Refuge
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Jared Padalecki resolve seguir seu sonho e viajar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas. Jensen vive uma pacata vida nas montanhas como um caçador. E se conhecem graças ao bondoso e maquiavélico Jeffrey. Padackles - AU. REPOSTAGEM - Capítulos Inéditos.
1. Capítulo I

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para a minha diversão** e para a **diversão de quem vai ler** e _**sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**_

**Titulo: **Refuge  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom: **Supernatural / RPS  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, _Repostagem_.

**Sumário: **Jared Padalecki resolve seguir seu sonho e viajar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas. Jensen vive uma pacata vida nas montanhas como um caçador. E se conhecem graças ao bondoso e maquiavélico Jeffrey. Padackles - AU.

**FanMix: **http : / br4 . in / aVrxS** ; **Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa: **http : / br4 . in / ubp7o** ; **Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Jared Padalecki releu o que havia escrito, e sorriu em desânimo. Qual era mesmo o tema?

Lideres de torcida. Estava preso àquele tema há semanas. Outros haviam sido escrito por ele, mas aquele estava bloqueado em sua mente. Ele havia trancado qualquer comentário sobre o assunto. Outros temas eram mais fáceis de lidar, assim como outros eram mais difíceis, mas sempre conseguia escrever o que pensava de forma harmoniosa, mesmo que seu trabalho parecesse uma grande sátira de tudo que tratava.

Sua coluna semanal abrangia todos os assuntos, mas não o lado sério da força, porque particularmente _odiava_. Mesmo nos assuntos que necessitava de seriedade, não conseguia, pois a ironia e sarcasmo tomavam conta do ar com seu humor negro. Achava que era melhor para a situação.

Voltou a olhar as anotações para sua coluna, aquele tema estava acabando com seus neurônios. Escrevia para o _Times_ por pura diversão, pois sempre via o lado divertido das coisas. E divertia-se em escrever sobre os carros bizarros. Gostava de escrever sobre os erros nos jogos de beisebol, sobre os novos aparelhos modernos que saíam no mercado, e tudo com o seu jeito bem humorado.

Escutou a porta de vidro tocar no sino, que sempre avisava quando alguém entrava, e levantou os olhos. Sorriu. Jeffrey era dezesseis anos mais velho que ele, e se tornaram amigos assim que ele começou a trabalhar para o jornal.

— Está atrasado! – Jared reclamou assim que viu Jeffrey sentar à sua frente.

— Trabalho Jared, trabalho. – murmurou o mais velho, tomando seu café. Jeff o olhava como se estivesse analisando-o, e perguntou: - Qual o seu problema hoje?

— Lideres de torcida! – respondeu Jared, soltando o peso sobre a cadeira, e olhou para Jeffrey tirando uma mexa de cabelo dos olhos – As malditas líderes de torcida!

— Ainda? – o mais velho, olhou para o lado de fora do café e falou: – Pensei que seria fácil para você dizer o quão fútil eram as líderes de torcidas com suas minissaias e suas mini calcinhas, agitando aqueles horríveis pompons para os lados fazendo aquela dança _extremamente _sensual, para desviar a atenção do placar do jogo para a bunda delas.

— Também pensei que seria fácil! – respondeu tentando expressar todo seu desânimo naquelas palavras. – E meu editor não pára de me cobrar.

— Eu sei que não são somente as líderes de torcidas que estão deixando sua cabeça assim! – Jeffrey afirmou, vendo um mínimo sorriso escorregar nos lábios do moreno. – É o _loft_? Acharam um comprador?

— Já venderam! – Jared olhou para Jeffrey com um dos seus melhores sorrisos, pois se não o conhecesse bem, acharia mesmo que ele estava gostando da situação. – Eu estou _lindamente_ fodido_._

Jeffrey o olhou, achou graça e desatou a rir, concordando com o amigo. Era impossível ficar ao lado de Jared e não sorrir, mesmo que ele estivesse triste, frustrado ou irritado, ele sempre mantinha o bom humor. Terminou de tomar seu café e sorriu.

— Eu disse que lhe emprestaria o dinheiro para comprar seu _loft_, mas você é teimoso demais para aceitar!

— Jeff, eu tenho a pensão dos meus pais. É dinheiro suficiente para me manter vivo. Não gosto de esbanjar dinheiro ou qualquer coisa do gênero, e não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar devendo nada para você, ainda mais dinheiro!

— Mas você poderia me pagar depois... – Jeffrey recebeu um olhar severo de Jared coisa que quase nunca acontecia, e resolveu calar-se.

— E você nem desconfia quem é o comprador! – disse Jared com todo desprezo que poderia ter.

— Se for quem eu estou pensando...

— Tom Welling!

— Já era de se esperar! – Jeffrey completou o que dizia. – Esse cara te idolatra!

— Ele veio falar comigo em meu apartamento, dizendo que ele era meu, e que eu não precisava dar nada em troca, mas se eu quisesse, ele queria que eu o acompanhasse em um jantar. – Jared riu sem humor.

— Que com certeza terminaria com ele tentando levar você para a cama novamente e tentar provar que você é o homem da vida dele. Esse cara não tem vergonha na cara? – Jeffrey perguntou rindo da desgraça de Jared, que também o acompanhava.

— Pelo jeito não! Pois ontem tentou dar pra mim!

Jeffrey não agüentou mais e gargalhou. Com certeza seu amigo estava mesmo fodido, e o teimoso não aceitava sua ajuda.

— Preciso voltar ao trabalho. – Jeffrey avisou assim que se recompôs.

— Estou pensando em sair de New York. – Jared o bombardeou assim que o viu levantar. E Jeff sentou-se novamente, como se seus joelhos não agüentassem o próprio peso.

— E esperou eu estar desarmado para me falar? – Jeffrey perguntou exasperado, mas sem elevar seu tom de voz.

— Eu sabia que iria brigar comigo de qualquer forma! – Jared deu de ombros e olhou para a tela de seu laptop.

— E pretende ir pra onde?

— Voltar para o Texas talvez! – respondeu sem levantar os olhos – Ou me aventurar pelo mundo a fora, somente com uma mochila nas costas.

Jeffrey viu os olhos de Jared brilharem e um enorme sorriso se formar em seus lábios. Sabia que esse seu sonho havia sido destruído por Tom, logo quando chegou a New York. Pensou que poderia torná-lo sua propriedade, e foi o que aconteceu, até Jared dizer basta.

— Seria uma boa! – Jeffrey disse dando-se conta de que agora ele poderia voltar a sonhar. – Acho que conheço um lugar ideal pra você começar a sua viagem!

Jared o olhou como se ele fosse um ET. Esteve se preparando psicologicamente para escutar poucas e boas do cara à sua frente, pois desde que se conheceram, mesmo que ele não tivesse idade para tal, o tratava como um filho. Ajeitou-se na cadeira, olhou novamente para Jeffrey vendo, o mesmo sorrir.

— O que você fez com o Jeff que iria brigar comigo por eu estar fugindo do Tom como o Diabo foge da cruz?

— Digamos que esse Jeff – apontou para si mesmo – sabe que seu sonho sempre foi viajar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas antes mesmo do Tom aparecer em sua vida. Se estou certo, foi por esse motivo que o Jared que eu conheço saiu da calmaria do Texas.

Jared sorria, pela primeira vez do dia. Sorria verdadeiramente. Sabia que Jeffrey o conhecia bem, mas não sabia que o conhecia tão bem assim. Relaxou na cadeira, fechou o laptop à sua frente e o olhou. Sorria como há muito não sorria porque teria alguém para lhe apoiar em seu sonho.

— Então me diga, onde é esse lugar?

— New Hampshire – falou sem presa – Tenho uma cabana de caça nas montanhas, acho que para começar sua viagem, seria o lugar ideal!

— Sua cabana? – Jared perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas. – E por acaso você caça?

— Eu não, mas meu pai caçava!

— Acho que seria uma boa ir para as montanhas. No roteiro de viagem que estou preparando para mim, pretendo ficar no mínimo um mês em cada estado, para conhecer bem o lugar. Acho que o que recebo todo mês será o suficiente para viver uma vida tranqüila de andarilho. – Jared sorriu ao ver o rosto de Jeffrey se contorcer, ele não gostava dessa idéia. Sabia disso, mas ele queria vê-lo feliz. Então, sorriu novamente e lembrou-se de um detalhe. – A cabana é sua, se eu for passar uns tempos lá, pagarei aluguel.

— Acho que não irei aceitar o aluguel! – Jeffrey disse, arrependendo-se logo em seguida.

— Se não tiver aluguel, nada feito! Estava pensando em ir para a Pensilvânia, mesmo.

— Tudo bem, mas você mesmo vai até lá, e vê quanto quer pagar de aluguel. – Jeffrey tentou contornar a situação, e olhou para o mais novo dando-se por vencido. – E como é tão teimoso, se ficar somente um dia, irei cobrar diária! – zombou vendo o sorriso de Jared aumentar.

— É assim que se fala! – Jared queria saber mais, não pensava em ir para as montanhas tão cedo, mas achou tentadora a oportunidade. – Conte-me mais sobre essa cabana.

— Ela é pequena, somente três cômodos, comum como qualquer outra cabana. A cidade mais próxima fica a dez quilômetros. Nada, absolutamente nada, irá perturbar seu sossego. A cabana mais próxima fica a exatamente três quilômetros. Existe uma trilha feita pelos caçadores locais. Seguindo o atalho você encontra a cabana de Jensen Ackles, um caçador. Andando exatamente vinte minutos da cabana por outro atalho, você vai encontrar um lago enorme. Eu costumava nadar muito naquele lago. – Jeffrey expressando todo seu sentimento. – A última vez que estive naquele lugar foi no ano passado antes do meu velho morrer. Mas que fui pra ficar, estava com dezessete anos.

— Nossa tem _tanto_ tempo! – Jared o zombou dando ênfase a uma palavra, vendo o rosto do mais velho se contorcer, e sorriu. – Mas como sabe que a cabana está em bom estado?

— Meu velho morou lá até ano passado, antes de morrer! Sei que ela está em bom estado, mas não, não tem ar condicionado, não tem telefone e eu não faço a mínima idéia se tem sinal de celular ou internet.

— Valeu por avisar, pois irei preparado, então!

— Então você vai? – Jeffrey não imaginou que falando daquela forma da cabana ele iria aceitar, mas não é que ele estava mesmo querendo novas experiências!

— Não antes de deixar o contrato de meu apartamento vencer, e somente após deixar meus móveis em um depósito.

— E quando resolver voltar, ou se resolver voltar, pode ficar sabendo que o quarto de meu filho estará disponível sempre que quiser.

— Ele vai adorar me ter como companhia! – Jared sorriu. Jeffrey estava ajudando de todas as formas, apoiando-o, e se algum problema acontecesse estava apto a acolhê-lo, com certeza o respeitava como um pai, mas ele o mataria se o escutasse falar isso.

— Bom depois falamos mais. Fale logo dessas líderes de torcida fúteis e acabe logo seu trabalho, ou Eric vai lhe matar!

Jeffrey saiu deixando Jared pensativo, com certeza ele queria viajar, agora mais que nunca. Sorriu consigo mesmo. Agora sim, estaria bem para soltar farpas engraçadas sobre aquelas meninas frescas, e se encarregar de deixar tudo pronto para as próximas duas semanas, pois iria começar a viajar, que foi o que sempre sonhara.

Sorriu novamente, ele estava verdadeiramente feliz, e há muito não se sentia assim.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota: **Por razões desconhecidas Refuge foi excluída, mas sou Brasileira e não desisto NUNCA... E cá estou para começar a postar ela de novo, pela terceira vez, mas dessa vez no perfil certo. Espero que ela não seja excluída de novo. Torçam comigo.

Quero agradecer a todos que comentaram, e que por infortúnio do destino não consegui responder devidamente suas reviews. As tenho guardada, e as amo de todo meu coração. Tenho um favor a pedir, quando comentar em _anônimo. _Escreva seu E-MAIL no local onde escreve o NOME. Assim, poderei responde-los de imediato. E se for deixar o e-mail no corpo da review, coloque espaços. Antes do arroba e, antes e depois dos pontos.

A fic será postada uma vez por semana, até atingir o capitulo atual. O capitulo treze. Depois dele, não sei ao certo como vai ser. Afinal, não sou boa com prazos.

Espero que gostem de reler a fic. E espero que depois desse susto, deixe-me reviews para saber que está aqui, afinal, descobri um monte de leitores que não comentavam. Estou de olho em vocês. Beeeeijos. Amo vocês.

Agradecimento especial: Empty, Ivys, Mary, SG e Vicky e a todos que me deram apoio no meu momento de crise-quebra-pratos. Obrigada por existirem. Vocês são um amor. Obrigada por entrarem na minha vida, e nela ficarem. Beeijos.


	2. Capítulo II

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para a minha diversão** e para a **diversão de quem vai ler** e _**sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**_

**Titulo: **Refuge  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom: **Supernatural / RPS  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, _Repostagem_.

**Sumário: **Jared Padalecki resolve seguir seu sonho e viajar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas. Jensen vive uma pacata vida nas montanhas como um caçador. E se conhecem graças ao bondoso e maquiavélico Jeffrey. Padackles - AU.

**FanMix: **http : / br4 . in / aVrxS** ; **Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa: **http : / br4 . in / ubp7o** ; **Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

* * *

As duas semanas haviam passado com tanta lentidão que chegou a irritar Jared. E Tom não ajudava em nada. Sua paciência tinha limites e ele já havia extrapolado todos eles nas últimas semanas.

Mesmo após dizer que não queria nada com ele, e que não iria aceitar o _loft_ como presente, o moreno continuava a aparecer em sua porta todos os dias, e para variar.

No dia em que havia saído para entregar algumas anotações para Eric, surpreendeu-se na volta, encontrando Tom em sua cama, totalmente nu, dormindo. Havia rido da sua desgraça. Com certeza, esse cara tinha vários parafusos a menos naquela cabeça, mas já estava começando a achar tentadora a parte de abandonar o apartamento como estava e ir para a cabana de Jeffrey.

Estava terminando de ajudar a carregar o caminhão quando avistou Jeff vindo em sua direção. Sorriu. Era normal para ele sorrir, mas teve certeza que aquele não era um sorriso normal, e sim um de alívio, pois abandonar seu _loft_ após três anos iria ser uma tarefa difícil. Mas não havia nada a se fazer, Tom estava em seu pé novamente, e já havia cansado daquela vida de fugir, inventar endereços falsos para que Tom não o localizasse. E Jeffrey sabia que aquele sorriso significava o que o mais novo sempre quisera: _liberdade_.

— Acha que está pronto para viajar? – Jeffrey perguntou com cautela.

— Acho que estou mais do que pronto! – afirmou, dando seu melhor sorriso para transparecer toda sua autoconfiança. – Só preciso de um banho, que sei que não vai me negar, e pôr o pé na estrada!

Jeffrey sentiu uma pontada de culpa ecoar dentro de si, mas logo deixou aquele sentimento de lado, acompanhando Jared até o carro dele. Sentou-se no banco do carona, sentindo novamente aquela sensação de culpa, mas sabia que não iria se arrepender de nada. Pelo menos achava que não, mas precisava ter certeza que Jared estava pronto para seguir em frente.

— Tem mesmo certeza que quer ir para a cabana Jared? – Jeffrey perguntou com um tom preocupado.

— Tenho, e se eu gostar do lugar com certeza irei ficar mais tempo para aprender a cultura local, talvez aprender a caçar guaxinins. Vai ser uma ótima experiência. – sem tirar os olhos da estrada, Jared respondia as perguntas do mais velho. Quando entrou numa das milhares de avenidas daquele lugar, se enroscou no trânsito e praguejou. – Odeio o transito de New York!

— Tenho que lhe avisar que, nem mesmo seu laptop vai funcionar, pois internet é muita tecnologia para eles, ainda mais em meio às montanhas. E eu tenho certeza que você vai pirar sem seus sites pornográficos.

— Estarei levando pornografia o suficiente! – Jared zombou – Não vou precisar de nada disso Jeff, estou indo para lá para aproveitar a vida calma das montanhas, não adiantaria nada deixar NY e não deixar com ela seus apetrechos.

— E como irá trabalhar? Vai voltar a usar papel, caneta e os correios?

— Não seria uma má idéia! – Jared sorriu, desviando o olhar do trânsito para o mais velho. – Deixei dois meses de trabalho antecipados, e sempre que for a cidade, irei pedir novos temas e atualizações para o Eric, e farei meu trabalho assim. Mas já deixei avisado que, assim que resolver ir para o Texas, que é o próximo lugar que irei visitar, estarei me demitindo.

— Consegue viver sem ar condicionado e televisão?

— Livros são para isso. Irei me tornar uma pessoa mais culta. – Jared imitou uma pose de classe formal, fazendo uma careta com um leve bico e perguntou: - Como fiquei?

— Irresistível! – Jeffrey zombou – Me casaria com você se Samantha não fosse tão ciumenta.

Ambos desataram a rir, e Jeffrey teve certeza que ele estava mais do que pronto para o que iria encarar. Não poderia dizer que não tentou avisar, mas sabia que de qualquer forma ele iria ser odiado. Não só uma, mas duas vezes!

— Não esqueça o que eu disse: se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em pedir ao Jensen. Tenho certeza que ele irá lhe ajudar. – deu uma pausa para ouvir um comentário que não veio, pois Jared estava mais ocupado em xingar o cara do carro da frente. – Você poderia entregar essa carta a ele?

Jared olhou como se estivesse olhando um Jeffrey totalmente estranho a sua frente, esperou ele dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não ouviu nada.

— Uma carta? – Jared perguntou, e o olhar de Jeffrey do envelope para o ele não ajudava em nada, então as frases ecoaram em sua mente "_sem telefone, sem internet, sem ar condicionado"_ e sorriu sentindo-se o maior idiota do mundo. – Coloque-a em qualquer lugar visível, para que eu me lembre de entregar.

— Bom garoto! – Jeffrey disse como se tivesse feito uma boa ação, e pegou o outro envelope. – Essas são as instruções que você deve seguir para chegar até a cabana sem nenhum problema, e agora Jared, pelo amor de Deus, vire à esquerda e saia desse trânsito!

Jared sorriu e fez o que ele disse. Quando chegaram à casa de Jeffrey, Samantha o recebeu com um caloroso abraço, digno de mãe, e ouviu-a dizer o quanto iria sentir a falta dele. E foi nesse momento que Paul pulou em seu colo, abraçando-o.

— E ai, meninão? – perguntou ao menino enquanto o abraçava de volta.

— Papai disse que você vai embora hoje! – ele soltou um pouco o abraço para que ele pudesse olhar nos olhos de seu 'irmão', pois era assim que o chamava.

— Eu vou me mudar, várias e várias vezes, mas não pense que vai ser tão fácil se livrar de mim assim! – puxando-o para um novo abraço. – E pode ter certeza que, quando você estiver grandão, vou levá-lo em uma das minhas mudanças.

O sorriso que surgiu no rosto de Paul era o suficiente para alegrar seu dia. Desde que perdera a irmã mais nova, Megan que faleceu juntamente com os pais em um acidente, toda criança que via, lembrava dela, principalmente Paul que era tão atentado quanto ela.

— Eu vou poder viajar com o Jay, né, papai? – Paul perguntou saltando do colo de Jared para se agarrar às calças do pai.

— Lógico que vai! Se ele prometer que não vai deixar você sair com a primeira menina que ver.

— Pode deixar, não deixarei a família Morgan crescer tão rápido assim! – Jared entrou na brincadeira.

— Mas as meninas são tão bonitas, papai! – Paul disse enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao corpo.

— Nem parece que é meu filho. Eu nunca fui tão mulherengo assim! – Jeffrey jogou a cabeça para trás, numa falsa tentativa de parecer inocente.

— Nos acreditamos em você, Jeff! – Jared zombou e caminhou para dentro da casa com os demais.

— Fica para o jantar? – perguntou Samantha.

— Não tem como. Nós nem chegamos ao almoço, e mesmo assim não poderei ficar pra ele. – Jared sorriu bondoso, pois viu o sorriso dela murchar. – Não gosto de dirigir a noite, ainda mais sozinho. Então, quanto mais cedo chegar a New Hampshire melhor pra mim! E como escutei a moça da TV dizer, hoje à tarde teremos chuva.

Samantha abriu um sorriso compreensivo e o levou para tomar seu banho.

Quando despediu-se de Jeffrey, mesmo dizendo para si mesmo que não era pra sempre, sabia que iria sentir a falta dele. Viam-se todos os dias, e ele iria ficar meses sem vê-lo. Passaria dias sem falar com ele, pois telefone estava fora de cogitação. Não se deixou chorar, mas não deixou de expressar que iria sentir a falta dele.

Quando pegou a avenida principal para seguir seu caminho, calculou que a viagem seria longa. No mínimo quatro horas, mais o trânsito de NY... Julgou umas seis horas. E estava certo.

Ao chegar à divisa de New Hampshire, já chovia como se o mundo fosse desabar em cima de sua cabeça. Estava dirigindo há quatro horas, não passavam das três da tarde e o céu estava escuro como o fim de tarde. Pensara em parar no primeiro posto que encontrasse e esperar a chuva dar pelo menos uma amenizada, mas sabia que não iria adiantar, continuou a dirigir em direção à cabana.

Enquanto estava preso no trânsito, teve tempo de ler a carta de recomendação de Jeffrey.

Havia decorado o caminho com facilidade, e dirigia como se já conhecesse o lugar. Passou em frente a um motel tentado a parar para descansar e esperar a chuva parar, mas lembrou que motel de meio de estrada não era nem um pouco confortável.

E esse foi o incentivo de continuar dirigindo. Foi quando olhando atentamente as placas, encontrou a que estava procurando: "_Lago New Hampshire",_ suspirou aliviado. Deveria seguir aquele caminho. Se havia decorado bem, deveria andar mil e trezentos metros e virar na entrada que encontraria.

Contudo, esquecera de olhar o medidor. Avistou uma entrada, como Jeffrey havia explicado na carta: uma pedra de formato oval e grande, e aquela seria a entrada para sua cabana.

A estrada a cada instante ficava pior. Primeiro; pista molhada, outra cheia de pedras e molhada, e agora uma totalmente cheia de lama. Sabia que se continuasse naquela trilha iria acabar na cabana, mas o que não esperava era que aquela passagem estivesse tão... Destruída. Os galhos baixos das arvores raspavam na lataria do carro, e com forme acelerava o carro deslizava cada vez mais, não era de ficar apavorado por besteira, mas na situação em que se encontrava, não era nenhuma besteira. E estava apavorado.

Se a chuva estava forte quando entrou em New Hampshire, ela estava quatro vezes mais forte, mesmo com os faróis ligados não enxergava mais que um metro a sua frente. Parou o carro bruscamente quando avistou a cabana. E amaldiçoou Jeffrey até sua décima quinta geração.

Olhando novamente para o que Jeffrey chamou de cabana, riu sem humor. Quando imaginava a cabana, imaginava uma no estilo tradicional de madeira ou de pedras, com uma enorme lareira, com grandes janelas que daria para observar a mata ao seu redor.

Mas o que via a sua frente, era o que restava de uma cabana, a lareira ainda estava em pé, mas a cabana estava destroçada, e pelo que havia percebido, ela havia pegado fogo, pelo que parecia.

Apertou o volante até seus dedos ficarem brancos, enquanto batia levemente a testa sobre as costas de sua mão. O que iria fazer? Voltar? Olhou para o marcador e viu que com o combustível que tinha, daria para chegar ate o motel que passou pelo caminho.

Acelerou o carro, mas nada aconteceu. Passou a marcha ré, e tentou novamente mover o carro, mas nada acontecia.

— Maravilha! – gritou, batendo a mão com violência no volante.

Encostou a cabeça novamente no volante, deveria pensar no que deveria fazer. Com a tempestade não conseguiria ir muito longe a pé, não havia cabana, o motel mais próximo ficava na cidade e era exatamente a dez quilômetros. _Maravilha._

Pegou no porta luvas a carta com as instruções que Jeffrey havia lhe dado, e releu a parte que não havia prestado atenção.

_Em meio à mata, existe um caminho que foi feito pelo meu pai e seu ex-sócio, que ligava uma cabana a outra. Caso queira um pouco de companhia ou se precisar de alguma coisa, a cabana pertence à Jensen Ackles. Pode dizer que é meu amigo, que ele vai lhe ajudar no que for preciso, se preferir ir de carro, a cabana fica a três quilômetros, pois isso, se não quiser gastar dinheiro, senhor mão de vaca, caminhe até lá._

Teve que rir do último comentário da carta, mas notou que pelo jeito que Jeffrey escreveu, ele não sabia do acidente com sua cabana. Tentou novamente mover o carro do lugar, mas teve a certeza de que ele estava totalmente atolado. Esticou o braço para o banco de trás a procura de uma jaqueta, e se xingou mentalmente. Havia colocado todas dentro da mala, que estava na parte de trás do carro. Pegou a blusa de moletom que estava jogada no banco do carona e vestiu.

Estava criando coragem para sair naquela chuva, quando escutou um os estalos de um trovão.

Não tinha medo, mas _puta que pariu_, ele estava no meio do nada, dentro de um carro atolado na lama, em frente a uma cabana queimada. Quem em sã consciência não ficaria com medo? Bom, ele não ficaria com medo. Suspirou e saiu do carro de uma única vez.

Arrependendo-se amargamente de seu ato, pois sentiu seu pé afundar na lama. Tentando desatolar seu pé, enquanto amaldiçoava tudo que era possível, percebeu seu pé sem seu tênis, enfiou o pé novamente na lama, tentando achá-lo. Quando achou, gritou, saltando para fora da lama.

Encontrou o caminho que Jeffrey citava na carta, e teve certeza que fazia muito tempo que ninguém passava por ali há anos, pois os galhos das arvores estavam por todo o percurso.

Suas roupas começavam a grudar em seu corpo, de tão molhada que estavam ficando, e não mais o protegiam da chuva e do frio. A caminhada debaixo daquela chuva e com aquele lamaçal, estava ficando difícil.

Não enxergava nada a sua frente à não ser a penumbra, não se lembrava quantas vezes já havia caído, mas levantava e continuava seu caminho, com os tênis deslizando cada vez mais na lama. E como não enxergava nada a sua frente, não percebeu um tronco bloqueando sua passagem, tropeçou e gritou de dor, algo havia fincado na carne de seu ombro direito.

Levantou, tentando não pensar na dor que estava sentindo, e caminhou o mais rápido que pode. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava caminhando, mas com certeza não era nem um pouco perto uma cabana da outra, e se a cabana de Jeffrey estivesse boa, com certeza iria ir de carro entregar a carta. Mas não havia cabana nenhuma, e seu carro atolado na lama, e ele caminhando de baixo da chuva para a outra cabana.

Agradeceu todas as entidades sagradas que conhecia quando avistou as luzes da outra cabana, eram como a luz no fim do túnel, pensou rindo da sua desgraça. Acelerou o passo o máximo que pode, caído lindamente em frente à cabana, mas levantou quase com um pulo, faltavam somente cinco metros para alcançar a entrada da cabana.

Parou em frente à porta da cabana, olhando para ela como se atrás daquela porta estivesse sua salvação. Olhou para suas roupas, acabadas e sujas de lama, e tentou dar o jeito, em vão, pois foi nesse momento que sentiu o frio cortante. Talvez a adrenalina de fazer aquela caminhada estivesse nas alturas que nem percebeu que estava tão frio. Bateu duas vezes na porta, afastando-se um pouco e abraçando o corpo para manter-se aquecido, o que era impossível no momento.

Vendo que ninguém vinha abrir a porta, bateu novamente com mais força, e foi quando escutou uma movimentação do lado de dentro da cabana. Afastou-se novamente da porta, vendo-a abrir no mesmo instante.

A visão que teve foi a ultima que esperava, quando Jeffrey disse caçador, pensou em um homem baixinho, careca, barrigudo e com um enorme bigode, e não o que estava vendo. Jensen era um pouco menor, tinha os ombros largos e nenhuma barriga, e uma barba curta. Olhou para os olhos questionadores que estava a sua frente e disse a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente:

— Sou amigo do Jeff e ele disse que se eu precisasse de alguma coisa, eu poderia pedir a você!

E a única coisa que escutou foi um "_Entre"_.

* * *

Continua...


	3. Capítulo III

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para a minha diversão** e para a **diversão de quem vai ler** e _**sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**_

**Titulo: **Refuge  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11 **  
Fandom: **Supernatural / RPS  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, _Repostagem_.

**Sumário: **Jared Padalecki resolve seguir seu sonho e viajar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas. Jensen vive uma pacata vida nas montanhas como um caçador. E se conhecem graças ao bondoso e maquiavélico Jeffrey. Padackles - AU.

**FanMix: **http : / br4 . in / aVrxS** ; **Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa: **http : / br4 . in / ubp7o** ; **Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Quando Jensen escutou batidas em sua porta, pensou estar ouvindo coisas, pois ninguém em sã consciência sairia de casa naquele tempo. Voltou a ler seu livro como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era normal escutar barulhos, pois estava em meio à mata, e havia animais nela. Já havia se acostumado com esses barulhos. Mas escutou novamente as batidas à sua porta, e teve certeza que não estava escutando coisas. Levantou-se e foi ver quem ou o que era.

Só não deixou escapar um palavrão, pois viu que a situação da pessoa que estava na sua porta não era muito boa. Não a conhecia, o que era pior. Escutou ele dizer que era amigo de Jeffrey e o convidou para entrar. Fechou a porta, olhando atentamente o homem à sua frente.

— Primeiramente, qual é o seu nome?

— Jared Padalecki. – Jared respondeu, enquanto abraçava o corpo para tentar afastar o frio. – Você deve ser Jensen Ackles. – Viu-o confirmar, e sorriu.

— Disse que é amigo do Jeffrey. Ele o mandou?

— Eu iria alugar a cabana dele por um tempo, mas quando cheguei lá, encontrei-a em ruínas. Ele disse que se eu precisasse de alguma coisa, eu poderia vir aqui!

— Jeffrey... – murmurou Jensen, olhando para seu convidado e saindo do campo de vista. Voltou alguns segundos depois, com um par de toalhas. Caminhou para um banheiro, deixando-as em cima da pia e voltou para onde Jared se encontrava. – Deixei toalhas no banheiro. Tome um banho. Tem água quente à vontade.

— Não tenho roupas. Eu as deixei no carro! – respondeu Jared, abaixando o olhar. E viu Jensen se afastar novamente indo na mesma direção que da vez anterior, desta vez, e voltando com algumas roupas na mão. Colocando-as sobre a pia do banheiro também, ordenou:

— Ande logo e tome seu banho. Está sujando meu assoalho! – disse num tom de voz alterado, voltando para frente da lareira que estava acesa e sentando em uma poltrona em frente a ela. Jared o viu pegar um livro e começar a ler. – Depois farei um café.

— Eu preferia um uísque.

— Não tem!

— Vodka?

— Não.

— Alguma coisa com álcool?

— Não.

— Café seria ótimo. – respondeu caminhando para o banheiro.

Quando entrou no banheiro, estranhou a modernidade do local. Era bem equipado, para uma cabana, lógico.

Ligou o chuveiro e esperou que ele esquentasse para entrar, de roupa e tudo, debaixo da água. A única coisa que poderia dizer daquela água era que estava maravilhosamente quente. Sentiu a água tocar em seus cabelos, e escorrer por seu rosto e corpo, e sorriu, era reconfortante tomar um banho quente.

Conforme ia sentindo seu corpo mais relaxado com a água, ia retirando as roupas, já não tão sujas pela lama. Reclamou ao sentir uma fisgada em sem ombro direito. Deixou água cair por todo seu corpo. Jensen havia dito água quente à vontade, e não iria deixar essa oportunidade passar.

Quando sentiu o corpo totalmente relaxado, e livre de qualquer rastro de lama, desligou a ducha e puxou a toalha para se secar. Pegou as roupas que ele havia colocado em cima da bancada de mármore.

E quando terminou de vestir a calça, sentiu vergonha de ter que sair daquele jeito. Era curta e apertada. Maldita a hora em que havia crescido demais. Se isso não tivesse acontecido, não iria passar aquela vergonha.

Mesmo sem camisa, abriu a porta olhando para os lados e avistou Jensen sentado na mesma poltrona que estava antes. Pensou em sair para procurar, mas estava na casa de um estranho, e não queria sair mexendo nas coisas. Então, resolveu chamá-lo.

— Err... Jensen? – Jared o chamou com certo receio.

— Hm?

— Você teria, por acaso, um kit de Primeiros Socorros?

— Um minuto! – Jared o viu levantar e entrar novamente no lugar que julgava ser o quarto. E o viu voltando com uma pequena caixa nas mãos. – Aqui está!

— Valeu. – Jared pegou a caixa e fechou a porta logo em seguida, não queria que Jensen o visse naquele estado, com as calças apertadas e curtas e sem camisa ainda por cima.

Colocando a caixinha sobre a bancada da pia, pegou um frasco com o nome de anti-séptico e umedeceu a ponta da toalha com o mesmo. Virou-se de costas para o espelho, para poder ver o tamanho do corte e se assustou.

Claro que, quando caiu, sentiu algo cortar sua pele, e também era claro que pensou que estivesse com um corte nas costas, mas não imaginou que estava com um _senhor_ corte nas costas. Ele tinha mais ou menos uns sete ou oito centímetros e dava para ver a carne através dele. Com cuidado, levou a toalha umedecida ao corte e não pode deixar de gritar:

— _Porra, caralho! - _e não percebeu que quando jogou a toalha para longe, ela levou junto o frasco do anti-séptico, estilhaçando-o no chão.

Jensen escutou o grito vindo do banheiro, e não pode deixar de ficar preocupado, pois não é todo dia que bate em sua porta um cara alto, molhado, cheio de lama e diz ser amigo de seu amigo.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de correr para o banheiro e ver o que estava acontecendo.

Quando abriu a porta, deu de cara com seu visitante sentado no chão, xingando o mundo com os piores palavrões que poderiam existir, e massageando o ombro como se quisesse amenizar a dor.

— Deixe-me dar uma olhada! – Jared olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos de Jensen no mesmo instante. O que ele disse não lhe pareceu um pedido e sim uma ordem. Pensou em dizer não, mas logo lembrou que já estava _fodido_ mesmo.

Levantou tomando cuidado para não pisar com os pés descalços e algum caco de vidro, e virou de costas para o Jensen.

— Foi mal ter quebrado seu remédio. É que essa merda arde pra cacete! – resmungou enquanto sentia o olhar dele queimar suas costas.

— Não tem problemas, eu tenho mais guardado. – Jensen olhou o corte, e depois olhou para a bagunça que estava seu banheiro, e abaixou para pegar a toalha branca que estava com a ponta amarelada do anti-séptico, recolheu os cacos maiores e antes de jogá-los no lixo disse: - Sente ai. Vou buscar outro frasco. E faça um favor: não se mexa. Mas se for se mexer, não quebre nada!

Jensen saiu deixando Jared sozinho no bainheiro. O moreno fez uma careta pelas palavras que o outro disse, mas logo tratou de desfazer, pois em instantes ele entrou novamente no banheiro, com o remédio na mão. Viu Jensen mexer na caixa de primeiro socorros pegando algumas bolinhas de algodão, e umedecendo-as com o liquido amarelado, vindo em sua direção.

— Tente aguentar! – foi à única coisa que o ouviu dizer ao passar o algodão em seu ombro. Jensen o sentiu ficar tenso, mas continuou limpando a ferida. – Como conseguiu fazer isso?

— Foi em um dos milhares de tombos que levei. – respondeu Jared com a voz entrecortada, devido ao ardor que estava sentindo. – Tenho sorte por ainda estar vivo!

Jensen não respondeu nada, jogando os algodões no lixo. Pegou algumas gazes, juntamente com o esparadrapo, para cobrir o ferimento. Sentiu-o relaxar aos poucos, imaginando que o ardor do anti-séptico estava passando. Abriu a gaze para poder cobrir o ferimento. Quando seus dedos tocaram a pele dele, sentiu-o ficar tenso novamente, mas não demorou muito, para que ele relaxasse.

Quando sentiu os dedos do Jensen tocar sua pele, foi como sentir um choque. Os dedos estavam frios, e a pele de seu ombro era como brasas. Cada movimento que ele fazia, era como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por seu corpo. Por pouco, muito pouco, não deixou um gemido escapar, quando ele passou a mão sobre o esparadrapo para fixá-lo em sua pele. Não percebeu quando foi, mas havia fechado os olhos, e quando deu por si, estava ali parado com os olhos fechados e ele sem lhe tocar mais.

— Pronto! – escutou Jensen dizer ao mesmo tempo em que saia.

— Obrigado! – respondeu de forma que ele pudesse escutar.

Levantou calmamente, olhando para o espelho, e virando-se de costas para poder ver o curativo. Sorriu, pois não conseguiria fazer um curativo tão bem quanto aquele. Vestiu a camisa xadrez que Jensen havia lhe emprestado. E também estava apertada e curta. Apanhou sua roupa que estava pendurada onde deveriam estar as toalhas e saiu do banheiro.

— Tem uma máquina na lavanderia ao lado da cozinha. – Jensen disse sem desgrudar seus olhos de seu livro.

— Já dei uma lavada nelas, não precisa mais que isso e, pela manhã se a chuva não estiver tão forte, vou tentar desatolar meu carro e ir para o motel. – Jared disse o que estava pensando, mas sua mente trabalhava por si só, pois seu corpo já estava caindo. As dores que antes sentia, haviam se transformado em cansaço e não via hora de poder deitar, nem que fosse no chão, para dormir.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum! – Jensen disse ainda sem desgrudar os olhos de seu livro – Não pelos próximos cinco ou sete dias!

— Como assim? – Jared o indagou.

— Estamos na época da chuva e da lama! – Jensen respondeu depositando seu livro sobre o braço do sofá e levantando-se logo em seguida – Qualquer tipo de carro atola, a chuva não diminui e as pessoas não saem de casa!

— Isso quer dizer que nada de civilização ou sair dessa cabana durante cinco ou sete dias? – Jared perguntou como se fosse difícil de entender o que Jensen dizia.

— Isso mesmo! – Jensen passou ao lado dele seguindo para a cozinha. – Quer café?

Jared não respondeu, estava a ponto de surtar, se estava _lindamente _fodido, quando saiu de New York, agora estava o que? _Maravilhosamente _fodido? Riu de sua desgraça, e não percebeu o olhar que recebeu de Jensen. Com certeza ele estava achando que ele era um lunático ou qualquer coisa parecida.

— Se continuar ai, vou ter que limpar meu assoalho novamente! – Jensen disse, tirando Jared de seus devaneios. Olhou para as roupas em sua mão e olhou para Jensen dando um dos seus melhores sorrisos como pedido de desculpa mudo, e seguiu para onde ele havia indicado a tal da lavanderia. – A de baixo é a lavadora. A de cima, a secadora!

Jared não havia parado para olhar o interior da cabana, mas pelo que parecia era bem _modernizada_, com lavadora, secadora. Quando caminhou de volta para a cozinha, percebeu a cafeteira, o microondas e também a enorme geladeira. Soltaria um assobio, se Jensen não estivesse olhando-o com tanto vigor.

Com o tempo em que convivera com o Tom e com os que o cercavam, aprendeu de certa forma a decifrar olhares, e com Jensen não seria muito difícil. Ele era quase inexpressivo, mas seus olhos diziam muito. E ele estava desconfiado.

— Pode me perguntar o que quiser. – avisou pegando uma caneca que estava preparada estrategicamente para ele, e serviu-se de café. Viu Jensen arquear uma das sobrancelhas e tomar um gole de seu café.

— O que faz em New Hampshire?

— Resolvi que vou dar uma de andarilho... – respondeu sorrindo ao lembrar-se de seu sonho – Jeff disse que para eu começar como nunca essa minha vida, não poderia deixar de passar por aqui, mas pelo visto, se eu não tivesse escutado aquele desgraçado, estaria na Pensilvânia, agora! – falou com indignação forçada, pois sorria, ato que não passou despercebido pelo olhar atento de Jensen.

— E o que fez tomar essa decisão?

— Quando saí do Texas, esse era meu sonho: sair pelo mundo apenas com uma mochila nas costas e me matando para sobreviver. – riu de sua contradição, mas continuou. – Mas quando cheguei a NY, fui forçado a deixar meu sonho de lado. Agora que posso, decidi que estava mais do que na hora de realizá-lo.

— Como conheceu o Jeffrey?

— Um dia, quando fui pegar minhas atualizações com o Eric, ele estava lá, sentado, e conversando com ele, disse-me que era um dos advogados do jornal. E que estava livrando a cara do Eric daquela vez, e nunca mais nos separamos. Estamos juntos há três anos! – falou dando duplo sentido a frase, e sabia que se o Jeff o escutasse falar assim, receberia uma cotovelada, e das fortes, na costela.

— Jornalista?

— De certa forma sim!

Foi quando Jensen levantou e caminhou para a sala. Suas especulações se tornaram verdade quando escutou aquelas palavras. Ninguém que tivesse um cérebro sairia em meio às tempestades de New Hampshire, a não ser um jornalista atrás de uma boa matéria. Não deixou uma única palavra escapar, e notando que não deixou o mais novo perceber suas emoções, voltou com rapidez para a cozinha.

— Está sozinho? – perguntou calmo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Não tinha ninguém para trazer, sem ser o Paul, mas o Jeff não deixou. Escola, segunda feira, sabe? – Jared falou alegremente e Jensen estranhou. Aquele cara conhecia bem o Jeff, pois sabia o quanto aquele homem venerava seu filho.

— O que faz no jornal?

— Faço parte da animação. Tenho uma coluna semanal que faz sátiras de tudo que vem acontecendo ou sobre novidades tecnológicas, futebol entre varias outras coisas.

Jensen não acreditou. Aquele cara, pelo que parecia, sabia bem esconder o que sentia atrás daquele maldito sorriso, que não abandonava o rosto dele por nenhum segundo. Se ele fosse mesmo amigo do Jeffrey, ele iria escutar muito, por ter enviado um maldito repórter. E se ele usasse aquelas malditas palavras, _"você precisa voltar a ser o que era antes Jen"_ seria capaz de matá-lo. Bufou ao lembrar-se da tal frase.

— Se terminou o seu café, pode deitar na cama! – Jensen disse tomando o resto de seu café – E como não tenho colchão extra, nem nada do tipo, irei me deitar lá, também!

— Por mim tudo bem, desde que você não me agarre de noite... – Jared zombou, levantando-se e colocando sua caneca em cima da pia. – Você conhece o Jeff há muito tempo?

— Quatro anos.

— Ele me disse que não vem muito aqui. Deve ser por isso que não sabia que a cabana tinha queimado. – Jared disse sem pensar. – Ele vai ficar horrorizado quando ficar sabendo. Ele parecia gostar desse lugar.

Enquanto lavava sua caneca, de costas para Jensen, não notou ele levantar a sobrancelha em desconfiança.

— Tem certeza que não quer que eu deite naquele sofá? – Jared perguntou apontando para um pequeno sofá de dois lugares, que ficava encostado na parede.

— Já viu seu tamanho? – Jensen perguntou soando o mais sarcástico que pode. Viu Jared levantar os braços rendendo-se.

— Direito ou esquerdo? – ele perguntou ao Jensen caminhando para o quarto.

— Tanto faz!

— Boa noite!

Foi à última coisa que escutou, antes do barulho da cama. E agradeceu aos céus pela calmaria que sua casa havia tomado, mas sentiu-se só. Fazia tempo que não escutava alguém rir com tanto gosto quanto esse cara chamado Jared.

Seus pensamentos voaram para o momento em que estava fazendo o curativo no ombro dele. Sabia muito bem o que havia sentido quando o tocou, e quando o sentiu contrair os músculos. Mas fazia muito tempo que não sentia aquela sensação. Teve vontade de deslizar os dedos pelos músculos dos ombros, e apertar aquelas costas até marcar.

Mordeu o lábio e chacoalhou a cabeça para os lados para afastar tais pensamentos. Ele não deveria estar pensando aquelas coisas e, sim, arranjando um jeito de se livrar o mais rápido possível desse cara.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota: **Hi peoples do meu coração, tudo bem com vocês? Eu realmente espero que sim... Porque comigo está tudo ótimo. Bem estou aqui antes do previsto, como vocês perceberam, mas acho que quero postar logo a fic, quero meus antigos leitores de volta também. Amo todos eles. Espero que estejam gostando da fic, e zas... E Espero que comentem, me contando o que acharam e bibibi. Se você já leu antes, e comentou antes tôo, pode comentar again, eu deixo xP

Acho que é isso. Capitulo agora só semana que vem. Ou seja, quarta, quinta ou sexta-feira. Vai depender do meu humor. Obrigada por chegarem até aqui. Beijos. Amo vocês!


	4. Capítulo IV

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para a minha diversão** e para a **diversão de quem vai ler** e _**sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**_

* * *

**Titulo: **Refuge  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom: **Supernatural / RPS  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, _Repostagem_.

**Sumário: **Jared Padalecki resolve seguir seu sonho e viajar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas. Jensen vive uma pacata vida nas montanhas como um caçador. E se conhecem graças ao bondoso e maquiavélico Jeffrey. Padackles - AU.

**FanMix: **http : / br4 . in / aVrxS** ; **Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa: **http : / br4 . in / ubp7o** ; **Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Jared escutou o barulho de panelas vindo da cozinha e afundou o rosto no travesseiro. Com certeza era o Tom tentando fazer seu café novamente, mas ao sentir o cheiro de bacon e ovo frito, e, descobriu que não era ele. Mas quem seria o maldito que estaria em sua casa? Abriu os olhos lentamente. As lembranças da noite passada e de onde estava vieram com tudo em sua mente, fazendo com que afundasse novamente a cabeça no travesseiro.

Quando saiu do banheiro, fazendo o que conseguiu de uma higiene matinal. Caminhou até a cozinha com o maior cuidado possível, pois sentia que a qualquer momento aquela calça iria estourar.

E teve que rir da sua desgraça, como sempre. Quando olhou para mesa, apreciou a visão que teve. A mesa estava feita com dois pratos cada lado e ao centro, muito bacon, ovos fritos, pão caseiro, bolachas, suco e café. Sentiu seu estômago revirar. Estava tão cansado que nem havia se lembrado de pedir algo para comer, e sorriu ao escutar Jensen o chamando para sentar.

— Bom dia! – Jared disse sorrindo.

— 'Dia! Pode se servir. – Jensen respondeu com seu tom seco, olhando-o intensamente. Jared o viu servir-se de algumas torradas, de bacon e ovos, e fez o mesmo.

Jensen ficou impressionado com a quantidade de comida que Jared conseguia colocar na boca de uma só vez. Talvez seu tamanho fizesse com que ele comesse demais.

Continuaram a comer em silêncio, mas o que Jensen tinha a perguntar era sobre o que aquele cara realmente estava fazendo ali. No entanto, ele mantinha a boca muito ocupada para poder responder suas perguntas. Resolveu que faria todas as perguntas depois que ambos terminassem.

Quando Jared deu por si, havia comido mais que o necessário. Sorriu educadamente e envergonhado.

— Estava morto de fome!

— Imagino!

— Você não tem telefone? – Jared perguntou já sabendo a resposta, pois havia olhado pela casa, e não encontrara um único aparelho.

— Não.

— Computador?

— Não.

— Então, estou mesmo preso aqui e sem comunicação.

— Sim. – Jensen respondia a cada pergunta que o outro fazia.

— Pelo seu olhar, você quer saber mais coisas. – Jared firmou, vendo uma das sobrancelhas de Jensen se levantar indagando-o. – Sou bom com leitura facial. Acho que foi a única coisa de bom que aprendi enquanto estava com o Tom, mas isso não vem ao caso. Se quiser saber qualquer coisa... É só perguntar, não tenho problemas em responder!

— Quando eu terminar de comer. – Jensen disse educadamente, e voltou a ficar em silêncio, mas continuou a fitar seu hóspede.

Jared havia notado outra coisa no olhar de Jensen. Era um misto de sentimentos. Ele via medo, insegurança, solidão e, principalmente, desconfiança. Tudo refletido naqueles lindos orbes esverdeados. Não agüentando manter o contato visual por muito tempo, desviou o olhar para o suco de laranja que estava a sua frente. Temia que Jensen também fosse bom em interpretar olhares, e não queria que ele o analisasse. Então, parou de fazer o mesmo com ele.

Quando o viu terminar de comer, suspirou, pois aquela conversa seria difícil, ou talvez nem tanto, mas temia pelo que viria.

— Não sei dizer se está mentindo, Jared Padalecki, mas queria saber o verdadeiro motivo que lhe trouxe aqui! Seja franco. – Jensen falou como se tudo que Jared havia dito até então fosse mentira.

— Você quer saber tudo ou só a parte que me trouxe até aqui? – perguntou rindo, pois esse era seu jeito, não conseguia ficar sério, nunca.

— A que você desejar!

— Em New York, eu morava em um prédio, num _loft_, que ficava de frente ao mar, e que dava direito ter uma boa visão da estátua da Liberdade. – era inevitável fechar os olhos e não se lembrar daquela magnífica visão que tinha. – Morei durante três anos naquele lugar, mas nos últimos dois meses, o dono resolveu vender. Se não conseguisse vender, iria transformá-lo em apartamentos, meu _loft_ era enorme! – disse fazendo um movimento exagerado com os braços. – Mas então, um belo dia, exatamente há duas semanas, ele conseguiu um comprador, que pagou o preço maior que o pedido...

— Quem faria isso? – Jensen o interrompeu, mas não soube o porquê, talvez fosse por não estar acreditando naquela história.

— Meu ex-namorado! – firmou Jared com cautela, pois não era sempre que as pessoas reagiam bem quando ele falava de seu psicótico _ex-namorado_. Talvez por que não fosse _comum_, para um homem ter um _ex-namorado._ Vendo que Jensen não teve nenhuma surpresa com aquele fato, resolveu continuar. – Quando Tom descobriu que eu realmente morava naquele endereço e há muito tempo, resolveu comprá-lo e dá-lo de presente para mim. Ao ficar sabendo que ele havia comprado, eu praticamente pirei, e resolvi sair de New York. – suspirou e bebeu um gole do suco, para umedecer os lábios. – Foi quando contei ao Jeffrey que estava de partida. Disse que quando vencesse o meu contrato, que foi exatamente ontem, iria sair de New York e ir para a Pensilvânia, ou voltar para o Texas. Mas ele me disse que tinha uma cabana, aqui. Então, você já sabe o resto da história.

— Estranho. – disse Jensen notando que conforme Jared ia falando de seu loft, e do tal Tom, seu sorriso brilhante ia sumindo e dando lugar a um largo sorriso, mas de tristeza.

— O que é estranho? – Jared perguntou, fazendo voltar seu sorriso normal, pois não deixaria que tais acontecimentos o abalassem.

— Nada! – Jensen disse, vendo o rosto de Jared empalidecer.

— Mais que porra! –Jared falou um pouco mais alto que o habitual e bateu com a palma da mão na testa. – Jeffrey pediu que eu lhe entregasse uma carta... – por aquela revelação Jensen não esperava, deixou transparecer sua surpresa e estendeu o braço, com a palma da mão virada para cima – Mas estava chovendo tanto e eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu a deixei no carro.

Jared viu a mão de Jensen voltar ao lugar onde estava e o rosto dele voltar ao normal. Levantando-se lentamente, começou a retirar os pratos da mesa, sendo seguido pelo olhar atento de Jensen.

— Mesmo sendo um 'visitante' acho que meu dever é a ajudar. Se vou ficar preso aqui, e não quero ser um peso. – Jensen não disse nada, somente levantou e o auxiliou a colocar os pratos e copos na lavadora, ajudando-o a organizar tudo.

Jared tomou à frente, e os utensílios que não poderiam ser lavados na lavadora, ele mesmo lavou à mão. Às vezes gostava do silêncio, mas só quando estava sozinho. Quando tinha outra pessoa, era impossível manter o sorriso fora do rosto, e era impossível não tentar fazer aquela pessoa sorrir. Mas Jensen não deixava uma única brecha.

Viu quando ele foi para sala, sentando em frente à lareira apagada, e pegou seu livro para ler. Mesmo que a casa fosse toda equipada com tecnologia de última geração, ele não tinha telefone, computador e nem televisão. Estava tentando descobrir como aquele cara vivia sem saber dos acontecimentos, sem ser atualizado. Se fosse ele, Jared Padalecki, já estaria pirando numa hora dessas.

Quando terminou de arrumar a cozinha, procurou o que fazer pela casa. Não conseguiria ficar muito tempo parado sem ter seu laptop na mão. Andou em direção ao quarto e viu que a cama ainda estava do jeito que ele havia deixado. Resolveu arrumá-la. Quando notou que não tinha mais o que arrumar no quarto, voltou para a sala para ver se tinha alguma coisa fora do lugar, mas não encontrou nada.

Estava parado ao meio da sala quando sentiu o olhar de Jensen preso em seu corpo, e foi quando lembrou que as roupas estavam apertadas demais para ele. Não sabia o que estava sentindo, se estava envergonhado por ser olhado daquela forma, ou lisonjeado. Mas antes que pudesse chegar a uma conclusão, escutou a voz de Jensen.

— Suas roupas já estão lavadas e devidamente secas! – quando Jared o olhou ele estava novamente com os olhos presos em seu livro. E quando avaliou o que estava pensando, sentiu-se muito envergonhado. Então, resolveu que seria melhor livrar-se logo daquelas roupas.

Estava sendo difícil acreditar em toda aquela história que Jared havia lhe contado. Parecia mais um roteiro de um filme, e não estava achando a mínima graça em tudo aquilo. Sua cabeça não parava de trabalhar. Estava achando que Jared estava atuando, às vezes bem e, às vezes, muito mal.

Mas o que estava dificultando muito as coisas, era o fato de Jared ser extremamente atraente e seu corpo reagia involuntariamente. Jared havia dito que era bom em ler expressões faciais, mas ele também não ficava muito atrás. Depois que começou a agir racionalmente, e isso aconteceu durante o café, conseguira perceber algumas falhas. Aquele sorriso que estampava seu rosto era um tipo de máscara, assim como os atores faziam, para que ninguém percebesse o que eles realmente estavam sentindo. E quando olhou diretamente nos olhos dele, percebeu que era verdade.

Os olhos dele refletiam as mesmas coisas que ele sentia, mas não sabia se seus olhos falavam da mesma maneira, via neles insegurança, solidão e muito medo.

Em certo momento até pensou que tudo que ele estava falando poderia, sim, ser verdade, mas seria quase impossível disso acontecer, pois essas coisas não acontecem na vida real. E se estivesse acontecendo com ele agora, definitivamente não estava gostando. Jensen Ackles não era uma pessoa que gostava de muitas modificações em sua vida monótona.

Viu Jared se aproximar, vestido já em suas próprias roupas limpas, mas resolveu não olhá-lo. Odiava o que seu corpo fazia consigo quando o olhava, mas quando estava olhando, não conseguia parar, e isso o irritava muito. Continuou a fingir que lia seu livro, quando o viu se aproximar de sua estante e escolher um livro. Escutou-o balbuciar um pedido, para poder ler o livro que havia escolhido, e não negou, assim poderiam ficar em silêncio, e era o que mais prezava em sua vida.

Haviam passado horas, e eles ainda continuavam a ler em silencio. Jensen, sentado em sua poltrona em meio à sala, e Jared, deitado de mau jeito no pequeno sofá que tinha no canto da mesma. Se haviam trocado meia dúzia de palavras, era muito. Jensen já havia percebido o quão inquieto Jared estava. Ele não aparentava ser uma pessoa que apreciava o silêncio, pois pelo que percebera, gostava de falar e sorrir muito.

Não sabia em que momento havia apagado naquele sofá, mas sabia que havia dormido muito tempo. Talvez só houvesse acordado mesmo por causa do vindo da cozinha. Levantou, espreguiçando-se. Estava sendo um tédio ficar preso dentro daquela cabana sem nada para fazer.

Quando chegou à cozinha, viu alguns lanches em cima da mesa, e nem precisou dizer que estava ali, pois o arrastar de seus pés quando caminhou até lá já o tinham denunciado para Jensen, que já estava sentado a sua espera.

— Não precisava ter me esperado! – Jared disse sentando-se de frente ao loiro, sorrindo.

— Educação! – foi à única coisa que Jensen respondeu e começou a comer.

Com certeza aquele cara não era de conversa. Foram poucas as vezes que havia conseguido uma resposta com mais de três palavras, mas naquele momento havia prometido a si mesmo, que o faria falar o máximo que pudesse e ficaria contando quantas palavras ele falava. Talvez isso fizesse seu tédio acabar.

E sorriu verdadeiramente desde que saiu de New York, ato que não passou despercebido, pelo olhar atento de Jensen. Mesmo achando que aquele era o sorriso mais lindo que havia visto na vida, não fez nenhum comentário.

As horas se arrastavam com tanta lentidão que Jared achava que iria acabar pirando. O que ajudou a manter sua sanidade, foi o livro que estava lendo. Sempre gostara muito de ler, mas depois que havia mudado para New York sua vida havia se tornado tão conturbada, que seus livros haviam sido esquecidos na prateleira de seu escritório.

Não conseguia nem pensar a que altura do dia estava, pois, do lado de fora da janela, o dia parecia noite e a noite continuava como havia ficado. Procurou por um relógio, mas não achou, Jensen era mesmo uma pessoa muito estranha. Tentou imaginar o que teria levado uma pessoa como ele, a se esconder no meio das montanhas, sem nenhum tipo de comunicação, mas não conseguiu encontrar nenhum motivo. Na realidade parou de pensar, pois achou que seus neurônios iam começar a fritar se continuasse com essa busca.

Já não agüentando mais o silêncio, que há horas estava atormentando, resolveu pensar em algum assunto, sem que nada viesse a sua mente.

Jared o viu levantar para colocar lenha na lareira e poder acendê-la. Não havia percebido, mas estava frio, e a casa começava a ficar pouco aconchegante. E sorriu ao ver que aquele era um trabalho fácil para Jensen, pois não demorou muito para que o fogo começasse a esquentar o ambiente. Não pensou duas vezes antes de levantar e ir sentar-se em frente à lareira. Achava magnífico o som de madeira estalando enquanto o fogo a queimava lentamente.

— Você tem bastante prática com isso! – Jared disse esticando as palmas das mãos para pode aquecê-la com o fogo.

— Costume.

— Eu nunca consegui acender a lareira do meu apartamento! – Jared disse rindo. – Por isso fiquei feliz quando Jeffrey me comprou um aquecedor.

— Normalmente os _lofts_ já têm aquecedor! – Jared sorriu, Jensen havia falado mais que três palavras.

— Mas o lugar era tão velho que os aquecedores não funcionavam! – justificou afastando-se um pouco do fogo. Jensen, antes de levantar colocou mais um pouco de lenha na lareira e olhou para Jared que sorria, aquele sorriso que havia visto mais cedo, e estava com as bochechas coradas pelo calor do fogo. Desviou o olhar o mais rápido que pôde.

— Compreendo. – foi o que Jensen disse, fazendo o sorriso de Jared murchar, mas ele não percebeu.

Jared tinha conseguido fazer com que ele falasse uma frase completa e havia regredido drasticamente na última resposta dele, mas não havia desistido.

— Alem de acender o fogo com essa rapidez, o que mais faz? – Jared perguntou. Essa pergunta estava ecoando em sua mente desde que chegou, mas não havia encontrado uma brecha para fazê-la, pois quem fazia as perguntas era sempre Jensen, e ele somente respondia.

— Caço! – Jensen respondeu sentando-se em sua poltrona novamente e tomando seu livro novamente nas mãos.

— O que caça?

— Raposas, guaxinins, cervos, coelhos, mas depende da temporada. – Jensen respondeu sem desviar os olhos do livro, pois sabia que os olhos de Jared estavam sobre ele.

— E quais são as temporadas? – Jared havia se interessado por caça logo quando escutou sobre o caçador, mas não iria realmente caçar, sentia pena dos pequenos animais.

— Cada ano é diferente, esse ano foi melhor caçar coelhos, no ano passado raposas. – Jensen respondeu levantando o olhar para a lareira. – Cada ano tem mais animais de uma espécie do que da outra, e nós mantemos o equilíbrio entre elas.

Jared estava se sentindo satisfeito. Havia voltado a sorrir, não sabia o porquê, mas sentia-se bem ao escutar a voz de Jensen. Ficava olhando atentamente os lábios dele se movendo a cada palavra que ele dizia, e foi nesse momento que percebeu o quão deliciosos eles eram.

E para continuar fazendo-o falar, fazia várias perguntas ao mesmo tempo. Estava deliciando-se. Mas não pode deixar de perceber que Jensen estava evitando o olhar diretamente.

Passaram horas conversando, ou melhor, Jared fazendo perguntas e Jensen respondendo, quando ambos sentiram o estômago reclamar. Já deveria ser hora do jantar, mas não se importaram, pois estavam apreciando a presença um do outro.

Jensen mesmo achando aquilo muito estranho, estava gostando da companhia do moreno. Começava a achar que ele não estava mesmo fingindo, mesmo achando aquela situação muito estranha. Não dando para ignorar mais seu estômago roncando, resolveu levantar e caminhar até a cozinha.

— Jantar! – disse simplesmente.

— Estava pensando nisso nesse momento! – Jared concordou e sorriu seguindo-o – Quer ajuda?

— Não. – não sabia o porquê, mas toda vez que Jensen resolvia ser monossilábico, desanimava. Agora sabia como tirar informações dele. Conversar com pessoas era o seu forte, e talvez fosse por isso que Tom o queria por perto. Era de certa forma um espião para ele, sempre detestou ter que fazer isso, saber o que falar para tirar as informações certas. Era jornalista, e sabia o que fazer para conseguir as informações que necessitava, mas como sempre dizia para si mesmo: _"Informações são sem graça!"._

E uma coisa que o estava intrigando era que, com Jensen, ele não conseguia fazer o que sempre fez com todos. Com ele era diferente. Ele era diferente. Tinha medo de magoá-lo, ou de entrar em um assunto que o afastasse, pois conseguir chegar perto, para fazê-lo falar como estava, havia sido muito difícil. E falar qualquer besteira, iria fazê-lo voltar à estaca zero.

— Todos os anos são assim, aqui em Hampshire? – Jared perguntou sentando-se no lugar à mesa que havia ocupado nas duas outras refeições.

— São!

— Mas não o ano todo?

— Não. – Jensen afirmou, indo na direção da geladeira. – Na primavera e no verão aqui é um ótimo lugar. Calor durante o dia, fresco durante a noite.

— Mas, se a época é tão boa, por que o tempo está desse jeito?

— Estamos saindo do inverno, para entrar no primavera. – Jensen disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia. E vendo que o moreno não havia entendido tentou explicar. - Durante o inverno a neve fica sobre todo o solo e sobre as montanhas, e no final dele, quando elas começam a derreter, fazem o solo ficar úmido, o que causa a lama, e como a frente fria entra em contato com a massa de calor, causando as chuvas. – Jared sorriu duplamente: ele havia conseguido fazer Jensen falar mais do que qualquer outra vez, e também entendera o motivo daquele horrível tempo.

— E durante esse período todos ficam dentro de casa?

— Isso mesmo. – Jensen parou e o olhou.

— Pensei em perguntar mais cedo se dava para ir tentar desatolar meu carro, mas a chuva estava pior que ontem.

— Não teria como.

— Foi o que eu imaginei.

— Mesmo com o tempo um pouco melhor, até guinchos e tratores atolam na lama. – Jensen disse trazendo dois sanduíches já prontos e pegando a jarra de suco na geladeira.

— Você só come lanches?

— Na maioria das vezes.

— Não gosta de comida?

— Tenho preguiça de fazer. – Jensen o olhou nos olhos e viu os olhos de Jared brilhando. Não havia visto, mas o que mais estranhou, era que estar falando mais que o normal. Talvez nessas últimas duas horas, havia falado mais do que havia falado em quatro anos que morava ali. E não gostou nem um pouco dessa constatação.

— Se quiser posso cozinhar.

— Não.

Jared havia percebido que o semblante de Jensen havia mudado. Havia ele feito alguma coisa errada? Tentou pensar nas coisas que havia dito, mas não se lembrou de nada que pudesse tê-lo feito mudar daquela forma. Pensou que talvez ele tivesse se cansado de falar. Iria arrancar ainda mais palavras dele no dia seguinte, e era uma promessa. E ele nunca faltava com suas promessas.

— Obrigado. – Jared agradeceu assim que terminou de comer. Esperou que Jensen terminasse, então levantando-se da mesa, lavando seu prato e copo. – Estou indo deitar! Boa noite.

E como na noite anterior havia deixado Jensen sozinho na cozinha, mas o dia havia rendido. Mesmo com as horas de tédio, havia conseguido arrancar muitas palavras de Jensen. Não que na noite passada ele pensasse que iria querer conversar com Jensen a todo o momento.

Não se lembrava de já ter sentido isso com alguém, pois quando saiu do San Antonio, nem pensava em relacionamento com ninguém. A morte de seus pais e de sua irmã haviam-no abalado muito.

Não sabia nada sobre seu irmão mais velho; ele havia saído de casa e nunca havia mandado notícias. E o que sentiu por Tom não chegava nem perto do que estava sentindo com Jensen, sem nem mesmo tê-lo tocado. Com Tom era uma troca de favores. Ele tinha lugar para dormir, comer e banhar-se, e ele teria que ajudar a conseguir informações dos clientes. Como sempre fôra sorridente e comunicativo, conquistava as pessoas no primeiro instante, e fazia com que elas confiassem nele, e a faculdade de jornalismo que havia feito ajudava muito nisso.

E depois de passar tanto tempo junto ao Tom, era quase impossível não sentir-se atraído por ele. A carência não ajudava muito, e foi quando tornaram-se amantes, mas era inocente demais ou não percebia as coisas que ele fazia só para mantê-lo por perto.

Resolveu parar de pensar em Tom, pois sempre que pensava nele, sentia nojo de si mesmo. Tirou sua blusa de moletom e a calça jeans, ficando somente de camiseta e boxer, e deitou.

Jensen ficou pensando no que havia acontecido durante o dia, quando viu Jared vestido com suas roupas e como elas ficavam apertadas e seu corpo, marcando-o por todos os lados, não conseguiu parar de olhá-lo.

E após aquele acontecimento, esteve evitando olhá-lo, mas parecia ser impossível, pois quanto mais não queria, mais seus olhos iam de encontro a ele. E isso irritava, e muito.

Não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser ler seu livro ou deitar. Não queria deitar, pois teria que deitar ao lado dele, e isso o deixava com medo. Não sabia o que sua consciência faria com ele enquanto dormisse. Na realidade estava assustado, pois nunca havia se sentido daquela forma. Nunca fôra de falar demais, sempre o necessário, até mesmo na época _negra_ de sua vida.

Naquela época era um _Super Star_ não precisava abrir a boca para conseguir levar alguém pra cama. Não precisava abrir a boca para a pessoa perceber que era hora de ir embora. E nunca precisou pensar demais sobre essas coisas, pois nunca estava sóbrio o suficiente para pensar. Mas aquilo era diferente. Ele queria afastar Jared, mas ao mesmo tempo mantê-lo perto. Queria que ele fosse embora de sua cabana, mas queria que ele ficasse para lhe fazer companhia.

Estava começando a enlouquecer. Não sabia o que Jared havia feito com ele, pois não conseguia parar de pensar nele um único momento. E isso o irritava.

Resolvendo parar de pensar sobre essas coisas, resolveu que dormir seria a melhor solução. E tinha certeza que nada iria acontecer. Com esses pensamentos foi para seu quarto que estava sendo dividido com Jared. Estranhou ao ver que ele estava encolhido de baixo do edredom. Pelo que percebera na noite anterior, ele dormia bem espalhado, conseguindo ocupar os dois lados da cama. Trocou suas roupas por uma mais leve e deitou no lado vago da cama.

Era estranho dividir a cama com alguém. Nunca havia deixado alguém dormir em sua cama duas noites seguidas. Sempre fora acostumado a ter sua enorme cama de casal somente para si, mas estranhou na noite passada ao tentar se mover e ter um corpo ao seu lado e sentir o calor do mesmo, fazendo com que sua cama não fosse mais tão gélida.

Nesses quatro anos em que vivia em New Hampshire, havia saído com poucas pessoas, mas nunca as havia levado para sua cabana. Sempre que esses encontros aconteciam, era no motel barato da cidade, e com o único propósito de se aliviar. Mas estava sendo difícil segurar-se enquanto tinha ao seu lado um dos homens mais bonitos que havia conhecido, mesmo já tendo conhecido vários. Ele fôra o que mais chamara sua atenção. Quando ele sorria, iluminava o lugar. Sua face ficava serena, e havia percebido as covinhas que ele tinha em cada bochecha, fazendo com seu sorriso ficasse ainda mais lindo.

Não sabia o motivo, mas desde que havia feito o curativo nas costas de Jared, não conseguia evitar a vontade de abraçá-lo e quando percebeu a dor e a solidão que aqueles olhos carregavam, só pensava em consolá-lo e protegê-lo.

Fazia muito tempo que havia deitado, mas não conseguira pregar os olhos um único instante. Já estava cansado de tentar em vão. Sua mente não o deixava, estava pensando em Jensen. Não sabia como era possível. Havia passado todo o dia com ele. Não teria o porquê de pensar nele, mas não se cansava. Tentava em vão entendê-lo, tentava especular coisas sobre ele, mas não conseguia chegar a nenhuma resposta.

Sentiu a cama balançar quando ele deitou ao seu lado. Foi inevitável não sentir o calor do corpo dele quando ele entrou debaixo da coberta. Era estranho estar em uma cama estranha, deitado ao lado de um estranho. Era o que deveria sentir, mas não conseguia.

Passaram-se infinitos minutos, e ainda não conseguia dormir, pensando que Jensen já estivesse dormindo, pois pelo menos um deles deveria conseguir. Enganou-se quando se virou e encontrou Jensen com os olhos abertos, olhando para o teto. Só conseguiu identificar, pois o fogo da lareira iluminava parte do quarto.

— Não consegue... – Jared teria perguntado se Jensen não conseguia dormir, se o próprio não o teria interrompido quando ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Eu também não!

Jensen nada disse, sendo seguido por Jared que estava ao seu lado, mas quando escutou a voz dele, minutos atrás, foi inevitável não virar para olhá-lo, e agora, naquele instante, estava com seus olhos presos nos olhos dele.

Sentia que ele estava mais agitado, a respiração dele estava acelerada, assim como a sua. Muitas coisas passaram por sua mente, vendo refletir solidão naqueles olhos. Mas o que mais estava o atormentando era a vontade de abraçar Jared.

Quando o viu se mexer para virar-se, não conseguiu se segurar. Antes que ele o fizesse, passou os braços em volta dele, da melhor forma que havia conseguido, e o puxou para perto de si.

Aquela não seria uma atitude que Jensen Ackles tomaria, mas ele não estava pensando como Jensen naquele momento.

* * *

**Continua...**


	5. Capítulo V

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para a minha diversão** e para a **diversão de quem vai ler** e _**sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**_

* * *

**Titulo: **Refuge  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom: **Supernatural / RPS  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, _Repostagem_.

**Sumário: **Jared Padalecki resolve seguir seu sonho e viajar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas. Jensen vive uma pacata vida nas montanhas como um caçador. E se conhecem graças ao bondoso e maquiavélico Jeffrey. Padackles - AU.

**FanMix: **http : / br4 . in / aVrxS** ; **Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa: **http : / br4 . in / ubp7o** ; **Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Jared fechou os olhos mergulhando na sensação de estar nos braços de Jensen. Ele era quente e vivo, e, a forma como ele o abraçava confirmava a sua própria necessidade, e do que precisava.

O rosto de Jensen estava imerso na curva de seu pescoço, sentia a respiração dele bater contra sua pele, e os braços tremiam quando ele o pressionava contra si, mas nem por um segundo Jared se importou. Em vez disso, seus próprios braços o envolveram, fazendo com que os corpos se aconchegassem mais um no outro. E suspirou. De prazer. O corpo dele era maravilhoso. Musculoso e firme, acomodando-se e moldando-se, para encaixá-lo perfeitamente.

Mesmo tendo sido amante de Tom por longos anos, ele jamais se movera para acomodá-lo, e sentia falta disso, tanto física quanto emocionalmente. E o fato de Jensen não saber nada sobre ele, e de não saber de sua necessidade, tornava o momento ainda mais maravilhoso e único.

Mas deixaria para pensar nisso depois. No momento estava ocupado em absorver o máximo de conforto que aquele corpo ao seu lado poderia proporcionar. Moveu as pernas de forma que elas enlaçassem as de Jensen. E seus dedos acariciavam os cabelos dele, de uma forma que nem mesmo sabia que poderia fazer. Acariciava como se quisesse reconfortá-lo.

Jensen também estava repleto de uma sensação gratificante. Sentia Jared da cabeça aos pés, e sorvia aqueles toques como se estivesse sofrido um longo tempo, sem ter com quem contar.

Assim como aconteceu com consigo, desde o nascimento. Seus pais foram pessoas maravilhosas, mas os dois trabalhavam demais, envolvidos nas carreiras, não tendo tempo para dar atenção a ele. Ele nascera com necessidade de toque físico?

Se fosse isso, estava explicado porque se voltara para as mulheres e homens assim que teve idade para isso. Só que não ficava satisfeito nunca, sempre queria mais e não conseguia apreciar o que possuía.

Até aquele momento. Envolvendo Jared Padalecki em seus braços, e sendo envolvido da mesma forma, sentindo o calor e a força que ele tinha, fazendo-o mergulhar em uma das melhores experiências de sua vida. Ser abraçado de forma reconfortante pelo que é. E não por seu _status _como _Super Star _ou por seu dinheiro. Jared precisava dele, assim como ele precisava de Jared.

Jared deixava escapar alguns sons de sua garganta, que para Jensen era muito gratificante, e sabia que os mesmo sons escapavam da sua também, pois estavam se completando, dando ao outro o que precisava. Carinho e aconchego.

Por um longo tempo permaneceram nos braços um do outro. A proximidade era um bálsamo de cura. Expulsando memórias dolorosas do passado. Nada existia, a não ser o presente, e era tão reconfortante, que nenhum dos dois queria quebrar o contato.

Ironicamente, o que perturbou foi aquilo que o conforto trouxe. Isolados da tristeza e da solidão, veio uma nova consciência;

Jared sentiu o cheiro e o calor de Jensen, da mesma forma que o outro estava sentindo. Os toques cada vez tomavam um caminho diferente: ao invés de reconfortar estava instigando, excitando.

Não estivera pensando em sexo quando tomara Jared em seus braços. Queria apenas abraçá-lo e sentir-se abraçado.

Desejara naquele momento sentir outro ser humano junto ao corpo, porem seu corpo era insistente. Seu coração começara a bater mais forte ao sentir as carícias mais ousadas de Jared. Sentiu seus músculos assim como os dele ficarem tensos cada vez que se tocavam.

Ele estava com a camiseta, mas estavam tão próximos que ela quase não era sentida. Teve vontade de rasgá-la. Nunca fora atingido por essa sensação, tão boa de forma inesperada e desesperada.

Jensen poderia muito bem ter se controlado se cada carícia de Jared, que deslizava seus dedos pela pele exposta pelo fino pijama, se não tivesse jogado seu autocontrole para longe daquele quarto. Havia notado que a respiração dele era curta, assim como a sua, e os movimentos que faziam com os quadris, não eram nem de longe, considerados inocentes.

Não sabia quem havia começado, mas também não queria saber. A única coisa que sabia naquele momento era que queria sentir mais daquele contato. Puxava e apertava Jared contra seu corpo, movimentando o corpo na mesma intensidade que ele, indo para frente e para trás.

Não sabia como, mas os toques que Jared dava em suas costas por baixo do tecido eram como se enviassem uma onda de prazer que refletia em seu membro.

Jared não sabia em que momento daquele abraço havia desviado para o que estava acontecendo, mas não seria ele a ser o sensato e realista. Deixou suas mãos deslizarem das costas de Jensen para seu quadril, prensando-o contra o seu. E foi nesse momento que percebeu, que o prazer que estava sentindo, era o mesmo que Jensen estava sentindo ao seu lado.

Levando lentamente as mãos para dentro do calção do pijama de Jensen, e sendo seguido por Jensen que fazia o mesmo. Tocou o membro dele, quase no mesmo instante em que foi tocado. Arfaram. Os movimentos que sua mão iniciou, foram por puro instinto. Escutando Jensen suspirar um pouco mais forte, intensificou os movimentos, enquanto ele movia os quadris requerendo mais contato.

Movia os quadris, investindo contra a mão de Jensen que lhe proporcionavam o mesmo prazer que estava proporcionando a ele. Afundou a cabeça no pescoço do loiro, deliciando-se com o cheiro que ele emanava. E com um longo gemido despejou seu prazer, puxando Jensen para mais próximo de si, sem parar os movimentos que sua mão fazia, intensificando as investidas para que ele sentisse o mesmo prazer que havia sentido. Não demorou muito para que Jensen despejasse também sua satisfação, e sentiu gosto de ver o rosto dele se contorcer em puro prazer.

Estavam satisfeitos, permaneceram abraçados até normalizarem suas respirações, mas nenhum dos dois queria acabar com aquele contato. Estavam cansados demais, e com um último aperto, num abraço, dormiram um envolvido nos braços do outro. Eles não veriam, mas havia um sorriso estampado no rosto de cada um.

—X—

Jared abriu os olhos e tateou a cama ao seu lado, vendo que estava sozinho. Olhou para janela, e a chuva continuava há cair um pouco mais forte que nos dias anteriores e suspirou.

Sentou-se sobre a cama, sentindo-se levemente disposto, com certeza se estivesse em New York, se arrumaria para uma longa e gratificante corrida no Central Park. Suspirou novamente. Seria maravilhoso correr mata adentro, mas aquela chuva não ajudava em nada.

Estranhou não ter escutado barulho algum vindo da cabana. Pensou em procurar Jensen, mas lembrou-se da noite que tiveram. Sorriu, lembrou-se também que precisava de um banho. E foi o que fez, seguiu para o banheiro antes de sair à procura de Jensen.

Não sabia o porquê, mas o sorriso que estampava seu rosto não queria e não iria sair tão cedo. Se fechasse os olhos ainda poderia sentir o calor dos braços de Jensen. Nunca havia sentido aquela sensação na vida, de ser compreendido sem nunca ter lhe dito o que havia acontecido, de ser abraçado da forma que sempre desejara.

Estava tentando entender o porquê de Jensen tê-lo abraçado, mas sentiu que ele precisava daquele contato tanto quanto ele. Sua cabeça não parava de pensar no que havia acontecido. Quando saiu do banheiro, deu de cara com Jensen saindo do quarto. Havia se esquecido de levar as roupas que Jensen havia lhe emprestado, pois as suas não estavam nem um pouco boas para vestir naquele momento.

Sentiu o olhar de Jensen queimar sua pele assim que notou que ele olhava para seu tórax. Sorriu e caminhou em silêncio para o quarto, com certeza ele não iria querer falar naquele momento, pois quando viu seu sorriso, tratou de desviar o olhar envergonhado.

Quando saiu do quarto, vestido, com a camisa apertada de Jensen e com sua blusa de moletom, pois parecia ainda mais frio o dia, caminhou diretamente para a cozinha.

Precisava colocar alguma coisa no estômago e ficou impressionado com o que encontrou na mesa feita. Jensen estava sentado, esperando-o. Havia notado que ele evitava olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

Não esperou ser convidado para sentar-se à frente dele, assim como das outras vezes. Esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas nada veio. Quando viu Jensen destampar os pratos que estavam à frente dele, acabou esquecendo-se de tudo que pensava em falar.

— Panquecas! – Jared disse com os olhos brilhando. Não se lembrava da ultima vez que havia comido panquecas. Na verdade se lembrava, antes de sair de casa para ir para New York. Sua mãe havia feito em grande quantidade, para que ele comesse e para poder se lembrar, e como ela havia dito: "_Quando sentir falta das panquecas volte, pois elas sempre estarão aqui esperando por você!"._ Sorriu tristemente ao lembrar-se de sua mãe. – Não como panquecas há anos.

— Fique à-vontade! – disse Jensen. Ele havia percebido todas as expressões que Jared havia feito. Ele ficara feliz, depois pensativo como se lembrasse coisas boas de sua vida, e depois, triste por ter tido tais lembranças.

— Você tem geléia ou mel? – Jared perguntou enquanto encarava as panquecas a sua frente.

— Mel. – disse Jensen levantando-se e indo ao armário. Voltou com o mel, colocando-o em frente ao prato de Jared.

— Valeu cara! – Jared mal esperou Jensen sentar, colocou quatro panquecas em seu prato e as banhou de mel. Jensen estava olhando abismado para Jared, nunca conhecera ninguém que colocava tanto mel em uma simples panqueca.

Viu Jared pegar o garfo e a faca e cortar as panquecas em quatro partes, e afundar o garfo em uma das partes, levantando-a para levá-la a boca. O mel pingava por causa do excesso. Viu a expressão de Jared mudar várias vezes, enquanto ele mastigava, mas a que mais havia impressionado era a que ele estava fazendo no momento. Ele sorria como se tivesse oito anos de idade e comia como tal, derramava mel por todos os lados, lambia os lábios tentando livrar-se do mel que ficara em seus lábios.

Percebendo que o olhar de Jensen estava preso nele, parou subitamente o que estava fazendo, sentindo-se envergonhado. Estava agindo como uma criança. Não ligava. O olhar de Jensen não o recriminava. Não o olhava como uma criança, e por isso não ficou envergonhado por muito tempo.

— Desculpe, é que faz muito tempo que não como panquecas! – Jared repetiu, encolhendo os ombros.

— Percebi, mas pelo menos parece que estão boas! – Jensen disse arrependendo-se, pois havia prometido a si mesmo falar o básico.

Não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo, mas queria manter Jared afastado de si. Não queria sentir novamente o que havia sentido. E estava achando que começava a sentir-se dependente de Jared. Queria que ele fosse embora, mas não queria. Apreciava a companhia dele, mas o que acontecera na noite anterior, continuava a ecoar em sua mente.

Lembrava do abraço, dos toques e do prazer que havia sentido. Nunca em sua vida havia sentido alguma coisa parecida. Sempre esteve atrás de conforto, mas quando não achou nos braços das mulheres, foi em busca dele nos braços dos homens, e da mesma forma não havia encontrado.

Quando deixou Los Angeles, pensou em desistir de encontrar um sentimento assim. Aquele que todos descreviam como a pessoa perfeita, que os corpos se completavam, um único toque era o suficiente para despertar o prazer. E estava com medo, muito medo.

— Não estão como eram a da grande Sharon, mas estão boas! – afirmou levando outra porção de panquecas a boca.

— Sharon? – Jensen perguntou, não percebeu, mas seu tom de voz havia mudado. Estava sentindo ciúmes? Mas com certeza Jared estava tão entretido com as panquecas que nem percebeu.

— Minha mãe! – Jared respondeu olhando nos olhos de Jensen, e sem querer deixou o sorriso sumir de seu rosto por milésimos de segundos.

Jensen não disse mais nada, pois sentiu o peso que era para Jared falar sobre sua mãe. Começou a comer, lembrando que era para isso que ainda estava sentado a mesa. Estava tenso, não queria ter que conversar com Jared, mas estava vendo que era uma missão quase impossível.

Percebeu que ele estava o olhando, e que provavelmente não falaria antes de ter seu consentimento. Talvez ele também estivesse com medo. Levantou o olhar, encontrando o dele. Com certeza ele estava com muito medo.

— Jensen... – Jared começou, falando o nome dele levemente, estava pensando em uma forma de falar o que deveria ser dito, mas não estava encontrando as palavras certas para tal. – Só queria dizer que eu normalmente não faço isso...

— Eu sei. – Jensen respondeu, sabendo do que se referia. Se fosse ele, há quatro anos atrás, poderia dizer que _fazia isso_ normalmente, mas o Jensen de ontem a noite, não era mais acostumado com isso.

— Bom, só queria que soubesse que essa foi praticamente a primeira vez que fiz algo assim. – Jared continuava a falar. Jensen sabia que ele não fazia, pois suas ações eram medidas, e ele só continuara por que havia deixado.

— Eu sei. – Jensen disse somente, fazendo Jared arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

— Tem certeza? – Jared perguntou, pois o olhar de Jensen não era de uma pessoa que acreditava no que ele estava falando.

— Tenho. – então Jensen começou novamente a comer a panqueca já fria.

— Então tudo bem, só queria que soubesse que não sou um puto! – Jared disse rindo e voltou a comer como estava comendo há minutos atrás.

O café seguiu silencioso até seu final, fazendo com que eles trocassem somente algumas palavras. Jensen ainda estava digerindo o que havia acontecido e o que estava sentindo. Mas queria saber por que essa droga de sentimento era tão... Complicado.

Jared não estava dando muita atenção a isso. Estava mais preocupando em saber o que Jensen estava achando de tudo aquilo, e com certeza ele não estava nem um pouco feliz com o que havia acontecido. Havia ido para a sala para ler seu livro, que havia deixado pela metade no dia anterior. Com certeza teria tempo o suficiente para terminar aquele livro e mais uns quatro daquela estante.

Jensen não havia ido para a sala para ler seu querido e companheiro livro. Não entendia o que o interessava tanto naquele livro, pois quando ele começava a ler não parava mais, mas não mudava de página durante um bom tempo. Bateu com a palma da mão na testa lembrando que havia se esquecido de ajudar Jensen com a limpeza da cozinha, mas não porque não queria. Sua mente estivera vagando para muito longe dali, e com certeza Jensen, com a cara que fez ao perceber, quisera expulsá-lo dali a murros e pontapés.

Tentou pensar em alguma coisa que tivesse feito e que talvez tivesse deixado Jensen naquele estado, mas nada vinha a sua mente.

Jensen terminou o que estava fazendo, e passou por Jared, sem ao menos olhá-lo. Temia que se o fizesse não agüentaria e falaria tudo o que estava em sua mente, mesmo que não tivesse certeza do que estava passando por sua mente. Caminhou até a sala e sentou em sua poltrona, pegando seu livro. Havia percebido que Jared havia permanecido na cozinha olhando-o de lá. Mas não se atreveria a virar para olhá-lo.

As horas haviam passado lentamente, era como se estivessem zombando da sua cara. Jared o olhava de vez em quando. Sabia que ele estava fingindo ler o livro que havia pegado. Ele tinha muito a falar e pouco a ser realmente dito, pois com certeza ele estava estranhando a situação.

Com certeza estava especulando coisas que nem passava por sua cabeça, mas não queria esclarecer nada, não naquele momento. Quando olhou pela janela que ficava ao lado da lareira viu que a chuva continuava a cair, e com ela, cada vez o frio aumentava. Precisava de lenha.

Caminhou até o hall da porta, e colocou sua jaqueta e suas botas, tendo o olhar atento de Jared sobre si. Sabia que ele queria perguntar aonde iria, mas ele não o faria. Então saiu.

Jared estava cansado de pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo com Jensen. Não o conhecia bem para poder dizer o que estava pensando, ou se estava agindo estranhamente. Desde que chegara ele era silencioso, e só falava o que era realmente necessário, mas o que mais estranhou foi o fato de Jensen não querer falar sobre o que aconteceu. De certa forma compreendia.

Poderia ser o caso de ele nunca ter se envolvido com um homem, e estava pensando muito sobre o que acontecera. Pois quando havia tido essa experiência, de certa forma ficara encabulado. Sabia que se pensasse demais iria pirar, então resolveu levar tudo numa boa.

Viu Jensen entrar carregando uma grande quantia de lenha para a lareira e entendeu a saída repentina dele. Resolveu ajudá-lo. Levantou e foi até ele, pegando a madeira cortada, carregando-a para colocá-la ao lado da lareira.

Quando abaixou para organizá-la, não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de dor em seu ombro. Até então não havia lembrado que estava com o ombro cortado. Levou a mão ao ombro massageando-o para que a dor diminuísse. Quando terminou de arrumar as madeiras em uma bela pilha, levantou e percebeu Jensen atrás de si.

— Havia me esquecido do seu ombro. – Jared estranhou, pois ao olhar o rosto de Jensen, ele não estava mais tenso. Talvez o tempo que ele teve do lado de fora, e gastando sua força cortando os troncos para transformá-los em lenha, tinha o feito extravasar toda tensão.

— Eu também! – Jared sorriu sem graça, levando novamente a mão ao ombro.

— Deixe-me dar uma olhada – Jensen pediu, chamando Jared para mais perto.

— Tudo bem! – disse tentando se afastar. – Nem está doendo tanto assim! – afirmou andando até seu sofá.

— Mesmo não estando doendo, é bom passar um remédio para não inflamar. – Jensen o repreendeu, e Jared achou que ele parecia sua mãe quando estava falando e sorriu.

— Mas aquela merda arde _pra porra_! – Jared disse, sentando no sofá. - E eu estou bem, sente ali e pegue seu livro, e finja que eu nem estou aqui!

Jensen não entendeu as palavras de Jared. Mas lembrou de sua atitude mais cedo, e sabia que a culpa era totalmente dele. Agora que havia conseguido colocar os pensamentos no lugar, Jared agia daquela forma. As coisas não estavam certas. Bufou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Acho que isso é impossível. – Jensen disse sentando em sua poltrona e pegando seu livro. Jared não esperava por aquela resposta.

— E por que não? – Jared perguntou sentando no canto esquerdo do sofá, pois se Jensen virasse o rosto de onde estava, daria de cara com ele.

— Você é muito grande! – zombou.

Jared ficou estático. Jensen havia zombado dele, com um pouco de sarcasmo, mas não era ácido como havia sido a outra vez que ele havia falado sobre seu tamanho.

— Desculpe-me por ser maior que você. – Jared entrou no jogo, zombando com ele também, e viu um pequeno sorriso curvar nos lábios do mais velho. Era um sorriso cínico, mas era um sorriso. O primeiro em três dias.

— Pelo menos minhas roupas não ficam apertadas em mim! – Jensen respondeu, vendo o rosto de Jared se contorcer ao olhar as próprias roupas, e ver a camisa de Jensen lhe marcando todo o corpo.

— Sinto muito se eu não sabia que a cabana de Jeffrey estava queimada, se meu carro ficou atolado e que minha camisa tenha ficado suja ontem a noite. – Jared respondeu gargalhando. Pois havia lembrado o quão fodido estava.

— Acho que você tem sérios problemas mentais. – Jensen disse vendo o outro gargalhar daquela formas. – Só os loucos riem da própria desgraça.

— Você queria que eu fizesse o quê? – Jared perguntou ainda rindo. – Deitasse nesse sofá, abraçasse os joelhos e chorasse? – riu ainda mais. – Com certeza eu _não_faria isso!

— Mas também não deveria ficar rindo como um doido!

— Bom, doido eu vou ficar quando conseguir falar com Jeffrey! – Jared disse pegado seu livro e abrindo-o, pois só de pensar em seu bom e velho amigo Jeffrey, um ódio crescia em seu peito.

— Estive pensando sobre isso! – Jensen revelou, fazendo com que Jared o olhasse novamente. – Conte-me como Jeffrey falou sobre a cabana dele?

— Ele disse que era magnífica, que tinha três cômodos, que estava em ótimo estado, e que eu iria amar morar nela! – Jared disse lembrando-se de como Jeffrey fala. – Mas ele parecia aflito, pensei que fosse preocupação, sei lá.

— Jeffrey aflito? – Jensen não conseguiria acreditar.

— Isso mesmo! – Jared disse também achando estranho. – É estranho de se imaginar, mas ele estava. E ele me perguntou umas quinhentas vezes se eu queria mesmo vir, e ficou me avisando que eu não teria ar-condicionado, televisão, telefone ou qualquer outro tipo de comunicação.

— Tudo o que você descreveu... – Jensen levantou e olhou para Jared. – Foi a _minha_ cabana!

— Como assim? – Jared não entendeu o que Jensen estava falando. Como assim a cabana dele.

— Primeiramente, a cabana do Jeffrey tinha dois andares, e um total de dez cômodos. E está queimada a mais ou menos três meses, e eu mesmo me encarreguei de ligar para ele! E em ótimo estado minha cabana sempre esteve, pois antes de me mudar para cá, mandei reformar. – Jensen estava parado dizendo tudo lentamente para que Jared pegasse no ar o que estava acontecendo, mas parecia que estava difícil. Então resolveu continuar. – E na cabana de Jeffrey sempre teve televisão, telefone e tudo que o pai dele tinha direito!

Jensen de certa forma estava analisando Jared. Se ele começasse a andar de um lado para o outro e explodisse em uma grande raiva descomunal ou a ponto de quebrar alguma coisa, saberia que ele estaria atuando. E pelo visto estava certo, ele era mais um coadjuvante da grande tramóia de Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

Jared continuou sentado, mas soltou seu peso sobre o sofá. Deixando-se desabar ali mesmo. Sua mente estava trabalhando a mil. Como Jeffrey pôde ter feito uma coisa dessas. Não conseguia entender.

Mas agora tudo fazia sentido, o porquê dele falar tão rapidamente da cabana, e toda vez que falava dela, sempre se lembrava de comentar sobre _Jensen Ackles, o caçador_. Sobre todas as precauções, sobre avisar-lhe que não teria telefone, e sobre a carta, e tudo. Sabia que Jeffrey era bom em pensar rápido, mas não sabia que ele conseguiria tramar uma coisa dessa magnitude em tão pouco tempo.

— Mas que _porra_! – Jared disse, sua voz saiu por um fio. – Maldito Jeffrey!

— Digo o mesmo! – Jensen afirmou sentando-se novamente. – Quando estava cortando lenha, me lembrei de algo que ele havia me falado, da última vez que esteve aqui.

Jensen esperou algum comentário de Jared, o que não recebeu, então voltou a falar:

— Da última vez que ele esteve aqui, ele disse que conhecia alguém que iria amar conhecer New Hampshire! – Jensen passou uma das mãos sobre os cabelos. – E essa pessoa era você, Jared Tristan Padalecki, o _jornalista;_ que eu falei para ele mandar para o quinto dos infernos! – Jensen sorriu envergonhado pelas suas próprias palavras.

Jared o olhou. Não estava entendendo a reação dele e o porquê Jeffrey teria falado dele para Jensen, mas as peças daquele quebra-cabeça estavam se encaixando. Devagar, mas estava se encaixando. Agora só faltava descobrir o que Jensen tinha contra os jornalistas.

— Obrigado! – Jared disse com sarcasmo em sua voz. – Espero que Jeffrey o leve também, para o mesmo lugar!

Jared esperava que Jensen falasse o motivo pelo qual o mandara para o inferno sem ao menos conhecer, mas essa resposta não veio.

Ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, que mais pareceram horas, apenas digerindo aquela informação. Talvez Jensen já tivesse digerido, mas para Jared estava sendo difícil, pois confiara em Jeffrey, e ele lhe aprontar uma dessas. E aprontara com Jensen da mesma forma.

Achava que Jeffrey não estava com sua sanidade bem o suficiente, quando lhe falara da cabana e sobre tudo, mas agora tinha percebido que ele estava com a sanidade mental boa o suficiente. E não conseguiu agüentar mais. Riu, gargalhou, gargalhou tanto de sua desgraça e chegou a lacrimejar.

Percebeu o olhar de Jensen sobre si, e o que ele havia dito mais cedo. Sendo olhado daquela forma, mais parecia que Jensen estava vendo alma penada ou um ET verde cheio de escamas. E gargalhou mais, se é que isso era possível.

— Com certeza você tem problemas. – Jensen disse levantando-se. – Precisamos de café!

— E dos fortes! – afirmou Jared assim que conseguiu recuperar o fôlego.

Pelo menos havia um ponto positivo nisso tudo. Jensen estava falando, zombando, brincando. E era uma coisa que Jared nunca pensou que ele seria capaz de fazer. Lógico, estava escondida atrás do sarcasmo, da ironia e do cinismo, mas estava lá. E sua face não estava mais tensa. Chegou a pensar que ele ficaria entupido de rugas se continuasse daquela forma.

Quando conseguiu se controlar, foi ao encontro de Jensen na cozinha. Ele já havia colocado o café na cafeteira, para que ela fizesse seu trabalho, e estava tratando de fazer algo comestível para os dois.

— Sinto muito! – Jared disse de súbito, assustando Jensen.

— Pelo quê? – Jensen o indagou sem entender.

— Por ser forçado a me aturar! – Jared sorriu envergonhado pelas atitudes de seu amigo, mas até que não estava sendo assim tão ruim, então sorriu verdadeiramente. – Pois sei que essa não é uma tarefa fácil!

— Se é assim... – Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso, daqueles que se curva um canto dos lábios. Jared achou perfeito, e teve uma louca vontade de tomar aqueles lábios em um beijo, mas antes que seus pensamentos continuassem a brincar consigo, escutou-o concluir o que falava. – Isso vale para você também!

Jensen estava certo, da mesma forma que ele estava sendo forçado a lhe aturar. Ele também estava sendo forçado a aturar Jensen. E sorriu.

— Então acho que tem que concordar comigo quando digo que estamos _maravilhosamente_ fodidos! – Jared gargalhou com a cara que Jensen fez, mas logo foi seguido por um pequeno sorriso do mesmo. E era o suficiente.

Jensen havia pensado rápido no que Jared havia dito, mas resolveu não comentar o que sua mente gritava: _"Não estamos maravilhosamente fodidos, mas podemos ficar!"_. E teve que sorrir aquele pensamento, pois era um pensamento que não vinha a sua mente há quatro anos. E até que aquela sensação não era tão ruim.

— Vamos comer! – disse Jensen ao tirar um prato de dentro do microondas, com dois mistos quentes. E depois daquele pensamento, aquelas simples palavras soavam com duplo sentido. E dava graças a Deus, que Jared não tinha super poderes, e que não conseguia ler mentes, pois se conseguisse certamente _estaria_ fodido ou _sendo_ fodido.

Talvez fosse melhor parar de pensar naquelas coisas. Jared estava olhando-o estranhamente. Com certeza ele estaria pensando se havia feito alguma outra besteira, pois estava com um olhar de pedido de desculpas mudo. Achou _fofo,_ mas não falaria aquilo também. Colocou o prato com os lanches em cima da mesa e pegou o café colocando-o também sobre a mesa, juntamente com as canecas que já havia pegado.

— Daqui um pouco não vou mais agüentar ver lanche na minha frente! – Jared disse pegando seu misto quente.

— Se não está satisfeito... – Jensen disse dando uma bela mordida no seu lanche. Assim que terminou de mastigar e engolir completou: - A porta da rua é serventia da casa! – deixou um sorriso cínico brincar no canto de seus lábios, vendo o rosto de Jared se torcer e logo forçando um sorriso.

— Que belo anfitrião que Jeffrey me arranjou! – Jared disse com falsa indignação. – Acho que até o cara que toma conta do _quinto dos infernos_ é mais acolhedor que você, Jensen Ackles.

Jensen nada respondeu, pois estava mais ocupado em comer seu lanche, e o que havia percebido em Jared era que ele odiava ficar em silencio. E odiava ainda mais ficar sem uma resposta, pois a cara que ele fez era digna de uma boa gargalhada, mas não o faria.

Jared sabia que o clima entre eles estava melhorando, aos poucos estava melhorando. Jensen agora falava e atirava farpas, mas era melhor que nada, não era? Para ele tanto fazia, mas sentia-se bem ao escutar a voz dele, coisa que já havia notado no dia anterior. Sentia-se ainda melhor quando conseguia arrancar dele um sorriso. Nem que fosse um sorriso cínico.

Com sua pequena análise, notou que Jensen precisava confiar para poder agir como ele mesmo, mas o tempo que havia passado sozinho havia feito dele tímido. Ou talvez já fosse tímido, e só havia se tornado mais cauteloso. Mas conseguiria fazer com que ele confiasse nele. Conseguia fazer com que várias pessoas que nunca havia visto, confiassem nele em apenas cinco minutos de conversa, porque seria diferente com Jensen?

"_Por que ele é diferente_". Respondeu para si mesmo em pensamento, mas não importava quanto tempo iria demorar. Conseguiria a confiança dele.

Quando terminaram de comer, continuaram apenas sentados olhando um para o outro como se aquele olhar pudesse responder todas as questões pendentes. E ambos sabiam o que era. _A noite anterior_.

Jared foi o primeiro a quebrar o contato visual. Não estava agüentando ficar olhando para aqueles lindos olhos verdes e não poder se aproximar para olhá-lo de perto. Levantou-se pegando seu prato e o prato de Jensen juntamente com o restante de louça que estava na mesa.

— Por eu ter me esquecido de te ajudar hoje cedo! – Jared afirmou enquanto abria a lava louça colocando nela os pratos e copos.

— Como se três pratos e dois copos fizessem alguma diferença! – Jensen disse ainda sentado a mesa. – Mas dessa vez eu deixo passar.

— Valeu, senhor-bom-anfitrião! - zombou encostando-se sobre a bancada da pia.

— Disponha!

Nada disseram, apenas continuaram a se olhar, como antes. Jared estava pensando em perguntar que tipo de bicho havia mordido Jensen, pois a personalidade dele havia mudado da água para o vinho em duas horas que ele tinha saído. E estava começando a ficar preocupado, mas esse Jensen com certeza era melhor que o outro.

Só não estava perdendo a graça ficar com ele ali porque ele continuava sendo uma grande interrogação. Não tinha contado nada sobre seu passado, sobre nada da sua vida. E isso continuava atormentando-o, mas se ele não falava, não seria ele quem iria perguntar. Como já havia pensado antes, fora difícil conseguir chegar a esse ponto. E qualquer deslize, iria fazer com que ele se afastasse. E era o que não queria.

Jensen foi quem não agüentou o olhar interrogativo de Jared e desviou-o. Levantou sem dizer nada, mas sabia que dessa vez Jared não ria ficar pensando besteiras, ou era o que esperava.

Jensen sentou em sua poltrona pegando seu livro e começou a ler, sabendo que o olhar de Jared ainda estava preso em si. Não soube o porquê, mas disse:

— É Latim. – falou sem desviar os olhos do livro.

— Professor?

— Não, estudante. – disse buscando os olhos de Jared, para então perceber que ele estava ao seu lado.

— Deve ser difícil! – Jared comentou tomando o livro das mãos de Jensen.

— Quando se tem empenho, nada é difícil! – Jensen disse, e o que Jared pensou o fez rir. Jensen parecia seu pai falando daquela forma.

— Tente escrever uma sátira sobre lideres de torcida! – Jared comentou devolvendo o livro para Jensen e seguindo para o seu sofá.

— Não sei fazer sátiras!

— É o que eu sei fazer melhor!

E o assunto morreu, pois ambos afundaram-se em seus livros. O clima estava leve, e mesmo com questões inacabadas, aquilo não os atormentava tanto.

Não viram o tempo passar. Jared só havia percebido que estava começando a ficar tarde quando Jensen levantou e começou a acender a lareira. Queria saber como ele sabia que horas eram, ou que estava de noite, pois para ele, tudo permanecia igual. O céu escuro das nuvens carregadas da chuva, não o deixava saber se ainda era noite ou dia.

— Como sabe que é hora de acender a lareira? – Jared perguntou.

— Eu não sei! – Jensen respondeu pegando novamente seu livro. – Eu só sinto frio e acendo.

Jared achou que aquela resposta era mesmo óbvia. Então voltou a se enterrar em seu livro. Não que a história fosse realmente interessante, mas ele realmente amava ler. E não sabia que realmente sentia falta de uma boa leitura.

Nada mais fora dito, além de algumas trocas de olhares e alguns sorrisos perdidos, pois quando um olhava, o outro desviava o olhar. Jensen estava achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado, pois nunca tivera aquilo na vida. Seu pai o levou para Hollywood muito cedo, e não soube o que era realmente se apaixonar, se é que estava apaixonado.

E Jared estava se sentindo um adolescente bobo que não conseguia encarar o cara de quem gostava. E ele já havia admitido; estiva gostando de Jensen. Gostava. Não estava apaixonado ou amando, mas estava gostando. Era um bom começo, não?

Cansado de ler e de ficar quieto, achou que o melhor que poderia fazer naquele momento era dormir, e foi o que resolveu fazer. Jensen estava tão concentrado em seu latim, que resolveu não atrapalhá-lo. Seguiu para o quarto tirando a blusa de frio e colocando-a sobre a cadeira que tinha ali e deitou.

Depois da noite que tivera com Jensen, era estranho estar deitado naquela cama, completamente sozinho. Sentia como se estivesse em seu _loft. _E foi quando começou a pensar em sua vida. Ela era tão vazia, e ao mesmo tempo tão cheia. Não tinha tempo nem para pensar direito no que queria fazer da vida, mas quando estava sozinho em seu apartamento, lembrava de sentir essa mesma melancolia ao deitar na cama, vazia e gelada.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela luz da sala que havia sido apagada, e o quarto sendo somente iluminado pelo fogo da lareira, e viu Jensen entrar no quarto, indo na direção do guarda roupa para pegar um pijama e se trocar. O que achou estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo gratificante e super _sexy,_ foi ver Jensen trocando-se no escuro. De forma lenta e talvez de propósito. Jared mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver os músculos das costas movimentarem-se e ele empinar aquela bunda, _e que bunda, _para colocar o short do pijama. Quando Jensen virou já vestido fingiu estar dormindo, e perdeu o sorriso vitorioso que Jensen havia dado.

Jensen havia ficado na sala um tempo mais para terminar pelo menos aquela pagina, mas sua paciência não durou muito. Então ali estava ele entrando de baixo daquele edredom, e _inocentemente_, se aproximando de Jared para poder abraçá-lo novamente.

Quando sentiu os braços de Jensen sobre seu corpo, fora como se uma onda de conforto se apoderasse de seu corpo, e o estivesse puxando para suas profundezas. Não sabia que estava tão cansado, mas juntou todas as forças que tinha, e virou de frente para Jensen, que também parecia tão cansado, puxando-o para seus braços. E dormiram um sono que nenhum dos dois tivera antes. Calmo e leve, assim como o resto do dia havia sido. E o último pensamento que Jared teve antes de cair naquele magnífico e profundo sono foi que ele realmente estava feliz. _Maravilhosamente _feliz.

* * *

**Continua...**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para a minha diversão** e para a **diversão de quem vai ler** e _**sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**_

* * *

**Titulo: **Refuge  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom: **Supernatural / RPS  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, _Repostagem_.

**Sumário: **Jared Padalecki resolve seguir seu sonho e viajar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas. Jensen vive uma pacata vida nas montanhas como um caçador. E se conhecem graças ao bondoso e maquiavélico Jeffrey. Padackles - AU.

**FanMix: **http : / br4 . in / aVrxS** ; **Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa: **http : / br4 . in / ubp7o** ; **Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

Já estava acordado há algum tempo, mas não conseguiu se levantar. Não pode se levantar, para falar a verdade, pois os braços de Jared estavam presos em sua cintura, e nem que ele quisesse, conseguiria sair dali. Mas também não queria. Estava gostando de apreciar a feição, calma e relaxada do moreno. Sem máscaras e sem sorrisos forçados.

Jensen pensou em fingir estar dormindo, quando viu que Jared estava começando a acordar. Mas desistiu, pois ver o sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios quando o viu ali, lhe fazia querer continuar ali para o resto da vida. Sentiu os braços puxando-o para mais perto e quando ele afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, sentiu se formar sorriso contra sua pele.

Jared, quando abriu os olhos e sentiu aquele corpo quente ao seu lado, teve a impressão que; nunca tinha acordado tão bem assim em toda sua vida. Puxou Jensen para mais perto de si, e sorriu sentindo o cheiro dele. Talvez Jensen iria estranhar a sua reação, mas até então ele não estava reclamando.

Se dependesse dele, passaria a eternidade ali, naquela cama, tendo Jensen em seus braços, sentido seu calor, seu cheiro e tudo que viesse dele. Mas não poderia, poderia? Levantou o rosto e o olhou nos olhos, vendo que ele estava tranqüilo, e sorriu.

— Bom dia! – Jared acomodou-se melhor, sem soltar Jensen de seus braços.

— Pra você, não? – Jensen perguntou irônico, mas sabia que não havia funcionado. – Estou tentando sair daqui a horas!

Jared o olhou rindo, ele estava tentando usar o mesmo cinismo de sempre, mas não estava funcionando. Sabia que se ele realmente quisesse ter saído, ele já teria saído, mas não. Ele estava ali.

— Mas ficar aqui não é tão ruim. – respondeu Jared, puxando Jensen ainda mais para perto de si. – E tenho certeza que se quisesse sair, já teria saído. Chamar meu nome, me empurrar, ou até usar força bruta, teria me acordado! – Jared sorriu ainda mais ao ver o rosto de Jensen se contorcer minimamente. Estava amando arrancar algumas expressões faciais dele. Pois ele não estava mais monossilábico. Agora iria arrancar todas as expressões possíveis dele.

— Tentei de tudo, pode apostar. – Jensen mentiu. Estava mesmo adorando estar ali, agarrado a ele, mas não admitiria isso nem que sua vida dependesse dessa confissão. Mas como sempre seu corpo conspirava contra ele, pois cada vez que Jared o puxava ou o abraçava com mais força, movia seu corpo para ter mais contato. E ele, sempre sorria com isso. – E como sabe de tudo isso... Poderia fazer o favor de me soltar agora?

— Bom, não fui eu que lhe agarrei na noite passada, nem na outra... – Jared disse tentando parecer sério, diminuindo seu sorriso, para que ele fosse somente um risco em seus lábios – Mas se é o que deseja! – o soltou do abraço, vendo Jensen se arrepender de ter pedido, mas o arrependimento não durou muito, pois ele se levantou.

— Bom dia! – Jensen disse assim que saiu da cama.

— Só se for para você! – Jared resmungou, afundando o rosto no travesseiro, no travesseiro de Jensen.

Não sabia o porquê, mas tudo que falava, era totalmente o contrário do que realmente queria dizer. Se deixasse se levar como estava deixando, com certeza, já teria segurado o rosto de Jared e o puxado para um beijo. Os lábios dele eram finos, e com aquele sorriso que nunca saia de seu rosto, eles se tornavam irresistíveis. Até então estava conseguindo resistir a eles, e pretendia continuar assim por muito tempo.

Pegou suas roupas e foi para o banheiro, tomar seu banho, e continuar a pensar no quão lindo, gostoso e irresistível Jared Padalecki era.

Jared levantou, sentido a mínima disposição. Por ele, continuaria ali deitado naquela cama, com Jensen em seus braços, mas o mesmo havia saído e o deixado sozinho. Então não tinha o porquê continuar ali. Viu que o banheiro estava ocupado pelo seu anfitrião, e seguiu para a cozinha, prepararia algo para eles comerem, pois até então, Jensen nunca havia deixado que ele tocasse em sua cozinha. Essa seria a sua chance. E com certeza a aproveitaria.

Jensen saiu do banheiro sentindo um cheiro estranho, mas bom, vindo de sua cozinha. Estranhou. No banho, pensara no que poderia fazer para o café da manhã deles. Ao entrar na cozinha, percebeu que Jared estava cozinhando, ou melhor, acabando com sua cozinha.

Sempre havia escutado que deixar a pessoa que está lhe acompanhando tomar posse de sua cozinha era indicação de que o relacionamento iria tomar direções complicadas. Não deixaria que Jared soubesse sobre esse seu entendimento, mas não havia ficado nem um pouco satisfeito com aquela atitude. Já havia dito não, várias vezes sobre ele cozinhar, ou tomar frente de sua cozinha.

Estava terminando de virar a omelete que estava fazendo quando escutou a cadeira sendo arrastada. Olhou para Jensen e sorriu. Era a primeira vez que o via, daquele jeito. Com os cabelos úmidos, as faces coradas pelo calor do chuveiro, e um detalhe que havia percebido pela manhã: as milhares de sardas, quase imperceptíveis, existentes naquele rosto.

Voltou sua atenção para a omelete que estava fazendo, pois não queria deixar nada estragar. Aquele _prato_ era a sua especialidade. Queria ganhá-lo pela barriga. E sorriu de seu pensamento. Esse era o golpe baixo que menininhas de colegial jogavam para cima dos jogadores do time da escola, para fisgá-los. E teve que rir novamente, pois sua comparação não havia sido nem um pouco boa, estava se comparando a uma daquelas meninas fúteis.

Até que a sensação de ficar apreciando alguém preparando seu café, não era tão ruim assim. Ficar ali olhando Jared andar de um lado para o outro, virando as omeletes no ar, como um chefe de cozinha, de certa forma era até engraçado. Viu-o trazer várias omeletes para o centro da mesa, já feita para eles somente comerem, com suco e alguns pães.

— Tomei a liberdade de fazer o café da manhã. – Jared disse assim que sentou em frente a Jensen.

— Percebi. – foi o que disse.

— Pensei que iria explodir. – Jared disse sorrindo. – Pois os vários nãos que me disse no decorrer desses três dias, me fez pensar umas... Cinqüentas vezes, antes de pegar em uma panela.

— Às vezes é bom não ter que cozinhar. – Jensen afirmou, mesmo que em seu interior estivesse gritando, para ralhar com ele, mas era um bom ator, afinal de contas.

Jared pensou que ele iria falar outra coisa, mas se enganou, pegou o pão na cesta a sua frente, cortando-o ao meio.

Estava pensando em resmungar, mas até que era boa a sensação de estar sendo servido. Há muito não tinha essa sensação de ser cuidado. Na realidade não se lembrava de um dia já ter tido isso, sem ser de empregadas e assistentes de set.

E quando experimentou a omelete que Jared havia preparado, surpreendeu-se. Até que estava boa. Muito boa. Lembrava dos cafés da manhã que tomava durante sua época como ator, e recordou que o que menos gostava, era quando chegavam com omeletes em seu café. Simplesmente não suportava. E há anos não comia uma.

Não gostava de lembrar-se do seu passado. Era simplesmente angustiante, pois sempre que se lembrava de quão fútil era sua vida, lembrava do desperdício. E o pior, lembrava que perdera seu pai, por conta daquele trabalho. Mesmo que seu pai sempre tivesse sido um tanto ausente, ele era seu pai.

E quando deixou Los Angeles, pensava que por sua causa, ele havia falecido. Não muito tempo depois, a polícia, descobrira que o verdadeiro assassino de seu pai e de mais algumas pessoas da produção, havia sido um dos roteiristas. Aquele que nunca em sua vida desconfiaria. E o que mais havia lhe surpreendido fora o depoimento que ele havia dado para a imprensa, após seu julgamento.

"_Eu só achava que o Roger estava deixando a desejar com sua série, e eu poderia fazer bem melhor!"_

Só de pensar naquelas palavras, sentia uma forte vontade de ir à prisão onde ele estava e matá-lo com suas próprias mãos.

— Jensen? – Jared o olhava um tanto preocupado, forçou um sorriso e arqueou a sobrancelha. – Você está bem?

— Estava me lembrando de algumas coisas... – Jensen disse, tentando não deixar transparecer suas emoções. Afinal de contas já fora um bom ator, ou pensava que era.

— Você não está com uma cara boa. São as omeletes? – Jared perguntou fazendo uma careta. – Eu sei que não sou um bom cozinheiro, mas é o que faço melhor, além de macarrão previamente preparado. – viu-o abrir um daqueles sorrisos que mostravam seus dentes perfeitos e as belas covinhas que ele tinha, e foi inevitável não sorrir.

— As omeletes estão boas, só lembrei que eu odiava comê-las antigamente. – disse dando uma boa mordida em seu pão, apreciando novamente o gosto da omelete. – E até que essa está boa!

Viu o sorriso Del Jared aumentar, o que jurava ser impossível. E como sempre foi inevitável, não sorrir também. Não deixaria que angústias do passado estragassem seu dia, que havia começado perfeitamente bem, estando aos braços de Jared. Deu seu melhor sorriso, digno do ator que um dia fora, e disse:

— Hoje a chuva não está tão forte, acho que é possível ir até seu carro e buscar alguma mudas de roupa. – afirmou vendo novo tipo de sorriso brotar naqueles lábios que até então não havia tocado, mas que ansiava beijar.

— Então poderemos ir até o meu carro? – Jared perguntou, percebendo que Jensen havia usado aquela tática para mudar de assunto. Se ele não queria falar sobre seu passado, então, que não falasse. Não se importaria.

— Corrigindo... – balbuciou Jensen – É possível _eu_ ir até o seu carro e lhe trazer algumas mudas de roupa.

— E por qual motivo não posso lhe acompanhar? – Jared perguntou, achando um tanto estranho Jensen lhe falar com palavras enfáticas que ele não poderia ir até seu próprio carro.

— Primeiramente: Você não tem botas adequadas. É mais provável que fique atolado em meio o caminho. Segundo, seu ombro não está bom para carregar peso e terceiro, você não está acostumado com o tempo.

— Falando dessa forma, até me sinto uma donzela. – Jared zombou, apreciando a preocupação que Jensen dispunha sem o mínimo pudor.

— Basta dizer-me onde estão as coisas que mais necessita. – Jensen disse ao terminar seu café. – E diga logo, pois estou indo me preparar para o lamaçal que me espera.

— Não sei se você vai se encontrar na minha bagunça. Tem muita bugiganga, mas tem uma pequena mochila no banco de trás. Necessito dela para o meu trabalho. Tem uma mala, onde estão minhas roupas, uma mala preta pequena, que com a ajuda do Jeff, eu preparei para algum imprevisto.

— _Filho da puta!_ – Jensen disse ao se levantar, Jared estranhou, pois era o primeiro palavrão que Jensen deixava escapar em todos aqueles dias. Porém, como não era nem um pouco lerdo, conseguiu acompanhar o raciocínio de Jensen.

— Até a mala para trazer pra cá nesses dias, ele me fez fazer. – Jared disse, mesmo sem precisar. – Não sabia que ele poderia planejar coisas em tão pouco tempo.

— Pode ter certeza, ele vem maquinando esse nosso encontro há tempos. – Jensen dizia da sala.

— Posso imaginar, mas o que é mais estranho, é que ele nunca havia me falado de você. – Jared disse levando a louça até a lava-louça.

— Mas ele falou muito de você. – Jensen disse dando uma olhada rápida para a cozinha, enquanto vestia seu casaco de chuva, daqueles impermeáveis, que nem mesmo uma gota da maior tempestade conseguia infiltrar.

— Quando a Samantha me dizia que ele era perigoso, eu costumava não acreditar. – Jared disse, caminhando ao encontro de Jensen.

— Ele, na realidade, é a pessoa mais maquiavélica que conheci na vida. – Jensen disse enquanto vestia as botas. – Quando me mudei. Ele foi a única pessoa a me reconhecer, e disse que tinha o lugar e a pessoa certa para mudar meu jeito de ser. Meses depois, ele dizia que eu teria que voltar a ser quem eu era. Dá para entender? – quando deu por si, já havia dito mais do que deveria e percebeu o olhar inquisitivo de Jared em cima de si. Tratou de dizer que teria que sair logo, pois não conseguiria mais tarde. A tempestade iria aumentar. – É somente isso mesmo?

— Sim. – Jared respondeu, sentindo uma pitada, melhor dizendo, uma montanha de curiosidade, mas se Jensen não queria falar, não seria ele a tocar no assunto. Percebeu o semblante dele quando havia terminado de falar.

Jared ainda perguntou se poderia ir junto. Gostaria mesmo de ir, para ver o estado de seu carro e pegar algumas coisas mais, mas Jensen havia dito que não havia necessidade, e mesmo que ele quisesse, nenhuma de suas botas iria lhe servir. Deu-se por vencido naquele momento, pois se lembrar daquele percurso e ainda estar com botas apertadas não lhe agradou em nenhum momento.

Jensen o deixou sozinho na casa, o que era um tanto estranho. Estar naquela cabana não era nem um pouco aconchegante enquanto Jensen não estava lá. Para não pensar sobre isso, resolveu ajeitar a casa. Jensen era tão organizado que lhe causava calafrios.

Em nenhum canto da casa havia coisas fora do lugar. Não se lembrava de ter visto Jensen arrumando o local. Era tudo tão arrumado, só de lembrar-se de seu loft e da bagunça em que permanecia lhe fazia perceber o quão desorganizado era. Mas aquilo não tomou sua preocupação. Só de pensar que a qualquer momento Jensen entraria por aquela porta, fazia seu coração palpitar.

_Mas que porra é essa?_ Pensou ao notar que estava ansioso pela volta dele como se fosse uma dona de casa à espera do amado marido. Riu. Não poderia estar pensando em uma coisa como aquela. Não mesmo! Mas suas atitudes lhe mostravam o quão contraditório estava sendo. Havia tomado posse da cozinha logo pela manhã, fazendo um delicioso café da manhã, se assim poderia chamar as benditas omeletes. E agora, para piorar sua situação, estava cozinhando. _Cozinhando, _para Jensen.

Tinha lá seus dotes culinários, mas ninguém além de Jeffrey sabia deles. Esse era um dos seus maiores segredos. Ninguém alem de Jeffrey sabia sobre sua vida. Lógico que muitos sabiam, mas não como ele. Ninguém havia se interessado em saber quem Jared Tristan Padalecki era realmente, e não se importava com isso. A morte de seus pais e a vida distante de seu irmão, havia lhe ensinado a se virar.

Pensava que poderia viver uma vida tranqüila quando fosse para a cidade que nunca dorme, mas uma semana antes de sua grande mudança, seus pais haviam falecido em um acidente, e o deixado para trás. Sempre havia pensado em ter uma vida somente sua, onde as opiniões de seu pai não contariam, onde sua mãe não ficaria interferindo, mas nunca imaginava que seria daquela forma. Porque pesara que, se um dia seus planos falhassem teria um lugar para onde voltar. Mas nem aquilo teria mais.

A geladeira de Jensen era tão equipada, que chegava a fazer seu alarme interno soar. Poderia jurar que ele juntava comida para passar um século dentro da cabana, e não somente uma semana de chuva intensiva. Descobrira que Jensen era uma pessoa precavida, que pensava nas coisas que poderiam acontecer, e que sempre estava preparado para surpresas. Talvez a vida em uma cabana havia lhe ensinado isso.

Ficava a imaginar quantas pessoas já haviam dividido aquela cama em que eles dormiam. Não sabia o porquê, mas somente de pensar que não fosse o primeiro, fazia uma raiva surgir em seu interior.

Resolveu espantar aqueles pensamentos e tentar prestar atenção na comida que fazia. Sabia que se continuasse a pensar sua cerebro começaria a fritar, assim como o alho que estava na panela em que preparava o arroz. Sorriu, pois aquele seria o primeiro almoço digno em três dias. Não seria assim tão digno quanto os almoços que sua mãe costumava fazer enquanto ainda era viva, mas estava tentando, e isso contava, não?

Quando estava terminando de pôr a mesa, escutou a porta se abrir e viu, por ela, passar Jensen, com uma mala enorme, que lembrava que não havia lhe pedido para trazer. A pequena mala em uma das mãos e sua mochila em outra. Não sabia se estava sorrido por ter roupas para vestir, ou se era pelo comentário que Jensen havia feito.

— O cheiro está bom...

Com certeza ele estava apreciando sua estadia, mas não ao ponto de estar cem por cento bem com o fato. Após aquele comentário que o fez sentir uma bela dona de casa, fez com que seu humor se acabasse no mesmo instante.

— Mas odeio que invadam minha cozinha! – Jensen havia dito enquanto largava as malas sobre o assoalho da sala. – Trate de arrumar suas coisas, pois ainda tem mais uns sete dias aqui... – percebeu que ele iria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não deu tempo para que ele completasse o comentário. Seguiu até a sala tomando suas malas e sua mochila e levando para o quarto, resmungando um obrigado.

Deveria estar contente por ele ter comentado sobre sua estadia ser prolongada, mas não pôde. Não sabia o porquê, mas aquele comentário sobre a _sua _cozinha havia lhe causado um embrulho no estômago, como se Jensen não o quisesse ali. Era bem provável. Sua mente estava entrando em curto circuito, durante a noite ele lhe abraçava e durante o dia tentava lhe afastar de todas as formas possíveis. E constatou, Jensen era complexo demais.

Assim que chegou na cozinha, sentiu o cheiro de comida recém preparada invadir suas narinas. Há quanto tempo não comia uma verdadeira comida? Não saberia mesmo responder a essa questão. Em seu cérebro soou um alarme que poderia ser visualizado como um grande painel com letreiro vermelho: _PERIGO. _

Era complicado dizer o que estava sentindo, mas a cada ato de Jared, sua mente lhe alertava. Era complicado, com certeza. Não sabia como lidar com aquela situação, nunca tivera alguém que lhe preparasse o café e também o almoço. Além de lanchonetes que vendiam lanches frios, enquanto estava atolado de trabalho, esse tipo de almoço era raro.

E desde que havia se tornado uma pessoa _independente_, se assim pudesse dizer, convivia com lanches e almoços do restaurante mais próximo a sua casa, e que ficava a exatos dez quilômetros. Nem mesmo sua mãe tinha lhe preparado um café e um almoço no mesmo dia. Era tanta novidade que lhe causava... Medo? Sim, muito medo.

Quando deu por si, já havia dito o que não deveria, e Jared estava no quarto arrumando seus pertences... Mas não teria muito o quê arrumar, pois não havia espaço.

— Essa comida é para comer ou para deixar de enfeite? – Jensen perguntou ao perceber que Jared não voltaria tão cedo.

— O que acha? – escutou a voz seca do outro pronunciando tais palavras.

— Talvez seja para comer, mas vai ser horrível comer tudo isso sozinho!

Jensen estava se perguntando como poderia agir de forma totalmente diferente em tão pouco tempo. Conseguira ser grosso, o que não era muito difícil, assim que chegara, tentando de todo custo afugentar Jared de sua vida e de sua cozinha, mas naquele momento, o que menos queria era estar sozinho naquela mesa.

Talvez, _só talvez_, havia se acostumado com a presença do outro ao seu lado, pois não se lembrava de ter tantas refeições, lanches, com a mesma pessoa por tanto tempo, três dias.

Percebeu que Jared não havia lhe respondido. Numa cabana tão pequena como aquela, seria até difícil deixar passar qualquer palavra, mas ao chegar ao quarto, notou Jared com seu notebook sobre o colo, e sorrindo para a tela, como se aquele aparelho fosse o amor sumido de sua vida.

Tentou chamá-lo, em vão. Talvez as pessoas da grande cidade não soubessem como viver sem um aparelho daqueles. Aproximou-se sem ser percebido. Com certeza aquele era um vício para Jared. Jared gargalhava para o aparelho, como se ali tivesse a melhor piada de todos os tempos. Sentou ao lado dele, sendo então percebido.

— Você não sabe como eu senti falta dela! – viu-o dizer acariciando o aparelho.

— Imagino...

Foi então que viu o rosto de Jared mudar, como se tivesse lembrado de algo. Digitou algumas coisas na máquina a sua frente e o fechou.

— Vamos comer?

— Era isso que eu estava lhe perguntando, mas acho que não me ouviu... – sorriu meio sem jeito ao ver Jared levantar uma das sobrancelhas – Se aquela comida era somente para mim, e mesmo se fosse, seria horrível comê-la sozinho.

Conteve um sorriso ao ver os olhos de Jared brilharem, mas seu semblante mostrava o contrário, e o comentário que ele fez, também.

— Você acha que a primeira comida decente que vou comer em o quê? Três dias, eu deixaria passar? – viu-o colocar a máquina de lado. – Mesmo que tenha sido eu quem o fez, e que talvez não esteja muito boa, eu não deixaria de comer por nada no mundo!

Ele estava chateado, isso era um fato. Suas palavras... Sua maldita boca. Falava as coisas nas horas erradas, e com certeza havia ferido os sentimentos dele. De certa forma estava achando que poderia estar exagerando, ou talvez não. Sempre que lembrava das palavras, se sentia o pior ser da face da Terra, mas também pensava que não tinha sido pra tanto.

Jared levantou e sem olhar o rosto de Jensen seguiu para a cozinha. O almoço que havia preparado poderia ser taxado como um banquete. Tudo bem, não chegava a tanto. Mas para quem estava comendo somente lanche há três dias, era um manjar, não era? Sim, com certeza.

Quando estava cozinhando, havia se lembrado de todas as instruções de sua mãe. Quando avisou que iria morar sozinho na cidade que nunca dorme, ela havia lhe tomado durante uma semana para lhe ensinar como sobreviver, sabendo fazer bom uso dos utensílios de uma cozinha sem precisar usar um microondas. Sorriu ao lembrar que sua mãe tinha uma grande aversão ao aparelho. Lembrava dela falando que _esse negocio tira o gosto da comida!_

Viu Jensen sentar em sua frente, olhando atentamente para as travessas à sua frente. Havia tomado a liberdade de procurar recipientes e colocar tudo o que havia preparado sobre a mesa, como sua mãe sempre fazia. Sempre que cozinhava se lembrava dela, era inevitável.

— Como disse? – perguntou a Jensen, pois estava tão perdido em suas lembranças que nem prestou atenção no que ele dizia.

— Vejo que teve trabalho! – sorriu miudamente e olhou para os pratos na mesa.

— Digamos que um pouco, mas gosto de cozinhar, então por isso não ligo nem um pouco. – aumentou o sorriso, e serviu-se. – Essa comida toda não é só pra ficar olhando Jensen, e também porque ela é toda sua!

Percebeu que Jensen havia torcido o rosto com o comentário, e daria tudo para fazer parte do corpo dele, para saber o que ele estava pensando. Talvez fosse uma lembrança, ou um comentário que havia guardado somente para si. Era melhor parar de pensar sobre isso, ou iria acabar deixando sua raiva de lado. Jensen havia lhe magoado, e não estava disposto a reverter a situação até ele lhe dizer realmente o que se passava. E com certeza isso iria demorar.

Serviram-se e comeram e silêncio, um silêncio muito incomodo, principalmente para Jensen, que sabia que Jared estava chateado. Tentou algumas vezes iniciar alguma conversa, mas havia desistido, pois sempre que Jared lhe respondia era monossilabicamente. Mesmo comentando que a comida estava boa, _muito_ boa. Ele não havia lhe dito nada, nem mesmo um obrigado.

Ao terminarem, não conversaram e nem mesmo trocaram olhares. Com certeza as coisas não estavam bem. Precisava _urgentemente_ fazer algo. E estava decidido: faria alguma coisa, mas precisava primeiramente descobrir o quê.

O dia havia passado rapidamente e Jared não desgrudava daquele notebook, e isso estava lhe irritando. Não sabia o porquê, mas aquela máquina estava realmente lhe tirando do sério. Desconfiava que fosse porque Jared não parava de sorrir para a máquina, de várias formas possíveis. Gargalhava, enquanto não desgrudava os olhos da tela _daquela merda._

Resolveu que já havia passado da hora de pegar seu livro de latim para estudar. Se Jared não queria lhe dar atenção, não seria ele quem iria correr atrás, mesmo que em sua mente continuava a ecoar que ele deveria encontrar um meio para reverter à situação em que eles se encontravam.

Não havia percebido que o tempo havia passado tão rápido. Só havia percebido, porque seu estômago estava roncando como se não tivesse comido há séculos. Olhou para Jensen e ele estava com a cara enfiada naquele livro, absorto como sempre naquele maldito livro.

Talvez, somente talvez... Estivesse exagerando com essa atitude, mas aquilo que Jensen havia dito, não sabia o porquê, havia lhe magoado e muito. Teve tempo o suficiente para pensar em como estava agindo, feito uma mulher que após uma briga vira a cara para o marido.

Aquele pensamento lhe fez gargalhar com gosto. E somente de pensar em como havia pensado como uma mulher ou uma dona de casa naquele dia era motivo para não parar de rir.

Se Jeffrey estivesse ali, com certeza estaria rindo de sua cara, debochando até dizer chega. Mas pensar em Jeffrey só fez piorar a situação, e novamente teve que rir de sua desgraça. Gargalhou com gosto. Se não fosse aquele maldito, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo, e naquela hora estaria em algum castelo, nem um pouco mal-assombrado da Pensilvânia.

Não agüentando mais escutar seu estômago roncar com gosto, olhou para Jensen, e percebeu que ele lhe olhava também. Tentou parecer o mais impassível possível e disse:

— Estou com fome.

— Eu também. – Jensen havia levantado rapidamente de sua poltrona e estava indo na direção da cozinha.

Jared o seguiu segundos depois, e sentou-se em _sua_ cadeira. Não estranhou quando Jensen lhe trouxe um lanche. Ainda descobrira como ele conseguia aqueles pães, mas não iria pensar sobre aquilo naquele momento. A fome que sentia era tanta que nem se importou. Comeu o mais rápido que pode, e levantou o mais depressa também. Mesmo não sabendo o porquê, o dia havia sido cansativo. Estresse mental.

Sim, era isso. Estresse mental o cansava mais do que ficar correndo o dia todo no Central Park.

Escutou Jensen falar alguma coisa, o que não deu ouvidos, pois ainda não queria conversar. Foi para o quarto, pegar enfim, uma muda de roupa limpa e uma cueca, pois estava cansado de usar, lavar, ficar sem, esperar secar e usar novamente. Tomou sua toalha e seguiu para o banheiro.

Com certeza aquilo já havia passado dos limites. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, e já havia encontrado um modo de reverter toda aquela situação. Não seria nem um pouco fácil, mas também não deixaria de fazer.

Assim que o viu sair do banheiro, pegou suas próprias mudas de roupa e foi tomar um longo banho, deveria pensar no que falar, talvez devesse ensaiar. Não, com certeza não. Se ensaiasse o que falar ficaria muito mecânico e poderia muito bem piorar as coisas. Saiu o mais rápido que pode do banho, pois se demorasse demais, Jared poderia acabar dormindo e não teria a chance de falar com ele.

Quando entrou no quarto, pode perceber que ele ainda estava acordado. Ele estava encolhido, e mesmo encolhido ele ainda parecia muito grande. Mas depois daquelas noites dividindo a mesma cama, havia descoberto que Jared era espaçoso, e adorava invadir o espaço pessoal dos outros com seu enorme corpo. Tudo bem que havia sido ele, Jensen quem havia agarrado Jared, mas era ele quem tomava conta da cama.

Caminhou lentamente até a cama e sentou-se bem na ponta, e antes que desistisse começou a falar:

— Tudo isso me assusta... Eu nunca dividi a cama com a mesma pessoa durante tanto tempo. Normalmente as pessoas com quem eu dividia minha cama, eram somente companhia na hora do sexo, e eu depois as expulsava, ou elas mesmo me deixavam, sem eu precisar abrir a boca. – passava as mãos freneticamente sobre os cabelos, tentando dissipar o nervosismo. – Nunca ninguém preparou duas refeições para mim em um único dia. Minha mãe trabalhava demais, e meu pai também... Daria para eu contar nos dedos quantas vezes comemos juntos. E eu tenho feito isso com você todos os dias, e em todas as refeições... E isso realmente me assusta! – deixou um suspiro cansado escapar, esperava que Jared estivesse escutando tudo atentamente, pois não iria repetir aquelas palavras, nunca mais. – Mas o que realmente me assusta é deixar você entrar na minha vida, e do nada você resolver sair. Não sei se vou conseguir me acostumar a viver sozinho novamente. – não pensou que seria tão difícil e tão doloroso falar aquelas palavras como estava sendo. Sentiu a cama balançar com os movimentos que Jared fazia conforme se levantava, não era preciso olhar. – Talvez seja por isso que eu tento de todas as formas repelir você, mas não consigo. Tudo que eu penso nas malditas vinte e quatro horas do meu dia é você. Acho que inconscientemente descobri que lhe machucar iria amenizar esse medo, mas só fez aumentar, pois ver você dar mais atenção para uma máquina, do que fazer as malditas perguntas que você sempre faz... Me deixou com raiva, _muita_ raiva.

Se assustou quando sentiu os braços de Jared envolverem sua cintura e puxando-o para perto de seu corpo. Sentia leves beijos serem depositados em sua nuca, enquanto as mãos dele deslizavam livremente por seu corpo.

— Faço minhas suas palavras, mudando somente a parte da máquina para um maldito livro. – a voz de Jared em seu ouvido, juntamente com o hálito quente e as leves mordidas que ele ali depositava o estavam enlouquecendo.

Se iria responder alguma coisa, não conseguiu, pois Jared havia segurado seu maxilar e virado, para então selá-lo com um beijo. Como havia esperado aquele beijo. Não sabia quanto tempo havia ansiado por aquele momento, talvez uma eternidade ou até duas. A língua dele pedia passagem passeando lentamente por seus lábios, e não hesitou em lhe conceder.

Jared havia escutado com atenção cada palavra que Jensen havia falado, se aquilo era um pedido de desculpas, por tê-lo magoado mais cedo. Com certeza Jensen havia feito um bom pedido, complexo, mas Jensen era assim. E teria que aprender a entender o significado das palavras e o que estava escondido nas entrelinhas.

Estava beijando a boca de Jensen. Os lábios dele colados aos seus, a língua dele de encontro a sua, travando uma deliciosa batalha, que os dois sairiam como vencedores, pois só o prazer que estavam sentindo era a esperada recompensa. O prêmio.

Separaram-se quando o ar era quase inexistente em seus pulmões. As mãos de Jared continuavam a vagar por toda a extensão do corpo de Jensen, livrando-o daquela maldita camiseta do pijama. Beijava o pescoço dele, escutando vários gemidos de prazer. Deixou a mão escorregar até o membro de Jensen, e não pôde conter o sorriso contra o pescoço dele quando ele arqueou as costas com um simples toque. Não conseguiria esperar muito tempo, queria fazê-lo gemer seu nome em alto e bom som. Se tivessem vizinhos, para que eles escutassem que Jensen era de Jared, que ele lhe pertencia, a partir daquele momento.

Escorregou a mão para dentro de sua bermuda, segurando seu membro rijo entre seus dedos. Nunca no mundo pensou que só de estar estimulando alguém, se sentiria tão... Duro.

Jensen tentava a todo custo virar-se para poder aproveitar mais daqueles toques, daqueles beijos, mas Jared não o deixava. Ele movia a mão estimulando-o, e quando seus gemidos se transformavam em pequenas exclamações de prazer, ele diminuía a velocidade e iniciava tudo novamente como se quisesse lhe torturar.

Não conseguia pensar muito, pois sua mente só se concentrava nos movimentos que Jared fazia, mas constatou que nunca havia sentido nada parecido. Nunca esteve tão entregue como estava naquele momento. Não somente na cama, havia se entregado a Jared no momento em que havia dito todos os seus temores. Jared brincava com um de seus mamilos, quanto voltava a atacar sua boca.

Deixou-se levar quando Jared o puxou para o centro da cama, livrando-o da incomoda bermuda e da boxer.

Jared lhe tocava e beijava com uma calma anormal. Mesmo sendo estimulado, sua excitação era tanta que chegava a doer, mas a cada novo beijo que Jared dava em sua pele aumentava aquele prazer.

Estava sendo maravilhoso sentir o gosto de Jensen, escutá-lo gemer a cada toque seu. Descobrir seus pontos mais sensíveis. Havia prometido a si mesmo descobrir tudo sobre Jensen, e esse era o seu dever naquele momento: descobrir o que mais dava prazer a Jensen. Desceu os lábios até um dos mamilos dele, contornando e sugando-o com vigor, e deu um novo sorriso ao ver Jensen se contorcer sobre a cama, deixando outro gemido de prazer escapar de sua garganta.

Escutou Jensen murmurar alguma coisa em desagrado, quando deixou o corpo dele, e rumou para a ponta da cama, puxando sua pequena mala e pegando um pequeno pote de lubrificante.

— Maldito Jeffrey! – Jared disse enquanto voltava e posicionava-se entre as pernas de Jensen. Sentiu o olhar questionador de Jensen em cima dele, e lhe mostrou o lubrificante. – Ele disse que eu iria precisar... E não é que o desgraçado acertou!

Sem deixar Jensen lhe responder novamente, tomou os lábios dele com vontade, como se ali estivesse o doce mais saboroso que já experimentara. Mas era na realidade, e ele se viciava muito fácil em doces.

Desceu os beijos lentamente por toda a extensão do pescoço, torax e abdômen de Jensen, deixando por onde passava, pequenas marcas avermelhadas. Lambuzou uma de suas mãos com o lubrificante.

Jared sabia mesmo torturar e dar muito prazer a uma pessoa. Talvez fosse por esse motivo que o ex dele, o tal de Tom, estava sempre indo atrás dele. Mas se dependesse de Jensen, Tom nunca mais teria aquelas mãos sobre seu corpo novamente.

Havia pensado ser impossível sentir mais prazer do que estava sentindo. Os pelos de seu corpo eriçavam a cada contato, seu corpo tremia com o contato dos lábios dele contra sua pele. Mas soluçou de prazer quando sentiu os lábios de Jared em seu membro, e um dedo muito atrevido, forçando sua entrada. Não sabia em qual dos dois prestar atenção.

Nem sabia há quanto tempo havia sido sua última transa, mas aquilo não era só mais uma transa, não mesmo. Perdeu a linha de seu raciocínio quando Jared lhe tocou em um lugar, que o fez ver estrelas e gemer como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Os lábios dele eram tão quentes, e os movimentos que ele fazia eram tão intensos, não agüentaria muito daquele jeito.

— Quer fazer logo essa porra? – Jensen perguntou com muita dificuldade. Jared não facilitava. A cada palavra ele intensificava mais e mais os movimentos. Ele abandonou a atividade que sua boca empenhava e o olhou nos olhos.

— Você está dizendo que... – o olhar de Jensen se estreitou. Jared não era _filho da puta_ o suficiente para lhe fazer falar, era? E pelo o olhar que Jared lhe enviou, descobriu que era.

— Você não vai... Hmm – Jensen tentou perguntar, mas foi impossível, pois Jared havia lhe tocado novamente naquele lugar. E que _porra_. Aquilo era bom. – Quer parar de brincar e fazer o favor de me foder logo? – disse em um único fôlego. E se os olhos de Jared já estava escuros de desejo, agora eles estavam queimando, e queimavam sua pele também.

— Como quiser! – viu o sorriso torto se inclinar nos lábios de Jared. Com certeza aquele era o sorriso mais malicioso que já vira em sua vida. Não sabia explicar, mas parecia que Jared era o homem dos sorrisos, cada um muito diferente do outro, e que eram usados nos momentos certos. Se já estava com problemas, pois queria senti-lo o mais rápido possível, aquele sorriso só fez seu desejo aumentar.

Era inevitável não protestar com a falta de contato, mas Jared precisava se despir. Gostaria de ter feito isso antes, mas não teve tempo nem mesmo de falar. O que estava sendo ótimo, se assim poderia dizer.

Jared estava fazendo todo o processo de se despir uma longa tortura, pois ele tirava a camiseta lentamente, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Jensen, e sorria cada vez que Jensen mordia os lábios. E quando despia a calça, sorriu vitorioso, pois Jensen não tirava os olhos de seu membro. Estava sendo torturado, mas agüentaria, pois o que mais desejava era dar e sentir prazer.

Nunca ninguém havia lhe despertado essa vontade, de realmente querer se entregar até as entranhas. Mas com Jensen era diferente. Quando estava totalmente nu sobre a cama, não deixou passar despercebido o desejo que aumentava nos olhos de Jensen.

Jensen havia se ajoelhado sobre a cama, ficando na mesma posição em que estava. Ele o puxou e selou seus lábios. As mãos ao entrarem em contato com sua pele, queimaram como da primeira vez, quando ele fizera o curativo em sem ombro.

— Acho que você já ficou no controle por tempo suficiente. – Jensen disse jogando Jared sob a cama e sentando sobre seu quadril. – Agora é a minha vez!

Jared não pode deixar de gemer, pois a pressão que Jensen fazia com seu próprio quadril em cima do seu, era muito boa, para permanecer calado.

* * *

**Continua...**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para a minha diversão** e para a **diversão de quem vai ler** e _**sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**_

* * *

**Titulo: **Refuge  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom: **Supernatural / RPS  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, _Repostagem_.

**Sumário: **Jared Padalecki resolve seguir seu sonho e viajar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas. Jensen vive uma pacata vida nas montanhas como um caçador. E se conhecem graças ao bondoso e maquiavélico Jeffrey. Padackles - AU.

**Fanmix: **http : / br4 . in / aVrxS** ; **Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa: **http : / br4 . in / ubp7o** ; **Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

O olhar de Jensen queimava sua pele, sentia-o mover o quadril sob o seu, enquanto lhe beijava avidamente, suas mãos faziam o contorna das costas dele, sentindo os músculos e decorando-os com a ponta dos dedos. Sentir seu tórax contra o dele era delirante parecia que a lareira estava acessa dentro do quarto e não mais na sala.

Se Jared gostava de jogos, também não ficaria atrás. Ele lhe fez falar o que queria, mas seria ele a torturar e ser torturado por aquele maldito jogo, pois a cada movimento de seu quadril, sentia o contato do pênis dele em sua entrada.

Sua boca não parava um único segundo, a pele de Jared era vicíante, os braços dele envolviam sua cintura, forçando-o para baixo, requerendo mais contato. Era difícil travar uma batalha com ele, alem de grande ele era forte, muito forte. E a cada nova investida ele conseguia ir um pouco mais fundo.

— Era você que estava pedindo para eu me apressar, e agora... – Escutou Jared soltar um longo gemido. Não deixaria que ele falasse, então investiu sobre ele, sentindo o membro dele adentrar lentamente sua entrada. – Você é muito mal! – escutou ele dizer, e novamente levantou um pouco o quadril e moveu para baixo, sentindo-o entrando novamente dentro de si.

Doía, mas o prazer que Jared expressava a cana nova investida era bom o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer da dor. Não conseguia se lembrar de quando fora a ultima vez que havia sentido tanto prazer. Talvez nunca tivesse se sentido assim.

Jensen ficou contente, embora a palavra não fosse apropriada para descrever seus sentimentos. Jamais se sentira não valorizado. Não só desejado, mas também valorizado. Os lábios e as mãos de Jared faziam com que ele se sentisse único. Especial. Sentia como se ele não pudesse fazer aquilo com nenhuma outra pessoa, só com ele. Sentiu os lábios de Jared contra o seu, e o beijou com sofreguidão.

— Chega de jogos! – escutou Jared dizer em um fio de voz, enquanto invertia novamente as posições. E foi naquele momento em que o sentiu por completo.

— Não se mexa – murmurou Jensen, com a voz entrecortada.

— Jensen?

Jensen estava com os olhos fechados e lentamente os abriu. Viu refletir nos naqueles belos olhos esverdeados o que estava sentindo. Amor. Sabia que era absurdo. Ele e Jensen se conheciam somente há três dias, sob condições incomuns. Não haviam conversado muito, nem partilhado idéias sobre o passado ou futuro e muito menos sobre o presente. Contudo, o sentimento estava ali. Jamais sentira algo parecido antes... O desejo incontrolável de lhe agradar, de lhe fazer sorrir e estar ao seu lado.

Não saberia o que fazer se Jensen lhe colocasse para fora da cabana, mas com certeza. Sentiria no mínimo feliz, pois havia conhecido o amor verdadeiro.

Jensen buscou seus lábios e moveu o quadril de encontro ao seu. Ele era apertado e deliciosamente bom. Sabia que se ele pedisse para parar naquele instante, ele pararia e deixaria seu clímax de lado somente para agradá-lo, mas ele enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas, movendo os quadris e a musculatura interna, prendendo-o ainda mais e tirando-lhe o fôlego. E ouvia de sua boca pedir para ir cada vez mais rápido.

Ergueu a cabeça de Jensen que estava sobre o travesseiro absorto nas sensações que lhe era provocada, procurou os lábios dele e esqueceu tudo a não ser o prazer intenso de provocá-lo com a língua. Curvando a cabeça, saiu completamente de dentro Jensen, e depois entrou. Repetiu em ritmo lento, acelerando à medida que recebia resposta dele.

A cada penetração, os dois ficavam mais excitados ainda. E em uma dessas estocadas, Jensen sem nem ao menos ser tocado novamente, atingiu o clímax. Sentiu-se preso, exprimindo em seu interior, e com mais algumas profundas estocadas, o seguiu.

Por um instante pensou que tinha morrido e ido diretamente para o paraíso, e podia ver pelo que o mesmo acontecia com Jensen. A respiração saia rápida e profunda assim como a de Jensen, que não movia nenhum músculo. E ficou imensamente feliz por não ter morrido, pois se tivesse, não estaria presenciando aquela magnífica visão.

Com suavidade Jared deslizou para fora de Jensen, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em protesto, o abraçou puxando-o para perto de si, envolvendo-o por completo. Jensen permanecia com os olhos fechado, suspirou saciado. Sentindo o cheiro másculo de Jared adentrar em suas narinas, se não estivesse saciado, ficaria excitado novamente somente por aquele cheiro.

— Isso foi... – Jared começou a dizer, mas fora interrompido por Jensen.

— Tão bom! – O moreno concordou, selando os lábios de Jensen com um suave beijo.

— Foi mesmo. – escutou Jensen rir pela primeira vez, e olhou para o rosto dele. O sorriso dele alcançava os olhos, fazendo com que eles ficassem semi-serrados, e era lindo. E não pode deixar de acompanhá-lo.

Antigamente Jensen esticaria o braço para apanhar um cigarro, e manteria uma distância segura da pessoa com quem dividia a cama, mas naquele momento não. Havia conseguido parar com o maldito vicio e a única coisa que queria era permanecer ao lado de Jared, sentindo sua pele e calor. Era o que mais queria.

— Talvez devêssemos brigar mais vezes. – disse Jared arrancando Jensen de seus devaneios. Viu o olhar inquisitivo de Jensen, e o puxou colando mais seu corpo ao dele. – Se terminarmos sempre na cama, bom... Vou adorar brigar com você todos os dias! – e novamente Jensen teve que rir.

Jared estava adorando fazer Jensen rir e sorrir abertamente, era como se apenas aquele sorriso o completasse. Gostaria de fazê-lo feliz, arrancá-lo daquela vida monótona em que ele vivia, ver ele somente ler seu livro, acender a lareira, cortar madeira, caçar e fazer lanches não era uma vida, ou pelo menos achava que não.

— Ainda continuo achando que você tem sérios problemas mentais! – disse Jensen ainda sorrindo. – Você não acha melhor virmos para a cama sem brigar?

Jared não se agüentou com aquela pergunta, levou as mãos ao rosto de Jensen, segurando-a e beijou-lhe os lábios.

— É... – o moreno pensou, e gargalhou, beijando-o novamente. – Com certeza é bem melhor! – então Jared o olhou nos olhos, com a pouca luz que a lareira ainda lhe fornecia e perguntou: – Mais cedo achei que não me queria por perto.

— Jared, era totalmente o contrario. – Jensen disse se aconchegando ainda mais ao lado de Jared. – Eu o queria por perto, bem perto.

— Mas então por que...

— Como disse mais cedo, isso me da medo. Pensei que tinha a vida toda traçada, e aí você chegou e atrapalhou tudo.

— Sei o que quer dizer!

— Sabe?

— Sei, não me importo em viver sozinho. Tipo, sem um relacionamento, as vezes é melhor ficar sozinho do que muito mal acompanhado! – disse Jared rindo.

— Parece que aquele tal de Tom lhe fez muito mal!

— E se fez! – disse Jared virando de frente para Jensen, enlaçando as pernas dele as suas. – Não só física, como emocionalmente! – viu as sobrancelhas de Jensen se levantar ao comentário e teve que rir. – Tom tem quase a mesma altura que eu, e em muitas das nossas brigas, saiamos com um corte no lábio ou com uma costela quebrada.

— Nossa, o amor é lindo mesmo! – Jensen ironizou.

— Eu o amava! – respondeu Jared secamente. – Eu precisava dele e ele bom, abusava da minha boa vontade.

— Como assim?

— Eu tinha acabado de terminar a faculdade de jornalismo, e ido para New York. Não tinha onde cair morto, depois da morte dos meus pais em um acidente de carro. – Jared falava com a voz fraca, pois mexer em seu passado ou só de falar dele machucava, mas ao sentir uma das mãos de Jensen fazendo uma leve caricia em seus cabelos, se sentiu protegido. Como se nada de ruim pudesse acontecer novamente. – Então quando fui fazer uma entrevista de emprego, Tom estava passando e me viu. Logo se interessou pela minha aparência. Quando fui contratado pela empresa dele, descobri que tinha sido somente porque o presidente me queria como auxiliar particular. E sim ele é o presidente. E quando dei por mim, lá estava eu morando na casa dele, com ele entrando em meu quarto todas as noites, mas meu serviço resumia em tirar informações dos colaboradores e dos jornais concorrentes.

— Estilo um espião? – Jensen sorriu levemente, e viu que Jared concordou.

— Não sei como, mas as pessoas têm uma facilidade de confiar na minha pessoa. – Jared disse sorrindo ao ver o rosto de Jensen se contorcer. – Com você foi diferente, mas tudo bem. Então ficava fácil fazer isso.

— Odeio jornalistas! – Jensen disse somente ainda olhando para Jared. – Mas você não fez nada a respeito ou você era recompensado pelas informações?

— Percebi! – Jared respondeu e continuou: — E não, eu não fui recompensado, e quando dei por mim que Tom ficava mais e mais rico por muitas das informações que eu conseguia. Percebi que ele estava me usando, e foi quando me demiti. – Jared suspirou, era muito cansativo dizer tudo o que estava dizendo. O único que sabia de toda a historia era Jeffrey. – Então voltei para minha casa no Texas, mas tudo lá me lembrava minha mãe, meu pai e a Meg, mas não consegui ficar muito tempo lá, então voltei para New York. Consegui um bom emprego no _Times, _pois a influência de ter trabalhado diretamente com o Tom Welling fez com que eles me quisessem. Estou lá até hoje.

— Nossa! – Jensen expressou. – Tento manter distancia desse tipo de pessoa, pessoas como o Tom.

— Você é muito esperto!

- É isso ou fraco. Ainda não decidi um. – Jensen disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

— Fraco? – perguntou Jared, puxando o corpo de Jensen pata perto do seu. – Isso aqui não me parece nem um pouco fraco.

— Não físico, mas psicologicamente. – disse Jensen e viu Jared gargalhar.

— Por isso mesmo falo que é forte, não sei se eu conseguiria me excluir assim do mundo. Sem telefone, sem internet e tudo o que uma cidade grande tem. - Jared disse e parou para pensar. – Com certeza não são todas as pessoas que conseguem viver bem consigo mesmas por muito tempo. Muitas delas piram! – e riu, aquele comentário havia sido o pior que teria feito, mas não importava, pois Jensen o acompanhou rindo também. – E digamos que eu estou na porcentagem que piraria.

— Não tenho certeza de que estou tão bem assim. Afinal ataquei você na primeira oportunidade. – disse Jensen beijando-o.

— Eu é que estou com vontade de te atacar novamente! – disse Jared rolando o corpo para cima de Jensen.

— Eu ia falar a mesma coisa, mas... – Jensen olhou para o lado – Achei que iria pensar que eu estava somente atrás do seu corpo.

Jared não se agüentou e teve de rir, não antes de capturar rapidamente os lábios de Jensen. Esse Jensen ele não conhecia, o Jensen tímido. E apreciou muito esse momento.

Pressionou seu corpo sobre o de Jensen, fazendo sua leve ereção roçar na dele. E tomou os lábios dele novamente.

— Se for assim eu poderia dizer o mesmo, mas acho que não é só isso! – disse Jared roçando os lábios nos de Jensen.

Seus corpos já se moviam freneticamente em busca de mais contato.

Jensen não imaginaria que aquele homem que entrou pela porta de sua cabana, todo cheio de lama e com um enorme machucado nas costas estaria na sua cama naquele momento, e compartilhando todo o seu ser com ele.

Ouvia Jared dizer coisas desconexas, mas que sabia que eram obscenas em seu ouvido, e sorriu. Tinha desistido de procurar um amor, mas o amor tinha vindo até ele.

A temperatura do quarto havia aumentado drasticamente novamente. O barulho da chuva do lado de fora poderia ser ouvida, mas ali naquele momento eles só se preocupavam com seus gemidos e as palavras desconexas que um falava para o outro. Antes que Jared pudesse tomar as rédeas, rolou o corpo para cima do dele, e sorriu ao escutar ele reclamar.

— Nunca tive coragem de fazer isso! – Jensen disse envolvendo a ereção de Jared com uma das mãos e guiando para sua entrada. – Mas morria de vontade.

Então quando sentiu o pênis fazendo pressão, sentou, sentindo ele lhe adentrar no seu mais profundo. Poderia jurar que havia sido tocado na alma, se isso fosse possível.

— Oh Jen... – Jared arfou, havia ficado impressionado, pois aquele gesto era uma forma de demonstrar a confiança que Jensen tinha nele, mas aquele pensamento não durou muito, pois sentiu Jensen o contraindo, e o puxando para dentro de si.

Jared levou as mãos ao quadril de Jensen ajudando-o a se mover. Jensen levantava totalmente o quadril fazendo com que ele quase saísse e voltava afundando-o novamente em seu corpo. Era magnífico estar ali. Seu currículo não era assim tão recheado, mas estar com Jensen estava sendo totalmente diferente.

Movia seu quadril de encontro ao dele, escutando-o gemer, e estava amando ver as expressões de Jensen quando era tocado naquele ponto em especial, que sempre o fazia gemer e urrar chamando-o.

— Jare... – Jensen repedia o nome de Jared como um mantra e com a voz embriagada de prazer.

Não estava tão diferente. Sentia seu corpo tremer, as mãos de Jensen espalmadas em seu tórax provocavam choques elétricos quando entravam em contato com seus mamilos. Tudo estava... Tão _fodidamente_ bom. Literalmente falando.

Se soubesse que a sensação de _cavalgar _era tão boa teria feito antes, mas estava agradecendo por não ter feito, pois aquele momento estava sendo especial. Jared era especial.

Parecia loucura, mas não conseguia pensar de outra forma, melhor dizendo, nem conseguia pensar naquele momento. Jared o tocava na próstata repetidas vezes. Sentia seu corpo tremer a cada nova investida. E como se uma onda elétrica atravessasse seu corpo por todos os lados possíveis e imaginais, gozou. Como nunca havia gozado na vida. Jared o puxou para um beijo, abafando boa parte de seus gemidos.

Jared rolou para cima de Jensen, sentindo as gotículas de suor escorrer entre seus corpos no processo, era delicioso estar dentro de Jensen, e a forma como ele o puxava para dentro de si, estava o deixando descontrolado. Continuou a penetrá-lo agora com ele em baixo de si, e não demorou muito e explodiu.

Jensen sentiu outra onda de prazer atravessar seu corpo quando sentiu o liquido quente e de Jared dentro de si, e não pode impedir que outro gemido escapasse por sua garganta. Sentia-se completo, repleto de Jared.

Jared o chamou, enquanto tinha os últimos espasmos de seu prazer. Com toda a certeza, aquele foi o momento mais maravilhoso de sua vida. Se da primeira vez achava que tinha morrido, dessa vez tinha ido para o inferno depois para o céu, para voltar para aquele lugar e enxergar Jensen corado e com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação. Deixou-se desabar em cima dele, vencido pelo cansaço.

Ficaram imóveis, somente sorvendo o máximo que podiam daquele momento que estava sendo único para ambos. Estavam ofegantes e saciados. Haviam entrado em um estado de transe, como se a vida lá fora não existisse mais. O que importava naquele momento era somente eles, Jared e Jensen e aquela cama.

O momento só acabou quando Jensen se remexeu e disse:

— Cara você é pesado! – Jensen estava ofegante e sorria.

— Pura gostosura! – disse Jared saindo levemente de Jensen, que se arrependeu do que disse, pois estava sentindo-se estranho pela falta de contato. O que não durou muito, pois Jared se aconchegou do outro lado da cama o puxou para que ele se acomodasse em seu peito.

Podia escutar o coração de Jared ainda bater acelerado, por sua causa, e não pode de depositar ali um leve beijo.

— Você é insaciável? – Jared perguntou tirando Jensen de seu tal pensamento. – Eu ainda não me recompus para você me instigar dessa forma!

— Cala a boca, Jared! – disse Jensen se aconchegando melhor nos braços de Jared. – Você acabou comigo e ainda fica pensando que eu estou instigando você!

— Olha quem fala! – disse Jared bocejando. – Foi você que acabou comigo. – apertou seus braços em volta de Jensen.

— Nos acabamos. – disse Jensen com a voz embriagada de sono.

—X—

Jared acordou com o som das gotas de chuva no vidro da janela. Lutava para abrir os olhos, eles teimavam em permanecer fechados, pois ali, naquela cama estava tão aconchegante e quente que dava vontade de voltar a dormir naquele instante, mas foi no momento em que tentou levantar os braços e se viu impedido, e lembrou o que havia acontecido naquela noite, e um enorme sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

Puxou o corpo que estava ao seu lado, querendo sorver mais daquele contato. A mínima claridade que vinha do lado de fora o deixava notar as muitas e pequenas sardas que continha nas costas daquele com quem dividia a cama, e com leves beijos começou a contornar uma por uma.

Sentia Jensen se mexer levemente a cada novo beijo, então que daria um belo bom dia a ele. Continuou contornando cada sarda dele não comente com beijos, mas com leves mordidas. Deixando pequenas marcas avermelhadas.

Sentia os pelos do corpo dele se arrepiarem a cada novo beijo e sorriu vitorioso, pois contatou que até dormindo Jensen se sentia atraído por ele, Jared. Levou a mão que fazia leves caricias na barriga de Jensen ao membro dele e contatou o quão desperto ele se encontrava, e começou a instigá-lo. E ele gemeu ao contato.

— Bom dia Jensen. – disse ao pé do ouvido do loiro, depositando ali uma leve mordida.

— Hmm. – foi somente isso que escutou do loiro, mas o corpo dele correspondia a cada nova caricia. O quadril dele mexia lentamente no sentido contrario da sua mão.

— Vamos acorde. – disse Jared intensificando a caricia e parando bruscamente o que fazia quando contatou que Jensen sorria. – Filho da...

— Estava tão bom! – disse Jensen sem olhá-lo. Esperou por alguma resposta, mas não recebeu nenhuma. Virou o corpo de frente para Jared, e a cara que ele estava fazendo, era digna de uma foto.

Ele estava com os braços cruzados no peito, e os olhos perdidos em um ponto qualquer da parede e um leve bico de nos lábios.

— Bom dia Jared! – disse Jensen segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos e depositando um leve beijo naquele bico que estava pedindo para ser beijado. Aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele e sussurrou: — Acho que precisamos de um banho.

E não pode segurar a risada quando o bico se transformou em um enorme sorriso malicioso.

— Concordo com você! – disse Jared envolvendo a cintura de Jensen o puxando para um novo beijo.

—X—

Jensen estava preparando o café quando Jared entrou na cozinha. Ele tinha ficado com a parte de arrumar o quarto, pois a pequena festinha que tinham feito havia acabado com os lençóis.

Sentou-se em _sua_ cadeira, e ficou a observar Jensen preparar o café. Viu ele caminhar até o pequeno _freezer _e tirar de lá pães congelados, pronto para assar. Então descobriu de onde ele tirava pão todo dia pela manhã. E sorriu, mas estava com um pensamento em mente que não o deixava quieto.

Seu olhar atento sobre Jensen, tentando em vão descobrir algo, mas se não perguntasse não teria a resposta, mas não estava certo se poderia fazer uma pergunta daquelas.

— O que foi Jared? – Jensen perguntou ainda de costas, enquanto colocava os pães para assar no forno.

— Nada! – respondeu Jared.

— Se não fosse nada, você não estaria batendo esse maldito pé no chão e mexendo tanto no cabelo! – Jensen disse e virou-se para olhá-lo.

Jared estava passando as mãos pelo cabelo naquele momento, e parou de bater o pé no chão no mesmo instante. Desde quando Jensen sabia suas manias? Ele o observava tanto assim?

— Toda vez que você quer me perguntar alguma coisa e não pergunta você fica assim, e isso me da nos nervos, por que não sei o que está pensando. – Jared mordeu o lábio quando escutou o que Jensen disse, e sorriu envergonhado.

— É que eu estava aqui pensado... – como iria fazer uma pergunta daquelas, só para saciar sua curiosidade. – Você disse que mora aqui há quatro anos, certo?

— Sim, e?

— Como são as pessoas? – Jensen não sabia onde Jared queria chegar com aquela pergunta. – As pessoas são bonitas? – e após essa pergunta não entendeu mais nada. E Jared notando que Jensen não o entendia, resolveu ser mais direto. – Você já se relacionou com alguém?

Jensen teve que rir. Todo aquele rodeio por aquilo?

— Ah, esquece... – Jared disse se levantando. – Lógico que você se relacionou, você não de ferro e não...

— Jared... – Jensen o cortou. – Você é a primeira pessoa com quem eu transei nessa cabana, se é isso que quer saber!

Jared suspirou aliviado, soltado o peso sobre a cadeira. E Jensen riu novamente. Notou o sorriso de Jensen e se sentiu o maior idiota do mundo, mas não ligava, Jensen estava sorrindo, para ele.

Não pode deixar de notar na mudança de Jensen desde que ele percebeu que o motivo dele estar ali era tudo culpa de Jeffrey, e também a outra mudança depois de que eles passaram a noite juntos.

Jensen estava o deixando se aproximar. Estava sorrindo, não estava mais se reprimindo. E se sentiu o homem mais sortudo do mundo. No primeiro dia havia prometido a si mesmo que iria arrancar dele tudo o que poderia, e estava conseguindo o que queria e mais um pouco. Notou que Jensen ainda o olhava e sorriu, verdadeiramente.

Quando lembrou de Jeffrey não conseguiu encontrar a raiva que estava sentindo antes. E teve que gargalhar.

— Você tem...

— Problemas mentais... Eu sei! – Jared cortou Jensen e gargalhou mais ainda, mas logo Jensen iria entender. – Nesse exato momento, pense no Jeffrey!

Jensen levantou uma das sobrancelhas, não estava conseguindo entender Jared. Aquele moreno era difícil de entender, ele nunca falava as coisas por completo. Parecia que ele não conseguia falar mais que meias palavras. Teria que aprender a interpretar o que ele dizia, ou a comunicação ficaria difícil.

— O que sente? – Jared perguntou, pois Jensen ainda continuava com o olhar inquisitivo.

— Nada, por que deveria sentir... – foi então que Jensen entendeu. – _Filho da mãe_!

— Era isso que eu queria dizer... Não tem raiva, vontade de matar nem nada do gênero. – e Jared voltou a gargalhar, quando já estava lacrimejando de tanto rir, disse quase sem fôlego: — Ele é um _filho da puta_ desgraçado que faz as coisas tudo meticulosamente pensadas!

— Com ou sem vontade de matá-lo eu vou fazê-lo mesmo assim! – Jensen disse seguindo o exemplo de Jared e começou a rir.

Não se lembrava de quando havia rido tanto assim na vida. Jared o fazia falar mais que o normal, o fazia se expressar mais que o normal e o fazia rir também. Ele era impossível.

Sempre achava uma forma de fazer graça com as coisas, mesmo que as tivessem graça para as outras pessoas, mas somente de ouvir ele sorrir, gargalhar já era motivo o suficiente para querer acompanhar.

Talvez ele estivesse ali para fazer ver que a vida não era só ficar de cara fechada espantando tudo e todos, e concordava mesmo com ele, Jeffrey era mesmo um desgraçado e dos bons, se é que podia dizer assim.

Ambos começaram a sentir o cheiro do café e escutaram suas barrigas clamarem por comida. Jared ainda tentava se recuperar de seu ataque de riso, e Jensen que não chegava nem perto de ter tido um ataque, mas também estava com a barriga doendo resolveu que já havia passado da hora de tomarem café.

Retirou os pães do forno e os colocou sobre a mesa, com bacon e ovos mexidos, apanhou a cafeteira e trouxe também para a mesa e começou a se servir, sendo acompanhado por Jared.

— Enquanto dormia, eu resolvi dar uma volta, e vi que o tempo deu uma melhorada. – Jensen disse, e logo em seguida mordeu seu pão, e tomou um belo gole de seu café preto. Assim que terminou de mastigas disse: — O que acha de dar uma volta?

— Agora vai me deixar sair? – Jared perguntou com sarcasmo.

— Bom, pelo que vi ao lado das minhas botas, do quarto, você já tem as suas, e pelo que sei Jeffrey lhe preparou bem para o que lhe esperava, então trouxe um casaco, não?

— Uhum. – Jared respondeu com a boca cheia.

— Então acho que está apto a dar uma volta pela mata.

Jared sorriu, pensou que teria que passar aqueles sete dias enfurnados, dentro daquela cabana, mas já estava tão acostumado a ficar ali que nem tinha pensado em sair, e foi um grande alivio saber que poderia ver o céu, mesmo que ele estivesse preto por conta da chuva.

Mal acabaram de tomar o café e já estavam se arrumando para sair. Jensen havia lhe dito que iria lhe mostrar como passava o tempo, quando não tinha nada para fazer. E assim que saíram pela porta, sentiu o frio cortante que estava fazendo do lado de fora da casa. Ainda bem que estava protegido com aquele enorme casaco que Paul havia lhe presenteado no ultimo natal.

Seguiram o caminho para o lado de trás da cabana, e foi só então que percebeu que atrás da cabana tinha um pequeno galpão. Jensen entrou primeiro e o seguiu. Quando ele acendeu a luz, foi então que viu o que Jensen fazia com suas horas vagas. O lugar estava repleto de pequenas maquetes e varias miniaturas de madeira.

— Vi em sua estante alguns livros sobre esculturas em madeira, mas nem cheguei a imaginar que realmente fazia. – Jared disse pegando um pequeno cavalo de madeira nas mãos.

— Quando se tem tempo de sobra, consegue-se aprender até grego. – Jensen disse.

— Latim, no seu caso! – Jared o corrigiu e Jensen concordou. – Isso é que ter habilidade com as mãos! – Jared disse e sorriu malicioso.

E não pode deixar de notar que Jensen havia corado, as bochechas deles ficaram um tanto avermelhadas, o que ressaltou a pequenas sardas que ele tinha no rosto, e teve uma vontade insana de beijá-lo, mas seu pensamento foi impedido por Jensen.

— Essa maquete aqui é da minha cabana e de como era a cabana do Jeffrey. – Jared espantou aqueles pensamentos e se aproximou da maquete, e então olhou de uma cabana para a outra. A de Jeffrey era bem maior.

E como ele havia dito antes, ela tinha dois andares e era muito maior que a de Jensen, mesmo em miniatura. Jensen lhe mostrava o restante das maquetes, e ficava cada vez mais impressionado.

— Você deveria fazer disso uma profissão! – Jared disse enquanto olhava uma, que Jensen havia lhe dito que era o pequeno e único mercado da cidade.

— Mas é! – Jensen respondeu encostando-se a mesa. – Esse é uma encomenda para o mercado. E aquela... – Jensen apontou para outro. – É para a prefeitura.

Com certeza Jensen tinha talento com as mãos. E iria ver o quão abeis elas poderiam ser mais tarde, mas pensaria nisso depois. Quando terminou de ver as maquetes e as miniaturas, Jensen lhe chamou para ir o seguir.

E lá estavam eles fazendo um tour mata adentro, a chuva continuava a cair, mas era ela que estava dando um toque especial para toda aquela caminhada, via a copa das arvores balançarem com as gotas da chuva, e estava se sentindo um próprio homem do mato. Estava olhando para cima quando Jensen lhe avisou que haviam chegado. Quando olhou para frente, avistou o enorme lago.

— UOOOU. – foi à única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar.

Quando Jeffrey lhe disse sobre o lago, havia pensado em um laguinho, mas não um senhor lago. Só de olhá-lo dava vontade de se livrar das roupas e entrar nele, mas não faria isso, com certeza a água estava gelada, muito gelada.

— As pessoas da cidade fazem a festa no lago quando é verão! – Jensen disse tirando Jared de seus pensamentos.

— Imagino... Eu com essa chuva tive vontade de entrar, imagina no calor. Definitivamente deve ser uma delicia.

— Não te aconselho a fazer isso! – Jensen disse rindo. – Fiz isso uma vez e quase morri de hipotermia!

— E depois sou eu que tenho sérios problemas mentais! – Jared ironizou.

— Mas tem!

— Não só eu!

Ficou imaginando como seria estar ali no verão, se ficasse ali até o verão, mas conforme as coisas estavam indo com o Jensen, com certeza estaria ali para nadar com ele.

Olhou para ele, que olhava para as pequenas ondas que as gotas da chuva faziam na superfície do lago. Então se aproximou vagarosamente, e o enlaçou pela cintura, mas não foi uma coisa totalmente boa, estavam com os casacos molhados, e eles eram tão grossos que nem dava para saber onde o casaco acabava e onde Jensen começava, mas mesmo assim permaneceu naquela posição.

Permaneceram assim por um tempo, apenas abraçados. Tudo parecia tão normal. Era como se estivessem juntos há anos. Jensen que nunca tivera um relacionamento duradouro durante toda a vida estranhava, mas estava tão... Perfeito. Não conseguia encontrar uma palavra melhor, mas ainda sentia medo.

Estava gostando de ter Jared ao seu lado, e não saberia o que fazer caso ele resolvesse ir embora, mas era bom não pensar naquilo naquele momento.

— Sabe... – escutou Jared dizer tentando o abraçar mais, mas aqueles malditos casacos não deixavam. – Eu pensei que sua vida se resumia em comer lanche, ler seu maldito livro de latim e dormir, mas percebi que com um lugar como esse, existe varias coisas que podem ser feitas.

— E a caça é uma delas! – Jensen o lembrou.

— Mas não estamos na temporada de caça agora! – Jared também o lembrou e os dois riram.

— Aqui é um ótimo lugar para uma pessoa que quer ter uma vida pacata e sossegada. – Jensen virou de frente para Jared e o olhou nos olhos. – O que é o meu caso. Eu não largaria essa vida para voltar à cidade grande, só deixaria Hampshire para voltar para o Texas. – Jensen disse sem se dar conta.

— Texas? – Jared perguntou. Estava surpreso, Jensen não havia lhe dito que era texano.

— Sim, Texas – Jensen disse se dando conta da burrada que havia feito. – Sou de Dallas.

— Você não tinha me dito que era texano! – Jared afirmou olhando nos olhos de Jensen.

— Você não perguntou! – Jensen respondeu rindo.

— E mesmo se eu tivesse perguntado, você não iria dizer! – Jared murmurou, e viu Jensen contrair os lábios, pois ele sabia que era verdade.

— Bom, digamos que não iria falar, não antes, mas falei agora!

— Antes tarde do que nunca! – disse Jared puxando-o mais contra o seu corpo.

Logo no inicio descobriu que com Jensen ele teria que confiar na pessoa para falar alguma coisa sobre si, e que ele tinha o seu tempo para fazer as coisas. Esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso para que ele lhe contasse sobre sua vida.

Ele já sabia quase tudo sobre a sua vida, mas também, se não tivesse contado, teria que ficar de baixo de chuva ou dentro do seu carro atolado. Não gostava muito de contar sobre ela, mas tudo bem, contar para Jensen era diferente.

— Vamos voltar... – disse Jensen tentando se livrar dos braços de Jared, mas parecia ser impossível. – Se ficar muito tarde, a chuva vai piorar e não vamos conseguir caminhar de volta para a cabana!

— Sim, senhor guia! – Jared zombou, mas mesmo assim não soltou Jensen que continuou olhando-o.

Estava se segurando para não beijar Jensen desde a hora em que ele ficou todo vermelho no galpão, mas estar ali abraçado com ele, em frente aquele imenso lago não pode se segurar.

Aproveitou o momento em que Jensen iria falar alguma coisa, que naquela hora não iria importar, e tomou os lábios dele em um beijo intenso, que fora respondido com a mesma intensidade.

No caminho de volta para a cabana fora tranqüilo, assim como a ida. Conversavam sobre como funcionavam as caçadas, e Jensen explicava como e onde colocava as armadilhas. Ficava fascinado com Jensen entendia muito bem das coisas que fazia, mas também, não era para menos, tinha que aprender a se virar em meio à mata.

Assim que entraram na casa, se livraram das botas e das jaquetas, correram para a cozinha. Estavam famintos, mas também não era para menos. Haviam andado muito. E como sempre Jensen apareceu com dois lanches para que eles comessem, mas não reclamou. Estava mesmo faminto.

Assim que terminaram de comer, seguiram para a sala, não estavam falando muito, pois palavras não eram necessárias. Era como se um entendesse a necessidade do outro. Jared foi para o quarto e apanhou seu laptop, e o levou para sala, sentando no sofá com ele em seu colo, e Jensen fez o mesmo em sua poltrona e com seu livro de latim.

Já havia virado uma rotina, logo após o _almoço/lanche_ que faziam, iam para sala e ficavam em silêncio. Se os vissem, e soubessem que na noite anterior tinham se tocado e se amado, mas durante o dia era como se suas vidas fossem as mesmas, mesmo com pequenas mudanças.

Os olhares continuavam, mas quando um olhava o outro no desviavam, se só paravam quando Jared caia na gargalhada. O que não era muito difícil de acontecer.

— É estranho! – Jensen disse assim que os olhares se encontraram novamente.

— Eu sei! – Jared respondeu, sabendo exatamente o que ele estava pensando.

— Eu estava pensando, o que vamos ser? – Jensen o indagou meio incerto.

— Não sei, mas faço idéia do que quero ser! – Jared disse batendo a mão no sofá para que Jensen se aproximasse.

— E o que é? – perguntou Jensen levantando-se e caminhando até ele.

— Cara, vai parecer meio piegas e muito gay, mas... – Jared disse, mas Jensen o interrompeu.

— Nós somos gays! – Jensen disse rindo, e vendo que aquilo não ajudou em nada então reformulou: - Bi?

E Jared deixou o tom e a cara séria de lado e caiu na gargalhada. Como Jensen conseguia fazer aquelas coisas? Normalmente era ele quem estragava com o clima sério das coisas, mas toda vez que tentou parecer sério. A segunda vez que tentou parecer sério naquele dia, Jensen havia feito ele rir.

Não sabia o porque, mas gostava de arrancar gargalhadas de Jared. Era como se elas ecoassem em seu interior e o fizesse sentir coisas estranhamente boas – como diziam em filmes de comédia romântica para meninas – sentia borboletas dançarem em seu estomago.

— Eu não sei como falar... – Jared disse deixando o laptop de lado. – Sabe, Jen, você é especial... Ontem quando eu tava com você, foi especial... Eu nunca tinha sentido isso com ninguém, até ontem!

— Eu te entendo Jared. – Jensen sentou ao seu lado.

— Mas eu ainda não... – Jared começou a dizer, mas fora interrompido.

— Sei o que estou sentindo... – Jensen concluiu a frase e Jared concordou com a cabeça.

— Era exatamente isso o que eu ia dizer! – ele sorriu e encostou-se no sofá, olhando para o teto, Jensen o seguiu e fez o mesmo.

— Eu nunca tive um relacionamento sério verdadeiro! – Jensen confidenciou, e suspirou.

— Tirando minha ex-namorada Genevieve, com quem namorei da sétima até o final do colegial, e o Tom que foi um desastre, e não um relacionamento. Não tive mais nenhum!

— Pelo menos teve, os que eu tive foram somente por conta do meu... – Jensen se pegou dizendo o que não deveria novamente, mas dessa vez conseguiu se frear. – Esquece.

— É difícil falar de você, não é? – Jared perguntou, passando os braços em volta de Jensen, e puxando-o de uma forma que ele não precisasse olhá-lo.

— É complicado, não difícil! – Jensen disse se aconchegando e permanecendo assim. Pois o silencio que se instalou após aquele comentário parecia mais um silêncio fúnebre.

Permaneceram, assim calados durante um bom tempo, a mão de Jared não parava um único segundo fazendo uma leve caricia nos cabelos. Sentia uma paz anormal quando sentia os braços de Jared o envolvendo.

— Eu gosto de doces. – escutou Jared dizer do nada, remexendo-se e virando Jensen de frente para si.

— Como?

— Eu disse que gosto de doces. – ele repetiu rindo. – Sua vez.

Jensen sorriu. Jared era espontâneo, e nunca imaginaria um assunto daqueles. Seria um jogo, e achou interessante então logo respondeu.

— Gosto de café. – Jensen disse vendo Jared sorrir então completou: - Forte e sem açúcar.

— Cachorros são maravilhosos!

— Adoro acordar tarde, mas depois que vivi três anos tendo o pai do Jeffrey como vizinho, não consigo mais o fazer.

— Odiei o caminho da cabana dele até aqui! – Jared disse fazendo uma carranca. – Pareceu que andei uns trezentos quilômetros e ainda cheguei na casa de um caçador antipático! – Jared riu com gosto, ao ver a cara de Jensen.

— Primeiro: a distância entre as cabanas a são apenas duzentos metros. Segundo: Com essa tempestade, ninguém em sã consciência sairia de casa para bater em minha porta, ainda mais de noite. Terceiro: Ver um cara de três metros de altura, todo sujo de barro e falando que conhece seu amigo, só poderia ser pegadinha.

— Mas não era! – Jared disse puxando Jensen.

— O que é uma maravilha! – Jensen sorriu, e seu sorriso foi capturado pelos lábios de Jared, o que não achou nem um pouco ruim.

—X—

Jensen rolou na cama sentindo falta de algo, e esse algo seria uma pessoa grande, forte e quente ao seu lado. Tateou o lado que Jared costumava dormir e então se descobriu só na cama. Estava cansado de mais para conseguir levantar da cama, mas ficar sozinho nela não parecia nem um pouco confortável. Era confortável, mas não tão quando ele estava ao seu lado, com ele era aconchegante. E afundou o rosto no travesseiro que Jared usava para dormir, podia sentir o cheiro dele impregnado neles.

Rolou de um lado para o outro ainda tentando dormir, mas era impossível. Pensou em ir aonde Jared estava somente para puxá-lo novamente para a cama, para que assim pudesse dormir, mas sentiu um cheiro bom, muito bom vindo da cozinha, e escutou seu estomago roncar. Precisava comer, precisava de vitaminas, pois o homem com quem estava dividindo a cama o deixava desidratado, e sorriu com o pensamento. Levantou vagarosamente da cama e apanhou suas roupas e uma toalha. Não teria jeito, teria mesmo que levantar.

Estranhou a porta do quarto estar fechada quando notou que ela estava fechada, mas ao abri-la entendeu o porque. Escutava os acordes de uma música qualquer vindo da cozinha. Não se lembrava da ultima vez que havia escutado musica dentro da sua casa, ou melhor, nunca tinha escutado música ali.

Tomaria seu banho e depois daria uma olhada no que Jared estava fazendo em sua cozinha, se estava fazendo o café ou se estava destruindo-a.

Quando acordou, viu Jensen dormindo ao seu lado e teve pena de acordá-lo. Ele estava com um semblante tão calmo, tão leve. E como ele havia lhe dito que gostava de dormir até tarde, deixaria que ele acordasse a hora que quisesse. E foi preparar o café, logo depois de seu banho.

Mesmo depois daquela cena toda sobre a cozinha, e tal. Não pensou duas vezes em invadi-la novamente, pois agora sabia que as circunstâncias eram diferentes. Ele e Jensen estavam juntos. Não sabia se estavam namorando, ou só dando uns _pegas_ por esporte, enquanto a chuva não parava, ou se era só uma aventura de férias, mas pensar sobre isso o deixava meio angustiado, não queria pensar sobre isso, de talvez se afastar de Jensen. Só de pensar em se afastar dele, já sentia saudade.

* * *

**Continua...**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para a minha diversão** e para a **diversão de quem vai ler** e _**sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**_

* * *

**Titulo: **Refuge  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom: **Supernatural / RPS  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, _Repostagem_.

**Sumário: **Jared Padalecki resolve seguir seu sonho e viajar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas. Jensen vive uma pacata vida nas montanhas como um caçador. E se conhecem graças ao bondoso e maquiavélico Jeffrey. Padackles - AU.

**Fanmix: **http : / br4 . in / aVrxS** ; **Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa: **http : / br4 . in / ubp7o** ; **Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

Os dias haviam passado tão rápido que ambos nem haviam percebido, pois agora eles tinham coisas melhores para fazer, como trabalhar juntos em uma maquete, onde Jared mais destruía as coisas do que ajudava, e Jensen tentar dar temas para as sátiras de Jared que ele simplesmente ignorava, afinal, não tinham a menor graça. Mas estavam felizes.

Tudo estava calmo e na sua mais santa paz. Era como se eles estivessem vivendo ali há anos. Talvez os três primeiros dias que eles passaram, fossem só o momento para eles se conhecessem, e conhecer a mania de cada um.

Para Jensen estava sendo maravilhoso ter alguém ali, com ele, na cabana. Até Jared chegar, jurava que conseguiria passar o resto de sua vida sozinho, sem precisar de ninguém. Porém, uma pergunta que ele havia lhe feito no dia anterior tinha o intrigado. Se ele morresse sozinho, quem iria descobri-lo, lá? E foi só então que constatou o quão excluído do mundo estava.

Agora, Jared estava ao seu lado. Agora não sabia como tinha conseguido viver seus trinta e um anos, sozinho, mesmo sabendo que precisava de alguém. Mas tinha que ser o _alguém_ certo. E esse era Jared.

E o que estava achando maravilhoso, era que o moreno não se deixava abalar facilmente pelas coisas. Ele havia lhe dito o quão conturbado fora viver ali os três primeiros dias, mas aqueles quatro dias que haviam passado haviam mudado tudo, para melhor.

Havia descoberto que sorrir era a coisa mais fácil do mundo quando tinha ele ao seu lado. E não pôde deixar de sorrir naquela manhã quando Jared o acordou, dando pulos de alegria sobre a cama. Estava se acostumando a acordar tarde novamente, e iria reclamar com ele, mas foi então que percebeu o porquê de tanta felicidade.

— Jen... A chuva parou. – Jared pulava e quase batia a cabeça no teto. Se sua cama fosse daquelas fracas já havia se quebrado.

— Eu vi Jared, agora pelo amor de Deus, pára de agir como uma criança de dois anos e volta a deitar! – resmungou sentindo seu corpo pular sobre o colchão.

Jared desceu da cama, dando a volta na mesma e parando em frente de Jensen, que sorriu ao vê-lo nu em pé a sua frente.

— Jen, a chuva parou! – Jared disse abaixando-se na altura da cama. – Agora podemos ir desatolar meu carro, ir a cidade fazer milhares de coisas! – disse Jared sorrindo aquele sorriso que Jensen classificou como o de um milhão de dólares.

— Não podemos deixar para mais tarde? – Jensen perguntou afundando o rosto no travesseiro. – O que acha de voltar pra cama, dormir mais um pouco, deixar que esse sol que saiu seque um pouco a lama? Aí, sim, sair para desatolar seu carro, ir à cidade e fazer milhares de coisas?

— Mas, Jen... – Jared o olhou com um olhar que, até então, ele não tinha visto. Era como o de um cachorrinho abandonado, necessitando de uma casa, e que, no caso de Jared, era que Jensen levantasse da cama.

— Jay, agora não, eu nem sei que horas fomos dormir e, é sério, eu estou cansado! – Jensen resmungou virando o rosto para o outro lado, não agüentaria muito tempo com aquele olhar em cima dele.

Mas o que o pegou de surpresa foi Jared pular por cima dele, e deitar ao seu lado, olhando-o nos olhos, com o mesmo olhar pedinte. Era como se ele estivesse suplicando, implorando, mas ele não o faria verbalmente.

— Tudo bem, você ganhou. – Jensen disse sentando-se sobre a cama. – Vamos tomar um banho e depois tomar o café. Arrumar a sua bagunça e só então sair, estamos entendidos? – falava como se Jared tivesse realmente dois anos de idade. E o viu balançar a cabeça positivamente, lhe abrindo um sorriso. Ele havia ganhado aquela batalha e sabia disso.

No que estava se transformando? Bom, nem ele mesmo sabia, mas estava mais expressivo, sorria mais, falava mais e tinha deixado o sarcasmo e a ironia de lado. Fazia dias que não usava. Lógico, só usava quando Jared fazia ou falava alguma coisa totalmente absurda. O que com aqueles dias havia descoberto que não era tão difícil, mas na maioria das vezes fazia sentido.

— E o que estamos esperando? – perguntou Jared levantando da cama. – Se você ficar ai nem vou te esperar para o banho!

Jensen não pôde deixar de sorrir novamente, pois Jared havia saído do quarto totalmente nu, rebolando excessivamente enquanto fazia o caminho para o banheiro.

Se um dia pensasse em uma pessoa para amar, ela não seria nem um pouco parecida com Jared. Isso há anos atrás, quando corria atrás de um amor perfeito. Essa pessoa seria totalmente o contrário dele. Seria quieta, centrada, séria e acima de tudo menor que ele, mas estava satisfeito com a pessoa que o destino, ou o senhor do destino, Jeffrey, havia lhe dado de bandeja.

Seria melhor deixar para pensar depois, pois o moreno já estava cantarolando em alto e bom som dentro do banheiro, e sabia que quando ele fazia isso, era para lhe chamar atenção, e não o deixaria só por muito tempo.

Jared estava inquieto, sabia que agora, sim, poderia aproveitar a beleza de New Hampshire, mas Jensen não estava ajudando-o. Parecia que o loiro não queria que ele fizesse nada além de ficar dentro daquela cabana. Jensen estava demorando duas horas para coar o café. Logo hoje que ele precisava que as coisas andassem rápidas, Jensen resolvera fazer café manualmente, fazer misto quente no forno e não no microondas. Sabia que tudo isso era por conta da sua ansiedade. Jensen fazia isso de vez em quando, ou melhor, um dia sim outro não.

Mas não conseguia ficar nervoso com ele por esses detalhes, pois havia descoberto que Jensen não era como ele. Jensen fazia tudo conforme seu tempo. Detestava pressão, e levava a vida calmamente. Também não seria para menos, ele havia vivido sozinho durante anos, e ele, Jared era o intruso ali. Sabia se por em seu lugar, ou até o momento em que sua sanidade deixasse.

— Por que não para de ficar batendo o pé no chão com pressa e vai pegar suas roupas que estão jogadas no quarto e no banheiro? – Jensen perguntou enquanto terminava de colocar a água no coador. – Assim a parte da limpeza vai estar pronta antes do café, e assim poderemos sair mais rápido!

— Tem razão! – Jared disse levantando-se da cadeira que estava e seguindo para o quarto.

Com certeza Jensen era uma pessoa muito inteligente e organizada. Jared, que era um bagunceiro de primeira, nunca pensaria numa coisas dessas. Bom, até pensaria, mas ficaria tão ansioso que acabaria se esquecendo logo em seguida. Sempre fora uma pessoa que não gostava muito de organização. Seu antigo apartamento falava por si, mas estava aprendendo a ser organizado com Jensen. Mentira. Estava aprendendo a ser menos bagunceiro.

Saiu pela casa procurando coisas suas jogada pela cabana, e não acreditou: em todos os cômodos tinha ou uma camisa ou uma calça. Viu Jensen rir enquanto ele passava pela cozinha e ia para a pequena lavanderia colocar lá as roupas. Também queria descobrir como conseguia sujar tantas roupas em tão pouco tempo, mas pensaria naquilo mais tarde, pois escutou Jensen o chamar para ir tomar o café.

— Conseguiu carregar tudo? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo.

— Sou o super-homem. Sempre consigo essas façanhas! – disse Jared rindo.

— Viu, a pressa é o inimigo da perfeição... – Jensen disse enquanto bebericava seu café. – E viu, agora que limpou tudo, podemos sair assim que terminarmos aqui!

— E tomara que a gente tome logo esse café! – Jared disse praticamente engolindo o pão que lhe fora preparado.

Jensen riu. Jared se parecia mesmo com uma criança, e daquelas que sempre quer saber qual o presente de Natal, antes mesmo desse chegar. Reparou no olhar de Jared, que não entendia o porquê dele estar rindo, e foi o que o fez começar a rir ainda mais.

— Que foi?

— Você é adorável, sabia? – Jensen disse em tom zombeteiro.

— Vá se foder, Jensen! – Jared respondeu tomando seu suco, e viu que o loiro riu mais ainda.

— Com a sua ajuda? – o loiro perguntou com malicia. – Com certeza!

E toda aquela ansiedade que Jared estava sentindo se esvaiu com aquele comentário, dando lugar a um sorriso malicioso. Jensen tinha esse poder, de fazê-lo esquecer tudo o que estava pensando, somente para desviar para seu corpo, seu toque e as sensações que sentiam quando estavam juntos. Quando Jensen levantou avisando que havia terminado viu seu sorriso murchar. Aquilo teria que esperar, mas o que ele queria fazer mesmo? Antes de sentir uma vontade insana de foder Jensen ali, naquela cozinha mesmo... Ah, sim, ir desatolar o carro. Não se lembrava o porquê estava com tanta vontade de fazer aquilo.

Jensen havia lhe dito que iriam em sua camionete, que até então não sabia de sua existência, e que ela estava estacionada na garagem da cabana, que também não sabia da existência. E quando chegaram lá, percebeu o quanto o Jensen era um caçador.

A camionete estava toda suja de lama, e na caçamba dela tinha vários tipos de aparelhos que serviam como armadilhas. Não demoraram muito ali, logo entraram e tomaram o caminho para a outra cabana, que teria que ser feito pela estrada. Não pôde deixar de sorrir quando Jensen ligou o som e escutou um belo country começar tocar.

Lembrava de já ter escutado aquela música quando era pequeno na companhia de seus pais no Texas. Eram daquelas músicas clássicas que qualquer um sabia. E havia ficado tão distraído com a música que nem se deu conta quando chegaram a estrada onde estava seu carro. Não pode deixar de sorrir, mas ao mesmo tempo amaldiçoar a maldita chuva. Seu carro estava um horror, todo cheio de lama, mas pelo menos estava inteiro.

— Jared, lá na caçamba tem uma corda, pegue-a e amarre-a em seu carro, solte o freio de mão enquanto eu dou o arranque. – Jensen disse vendo Jared sair, e assim que ele saiu e pegou a corda, manobrou o carro e esperou-o dar o sinal para que pudesse dar arranque. O carro havia sido desatolado com facilidade, agora só restava eles voltarem para a cabana e deixá-lo lá.

— Tomara que essa lama toda não tenha acabado com o meu carro! – Jared disse descendo do carro e vendo que Jensen o olhava da janela.

— Vamos voltar para a cabana, e amanhã damos uma olhada nele, se não estiver bom, levaremos para a borracharia da cidade.

Jared concordou e seguiu Jensen pelo caminho que ele fazia. Que não era estranho. Mal chegaram na cabana, e já saíram novamente, dando tempo somente de Jared pegar seu laptop e celular, para que pudesse então mandar suas atualizações para Eric, que deveria estar louco atrás dele.

— Com certeza o Eric vai querer me matar! – Jared disse entrando novamente na camionete de Jensen.

— Eric?

— Meu editor, ele disse para eu mandar algumas atualizações. Eu disse que iria enviar novos temas, mas passei uma semana sem contato com o mundo externo. Ele já deve ter mandado o FBI atrás de mim! – Jared riu ao lembrar do amigo, mas estava melhor assim.

Sem cobranças conseguia trabalhar melhor, estava fazendo sátiras sobre a vida nas montanhas, sobre a incansável chuva de New Hampshire, de como uma pessoa que não faz nada o dia todo pode ter a mente brilhante se quiser. E sabia que Eric iria ficar impressionado com temas diferentes que ele havia conseguido abranger.

Quando chegaram à cidade, era de longe o que havia imaginado. Tinha sim muitas pessoas nela, talvez todos daquela região tinham pensado o mesmo que ele: que depois de toda aquela chuva, não tinha o porquê ficar dentro de casa, e percebeu que Jensen sabia disso, e não estava nem um pouco feliz com isso.

Havia estranhado como Jensen andava, e como ele havia ficado quieto de uma hora para a outra. Também aquele boné estranho que ele estava usando não estava ajudando em nada, mas achou melhor fazer logo o que tinha para fazer, e perguntar depois, pois a cara que Jensen fazia, quando passavam por entre os carros não era nem um pouco boa.

Lembrou de ligar o aparelho celular e ele não parou de tocar por um bom tempo. Com certeza eram mensagens de voz, das pessoas perguntando por ele e onde estava. Afinal, Jeffrey era o único que sabia realmente onde estava. Não que não tivesse contado para o Eric onde estava indo, mas falou que estava indo para a Pensilvânia, pois assim conseguiria manter seu paradeiro escondido de Tom. Não que não confiasse no Eric, mas era melhor assim. E não estranhou quando escutou a voz dele na primeira mensagem de voz.

"_Jay, onde você está cara? Tentei te encontrar na Pensilvânia de todas as formas, mas não consegui, aconteceram várias coisas aqui e eu precisava falar com você. E você nem sabe quem ta doido atrás de você. Ele mesmo, já mandou umas três pessoas diferentes aqui. E só tem um dia que você viajou. To vendo que vai ser insuportável ficar falando: ele está na Pensilvânia. Me ligue assim que der. Eric."_

Teve que rir após ouvir aquela mensagem e viu o olhar de Jensen sobre ele.

— Não disse que o Eric tava doido atrás de mim? E pelo o que ele disse na mensagem não é só ele!

— Tom? – Jensen perguntou com o tom de voz seco.

Jared já até havia se esquecido de como era escutar aquele tom vindo de Jensen, mas deu de ombros.

— Ele mesmo.

Enquanto Jensen seguia para o mercado, Jared ouvia o restante das mensagens, e constatando que quase todas elas eram de Tom, dizendo que estava procurando-o, e que não pararia enquanto não o encontrasse. E o xingou até não poder mais.

— Vamos ver se eu adivinho... Tom? – Jensen perguntou, e viu Jared balançar a cabeça positivamente. – Por que não manda esse cara ir a merda?

— E você acha que adianta? – Jared perguntou, sem saber o que mais responder.

Resolveu ver a última mensagem, e essa sim fez ele rir. Era a mensagem de Jeffrey.

"_Acho que já está ao lado de Jensen agora... E aí? Só tente não me matar, tenho um filho para criar! – escutou ele rindo. – Fiz isso porque te amo cara! E amo o Jensen também! – escutou ele rir novamente, mas daquela forma que ele ria quando estava aprontando uma e a mensagem acabou"_

— Eu ainda mato o Jeffrey! – Jared disse passando o telefone para Jensen escutar a mensagem, e o viu bater a mão sobre o volante, enquanto estacionava o carro.

— Filho da mãe! – Jensen disse entregando o celular a Jared e descendo do carro. – Ainda hoje eu ligo para ele.

Saíram do carro e foram ao mercado, onde Jensen comprou o que estava precisando para a alimentação de ambos. E então Jensen lhe mostrava a pequena cidade, lhe falando o que era tal coisa. A cidade não era grande, se resumia em três quarteirões. Mas onde tinha de tudo um pouco, desde lojas de roupas a lan house. As pessoas se vestiam basicamente umas iguais às outras, sempre com calças jeans, camisa branca e uma outra de flanela por cima. Algumas mulheres da mesma forma ou de vestidos. E novamente sentiu uma nostalgia. O que não durou muito, pois Jensen já o puxava para outro lado da cidade.

Estava estranhando a forma que Jensen estava agindo, pois ele estava agindo como o Jensen que ele havia conhecido a sete dias atrás, e não como o _seu_ Jensen, o Jensen tímido e sorridente. Era como se ele tivesse pegado uma máscara no meio do caminho e colocado sobre seu rosto.

— Esse restaurante é bom. – escutou Jensen dizer, e então o seguiu.

E ao entrarem foram bem recebidos por uma garçonete loira e sorridente, e que Jared percebeu que tinha uma certa _quedinha_ por Jensen, que o deixou com uma sensação muito estranha dentro do peito. E sabia muito bem como nomeá-la. _Ciúme!_

— Como? – perguntou a Jensen, que havia lhe perguntado algo, mas havia esquecido totalmente do mundo olhando para a loira que estava se insinuando para Jensen.

— O que vai querer comer? – sentiu o olhar de Jensen preso nele e o olhou. O rosto dele estava mais fechado que o normal. Será que ele também estava sentindo ciúme? E teve que rir.

— O que ele pedir, traga um pra mim também! – Jared disse secamente para a atente.

— Temos torta de amora hoje, especialidade da casa, Jensen. – disse a loira para Jensen que desviou o olhar de Jared para ela.

— Traga uma para ele... Jared adora doces! – Jensen disse e sorriu educadamente.

Quando viram a moça se afastar Jared perguntou:

— Que cara feia é essa?

— Nada comparada a sua secando a Clarisse!

— Você viu como ela ficou olhando você? – Jared perguntou furioso. – Você tinha que ver como ela comia você com os olhos, e você fica preocupado como eu estou olhando pra ela... – Jared bufou cruzando os braços.

Jensen sorriu, e com gosto. Jared estava com ciúme dele, isso era novo, mas também não ficava atrás, estava com ciúmes dele também. Deveria ter percebido que o olhar dele não era de alguém que a desejava e, sim, de alguém que a desejava matar.

— Ciúme, Jared? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo.

— Não, precaução... Manter vadias como ela longe de você é meu dever! – Jared disse ainda emburrado. – Muita areia para o caminhão dela!

— Sério? – Jensen perguntou irônico. – E para o seu?

Jared o olhou, sorrindo malicioso e esquecendo-se totalmente da atendente, e se aproximando de Jensen que não estava entendendo nada e sussurrou:

— É a quantidade perfeita para o meu!

E ambos riram, mas logo param, pois Clarisse chegou com a bandeja e os pedidos.

Comeram trocando olhares, pois era a primeira vez que ambos tocavam no assunto de ciúme. Jared não havia deixado passar despercebido que Jensen também havia sentido o tal sentimento, mas preferiu não comentar, pois sabia que Jensen iria ficar tímido, e queria que aquela timidez fosse demonstrada na cabana e não ali, onde muitos poderiam ver o rosto dele corar. Aquela era uma parte de Jensen que somente ele conhecia, e não queria que mais ninguém descobrisse.

Jared se deliciou com a torta de amora, que Jensen havia pedido para ele. Fazia dias que não comia um doce, jurava que poderia ter um orgasmo somente por comê-la, mas constatou que era melhor ter orgasmos diferentes. Aqueles orgasmos que só sentia com Jensen. Era melhor não pensar naquilo, ou o arrastaria para o banheiro daquele restaurante e a coisa não ficaria legal.

Assim que terminaram, foram para uma cabine telefônica, se adiassem mais, a ligação para o Jeffrey acabaria esquecida. Então lá estavam eles, prontos para ligarem para ele.

— Olá Jeffrey! – disse Jared com sarcasmo.

— Jared – escutou ele suspirar de alivio. – Só Deus sabe o quanto eu estava preocupado!

— Você preocupado? Conta outra! – Jared riu sem humor e continuou: — Você me joga na cova dos leões e depois fica preocupado?

— Não foi bem assim! – Jeffrey disse, rindo um pouco. – Depois que você saiu, Samantha me lembrou que a cabana tinha pegado fogo.

— E acima de tudo, nem sabe mentir! – Jared ironizou.

— Mas como estão as coisas?

— Se dependesse de você... Eu estaria atolado dentro de um carro sem ter o que comer por sete dias!

— Você pediu ajuda ao Jensen?

— Sim, e ele é a pior pessoa que conheci na face da terra! – Jared mentiu tentando parecer o mais sarcástico possível, mas o soco que Jensen lhe deu no braço fez com que tudo fosse por água a baixo. – Ei, não me bata, Jensen!

— Ele está aí com você? – escutou uma sonora risada de Jeffrey ecoar em seu ouvido e bufou. – Então vocês estão bem?

— É estamos!

— Sabia que vocês iriam se acertar!

— Jeffrey, me faz um favor? – Jared perguntou e quando Jeffrey fez um som engasgado com a garganta continuou: — Vá se foder!

— Não preciso, vocês devem estar fazendo isso por mim!

— _Filho da puta!_

— Também te amo Jared, agora passe o telefone para o Jensen, e não se esqueça de mandar os e-mails para o Eric. Ele não me deixa em paz!

Jared sem nem responder passou o telefone para Jensen, e fez uma careta. Avisou que iria usar a Lan House que ficava ali na esquina, e para Jensen o encontrar lá.

— Jeff? – Jensen perguntou assim que viu Jared se afastar.

— Estamos sendo ouvidos?

— Não! – Jensen respondeu, vendo Jared entrar na Lan House.

— Não quero ver o Jared ser machucado outra vez, Jensen.

— Nem eu quero isso! – Jensen respondeu suspirando, só de imaginar ver Jared sofrer já o fazia sofrer.

— Leu minha carta? Se leu, sabe que ele é um jornalista digno de confiança.

— Não precisei ler para saber disso.

— Ele já passou por muita coisa, e não quero mais vê-lo sofrer, da mesma forma que não quero que você viva em volta de seu umbigo! – escutou Jeffrey dizer apreensivo, mas logo ele suspirou e sorriu. – Se quiserem me odiar, não olhar mais na minha cara ou até me castigar ou matar, eu estarei pronto, mas se você o fizer sofrer, ou se ele fizer você sofrer, escute bem o que vou dizer, e já disse isso a ele em uma mensagem que mandei: Procurarei você até no inferno e baterei tanto em vocês... E se eu estiver morto, eu levanto da cova só pra fazer vocês dois se acertarem novamente!

Jensen riu com o comentário. Jeffrey sempre fora extravagante com as palavras, nem parecia que era um advogado, um dos mais requisitados de toda a Nova Iorque.

— E se por acaso algo não der certo, quero ele de volta, aqui!

— Não... – Jensen disse apressadamente. – Nós nos damos bem.

— Bem quanto? – Jeffrey perguntou. – Bem que dê para pensar em futuro ao lado dele?

— Sim.

— Se é assim, não vou me envolver mais! – Jeffrey suspirou novamente, parecia que ele estava tirando um peso enorme das costas. Talvez estivesse mesmo tirando. – E nesse caso você precisa contar a ele. Sabe disso, não sabe?

— Eu sei.

— Vai contar?

— Vou.

— Se esperar muito tempo pode piorar as coisas!

— Sei disso, Jeffrey. – Jensen disse já sentindo o peso de ter que contar a verdade. – Venho pensando nisso cada vez mais a cada dia.

— É bom que pense, e fale logo. Bom, eu vou desligar, pois o Jared já me mandou uns três e-mails.

— Falando de mim pelas minhas costas?

— Se você visse o que ele escreveu, cairia para trás. Não sei como agüento ele!

— Isso é uma coisa fácil de fazer! – Jensen disse sorrindo, e escutou o Jeffrey rindo também.

— Sei disso, às vezes eu acho que ele tem a mesma idade do Paul.

— Eu também! – Jensen disse rindo. – Vá responder esses e-mails, que vou comprar umas coisas e encontrá-lo lá. Até mais.

— Até Jensen.

— X —

— Senhor, eu o encontrei! – disse um homem que estava sentado em frente ao computador.

Tom Welling, que andava incansavelmente de um lado para o outro parou abruptadamente no meio da sala, e seguiu para onde o homem estava.

— Onde? – Tom perguntou com a voz numa mescla de irritação e felicidade.

— New Hampshire.

— Ótimo! – Tom pegou o celular e discou alguns números e o levou ao ouvido. – Prepare tudo, amanhã partirei para New Hampshire o mais cedo possível!

— X —

Aquela noite havia sido especial. A verdade do que eles sentiam veio á tona num momento inesperado. Jared estava fazendo o jantar, vendo-o fazer tudo com perfeição, e o cheiro que a comida emanava pela casa era fabuloso. Mas não fora a comida que o fez constatar aquilo, e sim a forma como Jared sorria para ele, a forma como falava e agia.

Tirando as vezes que teve que falar aquelas palavras na série que fazia, não havia dito. Não de verdade, para uma pessoa que realmente amava, e foi então que teve a necessidade de falar.

Era como se, se não as falasse naquele momento, não teria outra oportunidade. Jared o olhava de vez em quando, e sorria. Ele sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa, mas não comentaria. Ele era assim, sempre o esperava, respeitava o seu tempo. E era mais um dos atributos dele. E sorriu.

— Jared... – chamou-o, fazendo com que o moreno desviasse a atenção das panelas e o olhasse. Quando o viu olhá-lo, resolveu que seria aquele momento a dizer. – Eu amo você!

Jared fez uma cara, que novamente era digna de uma foto. Amaldiçoou-se por não ter uma câmera ali. Havia prometido a si mesmo que nunca mais posaria para uma foto, mas queria ter uma, várias fotos de Jared espalhadas pela cabana. Viu Jared piscar algumas vezes, e abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas a voz não saia. Talvez tivesse falado cedo demais, e já estava se arrependendo do que havia dito, quando viu Jared apagar o fogo das panelas e andar em sua direção.

Não esperava por aquele ato, mas Jared sentou em seu colo e o beijou. O beijou como se sua vida dependesse disso. Como se o ar de seus pulmões fosse mais precioso que ar que ele mesmo poderia puxar. Sentia que aquele beijo era diferente de todos os outros que haviam dado. Tinha mais sentimento, mais paixão, mais amor. Não, muito amor.

— Eu também Jen! – Jared disse quando separou os lábios dos de Jensen. – Você não sabe o quanto!

E tomou os lábios dele novamente. Só Deus sabia o quanto ele vinha reprimindo a vontade de dizer aquilo a Jensen. Só Deus sabia o quanto ele estava remoendo aquilo dentro si.

— Você não sabe o quão difícil foi eu falar isso – Jensen disse enquanto segurava o rosto de Jared. – Eu nunca disse isso a ninguém!

Jared sorriu, e tomou os lábios de Jensen novamente. Era impossível ficar com os lábios longe dos dele. Era como se quisesse sorver toda a saliva que havia lhe dito aquelas palavras.

— Jared, agora não é mais difícil – Jensen disse, olhando-o nos olhos. – Agora eu posso falar.

Não precisou de mais nenhuma palavra. Jared se levantou e puxou Jensen para a sala. Em fim, eles teriam aquela conversa, onde Jensen iria lhe contar quem era e porque estava ali. Quando sentaram no sofá, Jensen estava meio aflito, mas teria que falar. Odiava seu passado.

— Eu vim para New Hampshire primeiramente por estar fugindo! – Jensen disse, vendo Jared somente mover a cabeça positivamente. Sabia que quando quisesse falar, Jared iria lhe escutar e era o que estava fazendo. Então Jared lhe puxou para que deitasse a cabeça em sua perna, e apreciou, pois sentia ele lhe fazendo uma leve carícia nos cabelos. – Quando sai de Los Angeles, pensei que havia matado o meu próprio pai e mais algumas pessoas no set de filmagens.

Viu Jared arquear as sobrancelhas.

— Los Angeles? Set de filmagens? – Jared perguntou, pois o silêncio que Jensen fez fora um tanto incomodo. – Trabalhava lá?

— Trabalhava. – Jensen respondeu, vendo os olhos de Jared tentando se manter calmo, então resolveu se levantar, aquela conversa não seria fácil.

— Por quanto tempo?

— Por dez anos.

Jared o encarou fixamente. Quando Jensen virou o rosto, seu coração disparou. Sabia que Jensen queria lhe perguntar, mas não o faria, ele havia aprendido que com ele era assim, sempre esperaria Jensen dizer.

— Fui ator.

— Como? – Jared perguntou, com certeza havia ouvido errado. Não tinha como.

— Fui ator. – Jensen repetiu olhando nos olhos de Jared, que mesclavam em tristeza e frustração.

— Um ator. – Jared repetiu, mais para si. Somente para poder acreditar no que havia acabado de escutar. Olhou para Jensen, e ficou examinando-o – Cinema?

— Também, mas fiz mais Televisão.

Jared o encarava fixamente, tentando puxar em sua memória, não conseguia lembrar de Jensen. Nada vinha a sua mente.

— Não me lembro de você, não lembro do seu nome...

— Eu usava nome artístico.

Jensen era um homem reservado, o homem que quando o conheceu era super-reservado, melhor dizendo... Um ator? Era quase impossível de imaginar. Talvez ele fosse um reserva, um double.

— Ia sempre ao ar?

— Todas as semanas, durante cinco anos. – Jensen disse tendo a sensação que a qualquer momento seu coração iria pular pela boca, mas a forma como Jared lhe olhava, fazia com que ele tentasse se segurar.

— Era um papel importante, então. – Jared perguntou, e viu Jensen confirmar com um aceno com a cabeça. – Qual o seu nome?

— Você sabe o meu nome!

— Seu nome artístico?

— Ross Ackles.

Jared empalideceu. Não se ouvia um som na cabana. Ele sentiu o impacto de ouvir o nome, mais do que escutar somente. Era como se o mundo tivesse saindo de sua órbita. Nunca fora fã de televisão, mas tinha olhos. Mesmo que não possuísse memória excelente, mas teria que ser muito alienado para não se lembrar. O nome era mencionado nas manchetes de jornais e revistas nas bancas. Além das fotografias autografadas no balcão das lojas e posters nas paredes de mercados.

— Não pode ser! – Jared disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Mas é.

— Não reconheço você! – Jared disse olhando atentamente para Jensen, que estava aflito.

— Ontem você mesmo disse que preferia livros a televisão.

— Mas lia jornais, estava na faculdade de jornalismo. Via suas fotos, e colegas de sala falando em você todos os dias.

— Agora estou diferente.

Jared tentou analisar as feições dele, e nada encontrou de Ross Ackles em Jensen Ackles. Jensen Ross Ackles. Já havia escutado inúmeras vezes esse nome, e como pôde não ter associado ele ao grande super star Ross Ackles? Olhando-o, parecia mesmo outro homem, outra pessoa.

Quando o via nas revistas, sempre o via com um óculo de sol, ou com um enorme sorriso malicioso no rosto.

— Você deveria ter me contado antes.

— Não consegui.

— Mas... Você é... Mas você é o astro Ross Ackles. – Jared disse com a voz trêmula.

— Era, Jared! – corrigiu.

Jared abaixou a cabeça e esfregou as têmporas. E tentou raciocinar com clareza. Estava sendo difícil. Pensar que Jensen era um astro, um super star que todos amavam, e que sempre via manchetes sobre escândalos, com mulheres, todos os tipos. Festas em que ele saia bêbado, drogado ou até hospitalizado. Era difícil de imaginar.

— Você fazia a série...

— "_Linha de Fogo"._ – Jensen completou, vendo que Jared não conseguia se lembrar. – Mocinhos e bandidos, eu fazia o policial corrupto Ben, que tinha uma cicatriz no rosto. Um seriado horrível, onde falar que roubar era o melhor.

— Que milhões de pessoas assistiam todas as semanas!

Jensen viu Jared recuar para o outro canto do sofá, e se aproximou. Não sabia o que se passava naquela cabeça para ele tomar tal atitude. Jensen o abraçou, sentindo que o corpo dele tremia levemente. Era como se seu mundo tivesse acabado de sumir de seus pés.

— Eu _era_ um ator, Jared, mas isso acabou – Jensen afirmou – Agora sou Jensen Ackles, caçador, estudante de latim, entalhador e fabricante de maquetes. O homem que você ama.

— Não posso amar um ator! – Jared disse querendo se distanciar de Jensen, mas ele não o deixava. – Não conseguiria viver nesse ambiente, não mais.

— Nem eu Jared. – disse Jensen, o abraçando ainda mais forte. – Ross Ackles morreu. Ele não existe mais. Por isso eu estou aqui, na montanha. Eu, Jensen. Essa é a minha vida. A vida que construí. A vida que você está vendo e tem visto desde que está aqui.

Jared gargalhou, estava fodidamente fodido. Havia fugido de Nova Iorque, por não querer estar ao lado de Tom, que não era um ator, mas era um super star, e ainda por cima empresário e o mais novo presidente da New York Times. E agora o destino havia lhe mandado para mais um, mais um como o Tom. Que só estaria com ele por sua aparência e por seu corpo.

— Não Jared, eu não vou deixar você colocar a sua máscara de novo. – Jensen disse segurando o rosto de Jared com as mãos enquanto ele gargalhava. – Não agora, não precisamos disso.

— Você foi um sucesso. Um super astro.

— Fui, mas isso acabou.

— Não pode ser assim! Você não pode ficar fora para sempre. Eles não vão deixar você.

— Eles não me querem Jared, e eu não os quero. A vida que eu quero, é aqui, nessa montanha e com você nela.

— Mas é isso, você _vai _ querer voltar... Eu sei que vai!

— Não Jared. _Eu não quero voltar. _– Jensen disse em um tom, que surpreendeu Jared, e o fez olhar nos olhos. E os olhos de Jensen não mentiam. Eles estavam determinados, sem medo, como se aquilo que a boca dele dizia era realmente o que ele queria. Respirou fundo para que pudesse raciocinar melhor, tentando se acalmar.

Jensen via os olhos verdes de Jared refletirem muitas coisas, e duas delas eram medo e incerteza. Voltou a abraçá-lo, puxando-o contra seu corpo.

— Não pretendo voltar, Jay. – Jensen disse calmamente. – E não poderia voltar, mesmo que quisesse, eu estraguei tudo.

Jensen engoliu seco, agora viria a pior parte de toda aquela história. Olhou para Jared, que já parecia um pouco mais calmo e deu um fraco sorriso.

— O que aconteceu?

Jensen respirou fundo, sentia suas mãos suarem. Levantou, e caminhou até a janela, e olhou para fora. Sentia seu peito doer toda vez que lembrava daquela história. A sua história.

— Há quatro anos... Estávamos no inicio de mais uma filmagem de um episódio, quando tudo aconteceu. – Jensen parou e suspirou pesadamente e virou de frente para Jared que permanecia sentado. – Foi tudo muito rápido. Eu tinha acabado de brigar com o meu agente, que queria que eu fizesse um filme, mas eu não estava disposto a fazer tal filme. Então encontrei meu pai, que brigou comigo por eu estar atrasado para a gravação... Meu pai, Roger Ackles, era o roteirista da série em que eu fazia o papel principal. E eu explodi! Disse que naquele dia não iria gravar. No final conseguiram me convencer. Durante toda a filmagem eu bebia, bebia muito. Era proibido beber e fumar no set, e eu o fiz.

Jensen deixou o corpo escorregar para o chão, mas continuou olhando Jared, e então continuou:

— Naquela época, a fama tinha subido à minha cabeça. Eu achava que era o mais importante, achava que era o melhor, o dono do mundo. Não aceitava não como resposta, e quando eu dizia não era a cartada final, tinha que ser. Comecei a beber, a usar drogas e estava me acabando. – Jensen dava voltas para realmente não dizer.

— O que aconteceu naquele dia, Jensen?

— Falaram que naquele dia iríamos trabalhar com fogo, pois o episodio, era um que eu entrava em um galpão para salvar meu parceiro, mas deu tudo errado. – Jensen abaixou a cabeça e passava as mãos no cabelo, não se deixaria chorar mais uma vez por conta daquela história. – E então eu estava bêbado, totalmente alcoolizado, e entrei no set fumando, e joguei o cigarro no chão, havia esquecido meu script no trailer e voltei para pegar, quando cheguei novamente no set estava tudo queimado. E naquele dia, meu pai e mais sete pessoas da produção morreram, por minha causa. Não agüentei, não pude. Peguei o carro e sai, sai correndo de lá. Tive medo de me prenderem. Tive medo de saber que pessoas haviam morrido, tive muito medo. Quando estava saindo da Califórnia, sofri um acidente.

Jensen se calou, pois sentiu os braços de Jared o envolverem. Olhou para ele, e só então pôde deixar as lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. Sentiu Jared o puxar para que sentisse que ele estava ali, do seu lado, e só então teve coragem para continuar.

— Acordei vinte dias depois. Eu estava sendo procurado por matar as pessoas do set, e um deles o meu próprio pai. Meu agente foi o primeiro a me encontrar, e disse que eu não poderia voltar, e que minha carreira tinha acabado. Eu conhecia muita gente, muitas pessoas que julgava importantes e especiais, mas nenhuma delas foi me visitar enquanto eu estava em um leito, nem mesmo a minha mãe. E quando recebi alta, resolvi que não voltaria mais para aquele meio, que não era mais o meu lugar. – Jensen olhou para Jared, que escutava atentamente a tudo o que ele dizia, e cada vez que sentia seu corpo tremer com as lembranças, o envolvia cada vez mais. – Resolvi procurar um lugar onde eu poderia morar o resto da minha vida sossegadamente. E foi aqui que conheci o Jeffrey. E ele disse que tinha o lugar certo para mim. E esse foi meu refúgio. Em New Hampshire ninguém me reconheceu, e as poucas que me reconheceram não se importavam. Quando fez dois anos que eu estava morando aqui, recebi a notícia de que o verdadeiro culpado fora preso e julgado, e ele era um dos roteiristas da série. Aquele que meu pai mais confiava. E meu agente veio atrás de mim, e eu não quis voltar. Aqui é o meu lugar.

Jared o abraçou e sorriu. Todo aquele medo que havia sentido antes, por perceber alguma semelhança entre Jensen e Tom fora totalmente desnecessária. Sentia-se um inútil, por ter ficado daquela forma. Envolveu Jensen o máximo que pôde e o levantou. Depositou um suave beijo nos lábios dele e sorriu.

— Me perdoe. – disse e o beijou novamente.

— Você tinha razão, eu deveria ter contado antes, mas não tive coragem! – Jensen disse abraçando Jared. – Para dizer a verdade eu tenho medo.

— Eu também!

— Você não precisa ter medo, não de mim ou por mim. Você me conhece melhor do que qualquer outra!

— Esse outro homem...

— Não existe mais! – Jensen disse tomando os lábios de Jared com os seus. – Ele nunca chegou a existir. Era uma imagem falsa, como todo rosto em Hollywood. Uma imagem de plástico, sem alicerce, então era inevitável que não ruísse um dia. Não quero mais esse tipo de vida. Precisa acreditar nisso, precisa acreditar em mim. A única vida que quero é a vida que tivemos nessa última semana. Real. Plena.

— E essa necessidade de reconhecimento público, o gosto do sucesso? Não está no seu sangue?

— Esteve e quase me matou. Foi como uma doença, e a cura quase letal, mas funcionou. Não deixe que meus erros do passado interfiram em nossa vida. Foi com eles que aprendi. Só Deus sabe o quanto aprendi.

* * *

**Continua...**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para a minha diversão** e para a **diversão de quem vai ler** e _**sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**_

* * *

**Titulo: **Refuge  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom: **Supernatural / RPS  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, _Repostagem_.

**Sumário: **Jared Padalecki resolve seguir seu sonho e viajar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas. Jensen vive uma pacata vida nas montanhas como um caçador. E se conhecem graças ao bondoso e maquiavélico Jeffrey. Padackles - AU.

**Fanmix: **http : / br4 . in / aVrxS** ; **Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa: **http : / br4 . in / ubp7o** ; **Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

Jensen abraçou Jared o máximo que pôde, queria senti-lo. Antes, ele tentou se afastar; e isso lhe causou medo, mas agora, ele o abraçava da mesma forma. O que era bom. Não tinham mais segredos, não precisavam deles. Agora poderia ter uma vida real, uma vida plena com quem amava. E ele amava Jared. Havia dito isso antes de lhe contar a verdade.

— Eu amo você, Jared! – Jensen repetiu antes de beijar-lhe os lábios.

Aquelas palavras era música para o ouvido de Jared. Já havia escutado essas palavras da boca de Genevieve no colegial, e de Tom, mas nada se comparava a escutá-las vindas de Jensen. Era como se aquelas palavras tivessem um significado sublime, intenso, que enchia seu peito de forma que não cabia dentro de si.

— Eu também amo você, Jensen. – Jared respondeu, vendo um sorriso se formar nos lábios de Jensen.

— Não tenho mais segredos, não mais. – Jensen falou apertando ainda mais o abraço que eles davam.

— Nós não precisamos deles! – Jared disse, olhando-o nos olhos.

Jared tomou os lábios de Jensen em um novo beijo que era correspondido com paixão e amor, muito amor. Jensen o conduziu até o pequeno sofá que haviam abandonado e sentou sobre o colo de Jared. Queria dar-se por completo a Jared. Agora ele estava completo, pois sabia que Jared não o deixaria, mesmo sabendo quem ele era. E estava pouco ligando para quem um dia ele fora. Tudo poderia ser esquecido. Não, não poderia ser esquecido, porque a pessoa que um dia ele fora, o fez transformar-se no que era. E era essa pessoa que Jared dizia amar. E aquilo não importava, não naquele momento.

Sentia as mãos de Jared lhe acariciar levemente. Cada toque fazia seu corpo tremer. Era como se o que faltava antes, não faltasse mais. Eram as três palavras que foram ditas, que agora faziam todo o sentido do mundo.

Tirou lentamente a camiseta que Jared usava, e sorriu ao ver os olhos dele brilhando em desejo. Não era somente isso, e sabia o que era. Não conseguir deixar seus lábios muito tempo separados dos dele. Era como se ali, nos lábios dele estivesse todas as promessas para o futuro, um futuro que queria ter ao lado dele.

Jared não mais sentia medo. Aquele medo de Jensen ser uma pessoa igual ao Tom havia sumido de sua mente. Aquele que estava sentado em seu colo, aquele que beijava seus lábios, era o Jensen, o seu Jen. Aquele que, assim que chegou em sua cabana, o tratava mal, era irônico, cínico e sarcástico. Aquele que o fez lutar para conseguir a confiança, aquele que lhe abraçou e lhe curou de alguns medos sem nem ao menos saber. Aquele que lhe ensinou o que era amar de verdade. Se Jensen dizia que Ross Ackles não existia mais. Então aquele cara também não existiria para ele. Só existiria porque foi por conta dele que Jensen era o Jensen que conhecia.

Jensen era aquela pessoa que fazia seu sangue correr acelerado para seu coração, para fazer seu coração bater igualmente. Aquele que com apenas um sorriso conseguia alegrar seu dia.

Desceu os beijos para o pescoço de Jensen, escutando-o gemer baixinho contra seu ouvido. Amava aquele homem. Amava como nunca havia amado ninguém.

Levantou segurando Jensen pelos quadris, fazendo com que ele enlaçasse as pernas em sua cintura.

— Aqui não é o lugar mais indicado para fazermos isso. – Jared disse contra o pescoço de Jensen, e o escutou sorrir.

— Não temos vizinhos, Jared! – Jensen disse apertando ainda mais as penas na cintura de Jared. Estava se sentindo uma donzela, sendo carregado daquela forma, mas ao ser depositado na cama, e quando sentiu o peso de Jared sobre seu corpo, esqueceu isso. Na realidade estava se sentindo um homem amado.

— Mesmo que tivéssemos... – Jared disse depositando um suave beijo nos lábios de Jensen. – Aquele sofá é pequeno demais para mim, imagine para nos dois juntos... – Jared disse sorrindo malicioso. – Se essa cama já fica pequena conosco... – Jared sorriu todo covinhas e malícia. Esse era um dos sorrisos que Jensen mais amava. E sem dar tempo dele desfazer aquele sorriso o beijou novamente.

As roupas eram um acessório desnecessário naquele momento, tanto que foram tiradas, lentamente, conforme as carícias se tornavam mais intensas.

Cada toque transmitia o amor que eles sentiam, cada carícia era especial. Jared deixou Jensen rolar o corpo para cima do seu, sentindo os lábios dele contra o seu tórax. Os lábios dele queimavam sua pele e o intoxicavam de prazer. Jensen era o único que conseguia fazer isso.

— Jen, eu quero você! – Jared disse com a voz embriagada de prazer. Jensen o estimulava com a uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra segurava seus cabelos. – Quero sentir você!

Jensen ficou estático.

Até então, quem tinha sido o ativo era Jared, e ele estava lhe pedindo, para ser amado. Já havia tentado, mas Jared não deixava brechas, sempre controlava o ritmo da relação, mas ali, naquele momento, ele estava entregue.

Subiu os lábios até a altura dos dele e o beijou. Assim com ele, Jensen, Jared tinha suas defesas, suas barreiras, e ele tinha deixado aquela cair. Havia percebido que, igualmente, Jared precisava confiar na pessoa para que as deixasse cair. Sorriu entre o beijo.

Estava meio incerto. Não tinha o porquê de reclamar do Jared sendo o ativo. Tinha a vontade, mas naquele momento... Era diferente.

— Jensen, eu amo você! – Jared disse quando desgrudou os lábios do dele e o olhou nos olhos. E então o beijou apaixonadamente.

Jared precisava de amor, precisava ser amado e cuidado. Como uma criança que necessita de atenção. O abraçou ternamente, deslizando as mãos pela cintura dele, não deixando os lábios dele um único segundo.

Descobriu que depois que contou toda a verdade a Jared, ele se entregaria inteiramente, e aquele pedido era a prova, não hesitaria. Aquela seria sua forma de provar o quanto o amava, o quanto era intenso o seu amor.

Desceu os beijos para o pescoço, tórax e abdômen, deixando pequenas marcas avermelhadas por onde passava. Tomou a ereção dele novamente com uma de suas mãos, estimulando-a calma e intensamente. Não precisou pedir, pois Jared pegou o lubrificante no criado mudo e lhe entregou.

Palavras não eram necessárias, os gemidos preenchiam esse espaço. Derramou um pouco do lubrificante em uma das mãos, e afastou um pouco as pernas de Jared.

Quando introduziu o primeiro dedo na entrada até então intocada de Jared, viu-o gemer. Para desviar os pensamentos do moreno, da dor incômoda que sabia que ele estava sentindo, pressionou os lábios sob a glande do pênis dele, e ouviu-o gemer, de prazer dessa vez.

Introduziu o segundo dedo, no mesmo instante em que abocanhou sua ereção. Sentia que ele estava relaxando. E colocando o terceiro, o sugou com vigor. Não sabia quanto tempo Jared não fazia aquilo, mas não queria machucá-lo. Queria que ele sentisse prazer, apenes prazer.

Continuou movendo a mão lentamente, fazendo com que seus dedos entrassem e saíssem lentamente de Jared. E quando o escutou gemer, arqueando as costas, sabia que havia tocado naquele lugar especial, que normalmente Jared o tocava com facilidade. Os quadris dele, vinham de encontro a sua mão, e ele pedia mais, muito mais.

Retirou-se de dentro dele, e subiu os beijos, fazendo todo o percurso de volta, beijando-lhe todo o corpo que lhe era acessível até chegar aos lábios. Posicionou-se entre as pernas de Jared, levantando-lhe o quadril, e o olhou nos olhos.

Jared sentia arrepios ao sentir o pênis de Jensen pressionando sua entrada. Doía, mas era uma dor suportável. Ele entrava lentamente. Era como se seu corpo estivesse sendo rasgado ao meio, mas Jensen lhe dava leves beijos em seu pescoço, e falava o quanto o amava em seu ouvido, tentando desviar sua atenção daquele ponto para outra coisa.

Passou as penas ao redor da cintura de Jensen, forçando-o a penetrá-lo mais rápido, para aquela dor aguda acabar de vez. E conseguiu. Sentiu Jensen completamente dentro de si. Era dolorido, mas era uma sensação boa. Segurou os quadris de Jensen, impossibilitando-o de se mover e sorriu, da melhor forma que pôde.

— Você é o primeiro!

Jensen estava aprendendo a ser um bom entendedor para as meias palavras de Jared, mas talvez ele estivesse falando de outra coisa, não? Viu a face corada de Jared e secou dos lábios uma lagrima que ele deixou escorrer ao ser totalmente penetrado.

— Primeiro... Primeiro? – Jensen perguntou, olhando nos olhos de Jared, e viu refletir um brilho diferente.

— Nunca deixei ninguém me tocar como está me tocando, Jensen! – Jared disse e soltou o quadril de Jensen, tentando se mover.

Jared pôde ver que novamente Jensen estava relutante. E viu medo refletir-se nos verdes dos olhos dele.

— Jensen, é a minha primeira vez, mas, por favor, quer tratar de fazer direito? – Jared disse sorrindo. Viu um sorriso malicioso brotar nos lábios de Jensen. – Não sou uma garota de família.

Era um sorriso pequeno, onde só aparecia metade dos dentes, e alcançavam os olhos, que brilhavam em malícia e desejo igualmente ao sorriso, mas esqueceu-se totalmente disso, quando Jensen se colocou totalmente fora de seu corpo e entrou com tudo. Gemeu e não se deu por conta se tinha gritado. O fato é que não se importava, pois ele havia feito novamente.

Jensen movia-se para dentro e para fora do corpo de Jared, com precisão, sem medo de machucá-lo, o que na realidade não estava acontecendo; Porque Jensen tocava em um ponto dentro de seu corpo, que fazia seus pelos arrepiarem, sua garganta gritar, e seu corpo mover-se contra o dele.

Se conseguisse ficar com os olhos abertos o tempo inteiro, sabia que gozaria somente de olhar o rosto de Jensen banhado em prazer, mas o prazer que ele lhe proporcionava, já era o bastante para lhe fazer gozar. E não demorou muito.

Jensen sentiu ser contraído por Jared, quando ele atingiu seu êxtase. E continuou a se mover dentro dele, fazendo-o sentir ainda mais prazer enquanto sujava-os com seu sêmen.

Seu nome sendo chamado por Jared daquela forma tão... Apaixonadamente sexy, o levava a loucura. Não demorou muito para gozar também, preenchendo Jared com o seu líquido, vendo-o gemer novamente ao sentir a nova sensação. E não pôde deixar de gritar o nome dele, enquanto ele o envolvia em um abraço frouxo por conta do cansaço.

Deixou-se desabar em cima dele, e selou os lábios dele com os seus em um leve beijo.

A respiração dele estava tão ofegante quanto a sua, e pelo sorriso que estampava o rosto, sabia que havia sido igualmente maravilhoso. Mantinha-se dentro dele, era maravilhoso estar ali. E o contato da pele dele contra a sua era perfeito. Tudo se tornava perfeito quando estavam juntos.

Quando já estavam quase totalmente recuperados e seus corações com os batimentos normalizados, escutou Jared gargalhar.

— Precisamos curar esses seus problemas mentais! – Jensen disse zoando. E beijou a face de Jared.

— Estou te amaldiçoando! – Jared disse ainda gargalhando. Olhou para o rosto de Jensen, e viu ele arquear uma das sobrancelhas e sorrir. – Por que não me disse que era tão bom ser... Comido?

E dessa vez quem teve que gargalhar foi Jensen. Não sabia como ele conseguia fazer essas coisas. Esses comentários do nada, pareciam ser feitos somente no intuito de lhe fazer rir.

— Vai ficar só rindo ou vai me responder? – Jared perguntou fingindo indignação. – Se eu soubesse não teria me guardado tanto tempo!

— Eu não sabia que você nunca tinha sido _comido, _Jared! – Jensen respondeu. – E foi bom você ser um virgem _quase-puritano._

— E qual o bom nisso, além da dor que vou sentir amanhã? – Jared perguntou, sentindo as leves carícias de Jensen em seu cabelo.

Ele ainda permanecia dentro de seu corpo, e aquela era uma sensação boa. Era como se estivesse completo, como se fossem um.

— Que eu fui o único, e que sou exclusivo! – Jensen disse beijando os lábios de Jared, sentindo-se animar, da mesma forma que sentia Jared se animar.

— Pensei que já tinha entendido isso mais cedo! – Jared zombou, rolando o corpo para cima do de Jensen.

— Eu tinha, mas eu precisava verbalizar!

Jared sorriu, e o beijou novamente. Sentia-o contrair sua quase ereção, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais ereto.

— Agora só basta você me ensinar as maravilhas de ser...

— Amado? – Jensen o cortou, sabendo que ele iria dizer novamente aquela palavra, _comido_, mas ele não estava _comendo ou fodendo_ Jared, ele o estava amando. E viu um novo sorriso nos lábios dele. – Com toda a certeza!

— X —

Quando Jared acordou, estava sozinho na cama, o que achou estranho. Depois que Jensen estava se acostumando a acordar tarde, ele nunca mais tinha ficado na cama sozinho. Tentou sentar na cama, mas aquela idéia não foi muito boa, pois sentiu uma dor forte em seu traseiro. E resolveu permanecer deitado, de bruços.

Quando Jensen entrou no quarto, vestindo somente uma cueca, viu que ele não o havia deixado por muito tempo. Viu-o deitar ao seu lado, e lhe depositar leves beijos nas costas.

— Como consegue? – perguntou olhando nos olhos de Jensen.

— O que? – Jensen perguntou sem entender a pergunta de Jared.

— Como consegue sentar depois disso? – indagou, e Jensen riu.

— Se você continuar nessa posição, vai acabar me seduzindo, e eu não respondo por mim! – Jensen disse roucamente no ouvido de Jared.

— Não tem como ficar de outra forma, e acho que já estou dolorido o suficiente!

— Tadinho dele! – Jensen zombou, vendo Jared fazer um bico, como o de uma criança que acabou de perder seu brinquedo favorito. – Vem, vou lhe dar um banho.

Jared tentou pular da cama como sempre fazia, mas não foi uma boa escolha, pois quando ficou de pé, sentiu novamente aquela dorzinha aguda e incomoda.

— Jared, não é pra tanto! – Jensen disse levantando e passando os braços em volta da cintura de Jared.

— Não é você que está com a bunda doendo, Jensen.

— Não hoje, Jay, mas lembre-se, foi minha primeira vez como ativo!

E Jared refletiu; aquilo era verdade. Jensen ficava da mesma forma todas as vezes e não reclamava. Bom ele era homem o suficiente para conseguir agüentar isso.

— Vamos logo para o banho ou eu desisto e fico nessa cama o dia todo! – Jared disse passando por Jensen e esse teve que rir. – O que foi?

— Eu queria ter uma câmera para gravar você andando desse jeito.

— Cala a boca, Jensen!

— Também amo você, Jay! – Jensen o seguiu até o banheiro.

— X —

Naquele instante um carro de luxo preto se aproximava da entrada de New Hampshire.

Tom não sabia o porquê Jared havia se enfiado em uma cidade como aquela, não tinha aeroporto, e então teve que ir de carro e enfrentar o árduo trânsito até a saída de Nova Iorque. E quando chegou a pequena cidade, estranhou ainda mais.

Aquele lugar não era o tipo de lugar que Jared gostaria de estar. Não havia muita tecnologia, e também não tinha muitos assuntos para as sátiras que ele amava fazer. Realmente não entendia o que ele estava fazendo ali.

Quando chegou ao pequeno centro, descobriu que só havia dois hotéis. E verificou se Jared estava hospedado em um deles, mas não estava em nenhum.

Aquilo tudo estava estranho de mais. Como havia levado dois de seus homens consigo, os fizera procurar por Jared pela cidade, em vão.

Parecia que ninguém naquela pequena cidade o havia visto, mas tinha certeza que ele estava ali ou talvez tenha sido roubado e a pessoa que roubou seu celular estaria ali.

Já eram quase quatro horas da tarde e nenhum sinal dele. Havia deixado Nova Iorque pela manhã, e estava faminto, mas não tinha um único lugar digno naquela cidade. Então resolveu escolher o restaurante mais razoável.

Quando entrou, uma bela moça loira sorriu os chamando para sentar em uma das mesas. E assim fizeram.

A moça era simpática e falava muito. Seus seguranças logo fizeram seus pedidos. E ele pensou que aquele falatório dela talvez valesse de algo.

— Senhorita... – Tom tentou procurar um crachá, mas não encontrou, então ela mesma se apresentou.

— Clarisse, ao seu dispor. – ela sorriu abertamente.

— Clarisse, - Pegou a mão da garçonete e depositou um leve beijo, vendo-a corar e então se apresentou – Me chamo Tom. Eu estou procurando um amigo meu, talvez você o tenha visto... – Tom sorriu para ela, e pegou uma foto de Jared que estava com seu segurança. – Ele se chama Jared, a senhorita o viu?

Tom virou a foto para que ela desse uma olhada, e ela logo sorriu, confirmando que havia visto o rapaz da foto.

— Ele esteve aqui ontem... Como estávamos na época da chuva, ninguém saia de casa, mas como ela acabou, ele veio aqui com o Jensen. – ela comentou sorrindo. – Fiquei impressionada como ele se dá bem com o Jensen, e como o sorriso dele, é muito lindo!

Clarisse disse num tom sonhador, como se Jared ou talvez esse tal de Jensen, fosse o seu príncipe encantado.

Finalmente alguma pista sobre Jared, pensou Tom sorrindo amigavelmente para a garçonete.

— Teria como me dizer onde ele está hospedado? – a voz de Tom era macia e calma. – Tenho assuntos importantes a tratar com ele.

— Se ele veio com o Jensen – Tom pôde ver novamente os olhos da garçonete brilharem, somente por pronunciar aquele nome. – Ele deve estar na cabana dele. A única cabana que sobrou por aquele lado.

— Cabana?

E a moça prontamente responde:

— Sim! Cabanas. Jensen mora numa. Havia outra, a de Jeff, mas pegou fogo há uns três meses atrás. Foi um alvoroço só. E foi uma pena. A cabana era a última lembrança que Jeff tinha de seu pai. Jensen mora perto dessa cabana.

— Jeff? Quem é Jeff?

— Jeffrey Morgan, senhor. Creio que não o conheça.

Tom não pôde deixar de xingar Jeffrey mentalmente. O bastardo estava a par de tudo! E não quis lhe contar, assim como Eric também não o fez. Provavelmente os dois sabiam disso. Mas não precisava mais tanto segredo, afinal, ele o tinha encontrado.

— Teria como me dizer onde fica a cabana dele? – Tom perguntou novamente com sua voz amigável, não deixando que a garçonete percebesse a raiva que havia crescido dentro de si.

A moça pensou um instante. Olhou para o homem a sua frente. Ele sorria, um sorriso que poderia ser julgado puro e de uma pessoa de boas intenções, e se ele estava atrás de Jared, o amigo de Jensen, talvez não tivesse problemas dizer onde ficava a cabana dele, certo? E foi o que fez.

— Para chegar à cabana do Jensen é fácil! – Clarisse disse sorrindo. – É só você pegar a estrada para o Lago Hampshire. Quando chegar a uma enorme pedra, ande mais três quilômetros. Tem uma pequena entrada, que dará para a cabana dele, mas vou lhe avisar: Jensen não gosta de ser incomodado em sua cabana. Se quiser falar com ele, espere ele vir para o centro, normalmente ele vem três vezes por semana, e amanhã é o dia dele vir.

Tom agradeceu a moça e esperou seus seguranças terminarem de comer. Havia perdido totalmente a fome, algo que estava acontecendo constantemente desde sumiço de Jared.

Tom alugou dois quartos em um dos hotéis que tinha na cidade, e disse aos homens que estava indo até a cabana. Mandou que os dois ficassem ali, no caso de Jared aparecer na cidade.

— X —

Jensen estranhou ao ver aquele carro de linhas arrojadas e caro se aproximar de suas propriedades, e de dentro dele sair um homem vestindo um terno fino e caro. _Super caro_!

O homem era alto e tinha os cabelos escuros. O viu sorrir amigavelmente e era estranho ter uma figura daquelas em seu quintal. Da última vez que vira alguém vestido daquela forma tinha sido seu agente, Misha Collins, quem há muito não via.

Viu o homem se aproximar, e largou os instrumentos de caça que estava arrumando. Logo teria início a temporada de caça e tudo deveria estar ajeitado.

— Boa tarde. – escutou aquele homem dizer, e o respondeu somente com um aceno.

Tom parecia reconhecer aquele homem a sua frente, mas isso era irrelevante no momento. O importante de tudo era saber se aquele homem a sua frente era o tal de Jensen que a garçonete havia dito, e se Jared estava com ele.

— Perdão por estar entrando em suas terras sem permissão, mas é que eu estou procurando um amigo meu... – Tom disse calmamente, tentando parecer o mais confiável possível.

— Amigo? – Jensen perguntou.

— Sim... – Tom disse sorrindo, um sorriso que conquistava as pessoas, ou achava que conquistava.

Jensen olhava aquela pessoa a sua frente como se ela tivesse algum distúrbio. Estar em meio à mata vestido com aquelas roupas, somente um louco faria isso.

— Desculpa, nem me apresentei... – Tom estendeu a mão esperando que Jensen lhe cumprimentasse. – Tom Welling.

Ao escutar aquele nome o coração de Jensen acelerou de uma forma que pensou que ele fosse parar a qualquer momento por trabalhar rápido demais. Olhava para a mão estendida de Tom e para o rosto dele.

O pânico de ser reconhecido lhe assombrou. Virou as costas pegando as cordas que estavam no chão e disse:

— Não conheço nenhum amigo seu. Talvez ele esteja na outra cabana! – Jensen disse rapidamente e entrou para a varanda.

— Você deve ser o Jensen, certo? – Tom perguntou, impossibilitando-o de entrar.

Em milésimos de segundos, Jensen pensou, iria interpretar. Afinal de contas ele já fora um ator. Não poderia deixar que as pessoas o assustassem. Virou e olhou na direção de Tom.

Tom olhou para Jensen, e estranhou. Não encontrou vestígios do homem assustado que vira a poucos instantes em sua frente e sorriu, aquele homem era interessante.

— E se fosse? – Jensen perguntou usando o seu tom mais ríspido.

— Gostaria de ver Jared. – Tom falou parecendo casual.

— Não será possível. – Jensen disse saindo da varanda e parando na frente de Tom. – Ele foi embora pela manhã.

— Sério? – Tom perguntou sarcástico. – Ele foi e deixou seu filho com você?

Tom apontou para o carro de Jared, estacionado do lado de fora da casa, e dava para ver a caminhonete de Jensen estacionada dentro da garagem.

— Sim, eu mesmo o levei! – Jensen disse e sorriu de canto de lábio.

— Jared não voltaria para Nova Iorque deixando o carro dele para trás! – Tom disse olhando o carro com atenção.

— E quem disse que ele voltou para NY? – Jensen retrucou. Sua voz era gélida, como se dentro de seu corpo não houvesse vida.

— Ele não voltaria para o Texas. – Tom disse pensativo. – E na Pensilvânia ele não está ou eu já estaria sabendo... Então ele continua aqui!

Jensen o olhou com atenção, e viu o sorriso cínico que Tom deixava transparecer na sua máscara de falsidade.

— E quem você pensa que é para vir até minha casa e dizer se uma pessoa está ou não? – Jensen perguntou, olhando-o com indiferença. – Mesmo se ele estivesse não o chamaria. Eu já disse: ele não está!

— Tudo bem! – Tom disse virando as costas e andando até seu carro. – Eu vou encontrá-lo.

Quando Tom estava entrando no carro, Jensen entrou em pânico. Jared havia saído para chamá-lo para comerem. Amaldiçoou-se.

Viu o olhar de Jared pousar no carro e depois na figura que estava parada ao lado do carro e seu sorriso sumiu. Seu rosto tomou uma expressão fria e seus olhos perderam o brilho, como se aquele Jared que via a sua frente fosse um totalmente diferente do que havia conhecido.

E em menos de um minuto o viu mudar novamente. Um enorme sorriso tomou conta de sua face e escutou ele dizer, rindo:

— Até aqui eu sou um cara lindamente fodido! – Jared disse e começou a caminhar em direção ao carro. – Deveria ter imaginado que estava me rastreando! – escutou Jared, a voz dele era como facas prestes a cortar quem atingissem.

— Você sabe que iria até o inferno te procurar! – Jensen escutou Tom dizer enquanto se aproximava de Jared.

— Então, por que não foi? – Jared perguntou gargalhando. – Acho que o capeta iria se apaixonar por você!

— Você sendo apaixonado por mim é o que me basta! – Tom respondeu.

Jensen não estava entendendo nada, toda vez que Jared falava do Tom, era como se ele fosse uma ferida, mas agora, com ele ali na sua frente, ele o tratava normal. Não o normal Jared, que ele havia conhecido, mas o normal que ele imaginava que era.

Quando Jared o olhou e sorriu desolado, entendeu. Ele havia colocado sua máscara, uma das que ele usava.

— Jen, poderia nos deixar a sós por um instante? – Jared perguntou, com a voz cansada, mas notou a diferença no tom que Jared usava. – Me espere para o jantar, não vou me demorar!

Com um aceno sorriu para ele, tentando passar confiança. Deu as costas para ele e entrou na casa.

— Quem esse cara pensa que é? – Tom perguntou, se aproximando ainda mais de Jared. – Ele disse que você tinha ido embora…

— Ele não pensa, ele é meu namorado! – Jared quase cuspiu as palavras na cara de Tom e sorriu ao ver o rosto dele se contorcer em desgosto. – O único que pensa que ainda é alguma coisa para mim aqui, é você!

— Eu não penso… Eu sou! – Tom disse. – Eu sou o homem que você vai amar, o homem que tem um futuro para lhe dar, o homem que vai ser o pai dos nossos filhos…

Jared não se agüentou e começou a gargalhar. Não sabia de onde Tom tirava aquelas idéias. Ele era louco. Filhos? Olhou com frieza para ele e disse o mais ríspido que pôde:

— Mesmo se você fosse o último homem da Terra, nunca seria o pai dos meus filhos!

— Me diz: O que esse Jensen pode lhe oferecer? – Tom perguntou olhando a pequena cabana. – Essa cabana? Uma vida pacata no meio… Do nada? – Tom viu o sorriso de Jared aumentar. Não era um sorriso que ele conhecia, era um sorriso que mostrava o quanto Jared estava em paz, e feliz.

— Ele conseguiu me dar em uma semana o que você não me deu em quase três anos! – Jared disse, e sorriu novamente um sorriso que Tom conhecia bem, o sorriso de escárnio.

— Uma boa foda? – Tom perguntou sarcástico.

— Não Tom… – Jared se aproximou dele e disse olhando nos olhos dele. – Amor… Amor mútuo!

E dessa vez foi a vez de Tom rir. Ver Jared, o cara que não acreditava em amor, falando dele com tal naturalidade. Era no mínimo engraçado.

— Amor? – Tom perguntou com cinismo em sua voz. – E você sabe o que é amor, Jared?

— Eu descobri Tom! – Jared disse dando as costas para ele e andando em direção a cabana. – Eu descobri, e aconselho você a fazer o mesmo.

Quando Jared ia abrir a porta escutou a voz de Tom.

— Eu já o fiz, e estou correndo atrás dele, Jared! E não pense que eu vou embora agora. – Tom disse e Jared pôde perceber que a voz dele estava fraca. Talvez tenha sido a punhalada que ele tinha levado, ao escutar de sua própria boca que estava amando, mas não ligava. – E vou levar você embora comigo.

Jared virou-se para falar que não iria embora. Mesmo se perdesse o emprego, e que nunca mais conseguisse trabalhar em um jornal em Nova Iorque novamente. Não teve tempo, pois Tom havia entrado no carro e dado partida.

— X —

Ao entrar na cabana, estranhou Jensen estar sentado em sua poltrona e com seu livro de latim no colo, mas logo percebeu que ele não estava prestando a mínima atenção no livro. Percebeu também que ele havia virado a poltrona estrategicamente para poder ver o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora. E, também, parecia que ele também não estava olhando para o lado de fora.

Ele parecia estar pensando em algo muito sério, e quando percebeu que estava sendo observado, olhou para o lado de fora da janela e viu que o carro não estava mais lá.

Sorriu miudamente para Jared que se aproximou e estendeu a mão para que ele, Jensen o acompanhasse.

— Não vamos deixar que ele acabe com o nosso maravilhoso dia! – Jared falou calmamente.

Jensen acenou positivamente com a cabeça, e seguiu com Jared até a cozinha, para poderem jantar. Nenhuma outra palavra fora proferida. Era como se ambos estivessem absortos em seus próprios pensamentos, o que não os agradava nem um pouco.

Jared mexia a comida de um lado para o outro, e Jensen fazia o mesmo. Apos aquela visita inesperada, era como se Tom tivesse levado com ele a fome que ambos sentiam antes dele chegar.

— Acho que precisamos conversar! – Jared disse levantando-se.

— Acho que sim!

Jensen levantou também e foi para a sala, deixando seu prato onde estava, sendo seguido por Jared.

— Acho que deixei de lhe contar algumas coisas. – Jared disse sentando no sofá. Viu Jensen ficar aflito e o puxou para sentar-se ao seu lado. – Desde que terminei com o Tom, ele vive me perseguindo. Quando me mudei para o meu loft, eu fingia que morava com o Chad, que é um amigo meu da faculdade. Tom descobriu pelas minhas correspondências que eu estava morando lá, e foi me procurar. E quando isso aconteceu, eu me _mudei_ novamente para a casa de outro amigo meu, Chris… E assim foi até esses dias atrás quando ele descobriu que eu realmente morava naquele loft...

Jensen não sabia o que dizer, ele havia fugido de Los Angeles para New Hampshire por conta da fama e tudo mais, e se isolou, mas Jared não, ele vivia fugindo de Tom. Conseguia driblá-lo e se fazer sumir durante um bom tempo, mesmo trabalhando em uma empresa onde ele tinha muita influência. Suspirou cansado, e o olhou.

Jared esperava algum comentário e como esse não veio, abraçou Jensen, aconchegando-o em seus braços, e sorriu sentindo o cheiro único que Jensen tinha.

— E como em todas as outras vezes ele me achou, mas dessa vez estou disposto a não fugir mais! – Jared tinha convicção em sua voz, o que aliviou um pouco do peso das costas de Jensen, mas não muito.

Ficaram naquela posição um bom tempo, apenas digerindo a informação que Tom estava na cidade e imaginando o que teriam que enfrentar. Quando Jared puxou Jensen para um beijo, o loiro o interrompeu como se tivesse sido arrancado de seus pensamentos.

— Se ele me reconhecer? – Jensen perguntou, antes que Jared pudesse falar qualquer coisa. - E se ele trouxer repórteres?

— Ele não vai! – Jared afirmou, mas Jensen não estava tão convicto disso.

— X —

Se soubesse que Jared iria se apaixonar por um cara baixinho como aquele tal de Jensen, nunca teria o deixado sair de dentro da sua casa.

Fazia três anos que Jared havia deixado sua casa. Ainda se lembrava do semblante que ele tinha quando o viu em sua editora pedindo um emprego. Ele parecia machucado, inocente e acima de tudo puro. Faziam o que, cinco anos?

Em toda a sua vida, Jared fora o único que lhe chamou atenção, que fez seu coração palpitar e ter a vontade de passar o restante da vida ao lado dele, mas parecia que Jared não o deixava, e ainda agora não o deixava. Era como se ele nunca tivesse lhe dado a oportunidade de amá-lo.

Mas sabia que era mentira, sabia que ele já havia lhe dado essa chance e a desperdiçou usando o rostinho bonito que ele tem para se dar bem. Naquela época, não pensava muito nessas coisas, pois ele estava ao seu lado, e todo dia poderia amá-lo quando chegasse em casa, mas agora não mais. E só se deu conta quando o perdeu.

Mas queria outra chance, queria ter uma nova oportunidade de amá-lo, de poder mostrar o quanto o amava. Agora, com aquele tal de Jensen, isso seria impossível.

E foi quando lembrou, pegou o celular e ligou para o detetive que havia contratado e passou o nome de Jensen e as características dele para o sujeito. Sabia que conhecia aquele cara de algum lugar, mas não sabia exatamente de onde, ou talvez estivesse o confundindo com alguém, o que não era muito provável, pois sua mente nunca se esquecia de um rosto, já o nome era outro caso.

— X —

Tom acordou com o seu celular tocando incansavelmente e quis matar quem estava o ligando àquela hora da manha, mas esses pensamentos foram logo abandonados, pois era o detetive e ele disse que estava lhe enviando a ficha completa de _Jensen Ross Ackles_.

E aquele nome não lhe era estranho.

Quando abriu sua caixa de email e viu as fotos da série que ele fazia, da cicatriz postiça que ele usava e todo o resto lembrou-se de imediato quem era Ross Ackles.

Não pôde conter o sorriso ao constatar que aquela era uma ótima carta. E com uma única cartada, colocaria fim nisso tudo.

Não queria mais esperar, correu para o pequeno banheiro que aquele hotel de quinta lhe proporcionava.

A garçonete havia dito que Jensen sempre ia para a cidade pelas manhãs, então se tivesse sorte, encontraria Jared sozinho na cabana, o que seria muito bom.

Quando chegou a cabana, sorriu vitorioso. A caminhonete de Ross não estava na garagem, e podia ouvir a música alta que Jared sempre gostou de escutar quando estava sozinho.

Lembrou de um dia em que ele lhe falou que ajudava a não pensar na vida e desestressar. Sabia que bater não iria adiantar, então entrou mesmo sem permissão.

E a visão que teve ao entrar na cabana lhe agradou e muito. Jared estava levando algumas coisas para cozinha vestido somente uma cueca boxer branca. Sorriu, fazia anos que não o via daquela forma. E como ele havia mudado. O corpo mais másculo, mais homem.

E quando ele voltou, o viu, achou graça no susto que ele levou. E novamente lembrou-se dele quando morava em sua casa. Sempre que invadia o quarto dele, durante a noite, fazia aquela mesma cara de susto. E sorriu.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Aqui dentro? – Jared perguntou olhando-o como se ele fosse um delinqüente, e aquele olhar não o agradou.

— Eu bati – mentiu – mas a música está alta e vi que a porta estava aberta, então tomei a liberdade de entrar!

— Então ponha-se pra fora, agora! – Jared gritou. Olhou para o próprio corpo e ficou ainda mais indignado. – Saia! Vou me vestir e conversamos lá fora! Não há lugar nessa cabana para você!

Tom estranhou a forma como Jared estava falando com ele. Era como se ele estivesse invadindo a vida dele, realmente estava invadindo a vida de Jared, mas agora não era somente a dele e também a do maldito Ross Ackles.

— Tudo bem! – Tom disse indo na direção da porta. – Vou estar lhe esperando.

Saiu, e se amaldiçoou por isso. Queria ter aproveitado ainda mais a visão de Jared somente de boxer, cantando a música e o corpo movendo conforme a batida.

Caminhou até seu carro e escorou-se nele, esperando-o. Sabia que Jared não demorava muito para se trocar, o que era bom, pois queria sair rápido dali. Ainda queria encontrar-se com Ross Ackles e ter uma conversa não tão amigável com ele.

E como havia previsto, Jared saiu totalmente vestido, o que era uma pena. E então notou o quão irritado ele tinha ficado.

— Já não basta invadir a minha vida, agora vai também invadir a do Jensen? – Jared perguntou, mas não deixou que respondesse. – Não sei até quando vai ficar correndo atrás de mim. Sério, Tom. Eu não entendo essa sua obsessão por mim. Já não lhe deixei rico o suficiente? Já não abusou o suficiente? O que quer?

— Jared, não abusei de você! E vim aqui somente para conversar! – Tom disse calmamente. – Eu amo você, e quero que fique comigo. Sei que pode aprender a me amar se me der outra chance! Você não quer nos dar essa nova chance, mas… Eu mudei, mudei muito.

— Não abusou? – o jornalista gargalhou. – Quando comprou o loft onde eu morava, dizendo que não queria nada em troca, eu até cheguei a acreditar por um momento, mas depois quando disse que se eu quisesse eu poderia ir em um jantar de negócios com você... – o olhou nos olhos inquisitivo – Tenho certeza que era para te ajudar a passar a perna em mais meia dúzia de idiotas! – Jared riu, pois lembrou que naquela mesma noite Tom havia tentado lhe seduzir.

— Você estava concorrendo ao prêmio de melhor escritor para o Times, mas queria lhe fazer uma surpresa. No final você acabou não indo e nem ganhando o prêmio. – Tom disse querendo dissolver aquela imagem da cabeça de Jared. – Eu só preciso de mais uma chance!

— Já disse que não inúmeras vezes, e aqui vai mais uma delas. Não! – disse quase esfregando as palavras na cara de Tom. – Eu amo o Jensen. E mesmo que eu não estivesse com ele, eu não voltaria a ficar com você!

Tom sentiu o peso daquelas palavras. Na realidade já sentia o peso delas há muito tempo. Mesmo antes de Ross aparecer na vida de Jared, ele já não o queria mais, mas se ele não ficasse com Jared, o tal de Jensen também não ficaria. Sorriu malevolente e o encarou.

— Você fica me acusando, mas nem sabe com quem está dormindo! – Tom disse com sua voz banhada em rancor. – Se você soubesse que esta dormindo com um assassino, o que faria?

Jared gargalhou. Se Tom descobrisse quem Jensen era, com certeza iria usar aquela tática contra eles, mas não funcionaria.

— Ross Ackles não existe mais! – Jared disse dando de ombros aquele fato. – O verdadeiro assassino apareceu há dois anos, e sei disso porque leio jornais, aliás, trabalho em um!

— Mas se ele não tivesse outras culpas no cartório, o que ele estaria fazendo aqui? No meio do nada, um refúgio para um fugitivo. Onde ninguém iria reconhecê-lo. – Jared tentava ao máximo não dar ouvidos as palavras de Tom. Ele e Jensen já haviam conversado sobre isso, e já estava tudo resolvido.

— Sei com quem estou! – Jared disse. – Conheço-o melhor do que ninguém. Em nove dias consegui compreendê-lo, e coisa que eu não consegui ao seu lado, mesmo passando aquele tempo todo que fiquei com você!

— Tudo bem! – Tom disse entrando no carro. – Mas não diga que eu não tentei avisar!

— X —

Quando foi ao restaurante, teve que aturar Clarisse em seu ouvido, falando como ele estava bonito, e que ele deveria sair mais vezes da cabana, que ficar isolado não fazia bem a ninguém e etc.

Mas quando ela começou a falar sobre o amigo do Jared que havia aparecido, aguçou os ouvido pedindo para que ela repetisse tudo novamente.

— Então foi você que contou a ele onde Jared estava? – Jensen perguntou incrédulo.

— Eu sei que você não gosta de pessoas indo a sua casa, ainda mais um desconhecido, mas é que ele pareceu ser uma pessoa de bem…

— Clarisse… Quantas vezes já lhe disse, que quem vê cara não vê coração? – Jensen perguntou, cansado. Havia sido a mesma coisa quando Misha foi vê-lo, mas a diferença entre Misha e Tom era gritante.

Mesmo que não quisesse ver Misha, tinha sido bom conversar com ele. Ele era uma pessoa boa, e a única que não o abandonou no momento mais difícil de sua vida. E quando cortou relacionamento com ele, mesmo ciente, dissera que nunca mais queria vê-lo. Clarice foi quem o levou até sua cabana, contrariando seu pedido. E agora, novamente, ela havia feito outra vez a mesma coisa.

— Você não pode acreditar nas pessoas, só porque elas têm um sorriso bonito! – Jensen disse repreendendo-a. – Nesse mundo existem pessoas que usam máscaras, e não deixam transparecer a verdade…

— Assim como você! – uma voz vinda da porta o assustou e quando olhou, viu Tom parado ao lado da porta.

Clarisse olhou para Tom, tentando encontrar algum vestígio do homem amigável que havia visto no dia anterior, mas não encontrou nada. Via somente um rosto diabólico no homem.

Jensen levantou-se e caminhou ate o homem, pedindo para que Clarisse cancelasse seu pedido.

— Vejo que a conversa com o Jared não o mandou embora! – Jensen disse assim que saiu do restaurante.

— Não vou sair da cidade sem ele ao meu lado… - Tom sorriu perversamente – Ross Ackles.

O coração de Jensen disparou. Depois de Jeffrey, ninguém nunca mais havia lhe reconhecido. Pensou que havia caído no mar do esquecimento, mas parecia que ainda existiam fantasmas como Tom, que o reconheceriam. Esse era o seu medo.

E o pior de tudo? Tom era uma pessoa influente nesse meio, no meio jornalístico. Somente de imaginar outros jornalistas ali, faziam seu corpo tremer.

Tom havia notado o quão branco Jensen havia ficado ao pronunciar seu nome artístico. Parecia que ele tinha medo daquele nome, da pessoa que era. E sorriu novamente.

Não tinha conseguido essa brecha com Jared, mas a conseguiria com Jensen.

— Sabia que conhecia você de algum lugar. – Tom disse em um tom ameno. – Nunca me esqueço de um rosto!

Jensen sentiu seu corpo tremer novamente. Precisava, necessitava se mostrar forte, mas estava sendo difícil.

— Então Ackles, o que lhe trás a Hampshire? – Tom perguntou irônico. – Fuga?

Aquela pergunta ecoou em sua mente. Não estava fugindo, estava? Não. O verdadeiro culpado das mortes já havia sido até julgado.

— Se não é fuga, o que ainda faz aqui se o verdadeiro culpado de tudo isso já não está entre nós e sim em uma prisão?

— Não tenho do que fugir! – Jensen disse tentando se manter calmo, ou melhor, se acalmar. Estava sendo difícil encará-lo.

— Não se esqueça _Jensen_ que com um telefonema, eu consigo pelo menos vinte repórteres que queiram fazer uma exclusiva com você. E, sem esforço, com um único telefonema posso estourar uma noticia bombástica… Imagine: Ross Ackles, encontrado em New Hampshire após quatro anos de sumiço. – Tom expressava com as mãos imaginando aquela matéria estampada em todos os jornais e revistas. – Vai ser fabuloso!

E foi nesse momento que Jensen realmente tremeu.

Sentiu suas pernas bambas, seu corpo mole, e começou a respirar pesadamente.

— Podemos fazer uma troca. – Tom disse calma e lentamente. – Você deixa o Jared ir, e eu lhe deixo aqui, e finjo que nada disso aconteceu.

— Você é louco!

Jensen disse isso e saiu na direção de seu carro. Precisava de Jared, precisava falar com ele. Ele, Jensen, assim como Jared ainda não tinham contado alguns detalhes sobre sua vida. E talvez esse fosse o mais difícil de encarar. O trauma.

* * *

**Nota:** Hi people. Eu sei que eu demorei. Não vou me desculpar. Pq sei que não tem desculpa! Só peço desculpas, e olha... Leiam com carinho, e comentem, ok? Quanto mais comentários, mais capítulos. _Pelo menos assim eu espero. –q. _Beijos. Até mais.


	10. Capítulo X

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para a minha diversão** e para a **diversão de quem vai ler** e _**sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**_

* * *

**Titulo: **Refuge  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom: **Supernatural / RPS  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, _Repostagem_.

**Sumário: **Jared Padalecki resolve seguir seu sonho e viajar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas. Jensen vive uma pacata vida nas montanhas como um caçador. E se conhecem graças ao bondoso e maquiavélico Jeffrey. Padackles - AU.

**Fanmix: **http : / br4 . in / aVrxS** ; **Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa: **http : / br4 . in / ubp7o** ; **Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

* * *

**Capítulo X **

* * *

Jared andava de um lado para o outro, tentando não pensar nas coisas que Tom havia lhe dito. Jensen não tinha outros problemas com a justiça como ele acusara. Se tivesse, já teria lhe contado. Talvez. Se tivesse mesmo, ele saberia. Afinal, trabalha num dos maiores jornais do mundo.

Assustou-se, quando Jensen entrou na cabana, mas o que realmente lhe assustou foi à tonalidade da pele de Jensen. Ele estava branco, pálido. Como se ele tivesse acabado de ver um fantasma, ou naquele caso, o Tom.

— Ele sabe...

Foi a única coisa que escutou da boca de Jensen quando seus olhos se encontraram. A voz de Jensen era quase um sussurro.

Sabia que era bem possível de eles se encontrarem. Achou que Tom não iria tão longe, mas tinha se enganado.

Pensou em ir atrás de Jensen quando Tom o deixou sozinho na cabana, mas era uma missão impossível. Seu carro estava acabado, nem se movia. Jensen havia ido à pequena cidade para ver se conseguia um guincho para levar o carro até o mecânico, amigo de Jensen. E percebeu que ele não havia feito nada do que esperava.

Mas não era para menos. Encontrar Tom, mais cedo, dentro da casa deles... De Jensen. Havia acabado com o seu dia. Nem queria imaginar o que Tom fizera ou dissera para deixar Jensen daquele estado.

— Ele sabe...

Escutou Jensen repetir. A voz dele continha um timbre estranho, parecia que estava com medo, em pânico.

Deixou os pensamentos para depois e o envolveu em um abraço. Sentia o corpo dele tremer contra o seu. Era impossível manter-se calmo em vista de como Jensen estava.

— O que aconteceu? – Jared perguntou, apertando Jensen ainda mais em seus braços. Queria que ele se sentisse protegido ali, nos seus braços. – Me diz o que ele disse?

— Ele sabe Jay... Sabe... – escutava a voz trêmula de Jensen contra seu ouvido.

Vê-lo daquele jeito, deixava seu coração dilacerado. Era como se Jensen fosse uma criança desprotegida com medo de palhaços.

Levou-o para o quarto, pé ante pé. E o fez deitar, deitando ao lado dele. E novamente o envolveu em seus braços.

— Você precisa se acalmar, Jen, ele não pode fazer nada contra nós. – Jared acariciava os curtos cabelos loiros de Jensen, no intuito de acalmá-lo.

— Ele pode... Ele disse que pode! – Jensen apertou Jared um pouco mais no abraço.

Somente de pensar em pessoas, flashes e mídias, fazia seu corpo tremer, seu estômago revirar e seu coração quase parar de tanto bater.

— Não, Jen, ele não pode!

Jared tentava, em vão, colocar aquelas palavras dentro da cabeça de Jensen, mas ele mesmo não estava acreditando muito naquilo.

Era fácil pensar em se livrar do Tom, mas Jensen parecia aterrorizado, e ele, Jared, sabia que não tinha forças, sozinho. Conseguiria essa força ao lado de Jensen. Agora era só saber se Jensen estava disposto a continuar do seu lado. Porque Jensen era o seu motivo. O motivo de querer lutar contra Tom e se livrar dele.

Sabia do que Tom era capaz, quando queria alguma coisa. Passava por cima de tudo e todos. E pouco se importava com as conseqüências e com a desgraça que deixava para trás.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado ali deitado com Jensen, mas finalmente ele havia pegado no sono. Não era um sono leve, mas sim um conturbado, pois ele ainda tremia e gemia coisas que não conseguia entender.

Sentia também o cansaço se apoderar de seu corpo. Não era cansaço físico, afinal não havia feito nada para tal, mas mental.

Tom cansava a mente até de pessoas como ele, Jared. Isso porque era difícil se cansar de alguém.

— X —

Quando acordou, percebeu que ainda era noite. E continuou deitado ao lado de Jared.

Sentia-se tão bem quando ele o abraçava de forma possessiva e protetora. Era como se nenhum mal pudesse lhe acontecer. Por um instante acabou esquecendo da existência do maldito Tom Welling. Jared tinha esse poder de lhe fazer esquecer os problemas.

Mas quando se lembrou do que havia acontecido mais cedo, naquele estacionamento, foi como se tivesse levado um belo soco no estômago.

Queria entender o porquê daquele surto que teve antes. Talvez tivesse sido o timbre cínico da voz de Tom, ou as ameaças, ou o simples fato de citar a mídia. A maldita mídia.

Esperaria Jared acordar ou voltaria a dormir, se conseguisse, mas teria que conversar com ele. Contar o real motivo de continuar ali, em New Hampshire.

Será que Jared continuaria a amar um cara medroso?

— X —

Quando Jared passou a mão sobre a cama, no lado em que Jensen deveria estar deitado, estranhou o lençol estar gelado, mas o que foi mais estranho foi o fato de Jensen não estar lá. E ao constatar esse fato deu um pulo da cama.

Suspirou ao ver que Jensen estava sentado em sua poltrona na sala. Mesmo de longe podia notar que Jensen estava tenso.

Levantou-se, indo direto para o banheiro para fazer sua higiene matinal, e notou que Jensen estava perdido em seus pensamentos, pois não havia notado sua presença, quando passou ao lado dele.

Jared gostaria, e muito, de ser um dos muitos neurônios de Jensen, para poder saber o que ele estava pensando.

Somente de lembrar do jeito que Jensen havia chegado no dia anterior... Sentia uma vontade insana de pegar a camionete de Jensen e ir naquele maldito hotel e quebrar a cara de Tom em muitos pedaços. E ainda rir da desgraça dele, ao notar que não havia sobrado um único dente em sua boca.

Mas que se explodisse o Tom! Ele estava mesmo era preocupado com Jensen. E assim que entrou na sala viu que Jensen continuava na mesma posição, olhando para um pontinho branco. A cinza da lareira, que tinha no chão.

— Jensen?

Se não fosse essa situação, Jared teria rido, pois o susto que Jensen levou, era daqueles dignos de umas boas gargalhadas. Naquele momento ele nem se lembrava o que era o significado dessas palavras.

— Está tudo bem? – Jared o indagou sentado no braço da poltrona e o olhando nos olhos.

Jensen o abraçou pela cintura, sentindo os braços de Jared circular suas costas.

— Eu queria muito dizer que sim... Queria muito não preocupar você, mas não posso fazer isso! – Jensen disse mantendo o rosto colado na barriga de Jared, e os braços em um abraço firme.

— Você não precisa mentir pra mim. – Jared beijou-lhe carinhosamente a testa, tentando reconfortá-lo.

Jared levantou-se e parou em frente à Jensen, abaixando-se na altura dele, sentado à poltrona, e sorriu.

— Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não sabe? – Jared viu Jensen confirmar com um aceno e o incentivou. – Não precisa ter medo.

— Não estou com medo, Jared. – Jensen tentou contornar a situação. Já era um medroso, mas deixar que Jared percebesse isso era... Constrangedor. – Só é complicado.

— Se me contar, talvez possamos descomplicar, o que acha?

— Não agora... Eu preciso raciocinar direito e... – Aquele assunto realmente afligia Jensen. Jared o via desviar o olhar e passar a mão, repetidas vezes, pelo o cabelo.

— Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, Jensen. – Jared tentou reforçar suas palavras, sorrindo. E segurou as mãos de Jensen com as suas. – Não gosto de ver você assim. Me deixa preocupado. E eu quero poder lhe ajudar, se eu puder lhe ajudar.

— A questão não é confiança ou medo, Jared. – Jensen o olhou nos olhos e sorriu tristemente. – Eu confio em você. Eu só não consigo dizer. As palavras engasgam em minha garganta.

— Quando achar que estiver preparado estarei aqui para lhe ouvir.

Jared sorriu da mesma forma que Jensen estava sorrindo. A confiança era mútua. Uma coisa que Jared parecia ter esquecido. Naquele momento, lembrou que pra Jensen, todas as coisas tinham seu tempo.

Enquanto maquinava o plano de como falaria para Jared sobre o seu trauma, seu medo, percebeu que tudo estava correndo às mil maravilhas, em sua mente. O complicado era colocá-lo em prática.

Jared percebendo que Jensen não conseguiria dizer o que estava sentindo e pensando, achou melhor mudar de assunto.

— Meu carro! – Jared pulou andando de um lado para o outro. – O que vamos fazer com o meu bebê?

— Tudo isso e você pensa no seu carro? – Jensen perguntou, sorrindo miudamente.

Jared era uma pessoa incrível mesmo.

— Lógico! – Jared disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Você ontem saiu, me deixando quase o dia todo sozinho, dizendo que iria arrumar meu carro e _blá, blá, blá._ E no final, nem lembrou do meu querido bebê.

— Jared, não tinha como! – Jensen levantando-se e caminhando até ele. – Não ontem, mas hoje...

— Eu vou com você! – Jared sorriu e o beijou.

— Mas e se o encontrarmos? – Jensen perguntou em um fio de voz. – Você sabe que ele ainda está aqui.

— Quem se importa? Eu não! – Jared o abraçou e sorriu. – Você estando ao meu lado, eu sou capaz de tudo!

— Você romântico é um porre! – Jensen zombou vendo Jared fazer uma carranca. – Mas o amo mesmo assim!

— Depois sou eu que sou um porre!

Beijaram-se antes de se separarem e irem para a garagem olhar o estado do carro.

Jensen ficava observando Jared enquanto ele falava com seu carro e jurava mil e uma coisas, sobre arrumá-los e colocar até um estofado novo de couro. E não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Achava que Jared era a pessoa mais incrível do mundo. Ele enfrentava seus problemas de uma maneira que poucas pessoas conseguiam. Sempre sorrindo e fazendo de sua vida uma grande sátira. E o que mais o impressionava, era que ele conseguia contagiar as pessoas a sua volta com seu bom humor.

E nos momentos mais difíceis, ele sempre tinha uma fórmula de escape. Mudar de assunto era o segundo nome de Jared. Jensen gostaria ser como ele, mas estava feliz o suficiente por tê-lo ao seu lado. Ser igual a ele seria complicado, afinal, ele tinha muitos problemas mentais.

— Terra para Jensen?

— Como?

— Estou lhe chamando a um tempão, e você aí olhando a minha bunda como se fosse à coisa mais gostosa do mundo. – Jared zombou, passando um dedo sobre o queixo de Jensen. – Chegou até babar!

E com certeza, tudo o que estava pensando antes se confirmou, Jared era a melhor coisa que havia acontecido, mas ainda tinha sérios problemas mentais. Isso contagiava porque acabava tendo também. Sempre entrava nos joguinhos dele.

— Mas a sua bunda é a coisa mais gostosa do mundo, Jared!

— A sua também, Jen. – Jared deu um leve tapa, passando por Jensen e sorrindo sonoramente. – Vamos ficar aqui a vida toda ou vamos arrumar meu bebê?

— Eu acho a primeira opção tão tentadora... – Jensen disse caminhando até sua caminhonete e sentando ao lado de Jared, que já estava dentro dela esperando-o.

— Eu também!

— X —

A cidade estava calma, poucas pessoas andavam sossegadas pelas calçadas. Era quase impossível não notar a felicidade deles. O dia estava quente e ensolarado. E era como se aquele lugar fosse um lugar encantado, longe das badalações de uma cidade grande. E toda essa calmaria chamou a atenção de Jared.

Gostava muito de agitação, como o que encontrava em New York, mas não negava que gostava ainda mais de New Hampshire, por sua beleza singela e calma.

Enquanto seguiam a caminho do mecânico, amigo de Jensen, ao som de musicas country, que Jensen simplesmente amava, pela primeira vez percebeu, que aquele sonho de ser andarilho, e vagar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas, agora parecia distante. Percebeu que o desejo de continuar ali, ao lado dele, era bem maior do que seu sonho.

E estava feliz por isso.

Chegaram na oficina. Era inevitável não notar que aquele era o lugar onde o amigo de Jensen trabalhava.

Era um sítio, pouco distante da cidade, com um enorme terreno e por ele, vários carros espalhados.

— Jim? – Jensen chamou enquanto estacionava o carro.

— Belo lugar. – Jared olhou ao redor. Parecia mais aqueles ferros-velhos que mostravam em filmes e séries.

— Também acho garoto. – Jared se assustou ao olhar para a janela e ver ali, um homem parado.

Quando saiu do carro, sendo acompanhado por Jensen, o homem se aproximou, trocando olhares com ele, e logo se apresentou.

— Jim Beaver. – ele disse estendendo uma mão para Jared, que sorriu e o cumprimentou.

— Jared Padalecki. – Jared ficou impressionado com a força que continha naquele aperto de mão.

— O que o traz aqui, Jensen, depois de tanto tempo? – Jensen sorriu envergonhado, vendo o homem olhar para sua caminhonete, procurando algum defeito.

— Um carro com problema, mas não o meu, Jim. – o homem sorriu, vendo que pelo menos aquele estava inteiro e se voltou para Jared.

— Seu carro? – ele perguntou vendo Jared confirmar com aceno. – Deixe-me adivinhar... Chuva, lama... Não, muita lama.

— Isso mesmo! – Jared confirmou novamente e sorriu.

Vez ou outra olhava para o lugar e fitava atentamente o homem a sua frente. Todo aquele lugar combinava com ele. Ele vestia uma camisa xadrez vermelha, com um colete bege, gasto, por cima. E um velho boné. Sempre que imaginava pessoas do interior, imaginava exatamente como aquele homem à sua frente. A calça jeans surrada que ele vestia só fazia reforçar sua imaginação.

O homem era astuto, e decifrava as coisas sem elas serem ditas. Parecia que ele conversava muito com Jensen com olhares. Era estranho ver duas pessoas se darem tão bem assim. O clima era leve.

— O carro dele liga, mas não agüenta o tranco e morre. Pensei que eu poderia dar um jeito, mas não tenho a sua inteligência. – Jensen disse rindo das próprias palavras.

— Não me venha com essa, você é ótimo com os carros. – Jim olhou para ele e os chamou com um aceno. – Só deve não ter prestado a devida atenção quando estava verificando-o, mas posso entender o porquê.

— Jim... – Jensen o repreendeu, e ele sorriu.

— Vamos tomar uma cerveja e depois vou com o guincho desatolar o carro do grandão aí.

Quando entraram na casa, um tanto antiga de Jim, Jared logo ficou impressionado com a quantidade de livros que o homem continha.

Ele era uma pessoa fácil de lidar. Mal parecia que era um homem do interior e um mecânico. Com certeza o passado dele era grandioso.

Já estava ficando tarde quando Jim avisou que iria buscar o carro de Jared. Jensen somente entregou as chaves do carro que estavam consigo.

— Faça bom proveito dele. – zombou vendo o rosto de Jared se contorcer. – Ele tem um amor incomum por esse carro.

— Primeiro carro, aposto.

— Na realidade um presente. – Jared disse enquanto caminhava ao lado de Jensen e de Beaver, como ele gostava de ser chamado, em direção a caminhonete de Jensen. – Meu pai me deu o carro assim que passei na faculdade.

— Entendo. – Jim disse sorrindo miudamente. – O carro tem valores sentimentais.

— E muito! – Jared confirmou, sorrindo tristemente.

— Pode vir amanhã, na parte da tarde, acho que é tempo suficiente.

— Tão rápido?

— Jay, você não sabe o quanto ele é bom!

Logo se despediram, pois Jim teria muito trabalho a fazer: buscar o carro de Jared na cabana, e depois tentar descobrir o que ele tinha.

Quando chegaram à cidade, Jared resolveu levar Jensen consigo, para que ele visse como trabalhava Eric.

Quando chegaram na pequena Lan House, Jared pediu para o atendente que liberasse o cabo de conexão para colocar em seu notebook. E assim que abriu seu e-mail quase teve um ataque.

Ele estava entulhado de e-mails de Tom. Não teve dúvidas. Com muito prazer, marcou-os e os excluiu. Havia visto o rosto de Jensen empalidecer-se somente de ver aquele nome na tela de seu computador.

Durante todo o tempo que passaram na casa de Beaver, não haviam se lembrado do maldito, mas nada durava pra sempre.

A calmaria da casa do amigo de Jensen havia passado, e eles haviam voltado a realidade, encontrar aqueles e-mails, como um belo soco no estômago.

Viu Jensen tentar se recompor do breve susto, e ele sorriu.

— Não vai ler?

— Não vale a pena gastar meu tempo com isso, sei de cor e salteado, o que tem escrito nessas mensagens. – Jared deu de ombros e olhou para o monitor. – São sempre as mesmas coisas: o quanto ele me ama, que eu sou o homem da vida dele, que me quer... O de sempre.

E Jensen se calou. Realmente, tocar no assunto de Tom, era complicado. Não havia conseguido conversar com Jared. E temia o que poderia acontecer por conta dessa falta de diálogo.

Quando Jared começou a explicar como funcionava o jornal, mostrou um de seus artigos, que tinha sido publicado no jornal on-line também.

— JT Padalecki é um bom nome. – Jensen comentou quando terminou de ler o artigo. – E lideres de torcida... Assunto bem interessante.

Jared riu. Somente de lembrar como havia sido difícil escrever aquele artigo, já queimava seus neurônios. Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido. A semana que havia passado, tinha um ar de passado distante, como se meses já tivessem sido trilhados.

— Você não sabe como eu tive problemas para escrevê-lo. – Jared sorriu sem graça.

— Não parece. Está muito bem escrito. E dá pra ver como você as ama. – Jensen ironizou, vendo Jared torcer o nariz em desgosto. – Mas discordo de você. Elas não são um bando de meninas puritanas. Você é que é... Era.

E vendo Jared sorrir e balançar a cabeça negativamente, não pôde deixar de rir.

Jensen notou que Jared era sarcástico, e muito irônico com as palavras. Ele era quase um filósofo das sátiras. Escolhia bem as palavras, e a concordância de seu texto era esplêndida.

O clima tenso que tinha preenchido aquele ambiente assim que ligaram o computador, havia sumido. Estavam ali olhando os novos temas que o editor de Jensen havia lhe mandado. Eram muitos. Alguns bons, outros nem tanto. Quando chegou um aviso de novo e-mail, eles pararam. Tom o havia enviado.

Jared ainda tentou continuar o assunto, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas Jensen o parou.

— Jared, não. – Jensen o olhou nos olhos – Veja o que ele quer, e responda o que acha que deve responder.

— Não quero responder Jensen, nunca respondo. – Jared abaixou um pouco a tela do monitor e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, deixando que sua cabeça se abaixasse, usando a mão como apoio. – Não é só porque você está do meu lado que eu apaguei os e-mails. Eu sempre fiz isso, desde que terminamos. Nunca mais li ou respondi um único. Sempre que os vejo aqui, excluo como se fosse spam. Sempre bloqueio e-mails dele, mas ele sempre manda de uma conta diferente.

— Mas Jared, dessa vez, tem a ver comigo.

— Não importa se você está relacionado ou não. Eu não quero abri-los. Não me importo com o que tem dentro, e não quero que se importe. – Jensen levou uma de suas mãos aos cabelos de Jared, lhe fazendo uma leve carícia e o forçou a levantar o rosto. – Jensen o que eu quero é que tudo isso acabe, que ele suma, desapareça. Se não sumir, fingir que ele não existe. É assim que eu tenho vivido. E isso cansa. Meu estoque de forças acabou. Não quero mais fugir. Acho que já fugi de mais. E não quero ler esse e-mail.

— Isso não vai acabar bem, certo? – sorriu miudamente, tentando encontrar outras palavras. Queria de todo confortar Jared, mas não tinha mais certeza de nada. Suas palavras estampavam seu pavor.

Jared se pegou imaginando como seria a vida deles, com a persistência de Tom. Ele podia não estar presente, mas tudo mudava, as coisas ficavam tensas, os olhares tristes. E nada era realmente como era antes, sem a preocupação, e todo o resto.

Também queria entender o motivo pelo qual Jensen perdia a cor toda vez que o nome de Tom era citado. Jensen era um cara forte, corajoso, que não demonstrava seu medo. Só que aquilo que estava acontecendo era totalmente o contrário.

Ele deixava estampado em seu rosto que não queria Tom perto dele. Isso Jared também não queria. Essas coisas eram complicadas demais para se pensar. O melhor a fazer era se livrar de uma vez de Tom.

Jensen queria saber quando as coisas começaram a ficar tão complicadas. Tom era um filho da mãe. E ele sabia disso porque Jared havia lhe contado. Não deveria se deixar abalar por causa dele. Com isso sua relação com Jared ficava instável. E agora com as ameaças que Tom havia feito, piorava ainda mais a situação.

Talvez devessem ir embora, e deixar tudo para trás. Sumir pelo mundo. Pela segunda vez.

Jared também sorriu para Jensen, não um sorriso como todos os outros dele. Enorme todo dentes e covinhas. Era um sorriso cansado e triste. Como se realmente toda aquela situação estivesse acabando com ele.

E como Jared havia dito, ele não leu o e-mail. Simplesmente o excluiu como os outros. E voltou a focar seus pensamentos no trabalho.

Jensen queria descobrir como Jared conseguia pensar em trabalho com tudo aquilo acontecendo. E sorriu ao ver que ele havia novamente entrado no clima dos temas.

— Escuta essa Jensen. – Jared virou o laptop para que Jensen pudesse enxergar o e-mail de Eric, enquanto ele lia. – _"Como está na moda essa coisa de Cosplay, de desenhos japoneses e jogos, o que acha de escrever sobre isso? Se você jogar no Google e olhar as imagens, existem tantas fotos... Uma mais bizarra que a outra."_

Então escreveram o nome citado, e se depararam com muitas pessoas vestidas de coisas, desde Mario à Street Figther. E muitos outros que eles não conheciam. Muitos japoneses vestidos como seus desenhos, muitas japonesas vestidas com roupas pequenas e rendadas e outros não japoneses vestidos igualmente.

— Esse é um bom tema! – Jared abriu seu bloco de notas copiou o texto e colou, depois faria uma pesquisa sobre aquele assunto.

Jensen só o observava. Era impressionante viver com Jared. Ele tinha uma troca de humor rápida, drástica. Poderia até chamá-lo de bipolar. E sorriu com aquele pensamento. Ele já ria sozinho, e agora isso. Daqui um pouco o internavam em uma clínica.

— Queria entender como consegue... – Jensen falou, mas suas palavras morreram no ar.

— Vamos diga, como consigo... – Jared o incentivou, e sorriu, fazendo suas covinhas ficarem evidentes.

— Fazer isso – Jensen balançou os braços fazendo um movimento que dava a entender como _tudo, _ou uma coisa grande. – Esquecer os problemas, se concentrar em seu trabalho, sorrir e esquecer os problemas tão rapidamente... Como consegue?

— Ahh, isso? – Jared perguntou, estranhando a curiosidade. – Eu só paro de pensar. E o meu trabalho, não é um trabalho... Me divirto escrevendo, então o faço de bom grado, pois realmente diverte. E como sempre digo ao Eric, no dia em que ele virar obrigação, eu paro de escrever.

Era estranho ver Jared falar assim de seu trabalho, mas pensou em seus próprios trabalhos. Caçava porque gostava, fazia maquetes e miniaturas também porque gostava, mas nunca tinha pensado sobre ser obrigação ou não. Não saberia responder o que faria se algum dia aquilo virasse obrigação. Não sabia se pararia de fazer.

Com certeza Jared era uma pessoa intrigante. Fazias e mostrava coisas novas que nunca pensou que existissem. E outras que eram complexas ele as transformava, deixando-as simples.

— E não é que seja fácil parar de pensar nos problemas. Eu só tento me prender no que está na minha frente no momento, como agora. – ele olhou para o monitor. E depois para Jensen. – Agora estou vendo os temas que o Eric me enviou. Eu me envolvo com eles, penso no que posso escrever, no que pode render. E com isso minha mente começa a trabalhar e as outras coisas vão embora, porque eu realmente gosto de dar minha opinião sobre as coisas.

— Acho que posso aprender muito com você! – Jensen falou distraidamente, e quando deu por si já tinha dito.

Jared viu Jensen o olhar e sorrir envergonhado, e sorriu da mesma maneira. Não era sempre que se escutavam aquelas coisas, então resolveu ficar quieto durante um tempo, para ver se Jensen iria dizer mais alguma coisa. O jeito que ele estava ficando vermelho como se estivesse engasgado, o fez rir. Não se agüentou.

— Você é adorável, Jen.

— Não era para eu ter dito em voz alta, agora seu ego vai à lua. – Jensen disse tentando deixar o embaraço de lado.

— Agora você vai ter que aprender a conviver com isso! – Jared sorriu seu melhor sorriso sacana e piscou para Jensen. – Não vai ser difícil, afinal você pode aprender muito comigo.

E ambos caíram na gargalhada. Era impossível se manter sério ou envergonhado por muito tempo ao lado de Jared.

Aquele lugar era incrível, e ter Jared ao seu lado o deixava mais incrível ainda. Os problemas que estavam tendo, pareciam desaparecer. A vida de Jensen era calma e pacata. Com a chegada de Jared, um simples café da manhã era diferente, todos os dias. Uma caminhada na floresta se tornava mais interessante. As belezas do lugar que ele há muito tinha deixado de notar, Jared as percebia, como se fossem a melhor coisa do mundo.

A chuva que havia passado, todos os dias, claros. Os passarinhos cantando todas as manhãs. Apreciar essas pequenas coisas ao lado de Jared, era fabuloso.

New Hampshire, para Jared, era como um lugar sagrado. A beleza daquele lugar aquecia seu peito. Ainda achava o Texas o melhor lugar do mundo, só que ali, ao lado de Jensen, era o seu lugar preferido. Talvez fosse por conta do loiro. Se ele estivesse ao seu lado, qualquer lugar seria maravilhoso.

Aprendera a amar Hampshire. Era como um mundo encantando dentro dos Estados Unidos. E ele tinha o prazer de estar acompanhado pela melhor pessoa do mundo, para aproveitar as grandezas daquele lugar.

Quando saíram, já estava quase anoitecendo. Resolveram que jantar na cidade seria melhor do que gastar horas fazendo um jantar todo, somente para os dois. E Jared com certeza não queria os _maravilhosos_ lanches de Jensen. Não que os lanches dele não fossem gostosos. Eram. E eram maravilhosos, mas lanchar o tempo todo a mesma coisa enjoava.

Quando entraram no restaurante, Clarisse os recebeu com um enorme sorriso, que era oferecido somente para Jensen.

— Boa noite, meninos. – ela os recepcionou até a mesa. – Que bom lhe ver Jensen.

— Também é bom lhe ver, Clarisse. – Jensen sorriu miudamente, mas gargalhando internamente, pela carranca que Jared estava fazendo.

— Vocês vão ficar flertando muito tempo aí, porque se a resposta for sim, vou ao balcão fazer meu pedido. Sabe por que? Estou morrendo de fome. – o tom de voz de Jared era jocoso. O que fez Jensen ter vontade de rir ainda mais, principalmente pelo fato de Clarisse ter ficado vermelha como um tomate, daqueles bem maduros.

— Não ligue para ele Clarisse, ele só está de mau humor. Quando está com fome fica assim, parece mais uma criança. – Jensen gostava de cutucar. Ver o rosto de Jared se contorcer de ciúmes, dava uma sensação estranha. Era como se aquecesse seu peito. – Clarisse, hoje vocês tem o quê, para o jantar?

A moça ainda continuava vermelha e sorrindo envergonhada para Jensen e ainda mais para Jared, pois parecia que ele havia descoberto seu maior segredo.

— A fabulosa macarronada da Mary.

— Pode ser ela, pra mim! – Jared disse rispidamente, enquanto fulminava Jensen com seu olhar. Ai de Jensen. Se olhares pudessem realmente fazer alguma coisa.

— Pode trazer o mesmo, por favor. – Jensen sorriu enquanto a moça se distanciava e olhou divertidamente para Jared. – Não precisava ser tão agressivo, Jared. – Jensen usou um tom de falsa repreensão.

— Não me venha com essa de não ser agressivo... Você sabe que ela fica de quatro se você mandar e ainda fica com essa ladainha com ela. – Jared tinha cruzado os braços e olhava para o lado, para não ter que encarar Jensen.

— Sabe Jay, é você quem é adorável! – Jensen disse sorrindo, e sorriu ainda mais quando Jared o olhou nos olhos. Jared era previsível.

— Vá se foder, Jensen!

— Só se for com você, baby.

Jared o olhou pelo canto do olho, e deixou um pequeno sorriso aparecer. Naquele momento, havia descoberto o quanto Jensen já o conhecia. E não pôde evitar de xingá-lo.

— Espero que agüente, afinal, foi você quem propôs isso! – Jared falou sério com Jensen.

— Pode ter certeza, eu agüento! – Jensen afirmou sorrindo maliciosamente para Jared, que o acompanhou.

Quando Clarisse trouxe seus pratos, estavam tão entretidos com o assunto sobre o carro de Jared e sobre os temas que eles haviam visto mais cedo, que nem deram atenção à moça. Clarisse logo se tocou e se afastou da mesa.

Jared achava impressionante. Sempre que estava com Jensen, seu mundo se resumia somente a ele. Era como se as demais coisas não importassem. E que somente eles existiam. Aos poucos os problemas eram esquecidos, e somente uma troca de olhares era capaz de desvendar o que o outro estava pensando. Se perguntasse se Jensen também se sentia assim, pelo visto sim.

Ele não havia citado mais nenhum problema, e estava ali curtindo o momento com ele. Uma refeição, um dia fora da cabana, vendo e falando com pessoas diferentes.

Quando terminaram suas refeições, caminharam em direção da caminhonete de Jensen que ele havia deixado no estacionamento do restaurante. Escutaram a voz que menos desejavam escutar.

— Que felicidade encontrá-los juntos. – Tom se aproximou deles a passos lentos e com um enorme sorriso estampando seu rosto.

— Que grande infelicidade encontrá-lo aqui. – Jared respondeu ao cumprimento, usando peso em sua voz, tentando deixar evidente que não era nem um pouco prazeroso encontrá-lo ali. E parecia que tinha funcionado, pois viu o sorriso de Tom diminuir alguns milímetros.

— Do jeito que saíram sorrindo do restaurante, a comida estava boa.

— E estava, mas se você continuar a falar, ela vai começar a se revirar no meu estômago. – a voz de Jared era ríspida e cortante. Gélida.

— Que prazer lhe encontrar novamente, Ross. – Tom sorriu para Jensen, e o viu tremer.

Jensen não gostava de ser chamado daquela forma. Sentiu seu corpo tremer e suas pernas fraquejarem. Como odiava aquele cara por ficar chamando-o daquela forma. Reuniu toda a força que tinha e respondeu:

— Não posso dizer o mesmo. – tentou ser ríspido, grosso, mas não conseguiu. Sua voz havia saído tremida, e deixava transparecer o medo.

E pelo o olhar que Jared havia lhe enviado, com certeza ele havia percebido.

— Que bom encontrá-los juntos. – Tom se aproximou ainda mais dos dois, ficando pouco menos de um metro de distância deles. – Assim mato dois coelhos numa cajadada só.

Jared o olhou tentando descobrir o que Tom iria fazer, mas era impossível de descobrir. Ele estava com um sorriso amedrontador nos lábios. E o que estava realmente lhe preocupando era como Jensen estava. Novamente ele estava pálido. Parecia que estava doente. E seu corpo tremia levemente.

— Assim posso propor minha troca.

— Troca? – Jensen tinha os olhos presos em Tom. Parecia estar totalmente tomado de pânico

— Não adianta Tom, não vamos escutar uma só palavra do que for dizer — Jared estampava raiva, mas firmeza. Não era fácil derrubá-lo. Já tinha passado por um bocado de coisas ruins na vida. E vencer Tom Welling estava se tornando seu objetivo principal.

— Lógico que vão! – Tom abriu um pouco mais o sorriso e olhou para Jensen. – Vou ser rápido.

— Não! – Jared agarrou o braço de Jensen puxando-o na direção da caminhonete, não dando tempo para Jensen pensar muito. Jensen parecia atordoado com a presença do outro.

— Jared, minha proposta é a seguinte: Você vem comigo, e Ross Ackles continua no anonimato. O que me diz? Parece justo. Uma boa troca. Você volta às suas atividades jornalísticas, e Jensen continua com sua vidinha pacata e anônima por aqui. – olhou para Jensen mais diretamente, olhando-o mais de lado, como se o analisasse –Mas se a resposta for não, em menos de uma hora consigo trazer no mínimo vinte repórteres que queiram uma exclusiva com o _Famoso Astro Ross Ackles._**- **e não dando chance de Jared falar, puxou o braço de Jensen, fazendo-o virar-se para encará-lo de frente – Não vai sobrar muito, depois que eles revirarem de sua vida, Ross. Não vai sobrar coisa alguma. Eu prometo.

Jared o empurrou para longe.

— Se Jensen quiser dar uma entrevista, pode ter certeza, serei eu mesmo a fazê-la, mas essa questão não está em pauta.

— Por isso mesmo Jared, se ele _quisesse_ dar a entrevista, eu nem estaria lhe propondo essa troca. _Mas ele não quer._ E essa é a parte mais divertida da história. – Tom deixou um som engasgado mais parecido como uma gargalhada escapar de sua garganta e olhou para ambos, deixando seu olhar preso nos de Jensen. – Minha proposta está feita, agora só falta a resposta.

— Sua resposta? – Jared gargalhou sem humor, soltando o braço de Jensen e caminhando para perto de Tom. – Aqui a sua resposta.

Quando Jared já estava perto o suficiente de Tom, desferiu um soco no rosto dele. Fazendo com que o moreno cambaleasse para trás.

Antes que Tom pudesse se recuperar do soco, voltou para perto de Jensen, e novamente o puxou pelo braço, até o carro. Fez com que Jensen sentasse no banco do carona, e seguiu para o outro lado, para entrar no veículo também.

Quando estava dando o arranque na caminhonete, ainda pode escutar as últimas palavras de Tom.

— Ainda espero minha resposta!

— X —

Quando chegaram na cabana, Jensen ainda estava pálido. Durante todo o percurso Jared tentava fazê-lo falar, mas ele não havia lhe dado uma resposta. Jensen só deixou uma expressão aparecer em seu rosto quando ele avistou a cabana. Era como se ali, naquele lugar ele estivesse protegido. Jared mal havia parado a caminhonete e Jensen já havia saído dela, correndo em direção da cabana.

Deixou o carro onde estava e foi atrás dele. Quando entrou, encontrou um Jensen agitado, andando para todos os lados, movimentando as mãos no ar, como se estivesse planejando algo.

— Jen. – Jared o chamou calmamente, só que ele parecia não escutar. — Jensen... – tentou chamá-lo novamente, em vão.

Jensen parecia amedrontado, estava em pânico. Andou até ele e o fez parar de andar, e só então ele o olhou.

— Jensen, calma. – Jared pediu, olhando-o preocupado.

— Calma? – Jensen quase gritou. – Você está me pedindo calma, Jared? Tem noção do que vai acontecer? Tem ideia do que ele vai fazer com a gente? – colocou as mãos na cabeça – Ainda está pedindo calma?

— Estou! – Jared afirmou olhando nos olhos de Jensen, que estavam opacos, sem o brilho que costumava ter.

— Não posso ter calma, Jared. – a voz de Jensen continuava alta. – Aquele filho da puta está nos ameaçando, precisamos ir embora. Se ele chamar a mídia, estarei acabado! A minha vida... O que eu quero para mim... Para nós...

— Não tem problema ele chamar. – Jared falou tentando entender o porque Jensen queria fugir. – Você não deve nada na ninguém Jensen, não tem o porquê fugir.

— Não devo? – Jensen gritou mais alto. – Mesmo com o Marthin preso, eles ainda me culpam, eles ainda me acusam. Por que você acha que nunca voltei à cidade? Você não sabe o motivo de eu ficar aqui, escondido do mundo.

— Por querer uma vida sossegada? – Jared repediu o que Jensen havia lhe dito dias atrás. E Jensen riu, riu com amargura.

— Não, Jared. Eu não voltei por medo de ter que encarar as acusações. Por medo de ver minha mãe me acusando de uma coisa que eu não fiz. – Jensen tinha voltado a andar de um lado para o outro.- Todo o meu passado caindo sobre mim outra vez, mostrando como eu era, de forma cruel e sem chance de defesa. Tudo do qual fugi esse tempo todo... Você não entende o que essas acusações fazem comigo.

Jared estava estático, sem saber o que fazer. Agora entendia o porquê de Jensen odiar jornalistas, odiar a mídia e odiar as cidades grandes.

— Quando eles me reconhecem, eles não me reconhecem pela série que fiz. Pelo papel de _prestigio_ que eu interpretava. Me reconhecem me acusando. Falando _"Olha o artista que matou o próprio pai"_. – Jensen deixava as lágrimas de nervosismo escorrerem por seu rosto enquanto olhava vez ou outra para Jared. – Não quero ouvir essas palavras de novo, Jared. Demorei quatro anos para poder deixar minha vida estável. E não quero acabar com isso, por causa do seu psicótico ex-namorado. Eu não conseguiria, não agora. Preciso de tempo. Preciso de tempo para vencer esse medo.

Jared pensava que conseguia entender bem as pessoas. E conseguia. Só que essa regra não se aplicava a Jensen. Desde o inicio ele fora a única pessoa que não conseguira manipular, saber o que queria. Ele era a única pessoa pra quem esse "dom" poderia valer de alguma coisa, mas não conseguia.

Sentiu-se culpado por não ter notado esse medo de Jensen, antes. Sentiu-se um inútil. Deveria ter prestado mais atenção. Agora era tarde, não tinha como voltar atrás. Tom estava na cidade, e ameaçando trazer tudo o que Jensen mais temia na vida.

Quando Jensen lhe disse que aquele reconhecimento havia sido como uma doença e a cura quase letal, não imaginava que ela havia deixado conseqüências. Traumas.

Parou Jensen. E o abraçou, tentando passar alguma segurança. Sentia a respiração pesada dele de encontro ao seu pescoço. O corpo dele tremia. Lhe doía vê-lo daquela forma.

— Se estivermos juntos podemos fazer isso, Jensen. – Jared disse calmamente apertando-o e o aconchegando em seus braços. – Você não precisa lidar com isso sozinho. Eu estou aqui.

— Indiferente Jared. Se você está ou não, as acusações vão ser as mesmas, e eu não quero isso pra mim. – Jensen se afastou de Jared e o olhou nos olhos. Os olhos de Jensen estavam rasos, pelas lágrimas que ele havia deixado escorrer. – Não quero isso para nós. Elas vão destruir o que eu sinto porque não sou forte como você. Mas eu tenho uma chance se for embora. Porque preciso de tempo. Preciso disso. Por mim - Jensen percebeu estar falando como se somente ele importasse. De forma egoísta. Sabia que o pavor fazia isso. Turvava a visão. E tentou consertar o que havia dito. Era como se Jared não fizesse parte de sua vida. Não naquele momento. Sua pele, sua vida e sua sanidade estavam em risco. Precisava se livrar disso novamente – Por nós.

Mas já era tarde. Jared tinha no rosto um semblante diferente e lágrimas presas querendo cair.

— Então vai ser fácil resolver isso, Jensen. – Jared deu as costas para ele e caminhou em direção ao quarto.

Jensen o seguiu, e quando chegou ao quarto, Jared tinha colocado sua mala em cima da cama, e jogava suas roupas para dentro dela.

— Eu, indo embora, a sua vida volta a ser a mesma. Sem problemas. Calma, sossegada, como você sempre quis. – Jared viu que Jensen só olhava da porta.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Jared. – quando viu que ele realmente estava falando sério, tentou contornar a situação. – Podemos ir embora, para outro lugar. Você mesmo disse que gostaria de viajar pelo mundo. Vamos fazer isso.

— Você não entende, não é, Jensen? – Jared parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para o lado em que Jensen estava. – Não importa para onde eu vá, ele vai me seguir. Não importa onde eu esteja, ele vai me encontrar, e toda vez que ele me encontrar, vai ser esse inferno.

Jared sentou na cama, ao lado de sua mala e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

— Mesmo se eu fosse para o inferno, ele me encontraria lá. – Jensen escutava a voz de Jared embargada pelo choro que ele escondia. – Nós fugimos, e salvamos a _sua_ pele, mas e a minha? E mesmo fugindo juntos, sua vida vai ser um risco. Poderá ficar a salvo por um tempo, como agora. Você fica livre dos _paparazzi.._Mas ele vai nos encontrar outra vez. E daí, Jensen. Como eu fico? E eu? Continuo sendo perseguido por aquele filho da puta. E como eu disse mais cedo, Jensen, estou cansado de fugir. Fingir que morava com amigos, sempre fazer um caminho diferente para ir para o meu loft, saber que estava sendo seguido. Não há ser humano que agüente isso. E eu agüentei por muito tempo, mas agora não dá mais. Agora eu tenho você, e eu lutaria contra ele, mas você não quer entrar nessa _batalha_ comigo. Você não quer enfrentá-lo por mim. Então só me resta enfrentá-lo sozinho, longe de você. Longe de você...

Jensen havia tentado falar inúmeras vezes, mas Jared não lhe dava tempo para falar. E quando finalmente parou, enxugou o rosto e voltou a fazer as malas.

— Essa é a sua cabana, essa é a sua vida. Se alguém tem que ir embora, esse sou eu. Eu invadi a sua vida e a deixei de pernas para o ar.

— Não é isso que eu quero, Jared. – Jensen o parou, e o virou para que lhe encarasse. – Eu quero estar com você, eu quero _vencê-lo_ com você, mas você precisa me dar um tempo. Até eu conseguir encará-lo.

— Se durante quatro anos você não conseguir se curar, não vai ser comigo que vai conseguir, Jensen.

Jared se soltou das mãos de Jensen e fechou sua mala. Jensen estranhou o tom de voz que Jared havia usado consigo. Era exatamente o mesmo que ele usava quando falava com Tom. Era gélido, sem emoção. Como se Jared fosse uma pessoas sem sentimentos, e não se importasse com os sentimentos dos outros.

E foi nesse momento em que Jensen percebeu que havia quebrado algo dentro de Jared.

— Jared, não...

— Não adianta Jensen. Você só terá paz, se eu for embora. – Jared continuava a usar aquele tom de voz, e seu rosto não tinha nenhuma expressão. Era como se ele fosse uma estátua de gelo. – Afinal eu sou um jornalista também, sou da mesma raça do Tom. A raça de pessoas com quem você não se mistura. A raça que você mais odeia.

Jensen tentou dizer, expressar, o que estava engasgado em sua garganta, para fazê-lo ficar. Só que o medo de Tom, o medo de ser reconhecido, o medo de ter repórteres em sua porta ainda o afligiam. As palavras simplesmente não saiam.

E quando viu Jared carregar uma única mala para a porta da cabana, tentou impeli-lo novamente.

— Jared, eu não quero que vá...

— Mas também não quer enfrentar seu medo!

— Eu quero você, do meu lado...

— Só que eu não posso ficar. Não nessas circunstâncias. – Jared o olhou por cima do ombro. E teve uma vontade súbita de gargalhar. Tudo o que estava passando, mais parecia uma novela mexicana. Jensen estranhou Jared estar rindo daquele forma. – Eu indo embora, o seu segredo, está seguro. Você está protegido. E eu... Bom, eu estou _maravilhosamente fodido._

Sem deixar que Jensen falasse, Jared abriu a porta e saiu. Sabia que depois daquele surto dele, Jensen não iria atrás dele. Seria uma longa caminhada até a cidade, e outra até o ferro velho do Sr. Beaver. Mas Jared Padalecki não era uma pessoa preguiçosa.

Jensen não sabia como encarar aquelas palavras. Ele se sentia seguro, mas ao mesmo tempo não. Com a ida de Jared, nem o Tom e muito menos a mídia, viria atrás dele. Mas a partida de Jared, o deixava inseguro.

Levou a mão ao rosto, e descobriu estar chorando.

"_Bom, eu estou maravilhosamente fodido"_

As últimas palavras de Jared ecoaram em sua mente. E foi naquele momento que descobriu, que igualmente, que assim como em Jared, algo havia se quebrado dentro de seu peito também.

* * *

**Nota da beta:** Ficou lindo esse capítulo. Cheio de emoção. Cheio de angústia. Muito comovente. E eu acho que aqui, ambos estão errados. Tanto Jared quanto Jensen. Dois cabeças-duras. Eu não sei o que os faz ser assim, se o medo de perder ou se o medo de ganhar. Porque, se avaliarmos bem, Jared só tem a ganhar ficando ao lado de Jensen, ali, em New Hampshire. E Jensen só tem a perder deixando Jared partir. Se Jared ficasse e ajudasse Jensen a encarar Tom, ambos ganhariam. Jensen poderia até surtar com a presença da mídia, mas acho que isso passaria se Jared estivesse com ele. Jared é o que menos teria a perder se ficasse. Se Jensen entendesse, igualmente as necessidades de Jared, ele não o deixaria partir e ficaria ali, com ele, encarando Tom. Porque a troca que ele propôs não é lá muito inteligente. Ele só está provocando o amor de ambos. Só isso. Só está reforçando o que eles dois sentem um pelo outro. Jogada errada. Vai receber um xeque-mate. Então, ficou muito angustiante isso. E eu gostei. Vamos aguardar o próximo capítulo para ver onde tudo isso vai chegar. Beijos!

**N/A: **Eu sei, podem me bater, apedrejar e sei que demorei, e que mereço, mas eu andava/ando meia... Sei lá. Mas agradeço a espera de vocês, e espero que nunca me abandonem! Beijos. Amo vocês!


	11. Capítulo XI

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para a minha diversão** e para a **diversão de quem vai ler** e _**sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**_

* * *

**Titulo: **Refuge  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom: **Supernatural / RPS  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, _Repostagem_.

**Sumário: **Jared Padalecki resolve seguir seu sonho e viajar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas. Jensen vive uma pacata vida nas montanhas como um caçador. E se conhecem graças ao bondoso e maquiavélico Jeffrey. Padackles - AU.

**FanMix: **http : / br4 . in / aVrxS** ; **Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa: **http : / br4 . in / ubp7o** ; **Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

* * *

Já era manhã quando Jared chegou à oficina do Sr. Beaver. Esperou que ele saísse para poder chamá-lo.

A longa caminhada que havia feito até ali, tinha lhe rendido bons momentos de reflexão. Pôde pensar em todos os prós e contras. E resolveu que o melhor era mesmo deixar aquela cidade, e tudo que nela tinha como passado, porque começaria a ser passado, assim que pegasse seu carro.

— Sr. Beaver...

— Filho, o que faz aqui há essa hora? – o homem perguntou, assim que o viu de pé do lado de fora de sua cerca.

— Estou fugindo. – Jared respondeu rindo. Como sempre fazia nesses momentos. Jim olhou para os lados tentando ver algum rastro da caminhonete de Jensen, mas nada encontrou. E se ele tivesse mesmo vindo, teria escutado o ronco do motor que era inconfundível, mas, não. – Estou mesmo fugindo.

— Percebi. Entre, venha comer algo.

— Não precisa se incomodar, só preciso saber se meu carro está bom... – Jared reparou no olhar repreensivo de Beaver e se forçou a entrar e acompanhá-lo até a cozinha de sua pequena casa.

Beaver, que estava com sua mesa posta para um café da manhã solitário, colocou mais uma xícara e um prato sobre a mesa.

Compartilhou seu café e torradas com Jared, que mais parecia um esfomeado.

— E ainda disse que não precisava me incomodar? – Jim brincou enquanto bebericava seu café. – Se quiser falar sobre o assunto, sou todo ouvidos.

— Preferia não falar sobre o assunto... – o moreno respondeu, depois de mastigar mais um pedaço de sua torrada.

— Então vou fazer minhas suposições... Se não se incomodar. – Beaver se endireitou na cadeira, colocando sua xícara sobre a mesa e olhou o mais novo à sua frente. – Escutei alguns boatos de que um grã-fino estava na cidade, e estava atrás de um amigo do Jen, e esse amigo é você. Escutei também que ele é um dos maiores empresários de toda Nova York, e que é seu ex-namorado. E que ele está aqui para levar você embora junto com ele. Ah, sim, ele é o homem que mais possui ações do grande jornal, New York Times. E sei que Jensen odeia pessoas como ele. Então suponho que você está fugindo, para que Jensen não corra o risco de ser exposto...

— Como sabe de tudo isso?

— Não sei, como disse são suposições. – Jim sorriu e pegou novamente sua xícara, para dar mais um generoso gole, em seu café.

— Quando saí da casa de Jensen ontem, não foi por conta do Tom estar aqui, ou por ele ter nos ameaçado. E sim, pelo fato de Jensen não querer entrar na minha batalha contra ele, contra o Tom. – Jared parou tudo o que estava fazendo. Somente tocar naquele assunto, acabava totalmente com o seu apetite. – Ontem, a briga foi feia. Era como se o Jen não me quisesse na vida dele. Era como se ele não estivesse disposto a entrar nessa batalha, e que aquele amor que ele disse que sentia por mim, fosse apenas palavras, ditas da boca para fora.

— Jensen Ackles não é esse tipo de pessoa.

— Eu sei que não. – Jared respondeu, sentindo o peso daquelas palavras. – Só que na longa caminhada que tive até aqui, percebi que não era somente ele quem estava sendo egoísta. Eu também estou sendo. Só acho que vai ser melhor assim.

— E por que acha isso?

— Eu sei que se fugirmos, como Jensen pediu, iria adiantar de alguma forma. Tom nos encontraria novamente. E não iria ser somente eu quem estaria em apuros novamente. Jensen também estaria.

— Mas se você não tentar não pode dizer que vai realmente acontecer. – Jared riu com o comentário. Jim estava tentando mostrar-lhe que poderia tentar uma nova vida longe de Tom, mas sabia não ser possível.

— Eu já tentei. Tentei quando estava sozinho. – Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente, e sorriu miudamente. – Faz três anos que fujo do Tom... Estou cansado de fugir. Enquanto eu estava só, era uma coisa, eu poderia correr com minhas próprias pernas, seguir em frente, mas agora que eu tenho o Jensen. – Jared levou a mão ao peito e bateu, dizendo como se Jensen estivesse ali. – Agora que eu o tenho não posso mais fugir, não posso fugir...

— Não acha que pode ser válido fugir ao menos uma vez?

— Não. Porque não vai ser somente minha cabeça a estar a prêmio. A de Jensen também vai estar. Quanto mais cedo isso acabar, menos vamos sofrer no futuro.

— Só que o futuro é incerto. – Beaver o olhou; sua voz era calma, mas parecia e severa. Como a de um pai. – Você pode fugir sozinho agora, resolver todas as suas pendências, mas no futuro, quando tentar voltar atrás em algumas escolhas, tais como, reencontrar Jensen, pode ser tarde demais.

— Sei bem disso. Posso não poder ficar com Jensen futuramente, mas pelo menos vou saber que ele está seguro.

— Ou não, meu filho.

— Tenho algumas cartas na manga contra o Tom. Posso fazê-lo desistir de Jensen, mas não posso fazê-lo desistir de mim.

— Vai sacrificar um amor, por liberdade?

— De que adianta o amor, se ambos vão estar com mãos e pés atados?

— Tudo. – Beaver disse como se naquela pequena palavra estivesse a resposta para todos os seus problemas. – Você é a única pessoa que pode reerguer Jensen novamente.

— Não sou essa pessoa.

— Sim, você é! Quando conheci o Jensen, ele não sorria, ele não falava, ele nem se expressava. Ontem, ele falou muito mais do que falou comigo em quatro anos.

— Não sou o motivo.

— Pode pensar que não é.

— Pode até ser, mas vou fazer o que acho certo.

— Não conheço você o suficiente para tentar lhe impedir ou tentar persuadi-lo a fazer o contrário.

Jared estranhava o jeito daquele homem à sua frente. Ele era muito parecido com Jeffrey, só que menos agitado. E ele o fez pensar seriamente em voltar à cabana e desfazer tudo o que estava acontecendo, e fugir com Jensen, para o mais longe possível de Tom. Depois, refletiu e chegou a conclusão de que não era a melhor coisa a se fazer.

— Mesmo se eu fugir com o Jensen, vai acontecer a mesma coisa depois, e depois, novamente... Não quero isso para ele. Eu invadi a vida dele. Não deveria ter feito isso.

— Já aconteceu, e o que está para acontecer está em suas mãos. Só não se arrependa de seus atos mais tarde. – Jim levantou de seu lugar e pediu para Jared o acompanhasse.

— Não vou me arrepender.

Beaver agora entendia o porquê de Jeffrey mandar aquele rapaz até Jensen. Sabia desde o inicio que iria causar esse rebuliço. E que tudo o que viria, iria transformar a vida de Jensen em um inferno.

Não que a vida de Jared fosse um inferno, mas com o Tom, faltava muito pouco para ser.

Quando viu os dois juntos no dia anterior, percebeu que tudo que Jeffrey falava do jornalistazinho combinar perfeitamente com Jensen, era verdade. Se com apenas um pouco mais de uma semana eles haviam ficado daquele jeito, não conseguia imaginar o bem que um faria para o outro no decorrer dos anos.

— Maldita hora em que aceitei a proposta de Jeffrey para vir aqui. – Jared disse. Era como se ele estivesse lendo seus pensamentos.

— Também acho... – Jim comentou para si mesmo enquanto se deixava rir.

— O que foi?

— Nada, estava pensando como vocês prestaram muita atenção quando foram concertar seu carro. – Jim riu um pouco mais alto e virou para Jared que estava logo atrás de si.

— Como assim?

— Pense comigo, rapaz... Se você deixa um rdiáo a pilhas, ligado por muito tempo, o que acontece?

— A pilha acaba...

— Então, se seu carro é a bateria, e se você deixa a lanterna ligada, o que vai acontecer?

— Puta merda, era só isso?

Jim sorriu ao ver Jared sorrir e ver que seu carro estava inteiro, e que não tinha nenhum outro problema com ele. Acenou com a cabeça dizendo que era somente aquele problema.

— Como você quer fugir, é só pegar sua mala o mais rápido possível, pois pelo que eu conheço do Jensen, ele já deve estar vindo atrás de você.

— Ele não vai vir.

— Aposto com você que ele vai vir... Quando a ficha cair, ele vai aparecer.

— Ele não vai vir... E mesmo que viesse, eu não vou voltar atrás.

Jared abaixou a cabeça, pensando seriamente nas coisas que havia dito na noite anterior. Com toda a certeza, Jensen não iria correr atrás dele. Beaver tentou contornar a situação, mas aquele garoto que estava na sua frente estava obstinado. Ele faria somente o que estava na sua cabeça.

— Se você vai, então é melhor ir de uma vez. Não dou uma hora para o Jensen chegar aqui.

Jared pareceu voltar à realidade, quando escutou aquele nome. Estava tentando achar outra alternativa para aquilo tudo. Só que não encontrava nenhuma. O que estava fazendo, era o correndo.

— Eu não tenho dinheiro aqui comigo, posso pagar depois? – Jared perguntou enquanto percebia que não tinha nada além de um dólar na carteira.

— Eu só recarreguei a bateria, e não vou cobrar por isso, mas você fica me devendo uma visita. Gostei muito de você, garoto.

— Obrigado, Sr. Beaver. Não tenho como lhe agradecer, e também gostei muito do senhor.

— Não é porque você esta fazendo a coisa errada que eu não vou gostar de você.

Jared apenas sorriu e entrou em seu carro.

Agora era definitivo. Ele deixaria New Hampshire para trás, e lutaria aquela batalha, sozinho.

-X-

Sua noite havia sido horrível, assim como o começo do seu dia. Tentou dormir, em vão. A cama estava impregnada do cheiro dele, Jared. Tentou ler seu livro de latim, mas as lembranças do Jared, tentando falar algumas palavras, vinham em sua mente, e o fez lançar o livro contra a parede.

Tentava entender o motivo da briga. Agora não achava nexo algum nas coisas que havia dito.

Não queria tirá-lo de sua vida, não o queria longe.

Queria ter forças para pegar sua caminhonete e ir atrás dele.

Quando deu por si, já eram seis da manhã. Não havia conseguido pregar os olhos. Todas suas tentativas de dormir ou se distrair falhavam drasticamente.

Resolveu tomar um banho e acalmar os ânimos, colocar as idéias em seus devidos lugares e depois sair atrás dele.

Sabia que quando fosse atrás dele, poderia muito bem ser tarde, mas não se deixou abalar. Precisava estar pronto para encará-lo.

Esperando amanhecer para sair, sentado em sua poltrona, munindo-se de mais coragem para ir atrás dele, adormeceu sentado.

— X —

As batidas em sua porta o fizeram despertar. Sentiu seu coração pular dentro de seu peito.

Estava sonhando com Jared.

Sonhando que ele aparecia em sua porta, como da primeira vez. Só que dessa vez, ele não estava encharcado e cheio de lama. Jared carregava sua mala. A mesma que ele havia levado. E quando ele estava para falar alguma coisa... Os sons das batidas em sua porta o acordaram.

Correu até ela para poder falar com ele. Imaginava que ele estaria vestindo a mesma roupa, e trazendo a mala em suas costas, mas quando abriu a porta, teve a maior de todas as decepções.

— Boa tarde, Ross. – Tom o cumprimentou o mais cínico possível e sorriu.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Já não conseguiu o que queria? – Jensen respondeu nervoso. Notou que Tom estava sozinho e como sempre sorria.

Pensou que aquele cara só estaria ali para contar a vantagem de estar com Jared, mas se enganou. Jared não estava em seu carro.

— Vejo que não dormiu bem, Ross. Sua cara está ótima. – Tom falou em tom sarcástico e sorriu. – Gostaria de falar com Jared.

— Não interessa se eu dormi bem ou não. E afinal, o que quer?

— Já lhe disse Ross, falar com o Jared.

— Do que está falando? Jared não está aqui. Veio tirar uma com a minha cara? Ele me deixou ontem, se quer saber. Acho que deve estar satisfeito... – quando Jensen disse tais palavras, sentiu como se uma faca entrasse em seu peito. – Por ele estar em sua cama agora, e não na minha.

Lembrou quando Jared saiu de sua casa, e provavelmente de sua vida. Sentiu um gosto amargo em sua boca. Se pudesse choraria de novo, mas parecia que seu estoque de lágrimas já havia se esgotado.

— Se veio contar vantagem, perdeu a viagem. – Jensen deu dois passos para trás e quando ia fechar a porta, Tom o impediu.

— Como assim, em minha cama?

— Ele me deixou ontem, disse que iria falar com você. Agora, se não se importa, deixe-me curtir minha fossa.

Tom o olhou como se ele fosse um alienígena verde e cheio de escamas. Se Jensen tivesse vontade de rir, teria rido. Pela primeira vez, via Tom com uma cara assustada.

— Ele não foi atrás de mim. Ele não apareceu no hotel, e no caminho ele não estava. – A voz de Tom era desesperada. – Como você pôde deixá-lo sair. Porque você não o levou, não tomou conta dele?

— Ele só saiu daqui, por sua causa, agora não venha pôr a culpa em mim...

Para Jensen, estar escutando aquelas palavras aliviava seu coração de certa forma, mas se Jared não estava com Tom... Onde ele havia se enfiado?

— Agora se me dá licença. – Jensen bateu a porta de sua cabana e novamente foi impedido por Tom.

— Não terminamos ainda Ross. Você não me disse para onde ele foi.

— Como disse, ele deixou essa cabana ontem à noite; não faço idéia de onde ele esteja. – Jensen estava realmente aliviado. E sabia onde procurá-lo. Só precisava se livrar daquele cara.

Antes de receber uma resposta de Tom, fechou novamente a porta da cabana, e ficou satisfeito quando escutou o barulho do motor do carro dele.

Jared não havia ido atrás de Tom, e isso era ótimo. Então ele só poderia estar em um único lugar. Após um tempo que Tom havia saído de sua propriedade, deixou a cabana.

O caminho até o sítio de Jim foi feito em muito menos tempo que deveria. Se Jared não havia ido procurar Tom, então ele tinha ido procurar Beaver, para pegar seu carro. E estava certo.

Quando estacionou na propriedade do velho, ele lhe abordou da pior maneira possível.

— Está atrasado, filho. - Beaver olhou no relógio e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Há essa hora ele já deve estar em New York. Se não estiver, falta pouco para chegar lá.

Se antes havia pensado que seu estoque de lágrimas havia se esgotado, estava enganado. Sentiu que suas pernas não agüentariam mais seu peso, e se deixou cair.

— Você pode impedi-lo. Você deve impedi-lo. – a voz de Jim era como um sussurro em seu ouvido.

— Não pude fazer nada para impedi-lo antes. O que posso fazer agora? – Jensen respondia como se Jim fosse sua consciência.

— Se você o ama, não pode desistir!

.

.

Tom, que estava assistindo toda a cena de longe fez o retorno com o seu carro, e seguiu para o hotel.

— X —

Jared, que dirigia com cuidado, matutando todo seu plano antes de realmente chegar a New York, queria chegar e já começar a acabar com a vida de Tom.

Em todos aqueles anos havia relevado, pensando que Tom cresceria, e que o deixaria em paz. E mesmo que isso não acontecesse, não sabia que iria descobrir o amor.

Desejava que sua vida continuasse a mesma, calma, sem ter preocupações, alem de Tom. Viver livremente, sem ninguém para impedir seus sonhos. Só que o amor havia batido em sua porta, ou melhor, ele havia batido na porta do amor, e ele aconteceu.

Conhecer Jensen, definitivamente, não estava nos seus planos de vida.

Queria correr pelo mundo, com uma mochila nas costas. Sabia que Welling sairia em sua busca, mas poderia fazê-lo esquecer, e retomar a vida. Era sempre assim. Jared havia conseguido fugir de Tom durante anos, falava que morava na casa de seu amigo Chad, mas conseguia ter uma vida normal em seu antigo loft. Porque Tom sabia que Jared não gostava ou não amava ninguém. Ele lhe dava espaço para viver sua vida, mas agora com a existência de Jensen, nada seria como antes. Nada seria fácil como antes.

Pegou o celular e ligou para Chad, avisando que estaria voltando para New York.

— Posso ficar na sua casa por um tempo? – Jared perguntou, mesmo sabendo que a resposta seria positiva.

— _Claro que pode. Encrenca de novo? – _Jared teve que rir das palavras de Chad, e do outro lado da linha deduziu. – _Das grandes, imagino._

— Pior que isso, amigo...

— _Vejamos, não preciso nem perguntar se tem a ver com o Tom._

— Você virou adivinho, Murray? – Jared gargalhou, escutando também a risada de Chad do outro lado da linha. – Aqueles materiais ainda estão guardados?

— _Sempre fui adivinho, Jay! – _Chad riu novamente e logo em seguida clareou a voz, pois estariam falando de negócios, agora._ – _Estou com eles desde que os deixou aqui. É a hora?

— Ainda não, Chad. – Chad pôde perceber que a voz de Jared era gélida e rouca, como se ele estivesse longe do corpo dele, e somente falando as coisas que precisavam ser ditas. – Preciso ver como andam as coisas. Tenho que juntar umas informações que ainda estão em minha posse. Vou precisar, e muito, da sua ajuda.

— _Estou aqui pra isso! Vou pegar folga hoje, para podermos começar o mais rápido possível. Posso já ir começando?_

— Não precisava perguntar! – Jared olhou a placa que indicava a distância de onde ele estava até a entrada de NY. – Chegarei aí em duas horas no máximo.

— _Estarei esperando você. Agora vê se vira um motorista consciente e desligue essa merda de celular!_

— Não diga nada ao Jeffrey, ou ele vai me matar!

— _Ele também faz parte disso, Jared._

— Não posso arriscar. Jensen não pode me encontrar, e muito menos o Tom. Até eu estar com tudo pronto.

— _Tudo bem, então não demore._

— Nos falamos em duas horas!

Jared desligou o celular e o jogou em cima do banco do carona. Precisava pensar agora. A melhor forma de ver Tom longe era usando todas as cartas que tinha nas mangas. E as usaria.

E pensando melhor, não sentia pena de Tom, sentia ódio. Não queria descer ao mesmo nível dele, e não desceria. Faria tudo à sua maneira. Não queria se envolver nos problemas dele, só que as circunstâncias eram diferentes agora.

Amava Jensen como nunca pensou amar alguém, e faria de tudo para vê-lo feliz, mesmo que tivesse que voltar atrás em suas palavras. E era uma coisa que quase nunca fazia. Era a dignidade de Jensen que estava em jogo. Ser uma pessoa honesta e justa era o que sua mãe sempre pedia, eles poderiam não ter dinheiro, poderiam não ter nada, mas eram honestos e justos. _"Um homem com dignidade, pode conquistar o mundo"_. Jared se lembrou de uma das frases de seu pai, e sorriu ao ter tal lembrança.

E iria lutar com todas as suas forças para conseguir livrar Jensen de Tom.

Valeria à pena. Por Jensen, valia.

Quando chegou a casa de Chad, juntaram todos os papéis, e saíram. Ficar ali, seria óbvio de mais. Tom já poderia ter ligado, e colocado uma pessoa para estar vigiando a casa de Chad, mas eram mais espertos.

Quando chegaram ao antigo _loft_ onde Jared morava, ele sentiu saudades dos tempos em que morava naquele lugar, mas não sentia vontade de voltar a morar ali. E foi então que descobriu. A cabana localizada no fim do mundo era o seu lar, agora. E não poderia nunca mais voltar para lá, e sentiu seu coração quebrar em mais um milhão de partes.

— Jared, porque viemos para esse lugar?

— Por que não é uma escolha óbvia? – Jared sentou no chão largando as coisas sobre o chão. – Óbvio seria a sua casa, a casa do Jeffrey, a casa do Eric, mas não aqui... Talvez só depois se torne óbvia, mas não agora.

Chad o olhou com estranheza. Jared nunca ficava sério mais que cinco minutos, e o seu jeito sério, era sempre tirando sarro das coisas de uma forma que machucava tudo e todos.

Mas ali estava ele, Jared Padalecki. O homem que não era sério de nenhuma maneira, sério, como se toda a alegria e humor de sua vida tivessem sido arrancados.

— Entendo. – Chad disse olhando o rosto de Jared, que estava começando a criar linhas de expressão de tão tenso. – Antes disso, você não vai me contar o que aconteceu?

— Não temos tempo para isso agora, Chad. Eu preciso dessa matéria escrita em pelo menos cinco horas.

— Cinco horas? Você enlouqueceu?

— É mais ou menos esse o tempo que o Tom vai demorar para me encontrar, ou até menos. – Jared olhou para o semblante de Chad. Ele estava em pânico. Mas não estava nem um pouco melhor que isso. – E preciso que você escreva!

— Jared isso é loucura, sério.

— Não, não é! Você ganhou o premio de melhor escritor e editor da _New York Times, _e vem me dizer que isso é impossível? – Jared abriu um sorriso sarcástico e viu que Chad estava perdendo a cor. – Olha Chad, se não quiser me ajudar, eu entendo, pode ser o seu emprego em jogo.

— Quem liga pra uma porra de emprego, eu quero que o _Times_ volte a ser como antes, mas escrever todas essas informações, e conseguir que elas fiquem pelo menos nas primeiras paginas não é assim... Precisamos de mais tempo.

— Não temos tempo! – Jared juntou os papeis e começou a organizá-los. – Olha, precisamos fazer isso, use o seu telefone, ligue para o Eric, ele pode nos ajudar a editar. Se o seu medo é mandar com erros, eu acabo de resolvê-lo.

— Muito bem, então! – Chad disse pegando dentro da bolsa seu laptop e colocando-o no chão. – Se é assim que quer, assim terá! – Chad tomou os papéis da mão de Jared e jogou o celular para a mão dele. – Não se esqueça de ligar para o Michael e deixá-lo avisado.

— Ele vai ficar louco, se eu ligar para ele. Vamos terminar primeiro, tenho alguns planos que tenho que colocar em ação antes disso.

— Agora é a hora, baby.

— X —

Jensen andava de um lado para o outro em sua sala, não conseguindo desviar seus pensamentos. E todos eles se resumiam em uma pessoa. Jared, _o jornalista._

Jim havia dito que Jared tinha planos, e pela cara que ele havia feito, não eram dos melhores. E havia dito que já tinha deixado Jeffrey a par de toda a situação, e que ele iria agir o mais rápido possível. E o único que estava parado, era ele, Jensen.

O sangue corria quente em suas veias. Seu corpo todo doía, e sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

Tom já havia saído da cidade, sabia bem disso. Ele tinha coragem de ir atrás de Jared. E era isso também que estava doendo dentro de seu peito: a falta de coragem.

Estava brigando com sua mente. As chaves do carro estavam na mão. Estava pronto para sair, mas não estava pronto para deixar aquela casa. O medo o corroía por dentro.

Já havia tentado ir até a saída de New Hampshire, mas seu medo fez com que voltasse. Tentava ver o que mais pesava em sua balança imaginária. Sua preocupação com Jared, seu amor por ele e a vontade de correr atrás dele, ou seu medo, sua fobia de pessoas e ter que arcar com as responsabilidades de ser reconhecido.

Sabia que Jared era mais importante. Seu corpo tremia por ele, clamava por ele, só que, mesmo assim, ele não saia do lugar. Parecia que pregos grudavam seus pés no assoalho da cabana, não o deixando ir para trás e muito menos para frente.

— X —

O relógio marcava quinze para as seis da tarde, e não havia conseguido encontrar nenhum rastro de Jared. Sabia que ele estava com Chad, mas nada alem disso. Já havia ido atrás de todas as pessoas que ele conhecia. Já havia estado em todos os lugares que ele gostava. E em todos eles, não havia encontrado nenhum vestígio de Jared.

Jeffrey sentiu seu celular vibrar em seu bolso e não tardou em atendê-lo.

— _Jeff, sou eu o Jim, conseguiu encontrar o garoto?_ – Beaver perguntou um tanto ansioso. Só havia visto Jared duas vezes, mas já tinha pegado um apreço por ele.

— Nada ainda! – Jeffrey deixou o ar escapar de seus pulmões em um longo suspiro. – Isso não me cheira coisa boa... Sempre que ele some, alguma catástrofe acontece.

— _Você faz idéia de onde ele pode ter ido? Ele disse que tinha algumas cartas na manga, mas não quis dizer o que era. – _Jeffrey não podia estar acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Jared não poderia estar querendo usar _aquilo_ contra o Welling. – _Ele parecia saber que depois disso, Jensen estaria seguro._

— Mas ele não... – Jeffrey tentava a todo custo não entrar em pânico. – Tome conta do Jensen e por nada nesse mundo o deixe sair de Hampshire.

Jeffrey havia ficado sabendo de toda a história sobre Jensen e Jared pela manhã. Sabia que o Welling estava em Hampshire, mas pensou que Jared conseguiria resolver as coisas. Estando ao lado de Jensen. E a mesma coisa pensou de Jensen.

Mas após a ligação de Jim, percebeu que aqueles dois garotos eram dois medrosos. Não conseguiam fazer nada por eles mesmos.

Pensou que Jared correria para seus braços, gargalhando como louco, falando que tudo que tinha vivido com Jensen, não havia passado de sonho. E tinha os planos de dar uma boa surra nele, para que o cérebro voltasse para o lugar.

Havia se enganado. Jared não tinha aparecido, e sim desaparecido. Não conseguia contatá-lo pelo celular e muito menos pelo e-mail. E ele havia levado Chad consigo. Quando os dois se juntavam, tudo o que eles faziam não prestava.

— X —

Faltava pouco para chegar a NY. O trânsito o estava impedindo de começar sua busca. Era por esse e outros motivos que odiava andar de carro.

Antes mesmo de deixar Hampshire, havia falado com seus seguranças para irem atrás de Jared.

Eles não tinham um ponto de partida, mas havia ordenado que eles virassem toda a Nova Iorque de cabeça para baixo, atrás do moreno.

Quando Ross disse que Jared o havia deixado, sentiu seu coração pular em seu peito. Havia resolvido segui-lo para ver se ele não estava mentindo, mas quando escutou a conversa dele com o velhote naquela oficina, havia descoberto que ele não estava de fato mentindo.

E pensou que Jared talvez tivesse ido para o hotel em que estava, mas ficou frustrado quando viu que ele nem tinha passado por lá.

Jared era um especialista em fugir. E ele era especialista em deixá-lo fugir.

Havia prometido que nunca mais iria deixá-lo ir, mas havia percebido que não era capaz de alcançá-lo.

Nunca fora capaz de alcançá-lo.

Desde que o conhecera, Jared era independente, não se deixava levar fácil pelas pessoas. Era especialista em conquistá-las e levá-las como bem queria. Essa era uma das características que mais admirava nele. Pensava que algum dia seria capaz de caminhar lado a lado com ele, só que havia se enganado.

Quando Jared fora morar em sua casa, sabia que não seria fácil convencê-lo a permanecer ao seu lado, mas Jared precisava não só de dinheiro, precisava de alguém ao seu lado, para fazê-lo crescer, pelo menos era o que achava.

Quando ele fugiu pela primeira vez, foi a primeira vez que percebera o quão importante ele era em sua vida.

Quando estava entrando em NY, escutou seu celular tocar e não tardou a atender.

— _Boa tarde Sr. Welling. _– nem precisaria perguntar quem era, aquela voz era mais que conhecida. E o dono daquela voz estava sempre em seus pensamentos.

— Jared, onde você está? – precisava saber onde ele estava. Precisavam conversar. Se Jared havia deixado Jensen, com certeza isso queria dizer que ele estaria lhe dando uma chance, certo?

— _Isso não importa, Tom... _– Tom sentia que o tom de voz de Jared era o mesmo de sempre. Aquele que ele havia aprendido a usar após dois meses morando em sua casa.

— Como não importa? Você não sabe que me deixou louco atrás de você. Diga agora onde está que estou indo... – só não concluiu o que iria dizer, pois as gargalhadas sem sentimentos de Jared ecoaram em seu ouvido.

— _Você nunca aprende, não é? Você nunca me escuta, nunca presta atenção... _– escutava a voz de Jared carregada de cinismo. – _Só estou ligando para avisar que estou indo falar com o Promotor Rosenbaum. Ele vai amar receber a minha entrega especial. _

A voz de Jared era melodiosa em seu ouvido, e sabia que ele fazia de propósito. Enganara-se quando achara que Jared havia largado o tal do ator para ficar ao seu lado.

— _Sabe, você como réu e eu como testemunha, e ainda com aquela acusação que coloquei contra você anos atrás. Você não deveria se aproximar de mim..._ – Jared falava lenta e calmamente eu seu ouvido. Estava querendo assustá-lo, e de certa forma estava conseguindo, mas não a ponto de querer se render a ele. –_ Eu nunca recorri, mas agora você não mexeu somente comigo._

— O que você está tentando fazer, Jared? – a preocupação que estava sentindo havia se esvaído.

— _Você ainda não entendeu?_ – escutou a gargalhada de Jared novamente invadir seu ouvido. – _Desde que me conheceu, você sabia que estava mexendo com a pessoa errada. Eu fui paciente todo esse tempo, mas agora não tem como._

— Isso que está tentando fazer, é uma ameaça? – Tom havia se ajeitado sobre o estofado do carro, sua foz era tão gélida quanto a de Jared.

— _Não sou como você, Tom. Isso é um aviso. Esteja preparado,_ - Tom pôde ouvir um barulho, que parecia uma campainha e escutou Jared sorrir novamente. – _Minha visita chegou. Boa sorte, Sr. Welling._

— Você sabe muito bem que com uma ligação acabo com a vida daquele atorzinho de merda. – Tom praticamente gritou as palavras para que Jared escutasse em alto e bom som, mas só o que escutou foram mais gargalhadas.

— _Se pensa que estou fazendo isso por ele, está enganado. Ele e eu, não temos mais nada. Por sua culpa. Agora, com a minha ajuda, eles vão deixar você sem nada._

E antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, pôde escutar Jared chamar o Promotor Rosenbaum, e dizer que tinha uma entrega mais que especial, e então a ligação caiu.

Jared havia sido um bom auxiliar quando o contratara, mas quando haviam começado a se relacionar, o que havia demorado nada menos que uma semana, percebera as mudanças nele.

Ele fazia seu trabalho impecavelmente. Ele era o melhor no que fazia. Suas palestras, as matérias que saiam com o seu nome, sempre levavam a assinatura de JT Padalecki.

E com o tempo, ele havia descoberto várias de suas falcatruas. Como não falava ou opinava em nada, resolveu deixar tudo as claras com ele. Não sabia por qual motivo, confiava em Jared, como nunca havia confiado em ninguém.

E agora estava vendo. O resultado de sua confiança era uma traição daquela magnitude.

— Se apresse, precisamos impedir tudo isso!

— X —

Desde que se envolvera com Tom, sua vida havia sido muito conturbada, mas conseguia encontrar diversão naquela vida. Pelo menos daquela forma ela não entraria na monotonia.

E, graças a um dos processos que Tom havia ganhado contra um de seus funcionários, Jared havia conhecido Michael Rosenbaum. Ele era o promotor do caso, e sempre estava atrás, procurando alguma nova para poder levar o desgraçado o Welling para trás das grades. Só que ele era escorregadio, e sempre se livrava com facilidade das acusações.

Rosenbaum sabia que Jared tinha em mãos, materiais suficientes para mantê-lo longe da Presidência da _New York Times_ e da sociedade de muitas outras firmas de publicidade para o resto da vida. E ainda conseguiriam uns bons vinte anos de prisão para o cara.

— Vão perguntar onde conseguiu essas informações... – Michel disse encostado ao batente da porta.

O apartamento estava vazio. Nenhum sofá cadeira ou qualquer coisa que pudessem utilizar para ter uma conversa confortável.

— Todo mundo desse lugar sabe sobre o envolvimento do Presidente do _Times_ com o seu antigo assistente, e esse sou eu.

— Isso é o suficiente para o acusarem também. – a voz de Rosenbaum era dura. Não fazia rodeios para falar o que precisava ser dito. – Tirando a parte que vão lhe acusar de ocultar provas.

— Era para a minha proteção. Existem vários BOs que fiz contra ele. E com os meus contatos, consegui muitas novas informações. – Jared se achava estúpido por citar os boletins de ocorrência, mas sabia que algum dia eles valeriam de alguma coisa. Ainda guardava consigo uma cópia da câmera do estacionamento do prédio onde Tom morava. Tudo que precisava estava ali, em suas mãos. – Não tem como eu ir junto, e não sei se você esqueceu, mas o meu advogado é o melhor da cidade.

— E que presta serviços para o Welling.

— Aí que se engana. Ele só presta serviços para o Kripke, dentro daquela empresa. – Chad disse sem levantar os olhos da tela de seu computador.

Rosenbaum estava tentando mostrar todos os pontos para Jared. Sabia da perseguição que Jared sofria. Tendo Chad como namorado, era inevitável não saber. Tentava a todo custo ajudá-lo a se livrar de Tom, mas Jared sempre havia dito que a vida de Tom e as coisas que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer, não eram da sua conta.

E do nada, recebia uma ligação no meio da tarde, com Jared falando que iria entregar tudo e mais um pouco.

— O que o fez mudar de idéia? – Michel perguntou olhando para Jared, que não parava de colocar alguns papéis em ordem.

— Desiste, ele não disse nem pra mim! – Chad que olhou para cima e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Estou me matando aqui, e nem mesmo sei o motivo.

— O Tom foi longe de mais dessa vez. – Jared entregou uma pasta e uma sacola para Michel e levantou. – Enquanto ele mexia somente comigo, estava tudo bem. Eu tinha prometido a mim mesmo não fazer mais nada contra ele, e deixá-lo viver sua vida em paz, mas ele não fez o mesmo comigo.

— Ele nunca fez o mesmo com você, Jay. – Chad que havia parado de escrever para prestar atenção na historia que achava que Jared iria começar a contar. – Ele só não podia se aproximar de você.

— E ele nunca cumpriu. Desacatou isso. Sempre estava indo atrás de você. – Michel completou.

— Dessa vez ele foi longe de mais... – Jared suspirou e viu que os dois o olhavam querendo mais respostas. – Eu estou fazendo isso para proteger uma pessoa!

Não pôde deixar de rir da cara que Chad fez ao escutar tais palavras. Explicou que durante esse tempo que havia sumido, estava em New Hampshire, e que havia conhecido _Jensen, o caçador_. E que ele, depois de um tempo havia falado que era Ross Ackles, o astro foragido de Hollywood. Que ficara em sua casa durante todo aquele tempo, e quando Tom o descobriu, e o chantageou. E por Jensen, estava fazendo aquilo.

Chad e Michael escutaram toda a história de Jared atentamente e podiam ver a dor escondida no sorriso que ele se forçava a manter no rosto. Eles o conheciam tempo o suficiente para saber que ele não estava bem.

Desde que os pais de Jared haviam morrido, Jared nunca tomara a dor de ninguém. Apenas vivia sua vida, sem saber do dia de amanhã. Não se preocupava com o futuro.

Quando fora chamado a depor contra Tom, fora com muito custo que ele havia aceitado. E mesmo testemunhando, não havia dito nada que ajudasse os dois lados. Ele era o mestre em meias palavras, e deixava para que os outros entendessem da forma que achassem melhor.

E vê-lo ir contra a filosofia de vida que havia adquirido, para ajudar uma única pessoa... Era realmente uma coisa estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo boa. Jared estava voltando a ser o Jared que haviam conhecido. E esse tal de _Jensen, o caçador _era realmente importante para ele. E por esse motivo estaria ao lado dele. Para ajudá-lo no que fosse preciso.

— Acho que terminei. – Chad olhou para o laptop a sua frente e colocou o último ponto final e sorriu para Jared. – Agora pelo amor de Deus, liga para o Kripke e para o Jeffrey.

— Obrigada Chad, você não sabe como isso é importante pra mim.

— Lógico que todos nós sabemos o quanto isso é importante.

Michael deixou os dois ali, falando que iria levar as _provas _e entregá-las para as pessoas certas, e fazer isso o mais rápido possível.

Jared sabia que teria que depor, sabia que seu pescoço também seria colocado sob a guilhotina, mas se tudo desse certo, iria conseguir livrar-se de uma vez por todas de Tom.

Chad ligou para Eric e para Jeffrey. Jeffrey quase lhe crucificou por estar com Jared e não dizer nada.

— X —

Jeffrey, após desligar o celular, correu para se encontrar com Jared. Como havia pensado, quando Jared resolveu se juntar ao Chad, nada prestava. Ali estava ele, correndo para livrar a cara de seu amigo.

Discou os números que davam para o telefone de Jim, e assim que ele atendeu falou:

— Eu o encontrei. E ele fez o que eu temia. Tome conta do Jensen. Se o Jared já falou com o Tom, e eu acredito que já tenha falado. Tom já mandou os repórteres atrás dele.

— Eu vou pra cabana agora, e vou trazê-lo pra cá, pode deixar.

— X —

Quando Jim chegou a cabana, estranhou encontrar Jensen andando de um lado para o outro. Carregando roupas, papéis, documentos, e colocá-los dentro de uma mala.

— Aonde pensa que vai?

— Para New York. – Jensen respondeu com toda a confiança que ele poderia ter dentro de si.

— Mas você não...

— Eu posso fazer isso, Jim. Eu preciso fazer isso! – Jensen sorriu ao ver os olhos do velho Beaver faiscarem. – E preciso que esteja ao meu lado.

— Sempre filho!

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da EmptySpaces11:** Bem, bem, bem... Muito dinâmico esse capítulo, ao mesmo tempo que angustiante. Não saber como tudo vai acontecer... Deixa a gente em pânico. Acredito que pensar em fugir não tenha rendido ao Jensen uma boa coisa, afinal. Mas, sair sem o Jensen, também não foi lucro para Jared. No final das contas, espero que o Tom pague pela separação. Estou amando tudo isso. Parabéns! Beijos!

**Nota:** Oie meus queridos. Vim fazer um agrado. Estou devendo resposta de reviews, principalmente para a Alicia, mas eu vou responder, ok? Espero que gostem. Até mais. Beijos. Amo vocês!


	12. Capítulo XII

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para a minha diversão** e para a **diversão de quem vai ler** e _**sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**_

* * *

**Titulo: **Refuge  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom: **Supernatural / RPS  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, _Repostagem_.

**Sumário: **Jared Padalecki resolve seguir seu sonho e viajar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas. Jensen vive uma pacata vida nas montanhas como um caçador. E se conhecem graças ao bondoso e maquiavélico Jeffrey. Padackles - AU.

**FanMix: **http : / br4 . in / aVrxS** ; **Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa: **http : / br4 . in / ubp7o** ; **Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

* * *

Tinha feito a pior burrada de sua vida. Havia deixado Jared ir embora.

Não sabia em que grau de imbecilidade estava, mas havia passado do seu antigo recorde. Havia prometido a si mesmo que, se um dia amasse uma pessoa, faria de tudo para vê-la feliz, e para viver feliz ao lado dela. Só que seus medos haviam lhe cegado.

Desde sua ida ao ferro velho de Jim, tinha tido muito tempo para pensar. E agora sabia que, se pesasse seus medos de ser reconhecido, com o medo de perder Jared, o medo de perdê-lo era muito maior.

Se não tivessem tido aquela briga na noite anterior, se tivesse lhe contado sobre seus medos antes, nada daquilo teria acontecido, mas já tinha. Então a melhor forma agora era reverter a situação.

E ir para Nova Iorque era a solução. Lá iria enfrentar Tom em seu território. Poderia perder, mas só de pensar que iria se encontrar com Jared, suas forças seriam renovadas, e era isso que iria fazer. Lutar para fazê-lo feliz.

— Eu fui um idiota, Jim. – Jensen terminava de arrumar sua mala. Olhou para Jim e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Eu não deveria tê-lo deixado passar por aquela porta... Eu fui egoísta, mas que merda!

— É a segunda vez que eu estou escutando isso hoje. – Jim sorriu e sentou-se no pequeno sofá no canto da sala e sorriu.

Jeffrey tinha pedido para que não deixasse Jensen sair de Hampshire, mas sabia que essa não era a melhor escolha.

Jensen não era uma criança, e ele precisava tomar uma posição. Tentar acabar com seu medo e ser feliz, ou carregar mais uma culpa nas costas: a culpa de nunca ter tentado. De nunca ter tentado correr atrás de sua felicidade.

E ali estava ele, tomando a sua decisão. E estava feliz por isso. Achava errado da parte de Jeffrey ficar protegendo Jensen e Jared com unhas e dentes. Mas sabia que aquele era o jeito do amigo, e que não iria mudar nunca.

— Se eu tivesse calmo naquela hora, eu iria perceber que, Jared fugir comigo, não iria adiantar nada. Se o Tom nos encontrasse, ele iria nos chantagear novamente, e esse seria um ciclo sem fim. – Jensen olhou para Jim que só sorria vendo Jensen atordoado. – Não ria, fale alguma coisa. Nem que seja pra brigar comigo. – Jensen viu o sorriso de Beaver aumentar um pouco mais.

— Não desista, garoto.

E o que pensou que não poderia fazer, era o que tinha acabado de fazer. Sorriu.

— Terminei aqui. Vamos no seu carro ou no meu?

— No meu. É mais potente, sabe? – Jim caçoou e seguiu porta a fora. – Você está mesmo preparado para ir, Jensen?

— Preparado, eu não estou, mas não vou desistir! – Jensen disse antes de seguir para a porta.

Jensen esperou que Jim saísse, e trancou a cabana. Precisavam passar no ferro velho dele, pegar algumas coisas e partir para Nova Iorque.

—X—

Quando deixaram a casa de Jim e pegaram a estrada principal, não olhou para trás. Sabia que se olhasse iria começar a se arrepender, mesmo que sua motivação fosse muita para desistir naquele momento.

Queria muito poder falar com o Jared, esclarecer as coisas. Não sabia por onde começar a procurá-lo.

Sabia que a viagem seria longa, mas seus pensamentos não estavam ali, e isso o ajudava. Quando estavam chegando na saída de Hampshire, Jim limpou a garganta para que ganhasse sua atenção e o olhou.

— Se o Jeff descobrir que eu estou indo com você para NY, ele vai querer arrancar o meu couro.

— Por quê? Ele está sabendo de alguma coisa?

— Se ele está sabendo? Lógico que está sabendo. O Tal do Welling ligou para ele, perguntando se Jared estava com ele. E logo em seguida ele ligou pra mim, pedindo para que eu fosse até sua casa, ver se estava tudo bem... – Jim olhava para a estrada e falava como se aquilo fosse alguma bobagem. – E aí eu lhe contei tudo. Jared indo na minha casa... E falei que você ainda não tinha aparecido.

— Não quero nem saber o que o Jeff vai fazer comigo, quando eu o encontrar. – Jensen deixou um suspiro escapar. Havia prometido para Jeffrey que tomaria conta de Jared.

— Acho que ele está mais preocupando em ver como o Jared está!

— Como assim? – Jensen virou de lado para que pudesse olhar para o rosto de Jim. – Me conte tudo o que sabe.

— Jared esteve sumido o dia todo; ele e um tal de Chad. E o Jeffrey sabia que não iria sair nenhuma coisa boa. E eu só fui para a sua casa, porque pediu que eu o levasse para a minha casa, pois ele tem certeza que o Tom já comunicou a imprensa sobre você. Pelo que o Jeff disse, Jared pisou no calo do Tom.

Entrou em pânico. Todos já se lembravam da sua existência. Mas pior que isso: estava preocupado com a segurança de Jared.

Jared era impulsivo. Sempre fazia o que lhe dava vontade, e não pensava nas consequências. Pelo menos era esse Jared que havia conhecido.

— O que ele fez? – Jensen perguntou liberando o ar de seus pulmões, que nem notou que estava segurando.

— Não faço idéia, mas o Jeffrey estava com medo de que você se metesse em apuros. Por isso falou que não era para eu deixar você sair da minha casa.

— Não é comigo que ele deve se preocupar.

— Eu também queria entender o porquê disse que não queria que deixasse Hampshire.

— Porque ele sabe que se um dia eu deixar Hampshire, eu nunca mais vou mandar notícias. Só que eu só estou deixando Hampshire para ir atrás do Jared. – Jensen ao falar o nome de Jared, sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. – Também porque teve uma vez que eu fui para NY com o Jeffrey, e eu praticamente pirei.

— Desmaiou na realidade. – Jim riu quando viu o rosto Jensen se torcer em desgosto pelo comentário. Aquilo já havia acontecido há tanto tempo, que nem se lembrava.

_Já estava praticamente morando em New Hampshire há três meses, e gostava do lugar. Era calmo, e ninguém ali o reconheceria. Estava morando no hotel. Suas refeições eram feitas no restaurante que ficava logo em frente ao hotel, suas roupas eram lavadas na lavanderia que ficava no final da rua. Viveria ali até descobrir um novo lugar para morar._

_Iria comprar uma casa em um lugar como aquele, tranqüilo, pequeno e que não traria dores de cabeça._

_E em um infeliz dia, quando estava almoçando, um homem moreno sentou-se em sua mesa e sorriu._

— _Boa tarde. – o homem estendeu uma das mãos esperando que aceitasse o cumprimento. Aceitou. – Me chamo Jeffrey._

— _Prazer Jeffrey... _

— _Acho que não é necessário que você se apresente. – Jeffrey sorriu para Jensen, e o fez congelar._

_Em três semanas que estava ali, ninguém havia lhe reconhecido. Parecia que seu coração havia parado de bater, e que o ar tivesse sumido._

— _Não sei do que está falando... – sua voz engasgou quando ele disse, "_Não precisa mentir pra mim". _O sorriso dele não era maldoso, mas mesmo assim lhe dava arrepios. – Como pode saber que eu estou mentindo?_

— _Porque eu sei quem você é, Ross... Jensen Ross Ackles. – o homem levantou a mão, chamando a garçonete e pediu um refrigerante. – Sou um grande fã seu._

— _O que você quer afinal? – Jensen afastou o prato para o lado, já querendo se levantar e ir embora._

— _Primeiramente, um autógrafo. – Jeffrey sorriu pegando uma caneta e um guardanapo para que Jensen assinasse. – E depois perguntar o porquê está morando em um hotel, sendo que aqui nessa cidade existem várias casas e cabanas à venda._

— _Acho que isso não tem a ver com você. – Jensen assinou o papel que Jeffrey tinha pedido, e se levantou. – Agora se me der licença, tenho que fazer minhas malas._

— _Porque diz isso? Se o seu medo é de que eu lhe entregue, está enganado. – Jeffrey levantou-se também e acompanhou Jensen ao caixa, e não deixou que ele pagasse a conta. – Meu pai está vendendo uma cabana, fica a uns treze quilômetros daqui. Não têm vizinhos. Somente uma enorme floresta. E a cabana do meu pai fica a três quilômetros da sua pela estrada principal e a duzentos metros por uma trilha. Acho que é um ótimo investimento._

_Jeffrey caminhava ao lado de Jensen. Vinha observando-o durante toda aquela semana. Ele parecia perdido, solitário e muito angustiado. E sentiu aquela vontade insana de ajudá-lo._

— _Porque está me oferecendo uma cabana. Não sabe se eu vou ficar aqui... – Jensen tentou argumentar, mas fora interrompido por Jeffrey._

— _Se não tivesse gostado da cidade, não teria ficado. Normalmente turistas não passam por aqui, e se passam não ficam mais que três dias. – Jeffrey sorriu e viu que Jensen caminhava na direção do hotel. E não poderia deixá-lo ir embora. – E ninguém nessa cidade sabe quem é você!_

— _Alem de você, é claro._

— _Mas eu não sou daqui. Estou aqui por causa da temporada de pesca, e para o meu pai, pais e filhos pescarem juntos, é lei..._

_Jensen estava estranhando aquele cara. Ele tinha uma presença boa. Não havia percebido, mas tinha parado do lado de fora do hotel. Talvez fosse a sua necessidade de conversar com alguém, pois só havia dito o necessário nas últimas semanas._

— _E se eu não viesse e não trouxesse o meu filho, ele me mataria!_

— _Temporada de pesca? – Jensen ainda estava estranhando sua vontade de ficar conversando com aquele cara. A voz dele mostrava uma seriedade inigualável._

— _Papai, papai... – Jensen viu um menininho correndo na direção de Jeffrey, sendo seguido pela mãe que carregava muitas sacolas._

— _Oi, meninão. – Jeffrey abaixou na altura do pequeno menino que aparentava não ter mais que três anos._

— _Você disse que estaria no restaurante. – a mulher reclamou entregando algumas das sacolas para Jeffrey e algumas outras para Jensen. – E você mocinho. Quantas vezes eu já não disse para não correr na minha frente?_

— _É que eu me encontrei com o Jensen, e como ele saiu, eu nem me vi saindo, a conversa fluiu amor... – Jeffrey piscou para Jensen, e sorriu sacana para a esposa._

— _A conversa sempre flui, eu sei... Agora vocês dois, vamos logo ou seu pai vai nos matar por nos atrasarmos. – Samantha deu as costas para os dois homens carregando o filho na direção do restaurante, para onde o carro deles estava estacionado._

— _Você a ouviu, vamos... Se não ela vai acabar arrancando nossas cabeças! – Jeffrey disse já seguindo a esposa e viu que Jensen havia ficado estático._

— _Não vou com vocês! – Jensen disse rapidamente e tentou entregar as sacolas para Jeffrey._

— _Com um convite tão formal quanto o que a Samantha fez... – Jeffrey ironizou e sorriu. – Se você o negar, será um insulto para os Morgan._

_Jensen havia conhecido Jeffrey há somente vinte minutos e estava tentado a ir com ele. Só que não o conhecia, e aprendera com a vida, que confiar nas pessoas não era a escolha certa a se fazer._

— _Vamos fazer assim, você vem somente para o almoço, pois tenho certeza que estraguei o seu. Quando sentei na sua mesa, você mal tinha começado a comer._

_._

_Não sabia como tinha se deixado convencer. Mas estava ali, dentro daquele carro, com Paul olhando-o incansavelmente e sorrindo vez ou outra. O sorriso dele era igual ao do pai. Samantha que estava no banco do carona lhe perguntava se estava gostando da cidade, de como as pessoas estavam lhe tratando._

— _As pessoas aqui, normalmente são muito ariscas no final do inverno. Você tem sorte, Jensen. – escutou-a dizer com um tom zombeteiro._

— _Não sei se sabe, mas Hampshire é considerada a cidade da chuva. – Jeffrey completou, e olhou para Jensen pelo retrovisor._

— _Papai, mamãe... – Paul chamou com sua voz infantil. E quando viu que Samantha o olhou, apontou para Jensen, com a mão no estilo arminha e falou: - Eu sou o policial Ben. – e com a boca, fez um som estalado, como se fosse um tiro._

_Não sorrir era uma tarefa muito difícil, e assim que escutou a gargalhada de Samantha e de Jeffrey, sentiu uma vontade insana de gargalhar também._

— _Ele também é seu fã! – Samantha disse com uma naturalidade ímpar. _

_Mesmo com eles reconhecendo-o, não sentia mais aquela vontade de fugir. Eles tinham aquela química de família feliz. O que nunca tivera em sua vida. E era bom ficar com eles._

— _Não sei se devo me orgulhar disso. – respondeu ao comentário de Samantha, e sorriu envergonhado._

— _Aí, já é com você. – a mulher deu de ombros, e sorriu piscando para ele._

_Eles não falavam coisas que machucavam, como os outros fãs que tinha encontrado._

_Viu Jeffrey estacionar o carro, e descer logo em seguida. Ficou surpreso quando olhou pela janela. A cabana do pai de Jeffrey era incrível. Era como um palácio no meio do nada, mas um palácio simples e com cara de aconchegante._

_E o que mais lhe chamou a atenção fora o chaminé. Não sabia o porquê, mas gostava dela. Gostava principalmente de lareiras. _

— _Vai ficar dentro do carro o tempo todo? Acho que estão nos esperando. – Jeffrey tirou o cinto da cadeirinha em que Paul estava e o pegou no colo._

— _Acho que não deveria ter vindo._

— _É aí que se engana. Estamos todos em família._

— _Por isso mesmo! _

— _Jensen, não fique assim, vamos... Só o almoço, lembra? Se não sentir vontade de ficar depois de comer muito, eu levo você na hora, mas aposto como você que vai querer ficar. – Jeffrey abriu a porta para que ele saísse, e balançou a cabeça concordando._

— _Não sou muito de apostar._

— _Se eu ganhar, lhe mostro a cabana que meu pai está vendendo. Se você perder, você vai embora de barriga cheia, que tal?_

— _Comer faz o Paul crescer. – Paul que estava no colo do pai, pegou o assunto no ar, e comentou fazendo com que os dois adultos rissem._

_Quando chegaram ao lado de trás da casa, tinha uma mesa para piquenique enorme, feita com madeira de verdade. Sempre sonhara em sentar em uma daquela quando pequeno. _

_Aquela família era totalmente o contrário da sua. Sentavam sempre à mesa, conversavam, brincavam. E ainda por cima, ele e o tal de Jim Beaver, que não eram da família, eram tratados como se fossem._

_Estava encantado por aquelas pessoas e aquele lugar._

_Jeffrey fazia o churrasco, Paul brincava com o avô e com a mãe. E todos conversavam. A conversa era alta, parecia ter muito mais pessoas do que realmente tinha. Era aconchegante. E ninguém nunca tocava no assunto de ele ser um fugitivo da justiça._

_Tremeu nas bases quando descobriu que Jim também era advogado, e que o pai de Jeffrey era um grande empresário. Pensou que eles poderiam tentar lhe entregar ou coisa do tipo, mas a única resposta de Jim havia lhe dado, e valia pelos dois era:_

— _Estamos nos aposentando, filho. Quem liga para o que aconteceu no passado? Eu quero ser mecânico, aquele velho ali, caçador e é o que vamos ser... E você o que quer ser?_

— _Esquecido._

— _Essa é uma boa escolha, mas ser totalmente esquecido é impossível._

— _Talvez um caçador de guaxinins..._

— _Vejo que meu pai ganhou um pupilo. – Jeffrey comentou enquanto colocava sobre a mesa mais uma rodada de carne assada. _

— _Jensen, você já tem uma casa para morar? – Jacob perguntou, mas já sabia da resposta. Afinal o dono do hotel estava amando ter um cliente por tanto tempo._

— _Não... – a resposta de Jensen fora interrompida. Parecia que naquela família Morgan, eles amavam interromper as pessoas, mas a animação que eles demonstravam não deixava ninguém chateado._

— _Eu estou vendendo uma pequena cabana, que é bem próxima daqui. Se quiser, vendo-a bem baratinha para você. – Jeffrey olhou para seu pai, não poderia negar que ele era um empresário bem sucedido. _

_Tinha uma lábia que nenhum outro vendedor tinha. Seus olhos brilhavam e sempre conseguia instigar o _cliente_ a levar o que oferecia._

— _Jeffrey já me disse... _

— _O que acha de todos nós irmos vê-la? – Jacob propôs, e sorriu quando Jim se levantou e Jensen o acompanharam. Aquela aposta estava ganha._

—_X—_

_Não sabia o porquê tinha aceitado fazer tal viagem com Jeffrey. Sabia que precisava assinar uns papéis, mas ele como um bom advogado não poderia trazê-los? _

_As ruas de New York eram muito agitadas, eram muitas pessoas circulando, a pé, bicicletas, carros... E o barulho era infernal._

— _Eu não deveria ter vindo! – aquela era a qüinquagésima vez que repetia tais palavras. E sempre que as falava, escutava Jeffrey suspirar._

— _Jen eu sei que você não gosta de pessoas, mas cara, eu vou estar do seu lado, ok?_

— _Não é isso, Jeff. Se as pessoas me reconhecerem? E se alguém avisar para os paparazzi que eu estou aqui... Não quero... – Jeffrey escutava a voz de Jensen sair baixa e tremida. _

_Uns meses antes, quando estavam todos no centro de Hampshire, um turista havia lhe reconhecido. Um mochileiro. E pôde ver como Jensen ficara ao ser reconhecido._

_A cor de seus olhos se apagava, sua cor sumia, e seu mundo saia de órbita. Seu corpo todo tremia. E havia descoberto que Jensen havia adquirido uma fobia a pessoas. Ele precisava lidar com esse problema, e nada melhor do que muitas pessoas perto dele._

_Ou pelo menos achava isso, até vê-lo desmaiar em meio ao cartório, pelo simples fato da atendente tê-lo reconhecido, e chamado os amigos para vê-lo assinar os papéis._

_Todos no local o reconheceram, e ele ficou inconsciente._

— Me lembro como se fosse ontem, o Jeffrey ligando desesperando, falando que você quase tinha morrido. – Jim comentou ao lembrar do desespero que todos sentiram.

— Tudo por culpa do Jeffrey. Eu tinha dito que não estava pronto para enfrentar as pessoas!

— E agora está? – o tom de voz de Beaver era sério. Queria entender como todas as pessoas que conhecia podiam mudar tão rapidamente seu estado de humor.

— Muito menos agora! – Jensen respondeu em um fio de voz, mas sabia que Jim iria compreendê-lo. – Mas eu preciso, não é?

— É isso que você quer?

— É o que eu mais quero.

— Então, você vai ver, você tira forças de onde nem sabia que tinha.

—X—

Aquela manhã estava sendo corrida.

O artigo que Chad havia escrito, Kripke havia conseguido colocá-lo na primeira página. E isso havia lhe rendido uma demissão, não somente para ele, mas também para Chad e para quem mais estivesse envolvido.

Todos sabiam o que estavam colocando em jogo. E mesmo assim continuaram. Eric dizia que era pelo motivo de odiar o Tom. E Chad pelo motivo de querer que o _Times_ voltasse a ser como era antes.

Desde que o Tom, havia conseguido, ou segundo eles, roubado a presidência do _Times, _muitas coisas haviam mudado. As notícias não eram mais escritas da mesma forma. As equipes sempre mudavam, pois Tom nunca estava satisfeito com o que saía nas bancas. Todos os setores haviam passado por uma grande reforma, e uma reforma que não beneficiara ninguém além do bolso dele. Ele era o presidente, não o dono. Mas com os cortes de custos não informados, sua conta engordava cada vez mais.

Jared não entendia o porquê de uma pessoa querer tanto dinheiro; não entendia o porquê de tanta ambição. Quando Tom morresse tudo ficaria, ou quando ele fosse preso, tudo seria confiscado.

Agora conseguia ver a magnitude das coisas. Muitas pessoas haviam perdido seus empregos, muitas pessoas competentes, haviam sido trocadas por outras que eram, de certa forma competentes, mas não trabalhavam como as de antes.

Até o papel jornal havia perdido sua qualidade.

E agora mais que nunca queria colocá-lo atrás das grades.

Na noite anterior, Jeffrey havia lhe arrastado para sua casa. Tom já estava a par de toda a situação, então não tinha o porquê se esconder.

— O Jay está com uma cara feia! – Paul disse ao entrar no quarto e ver Jared deitado na cama que era especialmente dele, no quarto do garoto.

— O Jay está com problemas! – Jared respondeu sentando-se sobre a cama. Viu Paul sentar sobre a escrivaninha e pegar seus cadernos, para fazer as lições de casa. – Quais problemas?

— Língua Inglesa e sua escrita. Elas não me amam! – Paul disse enquanto escrevia uma redação que a professora havia lhe pedido.

— Sabia que eu também tinha esses mesmos problemas? – Jared sentou ao seu lado, e olhou o menino escrever uma palavra errada, e limpou a garganta para ajudá-lo.

— Você? O melhor escritor que eu conheço...

— O único.

— Então... O melhor escritor que eu conheço ter problemas com escrita? Eu não acredito! – Paul olhou bem nos olhos de Jared e sorriu. – Está brincando comigo?

— Eu também já fui criança, Paul.

O menino somente revirou os olhos e voltou a escrever sua redação.

— Se você escreve bem, as meninas ficam gamadas, sabia? Meninas adoram um poema. – Jared alfinetou o menino, sabendo que ele era como o pai. Amante das mulheres. E sorriu quando os olhos dele brilharam.

— Sério, Jay?

— Uhum. Se fizer tudo direitinho, você vai ver. A professora vai se amarrar em você.

— Ela é uma gata.

Jared não pode deixar de sorrir. Estar tendo aquela conversa tão amena com Paul, era um alívio para seus problemas. Só que tudo o que é bom, dura pouco. E novamente fora puxado para o mundo real, quando escutou o vibrar de seu celular sobre a escrivaninha.

Pegou somente para olhar quem estava ligando, e novamente era o número restrito, que desconfiava ser de Tom.

Aquela já era a milésima vez que ele ligava, e iria continuar ligando até que atendesse. E foi o que fez.

— Não sou de utilidade nenhuma para você. – Jared disse assim que escutou o "alô" de Tom, do outro lado da linha.

— Eu só estou ligando para avisar, que Mark já está em Hampshire, e há essa hora já deve estar arrancando uma exclusiva do Ross.

— Não sei como você ainda consegue ter tempo para me ligar. – Jared respondeu ignorando completamente as palavras de Tom. – Você deveria estar procurando novas pessoas para colocar no lugar do Chad e do Eric, afinal ainda temos o jornal das cinco. Fico imaginando... _"Times é muito mal dirigido. Tom Welling não consegue segurar seus subordinados na linha. Demite-os e perde mais pontos com os leitores."_ – Jared gargalhou e percebeu que Tom estava calado demais para o seu gosto. – Meu irmãozinho Paul escreveria uma coisa bem melhor que essa, pois é isso que esses seus novos contratados irão escrever. Pode ter certeza, você vai acabar com a reputação do _Times_.

Jared não esperou que Tom respondesse. Ele havia ligado para foder ainda mais o seu dia, e havia conseguido. Pensar em Jensen além de machucar o coração estava lhe dando uma puta dor de cabeça. Sabia que se agisse contra o Welling, ele iria cumprir a ameaça, e tomara que Jensen não estivesse em casa, ou em Hampshire quando eles chegassem.

Pegou sua blusa e saiu do quarto e da casa de Jeffrey, se continuasse naquele lugar iria pirar.

—X—

Assim que pararam em frente ao prédio do New York Times, Jensen sabia que estaria entrando na cova dos leões. Mas ele iria até o final. Já tinha ido até ali, e não iria votar os milhares de quilômetros de mãos vazias. Não era de apostar, mas apostava alto quando o fazia. E aquela era a sua última jogada.

Ir até o Tom e provar que era capaz de ter Jared ao seu lado.

— Preparado? – Jim perguntou antes que Jensen abrisse a porta.

Durante toda a viagem, Jensen não havia pregado o olho, mas também não falara uma única palavra. Sabia que ele estava se preparando psicologicamente para _o grande _momento.

E aquele Jensen que estava vendo, não era o mesmo Jensen que conhecia. O semblante dele demonstrava uma segurança, uma auto-confiança que nunca tinha visto antes. E sentiu-se orgulhoso de tê-lo levado. Desde o dia que foram apresentados, Jensen temia tudo e todos.

E Jared havia mudado isso nele, mesmo que inconscientemente. _O poder do amor?_ Talvez. Mas seja lá o que Jared havia feito, tinha feito um bom trabalho.

— Mais do que nunca! – Jensen não pensou duas vezes antes de abrir a porta e sair em direção da entrada do edifício.

Sabia que suas roupas não eram apropriadas para entrar no prédio. Enquanto andava, todos os olhavam e podia ouvir várias pessoas chamando-o por seu antigo nome artístico. E havia prometido a si mesmo em silêncio que não iria atendê-lo.

Ao chegar à recepção, pediu para que a recepcionista lhe indicasse o caminho para a sala da presidência. E a viu olhá-lo com estranheza.

— Antes de deixar qualquer pessoa subir, preciso avisá-lo antes, senhor.

— Avise para o Sr. Welling que é o Sr. Ackles quem deseja falar com ele. – Jensen mantinha seu tom de voz firme, e chegou a assustar a recepcionista.

Viu-a pegar o telefone e falar com a secretária do presidente, e pediu que aguardasse um momento.

Aqueles momentos mais pareciam séculos de espera. E não tinha tempo para isso.

— Avise que estou subindo, sei que ele vai me receber!

— Senhor, não posso deixar que suba! – Jensen notou que ela já estava chamando os seguranças quando o telefone tocou. Esperou que ela atendesse e ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. – O senhor pode subir, ele já o espera.

Tentava a todo custo não deixar que o medo tomasse conta de seu corpo a cada passo. Aquela, de longe era a pior batalha interna que estava travando. E tinha que sair como ganhador. Dependia disso.

Quando chegou ao último andar do prédio, suspirou ao deixar o elevador. Nunca fora claustrofóbico. Só que aquele minuto que havia passado dentro daquele elevador, fora o pior de sua vida.

Seguiu na direção que a recepcionista havia lhe indicado e quando viu a enorme porta, com o nome do Welling preso a ela, não pôde deixar de suspirar uma última vez. Arrumou a postura, e começou a caminhar firmemente até a porta. Só foi interrompido pela secretária, que perguntara se ele era o Sr. Ackles, e disse que o Sr. Welling estava esperando-o.

Quando colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta. Sentiu toda sua coragem fugir de seu corpo por um instante. Mas não desistiu, e a abriu. Quando viu Tom Welling sentado atrás da mesa, com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios, sentiu toda sua coragem voltar.

Era culpa dele, tudo aquilo estar acontecendo. E ele precisava saber qual era a sua posição; qual era o seu lugar.

— Corajoso vir aqui, Ross. Entre... Sente-se. – a voz de Tom era jocosa e carregada de cinismo.

Jensen fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até o meio da sala.

Outra promessa que havia feito: não se deixar abalar por nenhuma palavra de Tom.

— Não preciso me sentar, o assunto que tenho a tratar com você é rápido. – Welling estranhou a voz de Jensen. De todas as vezes que se falaram, a voz dele sempre era tremida e cheia de insegurança, mas ali estava ele, sem gaguejar, sem tremer.

— E qual seria o assunto?

— De que não vou desistir de Jared por sua causa. Você pode mandar quantos jornalistas quiser, pode colocar em todas as colunas que quiser. Não vou mais deixar que me chantageie por isso.

Tom sorriu ao ver que Jensen não vacilava em suas palavras. Ele parecia muito seguro de si. E a coisa que mais amava, era acabar com os sonhos das pessoas.

— Ross, Ross... – Tom levantou de sua enorme cadeira de presidente, e caminhou até Jensen, ficando frente a frente com ele. – Você está no meu território agora... Acha que pode sair inteiro? Isca para tubarões.

— Não importa o que diga. Vim até aqui, não é?

— Vir até mim é uma coisa, enfrentá-los é outra. – Tom sorriu e caminhou em volta de Jensen, que o seguia com os olhos. – Sabe que eu não sei o que o Jared viu em você. Você não faz o tipo dele, e nem nunca fará.

— Fala como se você fizesse. – Jensen deixou um pequeno sorriso sarcástico brincar no canto de seus lábios e viu Tom cerrar o punho.

— Mas ele largou você também, não foi?

Jensen esteve se contendo o tempo todo para não agir por impulso. Pensara que não iria conseguir. Pensara que assim que visse Tom, pularia em seu pescoço e lhe socaria até que seu rosto ficasse desfigurado.

— Uma única vez, tenho que admitir. – Jensen olhou para seu lado direito, pois era ali que Tom havia parado. – Se formos contar, acho que essa você ganha de mim. E pode ter certeza, adoraria deixar esse titulo com você.

— Você tem coragem, Ross... – escutou Tom rir baixo. – Vir ao meu jornal para _tirar_ uma com a minha cara.

— Somente estou fazendo o mesmo que fez comigo.

— Isso não importa... Nesse momento, o que mais quero é esganar o Jared, mas agora com aquele promotor do lado dele, não posso nem chegar perto. Mas quer saber? Você ter vindo aqui, foi uma coisa boa... Assim posso usá-lo contra ele, o que acha?

— Fala como se fosse capaz para tal. Só vim para lhe dizer que não vou deixá-lo para você.

— Você não sabe o que fala, Ackles. – Tom voltou a caminhar e parou em frente a Jensen. – Ninguém pode tirá-lo de mim. Ninguém! – Tom segurou o rosto de Jensen e aproximou do seu e sorriu diabolicamente. – Nem mesmo você. Acabo com você quando bem entender. Existem várias maneiras de eu acabar com você!

— Você pode até tentar, mas... – antes que Jensen completasse o que dizia, sentiu os lábios de Tom sobre os seus.

E antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo. Desferiu o soco no rosto de Tom.

— Não sou o que você pensa que eu sou, Welling. – a voz de Jensen estava carregada de ódio. Todo seu corpo tremia. Queria vê-lo acabado. – Fique longe de mim e do Jared. Isso é um aviso.

Sustentou o olhar no de Tom, fazendo com que ele recuasse um passo. Todo esse tempo havia sido idiota por se deixar amedrontar, mas ainda tinha um pouco do Ross Ackles dentro de si. Aquela agressividade, aquela confiança toda, que estava mostrando para ele, tinha um único culpado, e ele se chamava Jared.

— Ou o que? – Tom perguntou exasperado. – Vai tentar me prender como ele está fazendo? – a gargalhada de Tom era engasgada, e dava para perceber o que ele estava sentindo. Estava se sentindo traído. – Tenha cartas na manga, antes de fazer uma ameaça, _Jensen. _Agora, se acabou o que tinha a me dizer, vá embora!

— Já lhe deixei avisado, Tom... Não tenho mais nada a dizer.

Jensen deu as costas para Tom. E saiu da sala. Não sabia o que Jared estava fazendo, mas parecia que ele estava fazendo bem. Tom, não tinha mais aquela autoconfiança toda que sempre tinha. E o único soco que havia dado nele, fez com que todo aquele peso de suas costas sumisse.

Suspirou aliviado enquanto andava de volta para o elevador. Era melhor deixar logo aquele lugar, antes que Tom voltasse ao normal, e mandassem-no interceptar.

Desde que se encontrara com Ross Ackles, ele havia se mostrado somente como um peso morto. Alguém que Jared teria que carregar a vida toda. E Jared não merecia uma pessoa como aquela. Só que aquele cara que tinha acabado de sair de sua sala, não era ele. Ou era. Não sabia o que dizer. Sua cabeça trabalhava a mil por hora. Aquele soco que havia recebido tinha doído muito mais em seu ego do que em seu rosto.

Todos estavam conspirando contra ele. E aquilo não era fácil de aceitar.

O jornal sem editor, sem o escritor âncora. Jared já havia entregado tudo que tinha em suas mãos, e seu momento tocaria a qualquer minuto. E aquele cara, Ross... Tinha se mostrado um grande rival.

Sua vida estava um inferno. E não tinha para onde correr. Não conseguiria. Deixou-se cair no meio de sua sala. Seu mundo estava desabando.

Mal teve tempo para se deixar ficar ali, até colocar as idéias no lugar quando seu telefone tocou. Forçou-se a levantar e atendê-lo.

— Cortese, eu não estou. – Tom falou com sua voz baixa, antes que a secretaria pudesse falar qualquer coisa. – Não estou pra ninguém.

— Nem mesmo para a Polícia? – escutou sua secretária perguntar receosa.

Com certeza aquele não era o seu melhor dia.

—X—

Jared caminhava lentamente pelo Central Park. De toda a Nova Iorque, aquele era o seu lugar preferido. Todas as manhãs ia ali para correr, gostava de olhar as folhas verdes balançando com o vento. Os cachorros correndo com seus donos. As crianças brincando.

Mas nada daquilo tinha mais aquele valor. Não conseguia enxergar mais a exuberância daquele lugar. A beleza continuava a mesma, mas não conseguia enxergar com os mesmos olhos.

Tudo, naquele lugar parecia falso. Era uma pequena cópia de um lugar bonito. Não tinha originalidade.

Lembrou-se do lago de Hampshire. E notou a diferença da beleza que aquele pequeno lago à sua frente tinha. Até mesmo as crianças que brincavam tinham um ar diferente.

As crianças de Hampshire eram mais alegres, não tinham medo de se sujar. Brincavam como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo. Os sorrisos verdadeiros daquelas crianças aqueciam seu coração. E estava sentindo falta daquilo em sua vida. Sentia falta de tudo. E principalmente de Jensen.

"_Um paraíso escondido no meio do nada"_

Queria poder voltar para lá, e ficar ao lado de Jensen, como havia ficado na última semana. Mas agora era impossível.

—X—

Sorriu quando viu Jensen entrar inteiro em seu carro. Ele tinha um semblante calmo. Não parecia que tinha tido uma das piores conversas de sua vida. O olhar de Jensen estava perdido e ele não parava de suspirar.

— Bem? – perguntou assim que ele o olhou.

— Jim, ele... – era estranho Jensen pronunciar aquelas palavras. – Ele é um grande idiota.

— Disso eu sempre soube, mas e aí, como foi?

Jensen o olhou e suspirou novamente. Não sabia como explicar.

— Eu esperava mais... Muito mais, Jim. – Jim começou manobrar o carro enquanto escutava o que Jensen tinha a dizer. – Ele não dá medo, ele não sabe como fazer isso. Ou pelo menos não estava em seu normal hoje, não sei. Só sei que ele é um grande idiota. Um idiota que me beijou, Jim... – Jensen disse em um fôlego só. – Vamos logo, preciso lavar a boca com cândida.

Quando escutou as palavras de Jensen, quase bateu o carro. Olhou estranhamente para ele.

— Acho que ele achou que eu o deixaria abusar de mim. – Jensen disse fazendo descaso. – Mas acho que quebrei um dente dele. Minha mão está doendo até agora!

Jim parou o carro no meio do trânsito e olhou para Jensen. Não estava acreditando no que estava ouvido.

Jensen tinha conseguido sair inteiro, tinha conseguido conversar com o cara, e ainda tinha lhe dado um soco. Onde estava o Jensen que ele conhecia.

Jensen pareceu entender a confusão nos olhos de Beaver o sorriu. Estava se sentindo bem consigo mesmo. E normalmente isso nunca acontecia.

— Eu acho que estava preparado. – Jensen deu de ombros e olhou pra frente. – Jim, estão buzinando.

— Eu ainda preciso descobrir onde colocaram o verdadeiro Jensen. Me avise quando ele voltar, ok? – se estava se sentindo orgulhoso antes, não sabia como se sentir naquele momento. Era estranho ver Jensen daquela forma. – Jeffrey está louco atrás de você, e quer você agora mesmo na casa dele.

— Acho que quero voltar para Hampshire agora! – Jensen disse encolhendo os ombros e perdendo toda aquela autoconfiança que estava demonstrando antes.

— Sinto muito filho, mas não estamos em condições de dirigir.

—X—

— Aonde você se meteu a tarde toda? – Jeffrey perguntou para Jared, antes mesmo que ele passasse pela porta da frente. – E porque não atendeu essa bosta de celular?

— Não queria falar com ninguém. E ainda não quero. – Jared ia passar por Jeffrey quando esse o segurou pelo braço.

— Espero que tenha uma explicação melhor que essa.

— Não podemos deixar essa conversa para depois? Preciso urgentemente dormir! – Jared tentou novamente passar por Jeffrey, mas ele ainda o segurava. Quando ia tentar se livrar da mão dele, escutaram a campainha tocar.

— Pode entrar! – Jeffrey gritou, e a porta se abriu. Jeffrey soltou o braço de Jared e caminhou até a porta, e antes que ela terminasse de abrir disse: - E espero que você também tenha uma boa explicação!

Quando Jared olhou para a porta, não pôde acreditar no que estava vendo, ou melhor, em quem estava vendo.

Jensen estava ali, entrando pela porta da casa de Jeffrey, e escutando um sermão do mesmo, antes de conseguir entrar na casa. Seus olhares se cruzaram, e não sabiam o que sentir. Estavam surpresos.

— Vocês vão ficar se olhando a vida toda ou o quê? – Jim perguntou antes de empurrar Jensen para dentro da casa. – Sabe, eu quero passar.

— Os dois, para o meu escritório. Agora! – Jeffrey disse com a sua voz autoritária e passando por eles, indo na direção do escritório.

Se entreolharam novamente e começaram a caminhar na direção do escritório de Jeffrey. Estavam se sentindo como dois adolescentes que pegaram o carro dos pais e voltavam com ele batido. Jeffrey tinha esse poder. De fazê-los pensar que eram apenas adolescentes.

Jim que olhava de longe, não pôde deixar se sorrir, ao ver os dois caminharem em silencio até o escritório.

— O Jay e o Jen vão ficar de castigo. – Paul que estava na sala e viu toda a cena escondido atrás da porta, disse para Jim assim que sentou-se ao lado do _tio._

— Acho que vai ser pior que um castigo, filho.

* * *

**Nota da Empty: **Tá lindo! Amei!

**Minha Nota:** Oi, tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim. Hoje eu to sendo malvada com uma pessoa aqui. A Vans está quase me batendo, mas esse é um presente pra ela! Quando ela chegar em casa, vai ler! AUSHAUSHAUHS Ela ta aqui do meu lado, dizendo que eu não tenho coração... Mas vocês sabem, eu tenho sim. Talvez tenha até dois, de tão mole e sentimental que sou!

Vamos a nota que importa... Ainda não consegui escrever o capítulo 17. Estou sendo uma negação pra isso. Mas vou terminá-lo. Prometo. E se der, hoje eu respondo todas as reviews atrasadas. Obrigada a todos por elas. Amei cada uma delas. Obrigada. Beijos. Amo vocês. Até a próxima. ;3


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para a minha diversão** e para a **diversão de quem vai ler** e _**sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**_

* * *

**Titulo: **Refuge  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom: **Supernatural / RPS  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, _Repostagem_.

**Sumário: **Jared Padalecki resolve seguir seu sonho e viajar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas. Jensen vive uma pacata vida nas montanhas como um caçador. E se conhecem graças ao bondoso e maquiavélico Jeffrey. Padackles - AU.

**FanMix: **http : / br4 . in / aVrxS** ; **Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa: **http : / br4 . in / ubp7o** ; **Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

* * *

**P.S.: **Para aqueles que já liam a fic antes, esse é o ultimo capitulo que postei, quando a fic foi deletada. De agora em diante, tudo é novidade. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

Era difícil de acreditar que Jensen estava ali. Nova Iorque era a cidade que não dormia. E definitivamente aquele não era o lugar que ele ansiava estar, e queria saber o motivo que o levava ali. Só que teria que pensar nisso mais tarde, pois Jeffrey os olhava, e aquele olhar era daquele _"Me expliquem agora o que pensam que estão fazendo!"_

— Jeff... – tentou começar a falar, mas foi interrompido antes mesmo de completar o nome do amigo.

— O que vocês estavam pensando? – já deveria esperar aquela atitude. Jeffrey ficaria quieto até que alguém começasse a falar, mas sua paciência iria acabar quando escutasse uma das vozes. – Vocês acham que podem agir por conta própria? Caras, vocês dois, quase me mataram do coração!

— Eu não... – agora era Jensen quem tentava, mas logo encolhei os ombros quando recebeu o olhar assassino de Jeffrey.

— Você não queria me preocupar? Não mesmo? – olhava de um para o outro, incansavelmente. – Pensa que saindo no meio da noite de Hampshire, sem me avisar... E ainda mais arrastando o Jim com você, fazendo-o dirigir a noite toda, não deixando que ele ligasse pra mim... E naquela merda de caminho, o bosta daquele celular ficar sem sinal... Você realmente não queria me preocupar, Jensen?

— Jeff...

— Não adianta. Agora a merda está feita! – respirou fundo e olhou para Jared, que ria com o que estava vendo. – Está rindo do quê? Você saindo como um louco, sem avisar... E eu pensando que estava com o Tom? Que ele tinha te pego, e feito as piores coisas que eu posso imaginar, e depois ver você voltando com um rosto sereno e cheio de sono? Jared, eu um dia ainda encho você de cintadas!

— Jeffrey, eu só fui ao Central Park.

— Paul me falou que você tinha falado com alguém no celular antes de sair. O que queria que eu pensasse?

— Nada de mais! sei me cuidar.

— Sabe tanto se cuidar que teve que ajudar na investigação contra o Tom. Você tinha prometido não se envolver com isso. – levantou e caminhou até seu frigobar enchendo um copo de uísque. – E você, Jensen, quando o Jim me ligou que você estava no jornal... O que pensou? É um milagre ter saído inteiro daquele lugar.

Quando Jeffrey disse jornal, o moreno não pôde evitar olhar Jensen. O que aquele loiro estava pensando?

— Você não foi lá, foi? – perguntou preocupado.

— Eu também sei me cuidar. – olhou para os dois e depois rolou os olhos. – E como podem ver... Eu estou inteiro.

Jeffrey soltou um longo suspiro. O que ele feria com aqueles dois que estava na sua frente? Não conseguia pensar em nada. Tratava os dois como filhos, mesmo não tendo idade para tal. E como filhos, eles nunca o escutavam. Havia os feito prometer que, se fosse verdadeiro o que estavam sentindo, iriam até o fim... Juntos.

— Não sei se bato nos dois agora, ou sei lá. Eu realmente não sei! – estava cansado. Sabia que não poderia controlar tudo. E que quando o momento chegasse, teria que deixá-los andar com os próprios pés, mas não queria isso. Queria mantê-los por perto, queria protegê-los. – Em primeiro lugar, Jared, o que você está fazendo aqui? Por que não está em Hampshire, curtindo os primeiros dias do verão?

— Foi melhor...

— Não foi nada melhor, olha o que aconteceu! – novamente o interrompeu. – E você Jensen, o que faz aqui? Por que o Jared está aqui, Jensen? Caramba, vocês não lembram? Quando eu falei com vocês. Porra! Era para vocês ficarem juntos. Você, Jared, nunca deveria ter saído de lá. E você, Jensen, nunca deveria tê-lo deixado sair de lá. Mas que merda! Vocês são uns burros. Essa _batalha_ seria tão mais fácil com vocês juntos.

Jared não sabia onde Jeffrey queria chegar.

— Antes mesmo antes de chegar aqui, eu já estava agilizando algumas coisas contra o Tom. Até o julgamento já estaria sendo adiantado. – sentou novamente em sua poltrona atrás da mesa que o separava dos _meninos_. – Eu estava cuidando de tudo. Mas sempre dizem que o amor é burro e cega as pessoas para as coisas certas. Caramba... Vocês não poderiam só ser felizes para compensar o tanto que já sofreram?

— Jeffrey, não tinha como... Cara, eu não queria mais viver com aquele fantasma na minha vida... E ele já está quase acabado!

— Jared, você vai ser investigado e com isso vão investigar o Jensen. Você não viu o que fez? Vai ter que depor e por conta dessa investigação o processo vai demorar mais a sair... E com o Jensen entrando na história, mesmo que não tenha nada a ver, vão investigá-lo também... Você não sabe as conseqüências que as suas atitudes vão trazer?

— Sabia bem o que me esperava. – disse levantando – Há muito tempo venho preparando isso. Como sempre disse, tinha minhas cartas. E as usei. Não tenho medo das consequências. Só estou fazendo o que já deveria ter sido feito.

— E por que agora? Porque ele sempre mexeu com você, sempre esteve atrás de você e isso nunca lhe incomodou.

— Porque ele não mexeu só comigo e agora é sério. – olhou para Jensen e baixou o rosto logo em seguida. – Jeff eu vou dormir, depois terminamos essa conversa!

Antes que Jeffrey tivesse tempo de retrucar, Jared já havia passado pela porta. Jensen que o olhava, ficou sem reação. Jared só havia lhe dirigido a palavra uma única vez.

Toda aquela situação estava estranha. Pelo que havia entendido, Jared só estava indo contra o Tom por sua causa. E havia ido atrás de Tom, por conta dele, Jared.

O olhar de Jeffrey cortava, e ele com certeza falaria algo, mas se antecipou, e levantou.

— Quero as chaves do meu apartamento e levo o Jared daqui agora.

— Pensei que não iria pedir. – abriu a gaveta de sua escrivaninha, pegou a chave e jogou, fazendo com que Jensen a pegasse no ar. – Vocês são uns burros.

— Menos, Jeffrey! – o loiro disse segurando a maçaneta da porta. – Nós não somos crianças, e sei que faz isso para o nosso próprio bem, mas se tudo isso não tivesse acontecido... Eu não estaria aqui!

Saiu do escritório da mesma forma que Jared havia saído. Sem deixar Jeffrey dar uma resposta. Estranhou Jared estar parado do lado de fora do escritório, encostado na parede.

— Pegue suas coisas. Você vem comigo! – disse passando por Jared. – Nem comece a falar, não agora.

— Não vou a lugar algum, Jensen. – segurou o braço do mais velho, fazendo com que ele virasse para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Eu só quero saber o porquê de você estar aqui.

— Teremos tempo para conversar Jared, mas preciso que me acompanhe – soltou-se e foi caminhando para a sala, sendo seguido por Jared. – Jim, você fica aqui, eu vou para o meu apartamento. Explique o endereço para o Jared, eu não faço a menor idéia de onde fica.

— Desde que o Jeffrey comprou, você só esteve lá uma única vez.

— E passando mal! – comentou, lembrando do vexame que tinha passado anos atrás.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum até que me explique tudo! – disse, olhando para o outro que não o olhava a nenhum custo. – E outra, não tem o porquê de eu lhe acompanhar!

— Se não tem... – a voz de Jeffrey foi ouvida atrás de todos. – Eu acabo de lhe expulsar da minha casa. E se você não tem onde ficar, ficará no apartamento do Jensen, com ele!

Jared olhava de um para o outro sem entender. Jeffrey havia lhe dito que tinha pedido ao Sr. Beaver para segurar Jensen em Hampshire, mas até ele estava ali. E quando Jeffrey falava com aquele tom de voz, calmo e sereno... Era quando tinham que acreditar, pois ali ele entrava em seu estado _advogado_.

— E agora como o Jim está aqui, não vai sobrar cama!

— O que vocês estão querendo fazer? – não conseguia manter o olhar fixo numa única pessoa. – Você me expulsa, Jensen quer me levar com ele, sendo que eu nem faço idéia do que ele está fazendo aqui... Eu acho que sou o único que não sabe das coisas. Alguém poderia, por favor, me explicar?

— Jay... – Paul que ainda estava sentado ao lado de Jim levantou e segurou a mão do maior. – Você não escutou o Jen? Vocês irão conversar lá.

— Eu só quero entender antes de ir para um hotel. Não tem o porque eu ir para o apartamento do Jensen. É a casa dele, afinal. E chega de ficar me infiltrando na casa dos outros. – olhou para todos e por último para o ex-ator. Esperou por alguma resposta, mas nenhuma veio. – Eu estou cansado... Quer saber? Não preciso de explicações. O que eu preciso é de uma boa cama. Não durmo a dois dias.

Jared seguiu até a porta e quando a abriu, Jeffrey o impediu de sair.

— Aqui, esse é o endereço do apartamento, - entregou um papel para Jared. - E você _vai_ com o Jensen agora. Não quero saber. Você deveria pelo menos escutar os motivos que o trouxeram aqui. Na realidade, está mais que obvio por qual motivo ele está aqui, mas você se nega a enxergar.

— Não, Jeffrey. Quando sai de Hampshire, eu deixei claro que deixaria vida de Jensen como era antes. Não tem o porquê entrar na vida dele novamente para virar de pernas para o ar como estava.

Sabia que as coisas estavam mais do que óbvias, mas não poderia ser assim. Se o loiro ficasse ao seu lado. Sempre seria igual. E não era isso que queria.

— Não, Jared. – o mais velho, que até então não havia dito nada, falou, fazendo com que Jared virasse para olhá-lo. – Minha vida está de pernas para o ar agora. Eu estou aqui por você, sem medos, sem fuga, sem desespero, somente eu e o que eu sinto por você... Que é maior que todo medo que eu sentia. – caminhou até Jared ficando frente a frente com ele, e o olhou nos olhos e sorriu tristemente – Não faça que esse esforço seja em vão me afastando.

Jared tentava a todo custo não se deixar pensar naquela possibilidade, de Jensen estar ali por ele. Era óbvio, mas não queria pensar. E ali estava ele, falando com todas as palavras, que havia ultrapassado todas as suas barreiras, e que estava ali _por ele_.

Seus olhos ainda olhavam o intenso verde dos olhos do mais velho, e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver que ele havia começado a corar por ter que dizer tais palavras com tantas pessoas em volta. E a única coisa que queria no momento era sentir Jensen novamente em seus braços. E foi o que fez. Abraçou-o.

Colou seu corpo ao dele, sentindo os braços dele rodear seu pescoço.

O moreno não entendia o porquê havia se deixado afastar daquela forma. Sabia que não estava certo. E também não conseguia entender como havia conseguido pensar que seria melhor. O melhor era ali, estando com ele.

— Bem, garotos, acho que está na hora de vocês irem! – elevou um pouco a voz fazendo com que ambos abrissem os olhos e olhassem assustados para ele. – E também temos crianças na sala. – ele apontou para Jim e Paul que estavam sentados olhando toda a cena com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

— X —

Antes de deixarem a casa de Jeffrey, ele havia feito uma lista de coisas que eles poderiam ou não fazer. Havia dito que se fosse para brigarem ou qualquer coisa do gênero, que era para eles continuarem ali, até que o mal entendido fosse esclarecido.

Uma coisa que deixou Jared surpreendido fora a confiança que Jensen mostrava ao dizer que eles iriam conversar e que não o deixaria ir embora outra vez.

O caminho para o apartamento fora todo silencioso. Ambos tinham muito a falar, mas não conseguiam falar uma única palavra. Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo bom estar lado a lado novamente.

O tempo que passaram separados mais parecia ano do que somente um dia. E saber que era só olhar para o lado e ver que estavam ali, um do lado do outro. Era a melhor coisa do mundo!

Quando chegaram ao apartamento não fora necessária uma única palavra. Jared sabia o que queria e Jensen também. E quando o loiro abriu a porta, nada mais importava.

Jared jogou tudo que estava em suas mãos no chão e com um único movimento, girou, levando consigo um Jensen assustado ao sentiu o baque de suas costas na porta. Não pôde deixar de sorrir antes de colar seus lábios aos dele.

Pôde sentir um sorriso se formar nos lábios de do mais velho. Estar com ele, ali em seus braços, com os lábios dele nos seus... Não tinha explicação. Era surreal.

Para Jensen, sentir o corpo de Jared colado ao seu, prensando-o contra a porta era como a cura para todos os males. E a cada beijo e abraço, era como se colocasse seu mundo no lugar novamente.

Sentiu as mãos de Jared segurar fortemente suas coxas e com um leve impulso, enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas. Jared investia seu corpo contra o dele, e podia sentir a ereção dele que começava a se formar contra a sua. E o que mais queria era se livrar daquelas malditas roupas.

Podia sentir o sorriso de Jared contra seus lábios. A cada passo que ele dava para dentro da casa, sentia cada vez mais ele apertando seu corpo contra o dele e como ele, também, sorria, somente por estar com ele novamente.

Era mais que perfeito estar sentindo o corpo dele contra o seu. Quando Jared o deixou sozinho em sua cabana, pensara que nunca mais poderia sentir as mãos dele sobre o seu corpo, e que nunca mais sentiria aquele corpo colado ao seu.

Desceu seus beijos pelo rosto dele, e colando os lábios em seu pescoço, escutou ele soltar um forte suspiro. Soltou suas pernas, sentindo o chão novamente em baixo de seus pés e novamente sentiu Jared puxá-lo, colando os corpos novamente. Seus lábios não paravam um único segundo. Queria sentir cada vez mais o gosto viciante que os lábios de Jared tinham.

— Jeffrey não poderia comprar um apartamento menor, não? – perguntou olhando para os lados, tentando achar o quarto, enquanto livrava Jensen da jaqueta e da camiseta que vestia.

Ajudando-o a livrar-se das muitas peças de roupas que vestiam, não pôde deixar de sorrir com o olhar perdido de Jared. Segurando-o pela mão, o levou até o quarto principal.

— Também acho! – foi o que conseguiu responder antes de sentir novamente os lábios de Jared contra os seus.

E o que importava não era o lugar e, sim, estarem juntos.

Suas mãos vagavam pelo corpo de Jared, desabotoando apressadamente os botões da camisa que ele usava. O calor que sentia emanar do corpo dele, o cheiro, e os beijos que trocavam, foram o suficiente para lhe deixar excitado.

As mãos de Jared eram possessivas em seu corpo, como se ele quisesse memorizar novamente cada detalhe dele. Quando os lábios dele não estavam sobre os seus, sentia-os em seus ombros e tórax.

O corpo de Jensen tremia com o contato de seus lábios. Até naquele momento, não conseguia acreditar que estava com o corpo dele junto ao seu novamente. Levou seus lábios até um dos mamilos dele, estimulando-o enquanto o livrava das incomodas calças jeans. Fez que ele sentasse sobre a cama, tirando os sapatos juntamente com a calça.

O gosto do corpo do mais velho era melhor que qualquer outro sabor que conhecia. As mãos dele o seguraram pelos cabelos, puxando-o, colando seus lábios novamente, em um beijo sôfrego. Jensen o puxava para o meio da cama, sem separar seus lábios, e o fez deitar sobre a cama, e sentou-se sobre seu quadril. Não pode deixar de soltar um leve gemido de prazer quando sentiu a pressão que ele fazia sobre seu membro.

As mãos do ex-ator o acariciavam lenta e levemente em seu peito e ombros e o livrava aos poucos da camisa que ainda vestia. Podia sentir os lábios de seu amor descendo por seu pescoço. Ele movimentava lentamente o quadril sobre seu, fazendo sua respiração falhar.

O corpo de Jared era perfeito aos seus olhos. Cada detalhe. Esculpido somente para ser dedilhado por ele. As mãos fortes dele estavam em suas costas, apertando e acariciando.

— Você sempre fica vestido demais! - Jensen comentou quando suas mãos chegaram ao cós da calça que Jared vestia. E antes que Jared tivesse oportunidade para responder, colou seus lábios no abdômen dele enquanto o livrava da calça, deixando sua mão passar pesadamente pela ereção pulsante que Jared mantinha dentro da boxer.

Sentia os lábios de Jensen percorrer seu abdômen. Uma das mãos dele estimulava seu pênis por cima da cueca. E com a outra mão ele acariciava levemente um de seus mamilos. Sentia seu corpo esquentar a cada toque que ele lhe proporcionava.

— Jen... - sua voz saiu fraca ao senti-lo abaixar lentamente sua boxer. E não pôde deixar de gemer novamente quando ele envolveu seu pênis com a mão, estimulando-o lentamente.

A boca de Jensen mordia, beijava e sugava seu abdômen, cada hora em um lugar diferente. E cada vez mais próximo à sua ereção. Não teve tempo para pensar para onde levaria os beijos, pois antes que seu cérebro chegasse à conclusão, Jensen já havia feito.

Sorriu ao escutar o urro de prazer que Jared deixou escapar ao sentir sua língua deslizar lentamente sobe a glande de seu membro. Antes que ele recuperasse o ar que havia fugido de seus pulmões, repetiu o que tinha feito, e novamente escutou ele liberar o pouco de ar que faltava em seus pulmões. Naquele momento, o ar parecia não existir em seu mundo. E foi quando Jensen envolveu seu membro com seus lábios. Ar era uma palavra que havia fugido do seu vocabulário. Levou uma de suas mãos até os cabelos curtos dele.

Jensen estava lhe levando às alturas. A boca dele trabalha sem parar, enviando ondas de prazer para todo o seu corpo. Ele tinha poder sobre o seu corpo. Soube disso no instante em que ele o tocara pela primeira vez, no banheiro da cabana, para fazer um simples curativo.

Estava submerso no prazer que ele lhe proporcionava. O loiro era tudo o que sempre havia almejado, mas pensou que nunca iria encontrar. O prazer que ele lhe oferecia não era somente físico.

Puxou o corpo do mais velho para cima, invertendo as posições. Não se deixaria chegar ao ápice tão rapidamente, como estava prestes a acontecer. Beijou os lábios dele, sentindo um pouco do seu próprio gosto neles. Olhou para seu corpo, totalmente nu, e para o corpo de Jensen ainda coberto pela boxer que ele ainda usava, já quase estourando pela ereção.

— Agora é você quem está vestido demais! - Jared beijou novamente os lábios do outro e sorriu malicioso.

O loiro deixou um sorriso escapar ao ouvir a voz do outro dizer tais palavras com indignação. Levou as mãos ao rosto dele, beijando-o apaixonadamente. Queria sentir cada vez mais os toques de Jared em seu corpo, para ter certeza que não era sua mente criando uma ilusão.

Sentia as mãos de Jensen lhe apertando a carne intensamente, e as mãos dele tinham o dom de fazer seu corpo ferver somente com o mínimo toque. Sentiu os lábios dele descendo por seu corpo, na mesma medida em que ele descia ainda mais as mãos. Jared o beijou nos lábios rapidamente, enquanto o livrava da última peça de roupa que o cobria.

— Agora estamos quites! – viu Jared levantar sua boxer e atirar para um canto qualquer do quarto. Não pode deixar de rir junto dele.

Jared deitou seu corpo sobre o dele e, sentir o peso do mais velho sobre seu corpo, era a melhor coisa que existia na face da Terra. Nada superava, porém, a sensação do atrito do corpo dele contra o seu. Era como estar embriagado, sem nem ter bebido.

Suas bocas se uniram novamente, moviam seus corpos sentindo a ereção do outro. Seus gemidos eram abafados pelos lábios do outro que não se deixavam separar um único instante.

Para Jared estar ali, com Jensen, mesmo depois de tê-lo deixado na cabana, e ter certeza que nunca mais o veria, era a melhor coisa do mundo. Pensara que teria que seguir sua vida sem Jensen, que aquela seria a cartada final, mas não. E ali estava ele provando e comprovando que aquele seria somente um novo começo. E nada no mundo, nem mesmo Tom, poderia acabar com a felicidade que sentia naquele instante.

Desceu novamente seus lábios pelo corpo do ator. Nunca se cansaria daquele cheiro e sabor que somente ele tinha. Beijava e mordia levemente o abdômen dele e escutava-o gemer, vez ou outra. E quando aproximou seus lábios do pênis do loiro, sua boca salivou. Com certeza o gosto dele era o melhor. Quando estava com Jensen, sempre queria mais. Queria tudo.

Envolveu o membro dele com sua boca, escutando-o gemer. Os sons que ele fazia eram músicas para seus ouvidos e o levava a loucura somente por fazê-los. Aproveitou o momento em que Jensen abriu os lábios para soltar mais um ar com seus gemidos, e levou dois de seus dedos na boca dele.

O mais velho sugava seus dedos como se fosse seu próprio membro ali. Aquela era uma das imagens mais excitantes que já tinha visto. Ele gemia e lambia seus dedos como se sua vida dependesse disso. E se continuasse daquele jeito, gozaria somente ao vê-lo daquele jeito.

Sem tirar o membro dele de seus lábios, tirou os dedos, melados pela saliva de Jensen, dos lábios dele e, lentamente, os arrastou, fazendo questão de deixar uma trilha úmida e quase invisível por seu corpo no processo. Levantou uma das pernas dele, colocando-a sobre seu ombro, e tocou Jensen, forçando a entrada de seu dedo.

A excitação era tanta, que mal via o momento de ter Jared completamente dentro dele. E ele brincava introduzindo lentamente o dedo e o tirando logo em seguida. A boca dele o sugava, e a cada nova investida, sentia sua alma deixar seu corpo.

Não conseguiria mais viver sem Jared. Jared era a sua vida agora.

Levou as mãos a cabeça dele, ajudando-o com os movimentos. Era difícil respirar, se pudesse viveria sem ar.

— Jared, por favor. – escutou-o pedir quando juntou o segundo dedo para auxiliar o primeiro.

Estava se segurando para não fodê-lo com toda a sua força. Queria sentir, tocar, acariciar o corpo de Jensen, como deveria. Queria amá-lo. Pois era isso que sentia: amor. Mas aquele pedido fez com que seus planos fossem por água a baixo. Sugou fortemente o membro dele antes de abandoná-lo e se mover para cima dele.

— Não acabe comigo, Jen! – falou antes de atacar os lábios de Jensen novamente.

Ajeitou-se da melhor maneira que pôde, colocando uma das penas de Jensen em seu ombro e a outra enlaçando sua cintura. Guiou seu membro até a entrada.

Com uma única estocada, o loiro se viu completo. E era daquela forma que gostava de se sentir. Era assim que Jared o fazia se sentir: completo.

Gemeram, pois não tinham capacidade de falar. As palavras iam e vinham em suas mentes, mas somente os gemidos eram escutados. E eram muito bem entendidos.

Sentia Jared ir cada vez mais fundo em seu corpo, e com as idas e vindas do corpo dele contra o seu, sentia-o tocando naquele lugar que o fazia ver estrelas. Jared beijava seus lábios e seu queixo enquanto investia ainda mais e com mais força contra seu corpo.

Jared movia o corpo conforme atendia os pedidos mudos do outro. Moviam os corpos em perfeita sincronia, completando-se.

Era isso. Naquele exato momento sabiam que não conseguiriam mais viver separados.

— X —

Estar ali, somente deitado ao lado de Jensen, sabendo que ali era Nova Iorque, e que ele estava ali por causa da sua pessoa, o fazia sentir uma vontade insana de rir, mas dessa vez de felicidade verdadeira. Não iria largá-lo tão cedo. Mantinha seus braços em torno do corpo dele, sentindo-o mover-se somente por conta da respiração leve. E nunca amou tanto ficar somente na cama.

Mas sabia que aquele silêncio teria que ser quebrado, e que talvez a mágica do momento se acabasse. Sabia que estava sendo muito _não-masculino_ com isso. Mas era Jensen, e ele o deixava assim.

— Jen... – o chamou e viu-o olhá-lo por cima do ombro e sorrir levemente.

— Jared, não importa o que diga, eu não vou embora. Eu não vou deixá-lo aqui sozinho. E sim, nós vamos lutar contra o Tom. – Jared estranhou o tom de voz de Jensen. Era o mesmo que ele tinha usado na casa de Jeffrey.

Aquele semblante confiante, aquele sorriso de '_nunca vou desistir'_, e aquele olhos faiscando de forma totalmente nova, era estranho, mas era gratificante.

— Não quero que se sinta pressionado a fazer nada que não queira. – virou o corpo do outro para que ele pudesse olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. – Não é isso que eu quero de você.

Tivera muito tempo para pensar sobre as coisas que estavam acontecendo. E não queria que Jensen se sentisse forçado a fazer coisas, que ele não queria, ou que não estivesse preparado. Seria a mesma coisa que fazê-lo escolher entre a cruz e a espada.

— Não quero que faça isso... – iria explicar, mas sentiu os lábios de Jensen sobre os seus e se calou.

— Vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para não deixar que Tom se aproxime de você. – sorriu para Jared, e continuou - Jared, eu percebi que não posso mais... Não posso mais viver nesse mundo de medos, fugindo, me escondendo do perigo. Você me ajudou a perceber isso, e vou aproveitar a oportunidade para impulsionar as coisas na minha vida também. E de preferência, com você nela.

Aquilo era muito mais do que Jared esperava escutar. Jensen não estava ali somente por ele. Não era egoísta o suficiente para fazer Jensen esquecer de seu próprio eu, para segui-lo pelo mundo de olhos fechados. Nunca gostara de ser dependente de alguém, e também não gostava de ter alguém dependente de si, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse Jensen. Afinal, o ex-ator tinha uma vida própria, e tinha o poder de ir e vir quando quisesse. E as escolhas dele, sempre seriam respeitadas.

Jensen, por sua vez, com o pouco de tempo que tinha vivido com Jared, aprendera a lidar com ele. Jared era a pessoa mais fácil de se lidar no mundo. Talvez nem tanto, mas era fácil. Sempre deixava as coisas claras quando queria. E fazia somente o que lhe dava na cabeça ou o que realmente queria. Ele sempre fora independente e vivera sua vida para ser livre. E entendia por qual motivo Jared havia dispensado a companhia de Tom. E sabia que para viver ao lado de Jared, teria que ser tão livre quanto ele. E era isso que almejava.

— Eu já me superei, estou em Nova Iorque há mais ou menos oito horas e ainda não desmaiei. Recorde. – Jensen brincou, vendo o rosto de Jared se contorcer em confusão, não entendendo uma única palavra do que havia dito. – A única vez que usei esse apartamento, foi quando desmaiei por ser reconhecido uma vez, no cartório.

Contou o quão envergonhado tinha ficado, e a sensação estranha em seu peito quando sentiu todos os olhares em cima de si. E que, desde então, nunca mais tinha saído de New Hampshire. Não pôde deixar de rir da cara que Jensen fez ao relatar os fatos. Pôde ver o quão incomodado ele ficava ao ter tais lembranças.

— Mas, hoje, eu consegui. Enfrentei todos os meus medos e ainda estou inteiro. – sentou-se na cama, mostrando para Jared que ainda estava inteiro.

— Você foi mesmo ver o Tom? – perguntou receoso. Pela bronca que Jeffrey tinha dado em Jensen, e pela cara que ele tinha acabado de fazer, tudo indicava que sim.

— Sim, eu fui vê-lo. No Jornal. – deixou-se cair na cama, deitando novamente ao lado de Jared. – Nós discutimos, e deixei claro que não iria desistir de você só porque ele queria.

— Você foi ao Jornal? – perguntou exasperado. Sabia que Jensen estava se superando indo lá, mas não sabia o quão longe ele tinha ido.

— Isso mesmo, era lá que ele estava. Então, fui até ele. Não sei bem o que você está fazendo, mas ele não era o mesmo Tom, cheio de si, que vi em Hampshire. Ele estava diferente. Tentou usar artimanhas para me afastar de você, mas não rolou. Estou aqui com você agora. – se aproximou de Jared e sorriu para ele, vendo que Jared ainda não acreditava no que havia feito. – Sabe, acho que funciono melhor sob pressão.

Por aquela Jared não esperava. Realmente não entendia como tinha conseguido pensar em viver longe daquele homem. Ele era tudo o que sempre desejara para sua vida. Tinha seus altos e baixos, mas Jensen era perfeito.

— Acho que vou começar a pressionar mais, então! – sorriu tomando os lábios de Jensen com os seus rapidamente. – Mas ainda sim, quero saber tudo o que aconteceu naquele jornal.

— E eu tudo o que andou fazendo. Mas podemos deixar isso para mais tarde? Estou morrendo de sono! – aconchegou-se nos braços de Jared. – E pelo que sei, você também.

Jared bocejou, notando novamente seu cansaço, que até então estava esquecido, e aproximou mais seu corpo do de Jensen. Fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo sono.

— X —

Não sabia como sua vida tinha chegado naquele extremo. Parecia que o mundo estava conspirando contra ele, Tom.

O jornal estava um caos, sem editor e escritor âncora. O jornal da tarde tinha sido o pior jornal dos últimos anos. Tudo bem que toda a programação já estava feita, mas com Eric e Chad fora do jornal, a maioria das matérias saíram com eles. Precisaria de algumas noticias boas. Sabia, porém, que não teriam tempo para escrevê-las. E além do mais, o jornal havia atrasado em duas horas. Os telefones não paravam de tocar, e o e-mail do jornal estava lotado. Reclamações e mais reclamações.

E a visita de Jensen... As palavras dele ainda estavam cravadas em sua memória. Nunca pensou que ele seria forte o suficiente para enfrentá-lo daquela maneira. Usava e abusava do medo que sabia que ele tinha.

O fato de ser um dos maiores publicitários daquela metrópole, não o amedrontava mais. E precisava arranjar um novo método de atingi-lo. E era o que iria fazer.

Naquele momento, estava impossibilitado de pensar e agir, pois a intimação que não cansava de ler, queimavam todos seus neurônios. Mas em breve encontraria algo.

Sabia que tudo que Jared tinha em mãos, e que não eram poucas coisas, ele havia entregado ao promotor Rosenbaum. E a primeira audiência aconteceria em duas semanas.

— Pelo visto, aquele promotorzinho conseguiu acelerar as coisas! – falou sozinho, amassando o papel e jogando-o no chão com toda a raiva que estava sentindo.

Jared iria lhe pagar por tudo que estava lhe fazendo passar. Iria arranjar um jeito de levá-lo junto. Mesmo que fosse preso, o levaria consigo. E da mesma forma iria acabar com a vida daquele cara que agora estava em seu lugar, ao lado de Jared.

— Ross Ackles, Jared Padalecki... Vocês mal perdem por esperar! – sorriu com seu próprio comentário.

Há muito tempo não precisava escrever uma matéria. Mas aquela teria que ter a sua assinatura. E gargalhou ao dar o título que ganharia a primeira pagina do Times: _O Grande Retorno de Ross Ackles._

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da beta:** Apesar de você pensar que o encontro de Jared e Jensen, no apartamento de Jensen, foi muito açucarado, eu ainda afirmo que não. Veja... Eles estavam longe. Mesmo se amando, tinham se separado. Mesmo com a distância, pensavam um no outro. Eles não conseguem e nem conseguiriam viver um sem o outro. Isso é fato. E bem, o amor é algo que nos deixa bobos. Escrever sobre um encontro, por mais que se queira manter os pés no chão, é complicado. Porque nossa própria experiência e nossos sentimentos interferem. Nos envolvemos com o que escrevemos. E por vezes, não conseguimos um distanciamento apropriado. De qualquer forma, eles são um do outro, e isso já é meio açucarado. Não há nada que os faça separar. A não ser Tom. Porque acredito que, de certa forma, ele ainda possa interferir nessa relação, mesmo sendo uma relação forte e, à princípio, segura. Também, porque, ele pode usar o beijo em Jensen contra o próprio Jensen. Você sabe que o amor é, por vezes, possessivo. O amor é, por vezes, ciumento. É a cegueira do amor. Isso é fato, também. Então, contando com as artimanhas de Tom, ainda vejo um próximo capítulo turbulento pela frente. E esse encontro dos dois, de certa maneira, amenizou o que eu antevejo para o que escreverá. Pode ser que não seja tão cruel, mas mesmo assim, vai tirar nossos dois amores da trilha do "final feliz" por um tempo. É assim que funciona? Não sei. Só você, Kuchiki, é que sabe o que vai acontecer a seguir. Espero que nossos amados consigam vencer Tom e seguir uma vida tranquila a dois.

Esse capítulo foi, sem dúvida, ameno. Apesar da bronca de Jeffrey. Jeffrey é mesmo um cara estressado quando se trata de seus filhos postiços. Não é para menos. Eles são cativantes. Mas Jeffrey é um cara muito bacana. Ele vai defender os meninos com unhas e dentes. E temos também Jim, e Paul, e Chad. Eles vão se pôr ao lado dos garotos e Tom vai ter mesmo que colocar seu rabinho entre as pernas.

Vou aguardar o próximo capítulo. Um grande e carinhoso abraço!

Beijos!

**Nota: **Esse foi um dos únicos capítulos que eu consegui salvar com a nota da minha maravilhosa beta. E vou deixá-lo aqui, pois eu a amo.

Peço desculpas pelas reviews não respondidas ainda, prometo que farei isso. Hoje, mais tarde. E como recebi uma review, que me fez ficar com a conciencia pesada da LeticiaPadackles. E de tantas outras pessoas que estão sempre presentes, como a IsaWin, não importa quantas vezes eu reposte a fic, ela está sempre lendo. Obrigada. Você é uma linda! A minha querida Vans, você sabe, sua opinião conta muuuuito pra mim! Sun, obrigada pelo comentário, responderei você como deve ser. A Victoria, por ser tão compreensiva. Totosay, obrigada pelas reviews. Você sempre me alegra com elas. MandyOliveira também. Alicia e todo mundo. Desculpa se esqueci de alguém, mas lembrem-se, vocês estão no meu coração! 3


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para a minha diversão** e para a **diversão de quem vai ler** e _**sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**_

* * *

**Titulo: **Refuge  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom: **Supernatural / RPS  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, _Repostagem_.

**Sumário: **Jared Padalecki resolve seguir seu sonho e viajar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas. Jensen vive uma pacata vida nas montanhas como um caçador. E se conhecem graças ao bondoso e maquiavélico Jeffrey. Padackles - AU.

**FanMix: **http : / br4 . in / aVrxS** ; **Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa: **http : / br4 . in / ubp7o** ; **Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

**P.S.: **Para aqueles que já liam a fic antes, esse é um capítulo inédito. De agora em diante, tudo é novidade. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

* * *

Quando finalmente conseguira terminar de escrever a _matéria de ouro_, sorriu com o resultado que tinha atingido. Estava orgulhoso de si mesmo. Há muito não escrevia, mas com aquelas palavras, tinha percebido que não tinha perdido a prática, e isso o deixava muito, mais muito feliz.

Conectou-se, vendo se alguma foto de Ross entrando no jornal já estava circulando pela Internet. E percebeu que as pessoas eram realmente rápidas. Encontrou várias. Copiou a que mais gostou, e colou sobre o texto que havia escrito. Novamente procurou alguma foto de Ross, só que dessa vez, uma antiga, com ele incorporado no papel do policial Ben, colando-a também sobre o texto.

Deu uma última olhada em seu trabalho, e sorriu com o resultado. Aquela seria a matéria da sua vida. Salvou o arquivo e desligou seu laptop. Assim que o aparelho desligou, viu seu sorriso refletir no monitor do aparelho. Se não fosse ele mesmo refletindo ali, teria medo de seu sorriso. E com esse pensamento, sorriu ainda mais.

Olhou para o relógio. Precisava correr. As impressões para o jornal da manhã começavam as duas horas, e já era uma da manhã. Teria que se apressar se realmente quisesse aquela reportagem na primeira página de seu jornal.

Pegou tudo o que precisava e deixou seu apartamento.

Faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance. Desde a primeira noite, em que Jared esteve em seus braços, em sua cama, havia jurado que faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para não perdê-lo. Não deixaria que outro qualquer tomasse seu lugar.

Não desistiria nunca. Afinal, Jared era sua alma gêmea. Descobriu isso quando sentiu o toque dele em seu corpo pela primeira vez. Nunca pensara que um dia chegaria a amar uma pessoa. Sua vida toda fora ditada. Sempre o dinheiro e o poder vinham em primeiro lugar. E a única vez que teve vontade de largar tudo, fora quando o perdera pela primeira vez.

E quando conseguira trazê-lo de volta, era como se toda aquela coisa que o movia para o poder fosse mais forte e intensa. Queria ser o melhor. Por ele, pra ele.

Ainda se lembrava das sensações que o toque dele lhe proporcionava. Era como se seu mundo fosse ele. Era como se o ar que ele respirava, fosse o único que abastecesse seus pulmões. Entregava-se de corpo e alma. E era tão intenso, que seu corpo chegava à doer, enquanto clamava por mais. Sua boca secava, seu corpo tremia e suava, e o ele era o único que o fazia se sentir assim.

E foi dessa maneira que se sentiu quando o viu sentado na sala de espera de seu jornal.

E somente de pensar que aqueles olhos, aquela boca, aquelas mãos e aquele corpo, poderiam estar ao lado de outra pessoa naquele exato momento... Era como enfiar uma faca em seu peito. Aquela parte já tinha sido arrancada de si, mas saber que aquela parte pertencia a outra pessoa agora, lhe deixava furioso.

Enquanto Jared estiva sozinho, não se preocupava. Pensara que um dia iria reconquistá-lo. Só que aquele maldito _Ross Ackles_ tinha entrado em seu caminho. Não só no seu caminho, como também tinha tomado seu lugar.

Só de imaginar a intensidade de Jared, sendo direcionada a ele, era como se seu corpo doesse. Ira. Sentia vontade de ir atrás deles novamente, e destruir com suas próprias mãos o amor dos dois. E ainda trazer de volta Jared, e, mostrar para ele que o lugar dele era ali, ao seu lado.

Amor. Jared tinha lhe dito que _amava_ Jensen. Não teria como ele amar Jensen. Eles não se conheciam. O amor não acontecia da noite para o dia. E iria provar que o amor deles não era real. Pelo menos queria acreditar que sim.

O moreno nunca havia lhe dito tais palavras. Ele nunca lhe dissera um misero _eu te amo_. Ele nunca tinha lhe permitido conhecê-lo por completo. Nunca lhe falara sobre sua família, e tudo o que sabia, era por conta dos detetives que havia contratado. Mas parecia que _Jensen,_ estava muito a par da vida dele. Afinal, ele sabia quem era desde o primeiro momento.

Sentia-se de certa forma traído. Jared era seu único e verdadeiro amor. Todo o amor que sentia por ele, poderia ser muito bem sentido pelos dois. Queria ser amado também, mas se ele não o amasse, ficaria feliz em tê-lo ao seu lado. E mesmo que ele não estivesse ao seu lado, ele estando sozinho, ainda tinha esperanças, mas agora, ele não estava. E sentia raiva.

Sentia raiva de Jared, por ter deixado uma pessoa tomar seu lugar. E de Jensen por ele estar em seu lugar. Sentia raiva ao lembrar-se da forma que o moreno defendia o outro; sentia raiva ao imaginá-los se amando. Inveja.

Invejava Jensen. Em uma semana ele tinha conseguido, o que nunca conseguira em quatro anos. Há muito tempo corria atrás de Jared, para conseguiu um pouco do amor do moreno, mas as únicas coisas que tinha conseguido era desprezo. Ódio.

Quando se lembrava de seus momentos ao lado de Jared, o rosto de Jensen se infiltrava, e tomava o seu lugar. E se odiava por ser fraco e não conseguir mudar seus pensamentos, mas odiava ainda mais _Jensen Ross Ackles_, pelo simples fato de ele existir.

E iria destruí-lo. Como já deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

— Vamos ver se o amor de vocês resiste a tudo! – falou consigo mesmo, enquanto estacionava o carro.

Entrou no elevador, indo para a sala de publicações, e pensando em como ficaria o rosto dos dois _apaixonados_ quando visse a reportagem, sorriu satisfeito. Aquela seria _uma _de suas vinganças.

— X —

Acordou sentindo o corpo quente e aconchegante de Jensen ao seu lado, e sorriu. Não estava sorrindo somente pelo fato de tê-lo ao seu lado, mas sim por ter vontade de sorrir. Vê-lo como o semblante e com a respiração calma dele vir de encontro ao seu corpo era reconfortante.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que Jensen estava ali, e por isso que vez ou outra puxava o corpo dele mais de encontro ao seu. Ele tinha conseguido passar por seus medos, somente para estar ao seu lado. E isso aquecia seu coração, e fazia uma felicidade brotar em seu peito; aquele tipo de felicidade espontânea. Aquela que não se esforçava para sentir. E há muito não se sentia daquela maneira. Lembrava que a última vez que se sentiu daquela maneira, fora quando vira sua irmã e sua mãe dançando pela cozinha, enquanto preparavam o jantar do dia de ação de graças. E pela primeira vez, não sentiu a dor tomar conta de seu peito, por conta da lembrança.

Jensen era a cura para todos seus males. E não poderia mais viver sem ele.

Sentiu-o remexendo sobre a cama, e se acomodou melhor, para poder olhá-lo. Poder vê-lo acordar lentamente, resmungando coisas inaudíveis, era como se estivessem novamente na cabana em New Hampshire. Era como se tivesse sido transportado novamente, para aquela semana magnífica que havia ficado trancado com ele dentro da cabana.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir um pouco mais, quando Jensen resmungou algo, que, como sempre não entendia, e colou ainda mais seu corpo ao dele. E sabia que o intuito dele era voltar a dormir. Abaixou a cabeça, fazendo com seus lábios tocassem o topo da cabeça dele.

— Não vou deixar você voltar a dormir! – disse enquanto sentia Jensen afundar o rosto em seu peito, querendo fugir da claridade que entrava pela janela. – Não adianta, estou com fome, e por incrível que pareça, quero seus deliciosos lanches.

Jensen levantou o rosto e olhou o moreno desconfiado; ainda mentinha um dos olhos fechados. Notou o sorriso que Jared tinha nos lábios e sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Aquele sorriso era totalmente diferente dos que já tinha presenciado. Era como se aquele fosse o único sorriso que Jared não se deixava dar.

— Vai ficar somente me olhando? – o moreno perguntou ainda olhando-o, e não pôde deixar um sorriso cínico brincar em seus lábios, sabendo que aquilo iria irritá-lo. – Eu estou com fome aqui, sabe?

— Quando eu estava disposto a fazer, você não os queria, agora fique com fome. – sua voz saia rouca pelo sono. – Agora, por favor, deixe-me dormir, você acabou comigo essa noite. – e novamente enterrou o rosto no tórax de Jared.

O cheiro dele invadia suas narinas embalando-o novamente naquele sono que o forçava a manter os olhos fechados. Sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir, mas não tinha mal algum em ficar aproveitando do corpo dele como travesseiro.

— Tudo bem... Eu me rendo! – escutou Jared falar, sentindo os braços dele o abraçar mais forte. – Você venceu.

Sorriu contra a pele dele, dando um beijo, sentindo a textura da pele, somente sorvendo cada sensação que aqueles minutos de paz lhe proporcionavam.

Não sabiam quanto tempo haviam ficado somente deitados, naquela cama, sentindo o corpo do outro, enquanto descansavam e reabasteciam as forças. E só notaram que já deveriam ter levantado quando o celular de Jared começou a tocar incansavelmente. O sol entrava quente pela janela, e mostrava já ser tarde o suficiente para levantarem da cama e almoçarem.

Jared levantou da cama, procurando sua calça, que deveria estar jogada em um canto qualquer do quarto, já xingando a pessoa por estar importunando-os. E quando ele achou, retirou o aparelho do bolso, e sem nem ao menos olhar o visor atendendo a ligação.

— Espero que seja algo realmente importante... – escutou Jared dizer, sem nem ao menos dar a chance da pessoa se identificar. Pôde ver o rosto de Jared se contorcer em desgosto enquanto praticamente cuspia o nome da pessoa que estava do outro lado da linha. – Tom!

Não pôde deixar de fazer uma careta ao escutar o nome, mas escutar aquele nome não lhe provocava as mesmas sensações que antes. Era como se aquele nome não significasse mais nenhum perigo para a sua pessoa. Sentou-se na cama, enquanto apreciava a visão de ter Jared, parado a sua frente, totalmente nu, enquanto falava com o outro no telefone.

— Acho que, sendo você, posso desligar o telefone agora mesmo! – o moreno falou já tirando o telefone do ouvido, quando escutou uma risada maldosa vinda do outro lado.

"_Do jeito que fala, parece que ainda não ficou sabendo das noticias..." _– a voz dele era cínica, e, ele não parava de emitir suas risadas divertidas.

— Noticias?

"_Sim, meu querido Jared. As noticias!" – _olhou para Jensen, já preocupado com as conseqüências que aquele comunicado traria. E depois de uma longa pausa, Tom continuou: _"A primeira pagina do New York Times: O Grande Retorno de Ross Ackles. Afinal, esse grande acontecimento não poderia ser deixado de lado." _– Tom ironizou, enquanto ria em seu ouvido.

Tinha estancado no lugar, não que estivesse se mexendo muito, mas o mundo tinha parado de girar naquele exato momento. Escutou o irritante barulho de quando a ligação cai, mas continuou com o telefone preso no ouvido.

Ele tinha feito. Tinha colocado Jensen nos jornais, e era isso que temia. Não queria que a vida do loiro se tornasse turbulenta por sua culpa. E era isso o que estava acontecendo. Agora lembrava bem dos motivos de ter deixado Hampshire. Não queria pressioná-lo, e sabia que Tom faria esse favor. Escutava seu nome ser chamado ao longe, mas ignorava, tentando achar uma solução para tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Sabia que Welling não deixaria barato a visita que Jensen fizera.

— Jared! – sentiu-se ser chacoalhado e olhou na direção de Jensen, que estava bem a sua frente. – Me conta o que aconteceu, não fica aí parado como uma estátua.

— Jen... – olhou nos olhos dele, tentando passar toda a confiança que poderia dar. Estaria ao lado dele.

E então pensou novamente. Jensen tinha sido forte o suficiente para deixar seu anonimato de lado e vir para New York, somente para estar ao seu lado. Ele disse que iria tentar ser o mais forte. Já tinha se superado.

Olhou para o semblante confuso e conturbado dele e sorriu confiante. Se Jensen conseguia confiar em si mesmo, depositaria toda a sua confiança nele também.

— Veste uma roupa, preciso lhe mostrar algo. – Jared pegou a calça que ainda estava em sua mão e a vestiu.

Viu Jensen pegar sua calça e vesti-la também. Fez o caminho que os levara para a porta em que eles haviam entrado no dia anterior. Pegou sua bolsa que estava no chão e sentou-se sobre o sofá. Tirou de dentro da mochila seu laptop e o colocou sobre o colo.

— Não é mais fácil você falar? – negou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados e bateu a mão sobre o sofá, em um pedido mudo para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado.

— Esteja preparado, ok? – disse enquanto ligava o aparelho.

Conectou-o na Internet, e digitou o endereço eletrônico do jornal.

Pôde ver o rosto de Jensen ir perdendo a cor levemente enquanto a pequena imagem, que ficava bem no centro da pagina carregava. Viu os olhos dele percorrerem lentamente o título do anúncio. Queria poder abraçá-lo e falar que nada daquilo poderia afetá-los, mas sabia que não era uma verdade. E não iria pressioná-lo a nada.

Jared resolveu parar de olhá-lo, e ver quem havia feito a tal matéria. E surpreendeu-se quando viu a assinatura do próprio Tom Welling embaixo das imagens da reportagem.

Antes que começasse a ler, Jensen tomou o computador de suas mãos e o colocou sobre o colo. Via-o passar a língua nos lábios nervosamente, enquanto seus olhos iam e vinham conforme as linhas se acabavam. Notava que ele estava cada vez mais pálido. E sabia que ele estava tremendo.

Queria poder confortá-lo. Dizer que com aquela matéria ou sem ela, nada mudaria, mas sabia que não seria verdade.

Se dissesse que não esperava por uma investida dessas, vindas de Tom, estava mentindo. Estava consciente que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas preferia que fosse mais tarde, porque assim, teria tempo de se preparar psicologicamente. Nesse instante queria não temer nada, como não temia quando interpretava o _Ross Ackles_.

Buscou o olhar de Jared, sabia que ele estaria ao seu lado, sempre. E pelo olhar dele, ele se mostrava tão aflito quanto estava. Ele estava sofrendo por sua causa, por causa desse seu maldito trauma. Não queria que ele se sentisse assim. Sabia que ele se culpava por tudo que estava acontecendo.

E esse era um dos motivos que o faziam se sentir pior, pois, sabia que era o único culpado de tudo isso. E de certa forma de Tom, por estar lhe fazendo sentir todo esse turbilhão de sentimentos de uma vez.

Soltou o ar que nem percebeu estar segurando, e sorriu tristemente para Jared. Não sabia o que fazer, precisava colocar os pensamentos nos lugares certos e tomar coragem. Só que antes disso, precisava conversar com Jared.

— Não comece Jared! – cortando o que o moreno iria dizer. – Já lhe conheço o suficiente para saber que vai começar a falar que era por esse motivo que não queria que eu permanecesse do seu lado. Só que eu sabia que isso iria acontecer, e estou aqui, não estou?

Viu que ele acenou a cabeça positivamente e tentou sorrir confiante.

— Vim atrás de você, porque, você é mais importante do que a mídia e estou disposto a enfrentar tudo e todos, se você estiver do meu lado. – Jensen viu um sorriso pequeno aparecer nos lábios de Jared, e o acompanhou.

— Se você tem fé em você mesmo, quem sou eu para contestar isso? E outra, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. E você sabe disso, só não quero que se pressione, não quero que acelere o processo...

— O Welling fez o favor de acelerar esse processo... – Jensen o interrompeu. – Agora o que eu tenho que fazer é me acostumar com a idéia.

Estava tentando segurar a angústia que sentia dentro do peito. Não queria explodir na frente de Jared. Não podia. Tinha tomado uma decisão, e iria arcar e passar por cima das consequências.

— Eu também conheço você, Jensen. – Jared sorriu, vendo o conflito refletindo pelos olhos do loiro. – Não quero que se esforce demais.

— Não vou. – _"Pelo menos, não pretendo" _– Jensen concluiu em pensamento.

— X —

Não sabia se era sorte ou destino. Ainda não tinha conseguido classificar, mas até o final da tarde conseguiria.

Tinha ido até New York somente para negociar uma exposição de um de seus clientes. E assim que chegou, recebeu a noticia de que Jensen estava na cidade. Não foi preciso que saísse do aeroporto, para que visse o rosto dele estampado na primeira pagina do jornal, como era antigamente. E não pôde deixar de sorrir.

De duas uma: Jensen tinha voltado a ser o mesmo de antes ou alguém tinha o feito voltar a ser o mesmo de antes, mesmo que por um curto período de tempo.

Conhecia Jensen mais que ele mesmo. E sabia que a resposta daquela questão era fácil. Alguém foi capaz de tirá-lo do casulo que ele havia se enfiado. E daria um beijo na sujeita ou sujeito.

Até naquele momento não estava acreditando que tinha ido até o prédio do _New York Times_, fazer sabe-se lá o que. Só que iria descobrir. Assim como sempre descobria coisas sobre ele.

Não soube de onde tirou paciência para conversar com aquele maldito diretor da Galeria de Artes. O homem mais falava de suas exposições antigas, do que mostrava interesse em seu cliente. Só não mandou o homem se lascar, porque, aquela era uma das mais conceituadas galerias de toda Nova Iorque.

Quando conseguiu fechar o contrato com o homem, correu para a casa daquele que era praticamente o guardião de Jensen nesses últimos anos. Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

Ele tinha feito contato uns anos antes, quando pensou que Jensen estava pronto para voltar. Quando o verdadeiro assassino daquelas pessoas e de seu pai foi preso. Também chegou a acreditar que ele estava. Porque, quando o encontrou no hospital, todo entubado, soube que ele nunca mais voltaria a atuar na vida. Não depois de pensar que era o assassino do próprio pai. E assim como Jeffrey, estava enganado sobre Jensen.

Sempre soube que Jensen era uma pessoa sensível por baixo daquela casca grossa que ele sempre aparentava ter, mas não sabia que chegaria aquele extremo.

E todas as vezes que passava por Nova Iorque, ia falar com Jeffrey, para ter notícias de seu amigo. E todas as vezes era a mesma coisa. Jensen sempre continuava na mesma. Se escondendo naquele fim de mundo, chamado New Hampshire.

Só que daquela vez soube que seria diferente, e, Jeffrey deixou que isso, transparecesse em todas as suas atitudes ao abrir a porta.

— Dessa vez tenho muitas novidades!

— Imagino! – foi o que disse ao entrar na casa.

Jeffrey narrava toda a história que tinha feito com que Jensen deixasse Hampshire. Tinha começado a ter certeza que ele estar ali, era mesmo obra do destino.

Não sabia como deveria encarar toda aquela historia. Tinha entendido a parte que Jeffrey era o culpado de apresentar o rapaz chamado Jared para Jensen. E também tinha entendido a parte de que o ex-namorado do tal de Jared era o diretor do _New York Times._ Tinha entendido também que Jeffrey tinha feito isso de propósito. Só não entendia o porquê dele ter feito isso.

Jeffrey sabia que a possibilidade dos dois se apaixonarem eram mínimas, mas sabia que se isso acontecesse, Jensen estaria em apuros.

— Você fez tudo isso, mesmo sabendo das consequências? – Misha perguntou, mesmo já sabendo que a resposta de Jeffrey seria a de que ele não tinha pensado nas conseqüências.

— Eu sabia das consequências, sempre soube... Só não pensei que chegaria a esse extremo. – Jeffrey bufou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Dava para ver que ele estava parcialmente arrependido de ter apresentado Jensen ao Jared. E sorriu ao chegar a conclusão de que com problemas ou não, Jensen tinha ido até o jornal, e dado um belo soco na cara do Tom. E daria tudo para ter estado naquela sala, para ver Jensen voltar a ser _o Jensen_ de antes.

— Acho que você fez bem! – não pôde deixar de rir ao ver Jeffrey o olhar estranhamente.

— Pensei que você, como amigo dele a mais tempo que eu, iria brigar comigo. – Jeffrey olhou para Misha tentando decifrar o sorriso que ele estampava no rosto, mas era impossível.

— Pra que me preocuparia com você, pelo que você fez? Você pensou estar fazendo o certo, e de certa forma fez. Ele está aqui por livre e espontânea vontade, não?

— Acho que um pouco mais que isso!

— Então não existem culpados. Ele está aqui. E aproveitar a oportunidade é a questão. – Misha viu que Jeffrey ainda não entendia, ou fingia não entender, ou até estava cansado demais, para tentar entender e sorriu solidário. – Aproveitar a oportunidade de limpar a imagem do Jensen com os fãs. Fazendo isso, não tem o porquê dele temer a mídia, então os ataques desse Tom não vão ser válidos.

Pôde ver que Jeffrey começou a acompanhar seu raciocínio e sorriu novamente. Essa seria sua única oportunidade de fazer o que sempre teve em mente, desde que Jensen fora considerado inocente de todas as acusações.

— Vou precisar fazer umas ligações para Los Angeles, e acho que amanhã cedo já estou com tudo que preciso em mãos. Vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para livrar Jensen dessa!

— E eu nem sei por onde começo! – Jeffrey disse, levantando e começando a andar de um lado para o outro. – Tenho que preparar a defesa do Jared, pois sei que ele vai ser acusado, de ocultar provas. E com certeza vou ter que aguentar essas malditas ligações... Preciso mudar meu número de celular!

— Espero que consiga resolver tudo! – Misha levantou-se e caminhou até a porta. – Só me diz uma coisa, Jensen está seguro até amanhã?

— Muito mais que seguro, pode apostar nisso!

Quando saiu, pôde identificar um ou dois paparazzi que conhecia muito bem do outro lado da rua e sorriu maroto. Tudo aquilo seria muito interessante.

Pegou seu telefone e ligou para sua assistente. Era bom ter pessoas de total confiança trabalhando consigo. Já tinha quase todo o plano maquinado na mente.

— Traci, pegue aqueles materiais do Ackles e algumas roupas e voe para cá o mais rápido possível. – disse assim que escutou Dinwiddie falando.

"_Pode deixar, Collins. Estarei no próximo avião para New York"_

Agora a única preocupação que teria era a de encontrar um hotel para se hospedar durante sua longa estadia na cidade que não dorme.

E agora tinha a certeza absoluta. Era o destino que tinha o levado até ali.

— X —

Tinham decidido ficar na casa de Jensen durante aquele longo dia. Seria melhor não fazer uma aparição. Já sabiam que todas as revistas e jornais estavam rondando Jeffrey, e que ele estava pirando por isso.

Com todo o dia livre, tiveram muito tempo para conversar. Só que parecia que Jensen não estava com muito ânimo para isso. Jensen tinha voltado a ser como fora nos primeiros dias que se conheceram.

Ele estava sentado em um canto da sala, com um livro nas mãos e não fazia menção em tentar mudar isso. Sabia que ele tinha se fechado novamente, e que teria que dar um tempo para que as coisas melhorassem dentro da cabeça dele.

Não tentava uma aproximação, porque sabia que ele iria repeli-lo com todas as forças. Teria que esperá-lo vir ao seu encontro, e quando ele viesse, daria tudo de si, para ajudá-lo a esquecer o que estava acontecendo.

Respirou fundo e olhou para o monitor de seu notebook. Estava escrevendo uma matéria, que sabia que iria ajudar a melhorar a imagem depois da reportagem infame que Tom havia feito.

Não conseguia entender como ele conseguia ir tão longe. Tudo que ele falara sobre Jensen na maldita reportagem, não passava de mentiras e tentativas de fazer as pessoas desconfiarem ainda mais da imagem do loiro. A matéria falava sobre o sumiço de quatro longos anos de Jensen, e também da briga com a mãe, o levara a fugir de Los Angeles, que o _esconderijo _dele, tinha sido uma cabana no meio do nada em estado precário. Que a vida social de Jensen tinha se resumido a zero. E que depois de tanto fugir, ele tinha ido atrás dele, Tom, tentando causar um novo escândalo para poder voltar para a mídia e quem sabe, talvez ganhasse um novo papel em uma série de televisão.

Só mesmo a mente de Tom para bolar uma coisa como essa. E como conhecia bem Jensen, estava escrevendo uma matéria verídica, com os verdadeiros motivos que o levaram a fazer o que estava fazendo.

Sabia que Jensen não iria aprovar, e que talvez, mandasse até excluir o arquivo, mas deixá-lo-ia escrito caso, ele quisesse outra versão de sua história estampada no jornal.

Não esperava que seu telefone tocasse tão logo. Sabia que Tom não iria entregar seu telefone a qualquer um, porque sabia que envolvê-lo seria um erro, mas talvez não estivesse tão certo disso. Quando pegou o aparelho em cima da mesinha de centro, estranhou, pois não conhecia o número.

E quando atendeu, estranhou mais ainda.

"_Boa tarde, eu sou o Misha Collins, e gostaria de falar com Jensen Ackles, por favor?" _Nunca escutara aquela voz na vida, e pelo tom de voz do homem ele estava feliz. Muito feliz, diga-se de passagem. O timbre dele era divertido e risonho.

— E eu poderia saber o porquê eu faria isso? – perguntou. Pensou em dizer que Jensen não estava ali, mas sabia que mentir não seria bom, e que o homem não iria dizer o que realmente importava.

"_Porque eu sou um amigo." _Escutou ele responder simples e direto. E resmungar alguma coisa consigo mesmo e depois continuar: _"Peço desculpas. Não deveria falar assim com a pessoa que o Jensen está amando, só que é uma mania, se é que me entende... Mas gostaria de falar com o Jensen." _O homem sorria, e não conseguia entender nada do que estava acontecendo.

— Continuo sem saber o porquê eu deveria deixá-lo falar com você! – Jared continuou impassível. Jensen já estava calado, como se tivesse se fechado em sua concha e não deixaria que ninguém, nem mesmo um amigo, chegar perto do loiro. – E mesmo sabendo o motivo, não deixaria você falar com ele.

"_Jared..." _O moreno estranhou. Não tinha falado seu nome uma única vez, e o outro já sabia, mas antes que pudesse perguntar algo, ele já tinha voltado a falar: _"Se eu não fosse uma pessoa de confiança, o Jeffrey não tinha passado seu número a minha pessoa. E outra, eu sou o agente de Jensen, e estou em New York para ajudá-lo, por isso gostaria de falar com ele." _

Jared relaxou. O tal de Misha só poderia mesmo ser um amigo. Eram raras as vezes que alguém estranho o ligava. Mesmo não passando seu número para o Tom, ele sempre conseguia, mas sabia que ele nunca iria sair espalhando, mesmo porque, não era um cara famoso, e bem como tinha pensado, não fora ele.

— Sinto muito, mas o Jensen não pode falar agora, ele... – iria dar uma desculpa qualquer quando escutou um sorriso sincero ecoar em seu ouvido. Agora entendia como Jensen se sentia quando ria por tudo. O cara parecia um louco.

"_Eu sei que ele não deve estar bem, mas eu preciso mesmo falar com ele. Sei que ele me atende." _Não soube muito bem o que dizer. Jensen falara uma vez de seu agente, mas após aquele dia, nunca mais tocaram no assunto.

E quando o dito cujo afirmou que Jensen o atenderia, não soube o que sentir. Sabia que Jensen poderia sim ter bons amigos, assim como também os tinha, mas ter um ligando era estranho. Todos os amigos de Jensen eram aqueles que tinham em comum. Tirando Jim, pelo menos era o que achava. Estava enciumado, mas se esse tal de Misha Collins fosse como o Jeffrey e como Jim, poderia ficar tranquilo.

Levantou e caminhou até o outro lado da enorme sala daquele apartamento e estendeu o aparelho celular para Jensen. Viu-o arquear uma as sobrancelhas em uma pergunta muda e disse:

— Seu agente, Misha Collins. Jeffrey deu meu telefone a ele... – antes mesmo que Jared terminasse de falar, Jensen já tinha tomado o aparelho de sua mão e caminhava em direção do quarto, trancando-se lá dentro.

Ainda estava abalado por tudo que tinha acontecido, e ter Jensen daquele jeito novamente lhe perturbou ainda mais, não sabia como lidar com aquilo.

Sabia que não deveria agir daquela forma com Jared, ele era tudo a pessoa que o mantinha firme e forte, mas precisava de um tempo para pensar. Conversaria com ele depois.

O que lhe impressionou foi Misha ter ligado. Há muito não falava com ele. Sentia falta das horas de conversa que tinha com ele. E o afastara, mesmo sem saber explicar, mas ele estava ali na linha falando como se não o tivesse mandado embora de sua vida.

Ele falava sem parar, contando sobre as novidades, e as não novidades, dos planos que tinha, e sobre os planos que o envolvia.

Contou tudo o que estava lhe afligindo. Os medos, estava com medo... Medo das pessoas, e do que elas poderiam falar e fazer. E Misha o tranqüilizou, dizendo que já estava tudo sob controle.

"_Traci está vindo para cá, está trazendo todas as informações que venho coletando nesses últimos anos. Desde as antigas reportagens, até a conclusão dos processos de difamação que mandei mover contra os que te acusaram impiedosamente."_

— Misha, não quero alvoroço. Não quero chamar atenção, não quero mais me envolver com a mídia. – Jensen que estava sentado ao pé da cama, deitou, tentando relaxar. – Não quero mais aparecer na mídia.

"_Querido, isso não é possível e eu sei que você sabe disso!" _A voz de Misha era tranquila. Ele sempre lhe fazia perceber as coisas que não queria admitir. _"Faremos assim, soltarei para os tablóides tudo o que tenho em mãos, começarei a limpar sua imagem sem que você esteja por perto. Não saia da cidade, ande normalmente, mandarei paparazzi de minha confiança para seguir seus passos; não se intimide, estarei aqui para resolver tudo por você!"_

Misha sempre fora assim, não sabia se ele era assim com seus outros clientes, mas desde o momento que o contratou, a amizade fora mais forte que o contrato que tinham.

Mesmo não aprovando suas decisões, sempre estava ao seu lado para lhe livrar de todo problema que arranjava. E não sabia como não tinha pensado nele antes.

"_Pelo que o Jeffrey disse, você está em boas mão com esse Jared, e que talvez ele esteja escrevendo uma matéria sobre você. Posso contar com a ajuda dele?"_

Levantou-se olhando seu reflexo no espelho que tinha em frente a cama e estranhou seu rosto. Estava surpreso. Não sabia se Jared estava ou não escrevendo uma matéria, e nem a queria. Não queria envolver o nome dele em seu rolo.

— Não quero que ele se envolva nisso! – falou apressadamente. Misha sempre fora assim, sempre estava um passo a frente de todos. Se Jeffrey era maquiavélico, não sabia como nomear Misha Collins.

"_Jensen, não é questão de querer ou não. Avaliemos os fatos... Jared fora a única pessoa que você deixou entrar em sua vida nesses últimos quatro anos. Ele vai saber escrever uma matéria coerente e verídica sobre você, sem que vocês assumam algum relacionamento. Ou teremos que entrevistá-lo. Você escolhe. Afinal, a culpa de você ter voltado para a civilização é inteiramente dele"_

Tinha sentido falta do sorriso de Misha. Era leve e sempre sutil. Como se ele escondesse muitas cartas na manga, ele denunciava saber, mesmo não saber de nada, mas naquela questão, ele sabia tudo, e, mais um pouco.

— O Jeff contou tudo, não foi?

"_Desde a tramóia para juntar os dois, até a sua entrada triunfal e o belo soco na cara do Todo-Poderoso-Tom-Welling" _a risada de Misha era sarcástica e pôde sentir a acidez dela. _"Só fiquei triste por não ter sido uma idéia minha, mas o bom disso tudo é que deu tudo certo."_

— Não deu nada certo, mas não sei como vocês agentes conseguem ver coisas boas em uma catástrofe. – Jensen deu de ombros, mesmo sabendo que o outro não veria.

Estava mais calmo. Conversar com ele sempre lhe tranqüilizava.

"_Deixe que eu resolvo tudo isso, e entro em contato quando precisar que você faça algo, pense como antigamente..." _Misha tinha ficado sério, e ainda descobriria como seus amigos conseguiam mudar de humor tão drasticamente. E o escutou completar: _"Agora pára de se fechar novamente e faça muito sexo selvagem com esse Jared, porque é isso que você está precisando para ver que nem tudo é tão ruim quanto parece!"_

— Pode ser pior! – Jensen completou, como era de costume, nos tempos de série, Misha sempre falava a mesma coisa, e sempre repetia a mesma coisa, e como sempre ele completava:

"_Poderia ter sido pior, muito pior, Jen... Acredite!"_

Com esse último comentário, encerrou a ligação. Sentia-se leve e um pouco conformado com a sua situação. Estava seguro. Sempre estivera, mas agora se sentia ainda mais. Tinha Jeffrey, Misha, Traci e o principal, tinha Jared. E era isso que importava.

Saiu do quarto com um sorriso no rosto, e ao avistar Jared tentando permanecer calmo e concentrado em seu notebook, sorriu ainda mais. Caminhou até ele, e lhe entregou o celular.

— Queria me desculpar por ter ficado em estado vegetativo de novo. Só que eu precisava pensar... – Jensen sentou ao lado de Jared, e olhou para o tórax dele, pois ele ainda estava sem camisa. E sentiu sua boca secar, mas precisavam conversar. – E conversar com o Misha, me mostrou que eu não preciso pensar muito, a merda está feita, Tom fez esse favor, agora é só esperar que as coisas melhorem...

— Eu sei! – Jared o olhou nos olhos, e depois colocou o laptop sobre a mesa de centro. – Por isso lhe dei o espaço que precisava para pensar, mas não se esqueça, estou aqui.

— Eu sei que está, e é isso que me mantém firme! – Jensen sorriu levemente e relaxou sobre o sofá. – Misha vai começar a soltar as informações que tem para a mídia. Não vou ter sossego. E ele até disse que precisaria da sua ajuda... Da matéria que está escrevendo.

Olhou Jared com o canto dos olhos, e viu que mais uma vez, Misha Collins estava certo.

— Não estou pedindo para que exclua ou coisa do tipo. Ele disse que sua ajuda vai ser indispensável, mesmo eu não querendo isso... Então, se você achar que deve. Só _se_ você achar que deve mesmo, entregar essa matéria a ele, o faça.

Jared ainda estava surpreso, não conhecia esse tal de Misha Collins, mas ele já sabia o suficiente para que descobrisse seus próximos passos.

— Como ele sabe...

— Jeffrey! – Jensen viu que Jared perdeu a voz a tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Sim, eu sei do Jeffrey, mas como ele sabe da matéria, eu nem mesmo queria contar para você. Iria soltá-la anonimamente... – Jared confessou, vendo que Jensen continuou a olhá-lo pelo canto dos olhos.

Tinha percebido que a conversa com o agente dele, tinha feito bem a Jensen, queria ter sido a pessoa que tinha feito isso, mas estava feliz por Jensen estar melhor.

— É mal de agente. Pense no Jeffrey mais novo e muito mais maquiavélico que ele. Esse é o Misha Collins. Mas não se preocupe, ele é do bem. – sorriu com as próprias palavras. Nem de longe Misha era do bem, ele passava por tudo e por todos, para poder satisfazer e conseguir manter a imagem de seus contratantes.

— Já não bastava só um Jeffrey na nossa vida? – Jared perguntou tentando aliviar a tensão que estava sentindo.

— Parece que não, mas vamos sobreviver a isso! – Jensen virou o rosto para Jared, vendo que ele ainda estava surpreso com tudo o que estava acontecendo. – Vai continuar escrevendo essa matéria, ou quer ir para o quarto comigo? – sorriu ao ver o rosto de Jared mudar de preocupado e surpreso, para totalmente excitado.

Levantou-se lentamente sendo seguido pelo moreno, iria fazer o que Misha tinha lhe aconselhado. Jared era a cura para todos os males que lhe afetavam, e iria aproveitar tudo daquela cura prazerosa.

— X —

Uma semana e meia já tinha passado desde que a matéria da sua súbita volta tinha saído na primeira capa do _Times_. Os paparazzi praticamente o comiam vivo; não saiam do seu pé nem por um único segundo.

Só saia de seu apartamento para ir à casa de Jeffrey, e sabia que sempre era fotografado.

A pior parte de tudo isso, era que começavam os boatos de que ele e J.T. Padalecki estavam tendo um caso. Realmente estavam, mas não queriam que isso vazasse; contudo, fora impossível. Misha tinha-o alertado que isso era uma boa mídia, tirando o fato de ser relacionamento gay. Pelo menos, viam que tinham convivido bem o suficiente durante todos aqueles anos para conquistar um homem como aquele.

E realmente tinha sido bom. Revistas de fofocas semanais lançavam que a primeira matéria de Tom Welling no jornal fora por pura dor de cotovelo. E essas matérias difamando o _não-mais-todo-poderoso-Tom-Welling _eram assinados pela _Emilly Perkins. _Ela sempre fazia questão de colocar uma foto sua com Jared na primeira capa da revista. Gostava dela, mesmo sem conhecê-la.

Tinha descoberto que ela era um dos inúmeros contatos de Misha, assim como os que assinavam as fotos que saiam na revistava para qual ela escrevia. E esses eram Jake Abel e Katie Cassidy. Só que deles, não gostava. Eles eram como parasitas. Se dependesse deles, estariam com ele até mesmo na sua hora de banho.

Estava lendo o exemplar da semana, onde a matéria que Jared havia cedido para Emilly havia saído. Misha tinha conseguido que a mesma matéria saísse no jornal mais lido de todo os Estados Unidos, o _USA Today._

Como ele mesmo tinha dito, "_Nada melhor do que cutucar o leão no seu ponto mais frágil"._ Misha sabia que lançar uma matéria em um jornal de tamanha repercussão, até maior que a do _Times_ Iria deixar o Welling furioso. E ele tinha conseguido. Pois no jornal das cinco, do Times, outro ataque contra o Famoso _Ross Ackes _tinha sido noticiado.

Estava começando a se divertir com todas aquelas matérias. Se a situação não fosse tão preocupante, estaria realmente se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

Faltavam apenas dois dias para a primeira audiência de Tom Welling. Jared tentava manter a calma, mas parecia que a cada minuto que passava a calma se esvaia de seu corpo.

— Você vai abrir um buraco no chão se continuar andado de um lado para o outro. – comentou levantando os olhos da revista, e vendo Jared passar as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. – E vai ficar careca também.

Jared parou a mão onde estava e deixou-a cair ao lado do corpo. A intimação para seu depoimento havia chegado há somente dois dias, e seus nervos ficaram a flor da pele.

Jeffrey tinha lhe dito que se uma intimação trazida por oficiais, não chegassem, era porque Michael tinha conseguido livrar sua cara com promotoria. Sabia que essas intimações chegavam com pelo menos uma semana de antecedência, só que a primeira audição tinha sido adiantada, e era isso que estava lhe preocupando.

— Eu sei... – Jared confessou, andando até Jensen que parecia absorto em sua leitura, mas sabia que ele estava lhe ouvindo. – É que eu não consigo parar de pensar...

— Isso é impossível, Jared. – Jensen confidenciou, rindo levemente. Também estava preocupado. Estava tentando manter mais a calma do que o próprio Jared.

— Jensen, você está me entendendo... – Jared reclamou levantando-se novamente.

Não era somente a audiência que estava lhe preocupando. Há uma semana, ele tinha conhecido o agente de Jensen, o Misha Collins. Gostara dele e de sua eterna amante, como ele mesmo tinha dito, a tal de Traci Dinwiddie, sua secretaria.

Misha tinha sido uma pessoa totalmente boa em todo o tempo em que passaram juntos. E ele era realmente, muito pior que Jeffrey Dean Morgan, quando o assunto era conseguir o que queria. As faculdades que ele comentara que tinha feito, tinha lhe feito entender como ele conseguia pensar tão rápido e avaliar as alternativas e só seguir em frente com as melhores. Nunca imaginaria que um agente, teria faculdade de direito, teoria social e EMT, mas a resposta que Misha tinha lhe dado, o fez pensar que ele estava certo. _"Trabalhar com artistas dá mais dinheiro do que tudo isso junto."_

— Não é só a audiência que me preocupa... Você e o Misha, sozinhos em uma coletiva de imprensa... Eu queria estar lá para te... – até então, não tinha tocado no assunto. Certo, tinha reclamado quando ficara sabendo, e não aprovava essa decisão.

— Jare, você sabe que vai ser melhor assim. – Jensen estava sentindo a mesma aflição de Jared, e preferia que ele estivesse ao seu lado, mas a estratégia que Misha tinha montado era infalível. – Você sabe que, com Tom fora do caminho, podemos ter sucesso nessa coletiva.

— Eu sei disso... Eu entendo a estratégia, e entendo como jornalista, mas eu... O meu eu... – Jared bateu a mão levemente no peito, tentando expressar o que não conseguia colocar em palavras. – Eu não entendo por que não pode ser em outro dia, um dia que eu possa estar com você, lá.

— De qualquer forma, se fosse outro dia, você não poderia estar lá, sabe disso. – Jensen levantou, deixando a revista de lado e andou até Jared, parando em frente dele, fazendo-o parar de andar. – Isso só pioraria as coisas para o seu lado.

— Não me importo, sempre fui ferrado de todas as formas; ferrar mais um pouco não faria diferença. – Jared se deixou puxar até o sofá e sentou ao lado de Jensen. – O Mark vai estar lá... Ele vai... Jensen, não posso deixá-lo respirar o mesmo ar que você!

— Eu ficarei bem... Vou tentar ficar bem. – Jensen prometeu – Da mesma fora que eu quero que você fique bem na audiência e faça tudo o que for possível para ajudar a colocar o Tom atrás das grades.

Jared respirou fundo, tomando Jensen em seus braços. Estava muito preocupado. Não entendia porque Misha tinha liberado uma credencial para Mark Pellegrino, para a coletiva.

Ele era ainda pior que Tom. As últimas matérias que difamavam Jensen estavam sendo assinadas por ele, mas sabia que era Tom quem as escrevia. Podia sentir a raiva do moreno em cada linha da reportagem. Mesmo distante do jornal, ele ainda conseguia mover seus pauzinhos. Iria acabar com Tom, nem que tivesse que mentir no tribunal.

Jensen sentiu o corpo de Jared tremer contra o seu. Ele estava preocupado, temeroso, nervoso e acima de tudo, com um ódio mortal do Welling. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de acalmá-lo.

— Jared, não fique assim... Sei me cuidar, e você sabe, eu sei que você estará comigo, mesmo estando naquele tribunal. Não faça nada que possa lhe prejudicar, escute atentamente o que o Jeffrey diz... – soltou-se do abraço em que estavam e tomou o rosto do moreno em suas mãos. – E eu estarei lá, com você. – Beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios e sorriu. – Isso vai ser gay, não ria... Eu estarei aqui – Jensen bateu o dedo indicador contra o peito de Jared bem em cima do coração e sorriu. – É só você não se esquecer disso.

Jared sorriu, pela primeira vez no dia. Tomou os lábios de Jensen em um beijo sôfrego e apaixonado, e quando o olhou nos olhos novamente disse:

— Realmente, foi muito gay! – Jared levantou, puxando Jensen pela mão, levando-o para o quarto. – Que tal fazermos coisas gays, agora?

Jensen balançou a cabeça negativamente, percebendo o quão impossível Jared era, mas era isso que amava nele. Deixou-se ser puxado apressadamente para o quarto. Aquela noite com certeza seria longa.

* * *

**Nota: **Sei que não estou em posição de me explicar. Sei mesmo. Estou atrasada com o capítulo, e ainda não terminei de responder as reviews, mas vou fazer isso. Vou sim! Me aguardem!

Obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram suas reviews. Vocês não sabem como é animador voltar a receber review de leitores antigos. Vocês trouxeram alegria para esse coração sombrio. Sério mesmo! Obrigada. Amo vocês! sz ~

Até o próximo capítulo. Ele está pela metade – da revisão. KKK. Assim que der, eu continuo com a revisão dele, do 16, e continuo a escrever o 17. Vamos cruzar os dedos, e pedir para todos os deuses me ajudem com a inspiração para a fic não entrar em um novo hiatus. E lógico, mesmo eu demorando pra responder e tal, eu amo reviews e elas ajudam bastante.

Obrigada por voltarem, continuarem aqui comigo. Até o mais. ;*


	15. Capítulo XV

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o__que__é__uma__pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para**** a**** minha ****diversão** e para a **diversão ****de ****quem**** vai ****ler** e _**sem**__** nenhum **__**fim **__**lucrativo.**_

* * *

**Titulo: **Refuge  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom:** Supernatural / RPS  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, _Repostagem_.

**Sumário: **Jared Padalecki resolve seguir seu sonho e viajar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas. Jensen vive uma pacata vida nas montanhas como um caçador. E se conhecem graças ao bondoso e maquiavélico Jeffrey. Padackles - AU.

**FanMix:** http : / br4 . in / aVrxS** ;** Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa: **http : / br4 . in / ubp7o **; **Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

**P.S.:** Ainda não sei quando postarei o próximo capítulo, mas queria dar um presente de natal aos meus leitores queridos. Me perdoem pela demora, mas a falta de ânimo e inspiração é mais forte que eu.

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

* * *

Estava vestido a rigor, terno e gravata, para seu depoimento no tribunal. Jared estava torcendo para que aquele dia nunca chegasse. Se fosse possível, que o calendário sumisse com ele e com tudo que o deixava aflito.

E Jensen, que estava ao seu lado, vestido normalmente, com uma camiseta fina com outra xadrez por cima, a calça um tanto surrada, e um boné, escondendo sua identidade. Exatamente igual ao _Jensen_que encontrara em seu primeiro dia em New Hampshire.

Sabia que ele estava tremendo por dentro. Estavam a caminho da casa de Jeffrey. Tinham combinado assim: iriam para lá, e lá, seria o ponto de partida de ambos, e quando voltassem fariam o mesmo.

Quando chegaram, estranharam não ter ninguém vigiando a casa, mas a lembrança da coletiva fez os ossos de Jensen tremer.

Seriam somente cinco repórteres convidados. Uma coletiva pequena. Com um jornalista de cada grande jornal. USA Today, The Los Angeles Times, New York Times, e a repórter da revista semanal que lia, e um jornal de outra revista que nunca ouvira falar.

Esperava que tudo desse certo. Os contatos de Misha eram confiáveis, tirando Mark, que Jared tanto o alertara nos dois últimos dias. A preocupação dele o deixava ainda mais temeroso com essa coletiva.

Jim que ainda estava na cidade, tinha lhe dito que estaria ali, ao lado dele o tempo todo, muito embora, quem realmente quisesse ao seu lado, era Jared, da mesma forma que queria estar ao lado dele.

Quando entraram na casa, todos já estavam prontos. Misha com seu impecável terno, Jeffrey afrouxando a gravata - ele sempre falava que se sentia extremamente desconfortável com gravatas. E Jim, vestido quase igual a Jensen. A única diferença era o colete cheio de bolsos que ele usava.

— Todos prontos? – Jeffrey perguntou, pegando sua maleta que estava em cima do sofá.

— Nem um pouco! – Jensen respondeu, olhando para todos da sala. – É como se a coragem que eu juntei durante essas semanas, se esvaísse a cada minuto.

— Jen, lembra quando você disse a mesma coisa antes de entrar no prédio do _Times?_ E você saiu de lá, com um sorriso na cara e com uma mão doendo? – Jim perguntou, tentando animá-lo. – Dessa vez não vai ser diferente!

— Você só não pode sair batendo nos jornalistas! – Misha completou. – De resto, você vai se sair super bem, acredite.

— Confio em você; sei que é capaz. E vai dar tudo certo. – Jared o puxou para um abraço, vendo que os outros estavam olhando, e os olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

— Nós estamos indo para o carro, não demorem! – Jeffrey tirou todos os outros de dentro da casa.

— Você sebe que estarei com você, sempre! Então quando alguma coisa lhe afligir, ou nas perguntas que o Mark fizer, porque ele com toda a certeza, não será gentil, lembre-se de que tem que voltar inteiro pra mim. – Jared sorriu, beijando os lábios de Jensen, querendo que o sabor dele ficasse em seus lábios até a hora de se encontrarem novamente.

— Voltarei, prometo. – Jensen beijou-o rapidamente, e o olhou nos olhos. – E você também, volte inteiro.

—X—

Quando Jared chegou ao tribunal, teve a má sorte de chegar ao mesmo instante que Tom Welling. Parecia que o mundo estava conspirando contra ele.

Tom lhe sorriu displicente. Não correspondeu; somente virou o rosto ignorando-o.

O local estava cheio de jornalistas. E com a repercussão de suas fotos com Jensen nas capas de jornais e revistas, tinham-no deixado, praticamente famoso. Seria aquele, tão sonhado por muitos, _quinze__minutos__de__fama._

Queria poder explodir cada um daqueles repórteres, mas conhecia muitos deles. Tendo a mesma profissão que eles, não poderia fazê-lo. Agora entendia o porquê de Jensen não gostar de repórteres. Eles pareciam abutres, e da forma que eles o olhavam, seria a refeição perfeita.

Jeffrey havia lhe alertado antes de saírem do carro: _"__Se__falarem__com__você,__não__responda.__Se__perguntarem,__não__responda,__e,__se__não__falarem__nada,__é__aí__que__você__não__responde__mesmo,__estamos__entendidos?__"_

Às vezes achava que Jeffrey esquecia que tinha a idade que tinha, e que também era um repórter, sabia lidar muito bem com eles.

Quando finalmente conseguira entrar no fórum, já estava praticamente cego e surdo. Os flashes e as perguntas gritadas em seu ouvido o deixaram tonto.

Jeffrey estava ao seu lado, o rosto dele mantinha-se fechado e incrivelmente sério. Ele estava mesmo parecendo um verdadeiro advogado. Um profissional, mas sorriu ao lembrar-se dele fazendo churrasco ao fundo da sua casa, com um avental rosa, que pertencia a Samantha. E todo aquele profissionalismo não parecia tão real.

Somente imaginar coisas inusitadas, tiraria sua preocupação de Jensen.

Passaram por várias salas. Pessoas saiam chorando, outras rindo, outros entravam nas salas. Aquele fórum era enorme. Andaram alguns minutos até chegarem à sala onde ocorreria a audiência de Tom, e sorriu amargamente ao ver que a porta ainda se mantinha fechada, e que Tom também estava parado em frente dela.

— Bom vê-lo, Jared. – Tom ironizou olhando-o nos olhos.

— Não posso dizer o mesmo. – Jared manteve o olhar e também o sorriso amargo que mantinha nos lábios. Viu Tom se aproximar, e manteve-se parado.

— Senhor Welling, não dê mais um passo na direção do Senhor Padalecki. Não se esqueça que o senhor tem que manter uma distância considerável dele. – o agente guardava a porta, o olhou diretamente nos olhos, fazendo com que Welling recuasse seus passos.

— Tudo bem, o comentário que eu gostaria de fazer era pessoal, mas vou fazê-lo mesmo assim. – Tom sorriu cinicamente e encostou-se a parede. – Agora entendo o porquê de você estar com o Ackles... – Tom percebeu que os olhos de Jared prenderam os seus e deixou seu sorriso aumentar ainda mais. – Ele tem uma boca deliciosa, e o beijo dele é realmente muito bom.

Tom gargalhou quando viu Jared avançando em sua direção.

Jeffrey tinha-o freado, e tinha lhe dito para não dar ouvidos ao que o outro dizia. Iria dar uma resposta, mas no mesmo instante, escutou seu nome ser chamado.

— Sr. Padalecki, preciso que me acompanhe.

— Jared, como disse, você irá ficar em uma sala diferente, eu estarei sentado ao lado do promotor Rosenbaum.

Jared confirmou com um aceno, sem desviar os olhos de Tom que ainda ria cínico, e acompanhou o agente que o levaria para a saleta.

Aquele dia não estava sendo nem um pouco agradável.

Tom tinha insinuado ter beijado Jensen. Jensen não tinha lhe dito nada, então, não poderia ser verdade. Não poderia mesmo ser verdade.

Lembrava-se de todos os detalhes que o loiro contara do seu encontro com Welling, mas nenhuma vez tinha falado sobre o tal beijo. Se pensasse bem, tinha percebido que Jensen escondia algo, quando mencionava o soco. A causa do soco não fora muito bem explicada. Talvez aquela fosse a causa. Não iria pensar naquilo agora, precisava pensar e muito no que iria dizer. Sabia que o advogado de Tom não era uma pessoa que entrava em um caso para perder. Era um dos advogados mais bem pagos e requisitados de toda a New York.

Muitas pessoas temiam entrar em um caso contra Mark Sheppard, pois sabiam que se entrassem, iriam entrar para perder. Até mesmo Jeffrey já tinha perdido dois ou três casos para ele, e tinha ganhado uns dois ou três também.

Jeffrey o considerava seu eterno rival. E essa rixa vinha desde os tempos da faculdade.

Evasivas, meias respostas e respostas não ditas seriam as melhores para dar ao cara. Esperava que sua tática desse certo.

—X—

O transito até o New York Palace fora horrível. A coletiva começaria às treze horas, e faltavam apenas vinte minutos. Não tinha conseguido se acostumar com a idéia de falar com vários jornalistas ao mesmo tempo.

Se falar somente com um lhe deixava tenso, não conseguiria imaginar como se sentiria ao falar com cinco. Respirava fundo cada vez que pensava nas palavras: repórteres e perguntas.

O único repórter gentil que tinha conhecido fora o Jared, e ele ainda lhe dava medo as vezes, mesmo sabendo que ele só escrevia sua comédia.

Mas ao ler a matéria que ele escrevera sobre sua vida em New Hampshire lhe impressionara. Jared realmente tinha o dom para a escrita. Ele descrevera o lugar, conseguindo colocar no papel a beleza dele em poucas palavras. Era como se Jared tivesse feito uma entrevista indiretamente. Explicara seu modo de vida, e alguns motivos que o levaram a ir para Hampshire, não deixando transparecer que era realmente uma fuga.

Desejava que todos os jornalistas fossem assim, mas sabia estar pedindo demais.

Misha o chamou, dizendo que todos já estavam em seus postos só esperando que ele entrasse. Não tinha visto seus últimos vinte minutos passarem. Ficar divagando sobre Jared realmente lhe tiravam de sua órbita.

Respirou fundo, dando uma última olhada em Misha e em Jim. Eles seriam seu porto seguro enquanto estivesse ali.

Caminhou até o centro da bancada, sem nem mesmo olhar para os flashes que o capturavam, e sentou-se em seu lugar, de frente para os repórteres. Fechou os olhos sem olhá-los e respirou fundo, abrindo lentamente os olhos.

Assustou-se quando olhou as pessoas a sua frente. Sabia que Misha iria mentir ao dizer que eram somente cinco repórteres. Só não pensou que ele iria usar um percentual tão baixo para a quantidade de pessoas que ali tinha.

Os jornalistas estavam sentados na primeira fileira, logo atrás vinham os fotógrafos, e algumas câmeras estavam posicionadas estrategicamente em sua direção.

Respirou fundo, tentando recuperar sua calma, que há muito havia lhe abandonado. Não deixaria que os jornalistas percebessem seu medo. Antigamente era o mestre em não expor suas fraquezas. Agora precisava lembrar como fazer isso, e usá-la. Sua sanidade dependia disso.

Como só seriam cinco repórteres, Misha tinha montado um cronograma para cada um. Respirou fundo e lançou um olhar considerável para cada um que estava naquele salão, suspirou uma última vez e disse:

— Boa tarde a todos. – aquele seria o primeiro passo. Agora só teria que aguentar o turbilhão de perguntas que eles fariam.

Misha entrou logo em seguida, e sentou-se ao lado de Jensen, sorrindo para os jornalistas.

— Espero que a tarde de vocês esteja sendo melhor que a minha. – comentou fazendo com que os repórteres rissem e continuou — Como combinamos anteriormente, cada repórter terá dez minutos para suas perguntas, pois não queremos cansar nosso querido Jensen. Afinal, ele não faz uma coletiva há anos.

Jensen viu todos concordarem. Até que não estava sendo difícil ficar ali. Se falasse a verdade, estava até gostando de ter aqueles olhos interrogativos o encarando.

— Vamos começar com você, da _The__Los__Angeles__Times_. – Misha pegou o formulário e leu o nome do homem – Pode começa quando estiver pronto, Sr. Kurt Fuller.

O homem já era um veterano, e já o conhecia de longa data. Gostava das matérias que ele escrevia. Entre os famosos, ele era chamado de misericordioso, pois não escrevia coisas que os difamavam. Ele escrevia somente a verdade.

— Boa tarde, Sr. Ackles, sentimos sua falta durante todos esses anos. – Kut falou sorrindo para ele. Conseguia ver que o loiro não estava à-vontade com aquilo. – Posso começar?

— Claro... – Jensen respondeu, olhando diretamente nos olhos do repórter. Confiava nele. Seria mais fácil ignorar os outros enquanto respondia as perguntas dele.

— Pelo que soubemos nessas últimas semanas, você tem vivido em New Hampshire, uma cidade muito pequena. Como se sentiu ao mudar de vida tão drasticamente?

Entre todas as perguntas que esperava que ele fizesse, aquela seria a última. Sorriu. Falar sobre Hampshire não era difícil.

— Eu precisava mudar. Pensava que tinha feito algo horrível. Não tinha coragem de me entregar. E Hampshire é uma pequena cidade onde as pessoas não ligam para quem você era antes de chegar lá, e sim, para o que você é depois de chegar lá.

O loiro pode escutar uma risada vinda do tal Pellegrino, o repórter do _N.Y_ _Times_. Respirou fundo e continuou.

— Eu não tinha planos de continuar na cidade, mas ela é acolhedora, e resolvi ficar. Dar um tempo por lá.

— Entendo... – Viu Kurt escrevendo algo em seu notebook. E só naquele momento reparara que todos os repórteres tinham um. – Muitas pessoas estão curiosas para saber o que você ficou fazendo lá, todo esse tempo.

O homem estava mesmo sendo generoso. Não perguntava nada que o ferisse.

— Durante todo o tempo em que fiquei em Hampshire, tive várias ocupações. – Jensen sorria ao se lembrar de sua pequena cabana. Não sabia que sentia tanta falta dela. Foi somente ao começar a falar, que percebeu que estava sentindo falta do ar puro, da grama, das árvores, do canto dos pássaros. – Fui desde caçador de guaxinins à escultor de madeira. Hampshire não é uma cidade que tenha muito o quê fazer, então me empenhei em estudar, plantar, colher e caçar.

Jensen estancou no lugar ao escutar alguém murmurar, "_Não__bastava__matar__o__próprio__pai,__tinha__que__começar__a__matar__animais__inofensivos.__"_. Sentiu o sangue ferver. Todos ali sabiam que não tinha nada a ver com a morte de seu pai. E aquele comentário o fez parar. Seria sempre assim. Todos o olhariam torto quando passasse.

— Presumo que seja muito interessante esse local. – Kurt chamou a atenção de Jensen com suas palavras e sorriu amigavelmente para ele. – Ficamos sabendo de uma aparição sua aqui em New York há praticamente dois anos, logo após condenarem o verdadeiro assassino de todas aquelas pessoas no estúdio anos atrás. Qual foi a sensação de ser reconhecido novamente? E como se sentiu ao descobrir que não era o culpado pelas mortes?

— Vou confidenciar isso a você, Kurt. – Jensen sorriu ao ver os olhos do repórter brilhar. – Como já deve saber, desmaiei no meio do cartório, assinando os papéis para a compra do meu apartamento aqui em New York. Fiquei assustado com as pessoas me reconhecendo, me fazendo perguntas, as quais eu ainda não tinha respostas, as quais eu não queria responder. Foi extremamente cansativo encarar tudo isso de uma única vez.

Sentia-se leve. Estava feliz por poder contar tudo o que havia passado sem se intimidar pelas perguntas. O treinamento que Jared lhe dera, Jared sendo o repórter e ele fazendo seu próprio eu, estava lhe ajudando.

O jornalista do Los Angeles Times estava se preparando para fazer outra pergunta, quando o Mark Pellegrino, do N. Y. Times tomou à frente de suas perguntas.

— Não considerou um ato covarde isolar-se numa comunidade pequena enganando seus moradores? – o homem sorria como se estivesse possuído.

Misha levantou. Jensen já sabia o que ele iria fazer, e não queria provocar um escândalo. Segurou o pulso do moreno, fazendo-o sentar-se. Estava nervoso,mas não deixaria que um aspirante a Tom Welling acabasse com seu dia.

Sabia que Misha era periódico e perfeccionista e tudo o que fazia, e não iria aturar a mudança em seu cronograma. Em todas as coletivas que já dera na vida, somente uma tinha dado certo.

Isso porque, eram somente dois repórteres, e quando eles começaram a embaralhar as perguntas, Misha disse que ou eles paravam ou cancelaria a coletiva, arrancando deles tudo o que Jensen tinha falado, e que se caso algo saísse, mesmo em uma mínima nota, eles seriam processados.

— Sim, concordo que de certa forma fui covarde, só que não enganei ninguém, meu nome continua o mesmo, só que agora uso o meu verdadeiro também. Não gosto de lembrar que um dia fui o _Ross__Ackles._

— Sabia do envolvimento de Jared Padalecki com o Sr. Tom Welling? Seu envolvimento com Jared Padalecki teve início em New Hampshire ou muito antes?

Mark interrompera novamente Kurt Fuller, que somente deu de ombros. Se ele quisesse perder sua oportunidade de perguntas, tudo bem. Conhecia bem como Misha Collins trabalhava. Não eram muitas pessoas que saíam impunes. Sabia o que iria acontecer com ele.

Agora entendia o que Jared quis dizer quando ele disse que Mark não seria gentil. Todos os outros repórteres mantinham-se na linha. Sabia que Misha só chamaria os que lhe eram de confiança. E podia ver que o moreno confiava em várias pessoas, e essas pessoas o respeitavam por depositar tal confiança neles.

Pensou que não iriam envolver Tom Welling em sua entrevista, ou só perguntariam o motivo de ele estar na sede do New York Times, mas não esperava que envolvessem Jared também.

Mas em suas antigas experiências, com repórteres, sabia que eles eram como sanguessugas. Eles tiravam tudo e mais um pouco.

Suspirou e respondeu a verdade, pois esse era o intuito da coletiva.

— Conheço Jared Padalecki a mais ou menos um mês, e antes disso, não sabia da existência dele, nem a de Tom Welling.

— Se considera que Tom Welling foi responsável diretamente por sua volta, quanto recebeu para voltar? Pelo que todos sabem, o Sr. Welling paga muito bem.

— Se for para colocar em uma balança, o Sr. Welling teve muita influência, mas esse não é um assunto que gostaria de tocar no momento. E não estamos aqui para falar de Tom Welling.

— Não gosta de lembrar que foi Ross Ackles? Então não gosta de lembrar-se de seu envolvimento na morte de seu próprio pai.

Jensen sentiu o corpo tremer. Todas as respostas que não queria responder ele as fazia. Era como se ele soubesse onde cutucar para lhe perturbar. Sentiu a mão de Misha segurando seu pulso por debaixo da mesa, e olho-o nos olhos. Ele indicava que deveria responder, o homem estava fazendo de propósito. Ele trabalhava para o Tom e com certeza o moreno deveria ter contado seus pontos fracos.

"_Imagine__que__sou__eu__lá.__Sorria,__e__simplesmente__responda__" – _lembrou-se de uma das frases que Jared havia lhe dito no dia anterior e respirou fundo antes de olhar diretamente nos olhos do Mark Pellegrino.

— Realmente, não gosto de me lembrar de que um dia fui Ross Ackles. Não fiz nada de bom além da minha interpretação. Hoje sou o que sou por conta dele, mas se pudesse voltar ao passado, mudaria muitas coisas. E como todos sabem, nunca tive envolvimento com a morte do meu pai.

Tentava se manter calmo. Estava sendo difícil falar. Engolir aquele enorme nó que havia se formado em sua garganta. Sentia seus olhos lacrimejarem, mas não deixaria que o outro percebesse. Seu corpo tremia, mas mantinha-se firme.

— Talvez por eu ser como era na época, acharam que eu poderia, talvez ser o autor do incêndio, mas como todos sabem, o verdadeiro culpado está preso.

— Seu processo na justiça ainda está aberto? Considera isso um empecilho para a sua volta?

— Não pretendo voltar para televisão, ou me envolver com qualquer meio de comunicação. Pretendo continuar sendo Jensen Ackles, um simples caçador de New Hampshire. E todos os processos que o meu advogado estava movendo, todos eles, já estão concluídos.

— Pelo que temos como informação, conseguiu dividir sua família ao ser acusado da morte de seu pai. Sua família sabe de seu retorno?

Falar da sua família era difícil. A única família que ainda tinha era a sua mãe, e ela não queria vê-lo.

A única vez que fora atrás dela para uma conversa, antes de desaparecer pelo mundo, fora renegado como filho. Ela bem o disse. Nunca deveria tê-lo tido. Que não o criara para ser um assassino, e ela não tinha falhado. Ela nunca falhava. E a culpa era toda dele mesmo.

Era sua culpa ser sozinho, era sua culpa sentir aquele vazio. Era sua culpa não ter toda a atenção de seus pais. E era por sua culpa que seu pai veio a falecer. Pelo menos fora isso que pensara naquele instante.

Aquela ferida ainda doía. Doía muito. Muito mais que todas as outras. O olhar de ódio de sua mãe ainda o queimava. Ainda lembrava o olhar de nojo que ela tinha quando o expulsou de sua casa.

— Não mantive contato com minha família, não porque não quis, mas porque fora preciso. – sua voz saiu arrastada. Queria sair correndo daquele lugar. Queria fugir. Voltar para New Hampshire. O único lugar que se sentia seguro. O único lugar que era realmente sua casa.

Então, se lembrou de Jared. Jared era o seu porto seguro. Era por ele que estava ali. Era por ele que estava naquela coletiva. E tinha prometido voltar inteiro para ele. Não poderia mais fugir. Não deveria mais fugir.

— O que pretende fazer agora que todos sabem de seu retorno? Pretende ficar aqui? Vai esclarecer seu envolvimento na morte de seu pai?

Mais uma vez a voz de Mark foi ouvida com tom de cinismo mal contido. Ele insistia nas mesmas perguntas, mas as reformulava de forma diferente a cada vez. Esperava que Jensen escorregasse em algum momento, esse deslize seria seu momento de glória. E Jensen sabia que era isso que ele queria.

— Como já disse, e repito: Eu não pretendo fazer nada a respeito desse suposto retorno que você teima em perguntar. – Jensen respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. – Pois esse retorno não existe. Assim que tudo se resolver, pretendo voltar para minha casa. E também, como já disse antes, não tenho nenhum envolvimento na morte do meu pai.

Era cansativo ter que responder as perguntas de Mark. Pellegrino era venenoso, fazia a mesma pergunta, de modo diferente, para ver se conseguia confundir sua mente, e estava sendo difícil ter de se explicar de varias formas diferentes para o homem.

Sabia, por experiência própria, que dar coletivas era cansativo. Mesmo no auge de sua carreira, era gratificante, mas não menos cansativas.

Sempre soube falar e comentar sobre o seu trabalho, e como se sentia a respeito dele. Só que agora, falando sobre sua vida, não era nada gratificante.

— Como todos sabem, pois ficou duas semanas inteiras estampado em tudo quanto foi jornal, eu fui inocentado de todas as acusações. Marthin é o verdadeiro culpado. – deu ênfase quando falou sobre sua inocência e no nome do assassino de seu pai. – Foi julgado e condenado a uns bons anos de prisão.

Ao terminar sua resposta, tomou um gole da água que estava à sua frente. Sentia sua garganta seca, e as forças de seu corpo ir se esvaindo a cada resposta que dava para ele. Mal acabou de beber a água, já escutou outra pergunta sendo feita.

— Sua fuga da mídia justificada por seu pânico à mídia, ilustra muitas das suas ações anteriores. Considera nosso trabalho prejudicial à classe artística?

De todas as perguntas, aquela seria a mais fácil de responde. Suspirou, pensando em como começar, e sorriu cansadamente.

— De maneira alguma. Como você mesmo disse, esse é um trabalho, e o respeito como qualquer outro trabalho. Só que algumas vezes, os artistas não têm liberdade para fazer coisa alguma, pois sempre tem algum paparazzi em seu encalço. No meu caso, foi prejudicial, pois me sentia preso, incapacitado de fazer o que queria. Sempre seria um escândalo, e assumo que não fui um santo, por tanto, na minha vida pessoa, foi prejudicial. Hoje em dia, prefiro viver no anonimato, e realmente pretendo ser totalmente esquecido um dia.

— Podemos entender suas ações como promoção, senhor Ross Ackles. Considera possível uma volta depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Seria uma hipótese possível a dos estúdios não lhe quererem e por isso seu retorno tão fantástico?

— Não, Mark. Eu não pretendo voltar para a televisão. Eu não estou aqui me promovendo. Estou aqui somente para esclarecer as pendências do passado. Boatos se formaram com o meu sumiço, e não devo nada a ninguém. E é por esse motivo, que essa coletiva está acontecendo. Essa será minha ultima entrevista.

Estava tentando se mostrar forte por fora, não deixava sua voz tremer por nada, e estava conseguindo, mas não aguentaria responder mais nenhuma pergunta do jornalista infernal do New York Times. Suspirou, esperando outra pergunta, e tentando se preparar mentalmente para ela, mas sentiu-se aliviado quando Misha se colocou de pé, anunciando uma pausa, para que todos reformulassem suas perguntas e descansassem.

Jensen agradeceu-os antes de sair de seu lugar, e caminhou lentamente, tentando não deixar seu nervosismo transparecer.

Assim que chegou a sala de descanso que Misha havia preparado, jogou-se no sofá que ele colocou lá. Seu corpo pesava muito mais do que realmente pesava, e estava completamente dolorido. Sentia partes de seu corpo, que antes nunca havia prestado atenção.

Sabia que teria que responder muitas perguntas, mas não pensou que seria bombardeado daquela maneira. Pelo menos, já havia acabado. Deixou seu corpo relaxar um pouco sobre o sofá e preparando-se para a nova enxurradas da perguntas que viria após aquela breve pausa.

— X —

Estava inquieto. Não aguentava mais esperar. Andava de um lado paro o outro, tentando especular o que acontecia no tribunal, e tentava adivinhar como Jensen estava se saindo na coletiva. Não levara o celular, para não perder o foco. Para não ficar mais aflito, mas agora, tinha percebido a burrada que havia feito. Deveria estar com o aparelho, assim poderia ligar para Jensen, mesmo que não falasse com ele. Poderia perguntar para o Jim como ele estava, ou talvez, até para o Misha.

Enquanto dava mais uma volta pela minúscula sala onde estava, um guarda entrou, chamando-o. Tinha chegado há horas. Seguiu o guarda, e sentou-se onde fora ordenado.

Fez todos os procedimentos, tais como apresentações e juramentos. E quando chegou ao fim das preliminares o advogado de Tom levantou-se e caminhou até ele.

— Então, senhor Padalecki... De acordo com as informações que recebemos, o senhor estava em posse de documentos importantes, que acusam o meu cliente, o senhor Welling de estelionato.

— Sim, os tinha em mãos, mas todos eles já foram entregues para a promotoria. – Jared estava calmo agora, seu tom de voz era limpo, livre de nervosismo ou medo. Estava preocupado somente com as coisas que iria falar.

— Já sabemos os fatos, a questão aqui, não são as provas em si, pois elas podem ter sido forjadas, até que se prove o contrário. – Mark sorriu cínico e caminhou até sua mesa, parando ao lado de Tom, que olhava Jared com um tipo de veneração. –A questão vigente é o tempo... Pelas informações que tenho, você manteve as provas guardadas consigo durante três longos anos... E eu pergunto: Por que entregá-las somente agora?

— Essa questão é simples. Eu não queria mais nenhum tipo de envolvimento com o réu. E por esse motivo, esses documentos ficaram anos guardados. – Jared respondeu sendo simples em suas palavras, mas mantendo seu ar sério e obstinado.

— Mesmo sabendo que o que tinha em mãos era algo _supostamente_ importante, você preferiu abster-se? Evitar envolvimento com meu cliente? Até onde eu sei vocês são bem íntimos... – Sheppard sorriu ao ver o rosto de Jared se contorcer em desgosto.

— Acho que o senhor e todos os outros estão bem cientes que tenho três ordens de restrição contra o seu cliente... E é claro, estou completamente envolvido intimamente com ele. – Jared ironizou, recebendo uma chamada do juiz, que pediu que só respondesse o que lhe fora perguntado. – Eu não queria mais nada que me ligasse ao senhor Welling, e por esse motivo, não dei muita importância para os documentos que estavam em minha posse.

— Então, para ajudar seu novo amante, e seu querido amigo promotor... – o advogado apontou o dedo indicador na direção do Michael Rosenbaum, sorrindo cínico. – Resolveu que essa seria a maneira mais fácil de livrar-se do meu cliente, estou certo?

Estava sendo difícil manter-se calmo naquele momento. Mark Sheppard parecia o advogado do diabo, e havia tocado em um ponto sensível, pois estava ali para ferrar com Tom, somente porque ele colocou-se entre ele e Jensen. Tentou afastar Jensen de seus pensamentos naquele instante. Ele era seu ponto fraco, e não deixaria que os dois o usassem para que deslizasse. Jensen não iria querer isso. Concentrou-se na pergunta, e responde tão calmo quanto o possível.

— Não posso negar que meus assuntos pessoais interferiram muito na minha decisão. – Sheppard queria que ele deslizasse, mas isso não iria acontecer. Sabia qual era o jogo dele e do Tom. Mas sempre fora melhor que o outro nesse aspecto. – Além de trabalhar para a empresa que ele tomou posse a pouco mais de um mês, que está cada vez mais deplorável... Tem a questão dele não respeitar as ordens de restrição, de entrar em minha casa no meio da noite. Invadir a minha vida privada, a qual ele não faz mais parte. Se você pergunta se eu estou usando a maneira mais fácil de me livrar dele, eu posso dizer que sim, eu estou! E espero que a justiça seja feita contra uma pessoa como ele.

Pelo olhar que o advogado tinha, sabia que tinha o desconcertado. Ele tinha tentado táticas ardilosas para que o levasse a falar o que ele queria, só que Mark não esperava tanta sinceridade de sua parte. Viu-o sentar, e deteve-se antes de soltar uma sonora gargalhada, e limitou-se em sorrir mentalmente.

— Sem mais perguntas meritíssimo.

Seus olhos encontraram com o de Jeffrey, e sabia que ele estava orgulhoso. Agora iria se preparar para as perguntas da promotoria, mas Michael já tinha lhe passado algumas coisas antes, então seria fácil responder as questões dele, e ele faria de tudo para que não caísse na mente do juiz que Jared era cúmplice do réu ou coisa parecida.

— X —

Jensen tentava a todo custo relaxar, mas estava sendo difícil. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão.

Falar sobre sua família era um enorme tabu. Ainda sentia-se culpado pela morte de seu pai, e ainda conseguia sentir o peso das acusações de sua mãe sobre seus ombros.

E foi só falar sobre ela, foi quando percebeu que sentia falta dela. Queia que ela estivesse ali para lhe ajudar naquele momento difícil. Lembrou-se que desde mesmo antes de toda aquela confusão, ela nunca lhe apoiara em nada.

Na realidade, queria que Jared estivesse ali, tudo seria tão mais fácil. Só que ele estava lá, no tribunal, e sabia que não poderia falar com ele até que a audição terminasse. Queria que ele estivesse ali do seu lado, pois seus problemas sumiam quando estava com ele.

Cobria os olhos com um dos braços, tentando bloquear a luz que fazia sua cabeça latejar, quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta. Jim entrou pouco depois, ele estava ajudando Misha no que fosse preciso. Sabia que ele se sentia responsável, afinal, fora ele quem o levara até ali. E Misha já gostava dele por esse motivo.

— Jen, está na hora de voltar pra lá! – o mais velho o avisou, sentando-se em outra cadeira, enquanto Jensen se endireitava sobre o sofá.

— Eu não sei se eu quero voltar. – choramingou, vendo um sorriso solidário surgir no rosto de Jim, e tentou sorrir. – Não sei se aguento mais uma rodada de perguntas daquele repórter!

— Acho que você não precisa se preocupar com ele! – Jim levantou-se, caminhou até a mesa no canto da sala, e apanhou um copo de água, oferecendo para Jensen. – Ele foi embora.

Jensen que havia aceitado o copo de água, quase engasgou quando escutou as palavras de Jim. E quase que instantaneamente, sentiu um pouco do peso que estava sobre seus ombros, sumirem.

— Ele foi embora? – perguntou ainda débil, não acreditando nas palavras de Jim. Seria muito bom continuar a coletiva sem aquele cara lhe alfinetando a todo o momento.

— Sim! – Beaver sorriu ao ver o semblante do mais novo ir se acalmando e tomando cor novamente.

Não tinha como não se preocupar com Jensen. Desde quando o conheceu, Jensen nunca fora bom em falar sobre sua vida, o que sabia, eram fragmentos do ele lhe contava. Confiança era algo sagrado para o loiro, e demorava a ser conquistada, e mesmo depois de anos não conseguia falar muito sobre sua vida.

Chegou a pensar que aquela ferida iria continuar aberta para o resto da vida, mas tinha se enganado. Jared chegara, e com ele veio um mar cura e mudanças.

Toda essa mudança era boa pra Jensen, mas mesmo assim, não deixava de se preocupar. Jared fez com que ele encarasse seus temores de frente, todos de uma única vez, e estava orgulhoso dele. Ele continuava inteiro. Mesmo que cansado e sem forças, mas inteiro.

Agora mais calmo, sentindo o corpo um tanto mais leve, leve o suficiente para ficar de pé, e conseguir raciocinar por si mesmo. E não pode deixar de sorrir com o pensamento que lhe veio.

— Ele simplesmente foi embora, ou foi convidado a se retirar? – perguntou, e por ver o sorriso malicioso nos lábios de Jim, já sabia a resposta, e o mais velho acrescentou:

— Ele foi convidado a se retirar, levando com ele um pedido gentil de pensar duas mil vezes antes de escrever uma matéria com palavras ardilosas.

Não pode deixar de sentir-se ainda mais leve.

Misha era uma das melhores pessoas que tinha conhecido em sua vida. Ele era engraçado, amigo, bom no que fazia e muito profissional. Ele tinha muito mais qualidades que defeitos. Da mesma forma que era fácil trabalhar com ele, às vezes era complexo demais. E quando ele colocava alguma coisa na cabeça, nem o diabo o pararia antes dele atingir o que ele queria.

Quando estava trabalhando, ele era temido por muitos. Talvez fosse seu currículo que intimidava. Normalmente, agentes não tem muito destaque, mas Misha Collins não era um agente comum. Ele era _o__agente_. Por muitas vezes, era destaque nas revistas.

Como já havia trabalhado na Casa Branca, e por ter muitas faculdades em seu currículo, ele era um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de toda o Estados Unidos. Misha nem precisava trabalhar, se quisesse, mas ele gostava de agenciar famosos. Era seu hobbie espalhar a arte pelo mundo.

Jensen era um dos seus menores clientes, levando em conta os outros artistas que agenciava.

Sentia-se honrado em tê-lo como seu agente, mesmo sabendo que não o merecia.

— Às vezes fico feliz em ser amigo do Misha... – Jensen comentou, deixando um sorriso brincar em seus lábios.

— Pelo que percebi, eu não o quereria como inimigo!

— Nem eu!

Os dois deixaram a sala de descanso, e Jensen subiu novamente para a bancada, e sentou-se em seu lugar.

Definitivamente, o local estava pesado por contra do jornalista que havia ido embora. E os que ficaram, sorriam solidários para ele. Dali por diante, seria mais fácil responder as próximas perguntas.

— X—

A audiência ainda não tinha terminado, iriam fazer um recesso para fazerem a analise das provas colhidas.

Não sabia quanto tempo iria agüentar, sabia que esse tipo de caso, não se resolveria com apenas uma ou duas audiências.

Após tomarem seu depoimento, teve que esperar para assiná-los e voltou para a pequena sala. E foi lá que ficou o restante do dia.

Muitas horas depois, tinha chegado à casa de Jeffrey.

Sabia que a coletiva de Jensen já tinha terminado, e que eles já estavam esperando-os, tinha falado com o loiro no caminho de volta. Jensen estava abalado e muito cansado por ter que responder milhares de perguntas. Pôde perceber pela voz dele o quão cansado estava, a primeira coisa que fez ao passar pela porta da casa, foi procurá-lo e tomá-lo em seus braços.

Tudo ficava melhor quando o tinha por perto. Sentiu o corpo de Jensen relaxar contra o seu, e se deixou fazer o mesmo.

Estavam todos na sala. E assim como eles, estavam cansados e tensos.

— O jantar fica pronto em alguns minutos. – Samantha falou, da cozinha, quebrando o silêncio que tinha se instalado na sala.

Estava sentado, com Jensen ao seu lado e com os braços dele em volta de seu corpo, quando percebeu o olhar fixo de Jeffrey no loiro. Ele também tinha percebido, e sorriu cansado para o mais velho. E o outro recebendo o consentimento do loiro, perguntou:

— Como foi a coletiva? – o moreno perguntou, sentando-se em sua poltrona, que ficava do lado do sofá onde estavam.

— Cansativa, mas sobrevivi a eles! – Jensen sorriu cansado.

— No começo foi um pouco difícil, pois o _NY_ _Times_ não conseguiu esperar sua vez, e fez muitas perguntas desagradáveis, mas depois ficou tudo sob controle. – Misha completou a resposta de Jensen, sabendo que ele não estava em condições de falar muito.

— Então eles mandaram mesmo o Mark Pellegrino? – Jared perguntou, olhando pra Jensen que cada vez mais se deixava escorregar, para deitar no sofá.

— Sim. – foi a única resposta que ouviu da boca do loiro.

— Ele seria o penúltimo a fazer as perguntas, pois tinha criado um cronograma para eles, mas ele foi o único que o desrespeitou. Assim que eu achei que o Jen tinha respondido o suficiente, eu o convidei a se retirar. – Misha completou novamente. Ele estava imparcial, não se mostrava cansado, mas também não estava completamente bem. Mantinha-se firme. – Depois que ele se foi, a coletiva correu muito bem.

— E como foi na audiência? – Jim, que até então tinha se mantido quieto no canto da sala, perguntou.

— Muito boa. – Jeffrey respondeu sorrindo. – Nunca tinha visto Jared tão seguro de si. Você foi fabuloso, filho.

Jared sorriu, lembrando-se de seu depoimento, e não conseguia lembrar-se de onde tinha tirado aquela coragem e aquelas palavras que falara para o advogado de Tom, mas se Jeffrey estava orgulhoso de si, não iria se preocupar com isso.

— Pela conversa que tive com os promotores, é certeza que você não será acusado. – Jeffrey deixou-se relaxar na poltrona, e sorriu. – Pelas contas que fiz, a primeira ordem de restrição que fez contra ele, é de três anos atrás. A segunda tem mais ou menos dois anos e a última tem seis meses, e temos todos os documentos das vezes que você pediu que a polícia interviesse. Dessa vez, Tom Welling não sairá impune. Ele pode até tentar driblar um pouco e conseguir poucos anos, mas ele não vai ficar fora da cadeia.

— É tudo o que eu mais quero! – Jared não via a hora de se ver livre de Tom. Ele já tinha passado dos limites.

— E dependendo de qual forem os resultados das análises, em menos de vinte dias ele já estará atrás das grades. E o Michel tem mais uns trunfos contra o _Todo-Poderoso-Welling._

— O que eu mais quero, é esquecer que esse cara existe e tocar a minha vida! – a convicção de Jared era tanta, que Jensen que estava ao seu lado, sentiu a vibração em seu próprio corpo.

— É o que eu mais quero também! – o loiro disse baixinho.

Jared olhou para Jensen ao seu lado. Percebeu que estava no mesmo estado que ele: Muito cansado.

Não tiveram tempo para falarem mais nada, pois Samantha vinha com os pratos e talheres para arrumar a mesa da sala de jantar. Ajudaram-na a pôr a mesa, e sentaram-se em seus respectivos lugares. Samantha e Jeffrey sentaram nas pontas. Jim, Misha e Paul a esquerda do anfitrião, e Jared e Jensen à sua direita.

Samantha guiava a conversa com assuntos amenos, sabendo que todos ali estavam cansados e aflitos pelo que o futuro guardava para eles. Mesmo que Jensen não quisesse comer, o obrigou a comer apenas o necessário para que ele não ficasse doente. E não pôde deixar de sorrir ao perceber que ele agia da mesma forma que Paul. Só que com ele era mais fácil de lidar.

Assim que todos terminaram de comer, ou pelo menos comeram um pouco, no caso de Jensen e Jared, deixaram a mesa. Jensen como sempre quis ajudá-la com a bagunça feita, mas tomou à frente e disse:

— Querido, não precisa... – Sorriu passando as costas das mãos no rosto dele, em um carinho leve, fazendo com que o loiro fechasse os olhos, adorando receber aquele mimo. – Vá para casa, descanse. Eu sei que você precisa de uma boa noite de sono, amanhã quando acordar, estará se sentindo novinho em folha.

Jensen sorriu consentindo e a abraçou, sentindo o conforto que aquele contato lhe oferecia. Sempre lembrava o quão distante estava de sua mãe, quando era abraçado por Samantha. Ficava observando como ela tratava Paul, a forma carinhosa com que falava, sorria e também como brigava. Era sempre com muito amor e carinho.

Nunca tivera nada disso com Donna, mas ela era a única mãe que tinha, e mesmo assim, sentia falta sua.

E só de ter falado sobre ela naquela maldita coletiva de imprensa já tinha feito a vontade de vê-la novamente crescer em seu peito, mas sabia que era ela quem não queria vê-lo. Pensou em deixar sua frustração agir por si só. Só que antes que isso acontecesse sentiu as mãos de Samantha contornar seu rosto delicadamente.

— Tudo a seu tempo, querido... Tudo a seu tempo. – ela lhe sorriu, aquecendo seu coração. Ela era a única que sabia a história completa. Ela era a única que sabia tudo sobre sua vida com seus pais. E era sempre ela que lhe confortava naqueles momentos mais difíceis. – Ela já sabe que você não fez nada, e tenho certeza que o orgulho não a deixa voltar atrás em suas atitudes.

— Eu sei... – respondeu, não tendo forças para pensar em uma resposta melhor.

— Pode ser difícil de acreditar, mas tudo na vida tem sua hora, é só esperar ela chegar. – ela o abraçou novamente. – Agora pegue o Jared, e o leve para casa descansar. Vocês dois precisam de uma boa noite de descanso.

Ela lhe deu um último beijo no rosto, despedindo-se. Fez o mesmo com todos que estavam ali presentes. E juntamente com Jared, voltaram para seu apartamento.

— X —

A casa estava silenciosa e escura quando entraram, mas mesmo assim, aquele ambiente era reconfortante. E muito calmo também. Ninguém os atrapalharia ali. Ali, eles não seriam questionados, e muito menos acusados. Era como um refúgio, no meio da cidade que nunca dorme. Assim como a cabana era um refúgio no meio do nada.

Jensen suspirou, sentindo aquele cheiro familiar da sua casa. E sentiu a tensão de seus ombros irem embora aos poucos. Mesmo depois de ter ido pra casa de Jeffrey, não era a mesma coisa. Lá estavam Jim, Misha, Samantha e não teria como relaxar por completo. E agora, estando em um lugar só seu, e de Jared, não teria como não relaxar.

Jared tinha ficado quieto todo o caminho, sabendo que era melhor a fazer. Já conhecia Jensen, e quando ele estivesse preparado para falar, ele simplesmente falaria, e como ele não tinha se pronunciado, era porque as perguntas da coletiva ainda estavam frescas em sua mente, e não iria forçar a barra, fazendo ainda mais perguntas.

Já tinha ficado sabendo o que era preciso por Misha, quando ele o chamou para conversar na casa do Jeffrey.

Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, pôde ver como Jensen tinha relaxado, somente de estar ali, em sua casa, sabendo que ninguém iria incomodá-lo ali. Sorriu, sentindo-se aliviado. Todo aquele peso que tinha sobre os ombros há mais ou menos duas semanas, estava se esvaindo agora.

Estava distraído nas sensações que aquele alívio trazia, que sobressaltou-se quando sentiu Jensen segurar uma de suas mãos e levá-lo em direção ao quarto.

Tomaram um banho, juntos, mas somente carinhos inocentes eram trocados. Estavam cansados, e a água contra fazia toda a tensão dissipar de seus corpos, deixando-os levemente entorpecidos, revelando o quão cansados estavam.

Quando voltaram para o quarto, secaram-se e vestiram uma única peça, para cobrir a nudez, e caíram na cama, um nos braços do outro.

A paz que precisavam para descansarem estava ali. Para Jensen, Jared era seu refúgio, sua paz, e ali, estaria seguro. E Jared, se sentia da mesma forma com relação a Jensen.

* * *

**Nota:** Como vai pessoas mais bonitas do fanfiction? Demorei, não é? Sorry. Não vou me desculpar tanto, pq sei que não estou no meu direito. Podem brigar comigo, vou ficar quietinha enquanto escuto as broncas, prometo. Estava com o capítulo pronto a meses no meu PC/email, mas estava sem ânimo para dar a revisada que a minha querida EmptySpaces11 pediu que eu fizesse. Eu estava sendo incoerente. Muito incoerente no texto, e acho que consegui dar uma arrumada. Se vocês acharem algum erro, me avisem.

Espero que gostem do capítulo.

Agradeçam a minha beta linda por ter feito esse imenso favor de betar a fic, mesmo eu estando tãããão... Bleah. rs.

Reviews são muito bem vindas, beijos.


End file.
